Leah's Imprint
by Trinideanfan
Summary: Leah leaves the field of the Volturi confrontation with something she never expected. An Imprint.
1. A Fated Meeting

Leah Clearwater phased, pulled on one of her father's oversized shirts and stood, waiting patiently in the clearing. For once she was glad for all the time she had spent as the only female in a pack of wolves. If nothing else, she had learned the hard way how to keep a tiny part of herself separate from her pack. The skill had become even easier when her pack shrunk from seventeen to six and it was the only way she had been able to leave the Volturi mess without having to answer myriad embarrassing questions. It was also the sole reason she had been able to come here, alone, to wait for Him.

Demetri watched the little wolf from his perch in the tree. When she had fled, following the Cullen confrontation, he had been able to follow her trail with ease. He was, after all, an expert Tracker. Now, as Demetri looked down at her human form, he had to admit that she was certainly a magnificent sight to behold.

Midnight black hair that was way too short for his liking, barely reached her nape and gleamed like spun silk in the moonlight. Russet, flawless skin seemed to beg for his touch and her lips! Her lips were plump, red and did not bear thinking about. Even though she had been the smallest wolf in her pack, she was not a tiny woman. In her bare feet he would wager she stood a good five ten. He was irrationally pleased that, although tall for a woman, she would be dwarfed by his six feet six. He smiled as he took a breath. What a surprise, no wet dog smell. She smelled of ... Earth and . . . Desire?

"Are you going to hide up there all night Bloodsucker? Don't be afraid. I promise I won't bite."

The words were barely out of her mouth before a sudden breeze caused her to shiver and a tall vampire was facing her. Leah flinched as an ice cold finger caressed her cheek. Yet, almost against her will, she could not help but lean into the touch as he whispered almost too low to hear.

"It is you who should be scared _Lupa._ I cannot make the same promise."

She actually closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left, baring the slender, tempting column of her throat. Her voice was a bare whisper that threatened to set Demetri ablaze.

"Do it, Bloodsucker!"

As Leah stood before the vampire she realized that she was exhausted. She would never have admitted her despairing thoughts to her brother or Jacob but here, now, in the darkness and the silence, everything was different. As Leah stood before her Bloodsucker Imprint, she gave up.

It wasn't enough that Fate decided she was not good enough for Sam, the love of her life.

It wasn't enough that Fate took her father away and turned her into a monster, the first of her kind, a barren freak.

It wasn't enough that Fate denied her the ability to conceive. No, none of that was enough!

The Ancestors, the Great Spirit, the Universe, God, or that heartless bitch Fate, whatever, then saw fit to crush the last bit of hope for happiness that was left to her. Today, Leah Clearwater, only female werewolf in the history of her tribe, had imprinted with an enemy who had come to kill her and everyone she cared for.

In that instant Leah made her decision. If her Imprint was a killer the very least he could do, since he could not love her, was put her out of the misery her life had become. A tear slid down her cheek. At the very least he owed her an end to her pain.

Demetri was mesmerized. Leah's slender neck looked so fragile he was sure he could snap it with minimum effort. As she tilted her head back, the pulse at her jugular beat frantically, calling to him even as she begged him for death. Demetri bent his lips to her throat and smiled as a shiver went through her.

"Not until I get a few answers Poca Belleza."

Leah took a deep breath and Demetri's eyes were drawn to breasts that seemed the perfect size for his hands. Then she stepped away from him and he felt . . . bereft? Leah turned and walked away with a sigh. Just her luck, she couldn't even die easy.

"What do you want to know, Bloodsucker?"

Demetri followed her almost against his will but forced himself to keep his distance.

"What did you do to me? Back there . . . I couldn't see anything or anyone but you."

Leah's heart sped up at his words. Could he possibly be affected by the Imprint? She took a deep breath, turned to face him and promptly forgot what she was about to say. The Bloodsucker was magnificent. He was more than a head taller than she was with chiseled, perfect features. His dark hair fell in waves beneath his shoulders and his eyes . . . She should have been repulsed by the crimson pools which marked him as a predator and proved that he was a recent killer. Nevertheless, despite the obvious warning, Leah wanted to drown in the depths of those dangerous eyes. Before she knew it she had flown into his arms and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Demetri's first thought was that no blood in the world could be as sweet as her lips. His second thought was that he needed more of her. With a growl he pulled her into his arms as he deepened the kiss. No surprise she was too short to reach his lips comfortably, so he used one hand to lift her while he tangled the other in her short locks. He had been right, she was silken sweetness in his arms and he didn't want to let her go.

He didn't taste of blood. That's what Leah had expected when she had tackled him. Honestly it was what she had hoped for. In the split second before her libido had gotten the upper hand over her logic, she had told herself she would taste every person he had murdered in his centuries of life. She was so very wrong. He was every delectable treat Leah had ever loved as a child or craved as an adult. He was simply irresistible. When he lifted her to reach his lips, she wrapped both legs around his waist and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss but soon even that was not enough.

Demetri was pleasantly surprised at the strength of his little wolf when she dropped out of his arms and swept his feet from under him with one leg. He was on his back in two seconds but before he could protest she had straddled him with what could only be described as a feral grin.

"Is this how you answer questions, Piccola Loca?"

Leah's eyes were glowing an ethereal blue and as she looked down at Demitri her smile widened to show fangs. When she spoke her voice was a sensuous growl.

"Talk later. Mate now."

Demetri laughed and moved his hands under her shirt, marveling at the velvety softness of her flesh.

"Name first, Wolfing. I'm Demetri. Get it right so you can scream it later."

Leah laughed and leaned forward for another kiss.

"Leah."

As the rays of the morning sun broke through the trees Demetri was glad he didn't have to sleep. While Leah slumbered in his embrace he was able to memorize every glorious inch of her. Her midnight black hair was tousled because he had been unable to keep his fingers from the arrow straight strands. Her lips were slightly swollen from his endless kisses and her skin . . . As his eyes caressed Leah's body, Demetri was suddenly concerned. He hadn't bitten her during their hours of passion but he was a vampire after all. Even though, by virtue of her werewolf nature she healed quickly, Leah's flesh was covered in bruises. He had been unable to resist the slender column of her neck so the skin above her jugular sported a dark bruise. Her arms, her thighs . . .

"Damn it!"

Leah moaned and snuggled closer to Demetri before she opened her eyes. She smiled at him and Demetri felt as if he was the only one in the universe. Before he could stop himself he bent and captured her lips.

"Il mio cuore . . ."

Demetri couldn't help but roll over and trap her beneath him as he deepened the kiss. Her slight sound of pain brought him to his senses and in a heartbeat he was away from her. He turned his gaze away from her and presented his perfect back.

"I hurt you last night."

Leah really couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Last night when she had attacked Demetri she hadn't cared about anything but then he had returned her passion with such ... Enthusiasm. Even now he seemed concerned, for **her**. It was such a novelty for someone to show interest, far less genuine concern, that Lean almost looked around to see if he was really talking about her. She got to her feet and didn't bother to pull on her Dad's shirt before she walked across the clearing to slip her arms around Demetri's waist and drop a kiss on his bare back.

"Now I know what that song means. You know the one, 'Hurt so good?'"

Then she laughed. A real laugh, not the bitter cackle that she was now known for on the Rez. Demetri however was not amused. He turned swiftly but didn't release her. He couldn't, the thought of being away from her was agony.

"I'm being serious, Leah! I could have . . ."

"Say it again!"

Demetri frowned,

"Say what? _Ragazza_ _Pazzesca_, you didn't let me finish . . ."

"Say my name again, Demetri. I love the way you say my name."

Demetri smiled slightly and gently cupped Leah's chin in his cool hand.

"Leah, sweet girl, I could have killed you last night. Even now, I don't know how I can stand here and withstand the siren call of your blood. We **cannot **see each other again."

Leah figured she should be used to a broken heart by now, but apparently it didn't get any easier with time. When Sam had left her she had begged. Then she had told herself she would never beg another man again. She had been wrong. Her arms tightened around Demetri and her eyes filled with the tears she had sworn to herself she would never shed over another man.

"Demetri, please ... I cannot live without you."

He closed his eyes against the pain in hers and Leah allowed herself the tiny bit of solace that maybe her bloodthirsty vampire cared a little.

"You cannot live **with** me, Leah. You would not survive in my world and I cannot survive in yours."

Leah pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

"We could live in our own world, Demetri. I would follow you anywhere."

Demetri tightened his hold on her.

"In another life I would never let you go, sweet Leah."

Demetri kissed Leah's perfect lips one more time and slipped a heavy gold ring off his little finger. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed it before he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"I want to give you the world Leah, but I can't even give you myself. This is a poor substitute but, wear it and think of me sometimes."

As Demetri walked away from Leah, leaving her alone in the clearing, her wolf had been desperate to follow him. She had actually taken a step in the direction he had taken before she admitted to herself that it would be pointless. She pulled on her Dad's shirt, sat on a log and stared at the ring on her finger. The objective part of her couldn't help but admire it. It was so heavy her finger felt weighed down. Yet, at the same time, it was almost fragile in its ornate design as it swirled in golden filaments around a large V. As Leah stared at the ring she could not help but think that it was not unlike her. So very tough and hard yet easily broken again and again. Leah put her head in her hands and wept.

When Leah returned home that night she wasn't surprised to find Sam waiting on the porch. Why not? He was just what she needed to end a disaster of a day. His voice as usual was gruff and demanding. If nothing else, Sam was always the epitome of and Alpha who would be obeyed.

"Where did you go? No-one's seen you since last night. We were worried."

Leah sighed. In the past she would have been angry. How dare **Sam Uley** of all people question her? He had given up any right to ask any questions. In the past she would have raged that her so called tribe was so concerned for her wellbeing that they couldn't even be bothered to send someone she didn't despise to check on her. That's what she would have thought in the past. Right now, still reeling from Demetri's desertion, Leah couldn't bring herself to care.

"I went running, Sam. Now I'm back. Do you need something?"

For a second Sam was surprised at her calm response. She was almost pleasant. A huge change from the angry, bitter woman the pack had been forced to deal with for the last couple years.

"No, we were just concerned. No one heard from you..."

Leah shrugged, she was staring into the horizon and she looked ... For a moment Sam couldn't describe the look, then it hit him. She looked so lost and forlorn.

"Just needed to be alone. I'm back now. Do you need anything?"

Sam shook his head.

"The vampires are gone. The Cullens seem certain that we won't be bothered again."

Leah nodded but her mind seemed far away.

"That's good, Sam. You should probably get home now. Emily might be worried. Tell her I said hi."

"Okay. Good night then."

Sam decided to walk away before the miracle disappeared. Leah **never** asked about Emily. And she hadn't been that civil since before...everything. He shook his head. Something was up with her but Sam Uley was no fool. He was definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As Sam hurried away Leah didn't spare him a second thought or glance. Her eyes were fixed on the mountains as she stared at the horizon. So they were definitely gone. She wasn't surprised though. She had spent most of the day sitting in the clearing, reluctant to leave the place where her broken heart had been healed. . . and almost immediately crushed. Then, around mid day, she had suddenly felt as if a piece of her soul had been torn from her. It was physically painless but at the same time she had never felt greater agony. At that moment, Leah had known then that he was gone. Not dead. She knew that the second Demetri died she would cease to exist also. But he was gone from her life.

Leah stared out the window of her bedroom. It had been one month. She had hoped she would be able to get over Demetri but she wasn't really surprised when she had not. The heartbreak she had experienced with Sam was nothing compared to what she was going through now. She remembered the Elders describing the legends about Imprinting when the entire Pack had succumbed to their shapeshifting destiny. She had barely listened when they spoke about the story of the wolf whose Imprint had been killed but now she remembered.

The young woman had been killed in a hunting accident and her wolf lover had never been the same. He had killed himself shortly after her death. Leah could understand why. With Demetri gone she was a walking corpse. She hadn't even left the house in a month. She couldn't sleep. The few times she drifted off her dreams were filled with images of their one night together. She would awake in tears and spend the rest of the night sobbing quietly into her pillow.

The one stroke of luck in her blighted life was the Cullens' assurance that the vampires weren't coming back. As a result, Leah hadn't shifted in a month and, by keeping away from Edward Cullen, no one had any idea about her Imprinting.

"Leah?"

Leah sighed as she went to her door, unlocked it and opened it a crack.

"Yeah?"

Seth lodged his foot in the doorway so Leah couldn't close it and smiled widely.

"Hey sis. Mom made breakfast before she left for Forks. Your favorite."

Leah shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry, Seth. You can have my share."

Seth didn't move his foot and his smile faded into an expression of concern.

"Leah ... You didn't have dinner last night and before that you only had coffee for breakfast. You gotta eat, sis."

To Seth's surprise Leah opened the door without another word and preceded him downstairs.

Jacob couldn't hide his shock when Leah walked into the kitchen. Seth was absolutely right. Something was definitely up with her. Hair that had been chopped off in a fury when she had become a wolf was now much longer but pulled into an untidy ponytail as if she couldn't even be bothered to cut it. Eyes that had been previously filled with anger and bitterness were now empty of any emotion at all.

"Hey Leah!"

She gave him a small smile before helping herself to bacon and eggs. Seth threw Jacob a meaningful look as Leah took a seat beside her brother and began moving the food around the plate with her fork. Jacob cleared his throat and took a bite of his own breakfast.

"So how have you been, Leah?"

She shrugged, refusing to meet Jacob's eyes as she continued to rearrange the food on her plate.

"Tourist season's over so I guess I'll look for a job in town."

"Lee Lee ..."

There was a shocked silence after Jacob's use of the forbidden nickname. Seth's eyes widened in horror as he waited for the explosion of Mount Leah. 'Lee Lee' had been Sam's name for her. In the past, Leah would have erupted, probably thrown the plate at him and phased before going for his throat. Now ... Nothing. She didn't even seem to be paying attention to them as she played with her food. Jake was beginning to get a little worried.

"Uh .. Leah, how have you been feeling? Seth says you haven't been eating."

Leah paused before, very deliberately, taking a few bites of egg and washing it down with some of Seth's milk. Then she pushed the plate away.

"Look Jake, thanks for the concern. My brother is a worrywart and you've done your Alpha duties. I'm fine."

"Prove it. Let Carlisle exam you."

"No!"

Leah surged to her feet angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere near the Cullens! They may be your family but I **refuse **to have anything to do with them!"

Leah was shouting by the time she finished speaking. Then she suddenly paled, slapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. A few seconds later both Seth and Jacob heard the sounds of retching coming from upstairs. Seth shook his head worriedly.

"Do you see what I mean, Jake? Something's wrong but she won't talk to me or even our mom! She barely even leaves her room anymore."

Jacob was about to respond when they both heard a thud.

Jacob broke the bathroom door down and froze. Leah was passed out on the floor, as pale and still as a corpse except for the blood leaking from a gash on her temple. He heard Seth's horrified gasp behind him as he gathered her carefully into his arms.

"Start the car kid. We're taking her to the hospital."

Leah groaned and brought a hand up to cover her eyes from the blinding light that was exacerbating her pounding headache.

"Nice of you to rejoin the living Ms. Clearwater. You had us all worried."

Leah's eyes snapped open to find Carlisle Cullen standing at the foot of her bed with a friendly smile and a clipboard. She looked around frantically expecting to see Edward Cullen lurking in a corner but relaxed slightly when she realized she was not at the Cullen house. She was in a hospital room.

"What happened?"

Carlisle glanced at his clipboard then met her eyes again.

"I was hoping you would tell me. Jacob and your brother rushed you in about an hour ago. He said you were throwing up and passed out. He thinks you hit your head on the sink."

Leah's hand came up to touch her aching head.

"That would explain the headache. So what do you think V Doc? You've been doing this for hundreds of years, can't you just look at me and diagnose me?"

Carlisle smiled.

"Be that as it may, I do have a few questions. Seth also mentioned you haven't been eating? That's odd since wolves tend to eat a lot."

Leah shrugged.

"I just don't have much of an appetite and I haven't phased in a month so it's not like I need all the calories or anything."

Carlisle nodded and wrote something on his clipboard before he moved to her side and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Perhaps. I'm a little concerned though Leah. You seem to have lost weight, your brother says you haven't been sleeping..."

Leah was out of patience.

"Look Doc, save me the bedside manner and cut to the chase. Do you have a diagnosis?"

Carlisle sighed and smiled a little. These wolves might never make things easy for him but they sure made his life interesting.

"Okay, Ms. Clearwater. You're severely undernourished, anemic and pregnant."

Leah blinked, closed her eyes for a second and shook her head before she looked at Carlisle again.

"Um, I think I misheard you . . ."

"You're pregnant, Ms. Clearwater. I'll have to get the blood tests back to know how far along but ..."

Leah was shaking her head vigorously.

"No, no, no. You're wrong V Doc. I'm barren, remember? Haven't had my period since I became a wolf. Do your test again."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Ms. Clearwater, I admit I know next to nothing about werewolf physiology but . . I can hear your baby's heart beating."

Leah gasped and her hand covered her still flat belly. How was this even possible? She was a werewolf! The only man she had ever been with was a vampire and, despite Renesmee's existence she had not thought vamp pregnancies were that common. Carlisle started speaking again.

"Although I am not an expert with werewolf physiology, I would be willing to act as your doctor if you would like."

Leah ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"I need to think. I ..."

At that moment the door banged open and Jacob and Seth stood in the doorway.

"She's awake. Good, what's the problem, Doc?"

It was just like Jacob to get straight to the point. No beating around the bush for her Alpha.

Leah's eyes widened in panic and silently begged Carlisle for understanding. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

"I just need to run a few more tests, Jacob. Can you give us a couple minutes?"

As the door closed behind Jacob and Seth, Leah breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Carlisle. He shook his head thinking of how his wife, two adopted daughters, daughter-in-law and granddaughter had him wrapped around their fingers. He had a sneaking suspicion that Leah would soon have him dancing to her tune also.

"Thanks Doc. I just ... I just need a little time before...before everything."

Carlisle nodded.

"I have no problem being discrete Leah, but I'm going to need you to follow my instructions. You have to start eating and I want to see you back here in a month. Okay?"

Leah didn't know what Carlisle had told her brother and Jacob, but it was enough to get them off her back, temporarily at least, and for that she was grateful. It gave her some time to think. When she returned from the hospital, after spending an hour convincing both Seth and Jacob that she didn't need to spend the night, she immediately went to her room. Once her bedroom door was locked, Leah went to her dresser and pulled out Demetri's ring. She sat on her bed and stared at the ring for a minute before slipping it onto a necklace and securing it around her neck.

"I may not be able to have you in my life but I can always keep a piece of you near my heart."

She smiled wistfully and placed her hand lightly on her belly, already imagining the baby growing there. Would he have his father's pale skin or his mother's darker tone? Would he have his Father's thirst? Leah's smile faded into a worried frown. Regardless of how her child turned out she would protect him with her last breath and kill anyone who meant him harm.

Three months later Leah was sitting in Carlisle's office as he looked at her chart and frowned at her from behind his desk.

"I thought we had an agreement, Leah."

Leah sighed. You would think Carlisle would be too busy with his practice and his bloodsucking family to remember her but, oh no! No such luck for Leah the Luckless! Well, in all fairness, she had enjoyed three months of luck before that luck had run out. Carlisle had left her alone, perhaps knowing that if he pushed too hard she would flee, regardless of pack obligations and links. So that had left Leah alone long enough for her to think she was off the hook then . . . Bam! Three months to the day of her emergency room visit, Carlisle had called her and reminded her that she was two months late for her appointment. Now Leah was sitting in his office feeling like a naughty puppy.

"I ..."

"You've **lost** weight since the last time you were here Leah, and at **that **time you were underweight. Your core body temperature is **ten** degrees lower than is usual for a wolf and ..."

Carlisle paused for a minute and seemed to weighing his words.

"I can't think of a nice way to put this but...frankly my dear, you look ... Well you don't look well at all."

Leah sighed and brushed hair out of her eyes. She kept meaning to cut it as it was now just past her shoulders but ... Whatever. When a vampire was telling you you looked like shit you probably had bigger worries than your hair.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I... I've been trying. It's just ..."

She looked down. What was there to say? She **had** been trying but, sometimes she just forgot to eat and when she did...

Carlisle was getting impatient.

"Do you not want this child, Leah? Because if that's the case there's a limited window for..."

Leah shook her head vehemently and placed a hand protectively over the small mound she was careful to keep hidden under oversized sweaters. When she spoke her voice was low and anguished.

"I can't keep anything down, Carlisle! I ate a slice of toast this morning and spent half an hour throwing up. I'm cold **all** the time and I . .was just afraid that if I came back here you would tell me something was wrong."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Leah, these are warning signs that there may be a problem... If not with the baby then with you. You are the first female werewolf. You need to tell your family and the father..."

"The father is gone, Carlisle. Please don't mention it again."

Carlisle shook his head and backed down. Now was not the time to pursue this issue.

"Okay, Leah, but I must insist that you undergo some prenatal tests that are long overdue."

Leah paled slightly.

"Carlisle, I feel fine, really. I don't need. . ."

Carlisle interrupted her gently.

"Don't be afraid, Leah. We both want what's best for the baby and we'll only know for sure how it's doing..."

"He. How **he's **doing. I just know my baby is a boy."

Edward frowned at Carlisle's closed office door as he played with Renesme. His father had been late again. The third time this week. Then he had excused himself and gone to his office where he had remained for the last couple of hours. Ordinarily Edward wouldn't be concerned but, given the fact that Carlisle had asked Bella to shield his thoughts, Edward was a little suspicious. He left Nessie with Rosalie, knocked on Carlisle's door and walked in.

Carlisle looked up from the papers he was studying with a faint, distracted smile.

"Do you need something, son?"

Edward shrugged and took a seat, noticing he had already lost his Father's attention as Carlisle's eyes once again returned to the papers he was studying intently.

"Well, Nessie and Jake eloped. Rosalie's beside herself..."

"What!"

Carlisle looked up in confused shock and Edward smiled.

"What's up, Carlisle? You haven't been yourself lately. You're distracted, and worried."

Carlisle sighed. Edward was perceptive, too perceptive.

"I'm just concerned about a patient. She's in a difficult situation, refuses to even tell her family and I practically have to drag her into the hospital for care."

Edward shook his head. Carlisle Cullen could't help but care about everyone.

"You can't help people who don't want help, Carlisle. Maybe you should just let this one go."

Carlisle smiled looking back at Leah's blood tests.

"You know me better than that son."

After Edward left, Carlisle once again poured over Leah's test results. For the most part he was relieved. She was about four months pregnant and, despite the fact that she was a werewolf, the pregnancy seemed normal. The baby was the right size, the ultrasound seemed normal... But Carlisle **knew **that something was wrong. Leah was hiding something...or someone and Carlisle just hoped that the subterfuge didn't cost her everything.

Leah awoke in a cold sweat, but for a few seconds could only lay in bed shivering. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and a couple sweaters and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Despite the cold that seemed to grip her like an arctic winter, for the first time in several months Leah was actually **starving**. As she opened the fridge she realized the last time she had been this hungry was the first time she had phased. After a couple seconds she closed the door with a growl of frustration. Everything in there turned her stomach but she was so hungry her head was spinning. Half out of her mind she pulled on a pair of sneakers and stumbled out the door.

Carlisle slammed on the brakes, stopping a bare inch from Leah when she darted in front of the car and froze like a deer in headlights. For a second all he could do was stare at her. Despite the warmth of the night, Leah was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and two or three sweaters that appeared to be splattered with blood. Carlisle's headlights were a spotlight illuminating a face that was too pale despite her dusky complexion. Leah steadied herself on the hood of the car with a hand that trembled. Loose hair fell forward and obscured her face, but not before Carlisle had seen the smudges of blood on her face. Wild, dark eyes met his for a second before they rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

Leah opened her eyes and found a very concerned Carlisle leaning over her. She smiled.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Dr. Cullen."

She started to sit up and gasped in horror as the sheet slipped and she realized she was naked. She immediately started to shiver.

"W..Where the ..the h..hell are my cl..clothes?"

At that moment Esme bustled in with a wide smile and immediately wrapped her in a thick blanket.

"Oh good, you're up, Dear. There you are. Is that better? Are you hungry? I threw your clothes in the drier. I'm sorry, Dear, that blood is not coming out."

Leah was taking in her surroundings for the first time in horror.

"You brought me to your **house**?"

She jumped to her feet and swayed as the room started spinning. Esme was immediately at he side lifting her easily and depositing her safely on the bed. Carlisle placed a gentle hand on her shoulder when she tried to get up again.

"You came to me for help, Leah. Don't you want it?"

Leah hesitated then placed a hand on her belly with a sigh.

"Yeah, I do. I told you yesterday that I haven't been eating but this morning... I woke up and I was so hungry. I haven't been that famished since the first time I phased back to a human."

She shivered again and pulled the blanket closer.

"I went to the fridge but everything in there... Even the smell made me want to hurl. The next thing I know, I'm standing over the dried husk of a deer and covered in blood."

Carlisle was frowning.

"You didn't eat **any** of the deer?"

Leah shook her head, absently rubbing her belly.

"But I'm pretty sure I ... **drank **it."

Leah shivered and Carlisle's frown deepened. He touched her forehead lightly.

"Your temperature is 88 degrees, Leah. Now you're running lower than a wolf **and **a human."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance then Esme took a seat beside Leah.

"Dear, Carlisle tells me that you haven't told your family about the baby yet. Is there a reason you don't want your family to know about the baby?"

Leah didn't answer but her hand immediately went to the ring she wore around her neck.

"It's complicated."

She pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders.

"I'm just tired of disappointing everyone and causing an uproar."

With a sigh she closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed. Suddenly the door crashed open and Jacob stormed in.

"Leah! What the hell are you doing here?"

Jacob paced the small room with a growl.

"Who is the father?"

Leah grinned as she pulled on one of Emmet's sweaters over two of his baby was really growing fast. She was actually relieved that she had come clean, partially anyway, because Junior had become impossible to hide.

"Doesn't matter, Jake. He's not here and he's not going to be a part of the baby's life."

"I want a name."

Leah stiffened.

"Is that an order, Alpha?"

Jake's eyes narrowed and he backed down.

"Leah, I'm just worried about you. If some bastard took advantage of you and broke your heart..."

Leah actually laughed.

"What? Only Sam can break my heart? Jake I'm a big girl."

She patted her belly.

"Getting bigger by the minute."

Jake watched Leah with a frown. He hated to say it but she reminded him of Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie. Although Carlisle assured him the pregnancy was normal, Leah still seemed off. She seemed so pale, if he ignored the baby bump she seemed almost fragile. She shivered and pulled a blanket around her shoulders.

"So are you gonna give me a ride home?"

Jake raised a brow.

"Carlisle wants you to stay overnight ..."

Leah laughed again and pushed the blanket to the side to get to her feet. She swayed and Jake steadied her gently.

"Jake, you know I'm not sleeping in a house full of bloodsuckers. Even if they are your future in laws."


	2. Until Leah

AN: Thanks so much to all the people who read my story, took the time to review, alert or favorite my work. I'm honored. Special thanks to Thinker320 my first reviewer, and Lita of Jupiter who gave me a million wonderful suggestions. Also thanks to Insolan, PeggyMarie, GothChiq80, ShadowCub, Jada91, brankel1, REJ624, Alissa21 and YeahMe23.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Demetri dropped the now bloodless corpse of the elderly male tourist he had fed on and glanced around the room at the rest of the Volturi. It had been one month, exactly thirty-one days since he had returned from Washington and things had still not returned to the status quo.

At first Demetri had told himself that his feelings and yearnings were just a reaction to the first real defeat he had ever experienced as a Volturi guard. He had tried to convince himself that his interlude with Leah had been a fluke, a new experience for someone who was growing bored by the same old conflicts, the same old battles. However, as the days without Leah marched slowly on, Demetri had been forced to admit to himself that he had changed. **She **had changed him.

As Demetri watched his brethren indulge in a feeding frenzy of blood and mass murder, a sight he had witnessed and indulged in countless times, he felt...isolated and separate from his coven. Demetri could, and in the past **had, **gorged himself on the lifeblood of thousands. He had left a mountain of, carefully hidden, dead in his wake. With very little effort he could easily recall reveling in each and every kill. Yet, recently, what had been Demetri's greatest joy still left him with an unquenchable thirst. He had realized that now he did not thirst for just blood. Since his last trip to the States he had craved only one thing. Leah.

Marcus, who had been sitting across the room watching the coven with his usual bored expression, suddenly straightened with a frown and stared across the room at Demetri. Red eyes narrowed as he watched the Volturi's top tracker discard an old man and glance around the room with little interest and more than a little contempt. Aro noticed Marcus' unusual contemplation of their best tracker and leaned close to him.

"Is there a problem, brother? You seem perturbed."

Marcus didn't take his eyes off Demetri as he answered his brother. On the contrary he continued to gaze at him with an interest that Aro had not seen Marcus display in centuries.

"Not so much a problem, Brother, as a puzzle. At the very least, a most fascinating turn of events that might hold certain opportunities for us."

After Demetri left the feast, he went immediately to his room. Lately he had had little desire to interact with his fellow guard. He closed the door to his room and went to his desk, silently pulling out a leather bound book from a locked drawer and taking a seat. When Demetri had first returned to Volterra he had been ecstatic that, as a vampire, he didn't need to and actually couldn't sleep. He had been certain that, if he had been capable of dreams, they would have been filled with his memories of Leah. Over the next month he had realized that he didn't need dreams to obsess over Leah because his every waking moment was filled with thoughts of her. Demetri began flipping through the journal, pausing every now and then to trace a line here and a curve there.

In the decades since Demetri's rebirth as a vampire his life had been filled with nothing but blood and service to Aro. He had forgotten many details of his human life. His memories of his family, his friends, everything that he had been as a human had been superseded by his need for blood and his desire to be the best tracker the Volturi had ever had. Until Leah.

It seemed that his time with Leah, as brief as it had been, was slowly but surely bringing him back to life. As a human he had loved art, and had devoted as much free time as he could to that pursuit. After becoming a vampire, Demetri had not given a second thought to his art. Until Leah. Since leaving her side, Demetri had felt compelled to capture every minute detail of her vivacious loveliness on paper. Perusing the dozens of pictures he had drawn since his return to Volterra, was the only thing that stopped Demetri from dropping everything, rushing back to Leah's reservation and never leaving her side.

A slight sound was all the warning Demetri needed to shove the book back into his desk and turn to face the door as it opened to reveal the petite form of Jane. Demetri bit back a curse. The last thing he wanted to do was spar with Aro's favorite pet.

Jane glided into the room with her typical, innocent smile.

"Demetri, you left our little repast early. Are you not hungry? Surely that puny octogenarian was not enough to satisfy you?"

Demetri raised a brow and rose out of his chair with a smirk. He knew how much Jane despised her small stature and never allowed an opportunity to tower over her pass him by.

"Has Aro demoted you to waiter now, Jane?" he crooned before petting her head with feigned affection. "Are you looking for a tip or just getting take out orders? Who knew Aro would tire of your skills so soon."

The flash of pain that crashed through every fiber of Demetri's body would have driven any other vampire to the floor in a writhing, screaming mass of agony. Demetri went soundlessly to one knee, bracing himself on the floor with his left hand and feeling as if he was being consumed by the fires of hell. Fortunately, he had many years of experience dealing with Jane and her tantrums. His smile actually widened as the pain spiked until Jane was able to control her temper.

As the pain gradually disappeared, Demetri got smoothly to his feet and chucked Jane under the chin as if she were the harmless child that she appeared to be.

"Do you feel better, little one, now that you got that out of your system? If you're still bored I could probably find some kittens for you to drown."

Jane actually hissed and shoved him back with both hands before turning her back and stalking towards the door. As Demetri was about to heave a sigh of relief, Jane paused and spoke without turning back to face him.

"I **know **you're hiding something, Demetri, and I **will **find out what it is. Mark my words, Tracker, when I uncover your little secret...I will destroy you."

While Jane and Demetri were enjoying the pleasure of each other's company, Aro, Caius and Marcus were still reclining on their thrones. In Jane's absence the remnants of the meal had been cleared away and the banquet hall was once again pristine rather than crimson. Aro smiled curiously at Marcus.

"Now that we are alone, dear brother, I must know what had you so fascinated with Demetri earlier."

Marcus inclined his head slightly before he began to speak softly.

"Earlier today I noticed Demetri for the first time in a while. Something was very different about him."

Are leaned forward in anticipation, knowing that Marcus' talent allowed him to see strong relationships.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Marcus."

Marcus waved a languid hand.

"Demetri has always been singleminded in his devotion to the Volturi, to **us**. There was never anything or anyone in his life. Until now . . ."

Before Marcus could continue Jane stormed into the room, stalked forward and paused before the thrones. Aro turned to her with a smile.

"Dearest Jane! Did you find Demetri? He left in such a hurry that we were concerned for his wellbeing."

Jane was still furious and scowling as she paced back and forth in front Aro's throne.

"He's hiding something, Aro. I **know **it! Ever since we came back from Forks he's been acting weird. He's stopped hunting on his own and you saw how much he took tonight when we brought in the tourists. If I didn't know better I'd think he was pulling a Cullen and going vegetarian."

Aro nodded calmly, exchanging a look with Caius and Marcus.

"You may be right Jane. Perhaps we **should **keep a closer on Demetri. We would not want him to make a mistake that he would not be able to rectify."

Demetri pulled on his cape and left the castle within a minute of Jane's exit. He had no real destination in mind so he just ran until he was deep in the forests of Volterra. There were no tourists, no vampires, even the animals seemed to have fled his wrath. There was only the night and a million stars to behold his fury and confusion. Demetri knew that he needed to get away before he did something that would get him killed. He had barely restrained himself from turning on Jane and destroying her with his bare hands. At the moment of her threat, he had actually imagined her uncovering the secret that he had kept hidden even from himself. The fact that Leah had become his everything.

He had a vision of Jane returning to Forks and somehow tracking Leah down when she was separate from her pack and far from the Cullens. He could actually see, because he had witnessed it countless times over the centuries, the smirk Jane would be sporting as she toyed with Leah. Like any little girl, Jane had always loved her games.

She would start with minimal pain that Leah, or any wolf for that matter, would be able to endure easily. Then Jane would increase the level of suffering. Again and again. Demetri had observed the strongest of vampires plead for mercy until they were hoarse before attempting to end the pain by taking their own lives.

Not that Jane's victims were ever allowed to take the easy way out. Wherever Jane went her beloved brother accompanied her. Demetri had watched them work in tandem before. When the offending vampire was unable to take the torment and sought to escape the torture through death, that was when Alec would step in with his gift of paralysis. He would begin by purging all the pain that his victim had been enduring. Unfortunately this respite lasted only long enough for the return of the misery to be truly unspeakable. Then Alec would take great pleasure in immobilizing the victim so the siblings could play for hours on end.

Demetri heard a crack and looked down to see several pieces of broken tree branch in his hand. He hadn't even realized he had been holding on to the limb until he had crushed it in his ferocity. Suddenly Demetri felt something he had not felt in the years since he had been made a vampire. Fear. Demetri didn't think he had ever felt fear like this. Until Leah. Suddenly he was desperate. He had to find a way to protect her, from Jane, from Alec, from Aro, even from himself. The only question was how. How could he protect Leah when his very presence could lead to her certain death?

**AN: Reviews make my day and I love suggestions!**


	3. Facing the Music

AN: Thanks again to all the people who continue to read my story, and take the time to review. I'm still honored. Special thanks to Insolan my first reviewer, and Lita of Jupiter my absolutely awesome, amazingly thorough beta. Also thanks to Thinker320, Babaksmiles, ShadowCub, Alissa21, YeahMe23, and the tree was happy, Nakala, brankel1, PeggyMarie and Cailley Rachelle. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Leah Clearwater had a rep to maintain. That's why, pregnant or not, mood swings or not, she would die before admitting her current emotions to anyone. Nevertheless, as Jake drove them back to the Rez Leah had to admit to herself that she was scared _shitless._

Of course Leah knew that there was no possibility of danger, physical or otherwise, to her or her baby from Seth or Sue. Quite frankly, she was sick and tired of seeing the disappointment and worry in the eyes of her brother and her mother. In the last couple years Leah had gone from the girl at the head of her class, whose future was full of possibilities and who was looking forward to marriage and a career, to the daughter and sister who caused nothing but heartache. It was as if she had the anti-Midas touch. Everything she touched turned to trash.

First, there was that wonderful business with Sam and Emily. Even the most generous of observers would have to admit Leah's anger had changed her, and not for the better. She was no longer the carefree, loving girlfriend, sister and daughter from a few years ago. Slowly, but surely, she had metamorphosed into the bitter harpy mothers would probably use to scare their children until the end of time. She had become an example of who _not_to be. Leah was pretty sure even the boogeyman would steer clear of her now. Not to mention the fact that her life had become a real life soap opera, one which had pretty much divided her entire community. If you lived on the Rez you fell into one of two camps: Pro-Leahs and Anti-Leahs.

Most of Leah's friends, family and neighbors were pro Leah and therefore believed that Emily was a heartless, home-wrecking witch. Pro-Leahs were certain Emily had manipulated her close relationship with Leah, and used her feminine wiles, to steal Sam away from his childhood sweetheart. Consequently, they also believed Emily had earned, and richly deserved, the scars she would wear for the rest of her life.

Everyone else on the Rez was rabidly and vociferously anti Leah. Anti-Leahs, conversely, believe that poor Sam Uley had narrowly escaped a fate worse than death, being tied to Leah the Shrew for the rest of his natural life. Furthermore, they thought Leah should be less bitter, swallow her excessive pride, and maybe ask her cousin for tips on how to find and keep a man, even if you have horrific scars or a nasty attitude.

Seth and Sue had been caught in the middle, on opposite sides of the fence. Sue had known about Sam and the imprinting phenomenon, but had been forbidden, by the laws of the tribe, to share the information with her daughter. Consequently, Sue could only counsel Leah to let go of her anger, forgive her cousin and move on. Advice which, unfortunately, Leah had been too heartbroken, too angry and too confused to do anything but ignore as she instead embraced her animosity. Seth, on the other hand, had been just as clueless as Leah about what had happened and only knew that Samuel Uley had hurt his beloved sister. Seth's fury had been second only to Leah's.

Leah had been incensed at her detractors but also unwilling to accept the sympathy or, more often than not, the pity her friends offered. She had allowed herself to be ruled by bitterness and had been powerless to stop the train wreck that her life had become. Leah couldn't think of one person on the Rez, be they man, woman or child who she had not snapped at, yelled at or generally made miserable in the last year. Leah had alienated each and every person from her life, with the exception of her mother and brother.

Then came her change from woman to wolf. Poor Seth was probably scarred for life. He now knew that there was more to the Leah, Emily and Sam drama than had been apparent before and was able to forgive Sam and Emily. Well, if Leah was honest with herself, Seth was now capable of tolerating Sam, just barely.

Few people realized that with Seth, still waters ran deep. Although fiercely protective of his sister, Seth was not obvious with his anger. He didn't hurl insults or scream like Leah but once his contempt was earned, he could hold a grudge indefinitely. Forgiveness was still a long way off for Sam Uley.

Unfortunately, by virtue of the pack mind, Seth now knew more than any brother should ever have to know about his sister's love life. Leah had likewise suffered right along with Seth. After all, she couldn't think of any teenage boy who was capable of controlling his one track, chick obsessed mind. Leah couldn't even try to count the number of times she would have traded **both**her eyes for a gallon or two of mind bleach. She sighed and absently toyed with the ring she wore on a chain around her neck. Now, once again, the black sheep of the Clearwater family was going to bring drama and disgrace into all of their lives.

Jacob glanced over at Leah with a nervous frown. God knows she was nowhere near the condition Bella had been in during **her**pregnancy, but he just **knew**something was off with her. She just didn't seem her usual strong, hard as nails, self. He was worried.

"Are you alright, Lee? We could turn back if you need Carlisle..."

Leah cut him off with a wave.

"I'm fine Jake, just..."

She paused and looked out the window with another sigh. Jacob was really worried now, this was not how his beta behaved.

"Just what? Don't tell me Badass Leah would prefer to hang out at the Cullens rather than the Rez!"

Leah smiled in spite of herself.

"I like that, 'Badass Leah.' It sure beats the hell out of 'Bitchass Leah.'"

Her smile widened at Jacob's embarrassed look and she actually laughed.

"Really Jacob, did you forget the pack mind? Geez, 'bitch' is one of the nicer nicknames you guys gifted me with after I phased."

Jacob shook his head.

"I'm really sorry about that Leah. We were jerks ..."

"And I was a bitch, Jake. I'll let you in on a little secret..."

To Jacob's surprise Leah suddenly punched him, hard, in the arm.

"I'm still a bitch so it's okay if you guys are jerks. We're Family, so I guess we're stuck with each other."

Jacob laughed and rubbed his arm. Now **this** was the Leah he was used to. He grabbed a handful of the dark as night locks that now fell past Leah's shoulder (and would make her look like an English sheepdog if she phased) and gave it a light pull.

"I know it. But you better know this, too Lee. We're **all**your family. Every single member of **both** packs. So you better believe that the past is the past and know this baby is going to have more uncles than he knows what to do with. No matter what happens, know we're your **brothers**Leah, and we'll always be there for you."

Within ten minutes Jacob was driving through the Rez. As he slowed in front of Sam and Emily's place Leah frowned and shook her head.

"Not yet, Jacob. I know Sam has rights as an Alpha but he's not **my**Alpha and I just really just want to talk to my mom and Seth. They should be the first to know. I owe them that."

Jacob nodded and silently cursed his stupidity. Of course Leah wouldn't want to talk to Sam about her condition! He had to admit to himself then that, even though the packs were separate, sometimes Jacob almost instinctively felt the urge to defer to Sam. He immediately floored the gas and sped up with a squeal of tires.

"Sorry about that, Lee. I'll have you home in a minute."

True to his word, Jacob parked outside the Clearwater residence in less than five minutes. He shut the car off but neither of them moved.

Leah stared at the house and couldn't help but think of her father. Harry Clearwater was his daughter's biggest source of regret. She couldn't think of her father without blaming herself. Sue had always laughed and said that for Harry the sun rose and set with his little girl. Then suddenly he was gone. Her strongest champion, her rock. As the familiar ache started, Leah forced her thoughts away from her father. On top of everything else, she just couldn't deal with the irreplaceable loss. Not today, not right now.

Jacob glanced at Leah. She was staring at the house with a frown. He poked her.

"Family, remember? And don't forget, your Alpha is right here. I'm with you every step of the way."

Leah didn't move.

"Mom is gonna be so freaking disappointed in me...again."

Jacob actually laughed.

"If you weren't pregnant, Lee, I'd knock some sense into you..."

Leah raised a brow at him with a smirk.

"If I weren't pregnant we wouldn't be sitting out here in the first place genius."

Jacob shook his head.

"My point is, your mom thought you couldn't have kids. You've been...torn up...over that for a while now. Sue may be mad enough to castrate your baby daddy for not being here, but that anger will be nothing next to her concern and love for you. Now get your ass out of my car before I drag you out by the hair that you clearly haven't been cutting."

Leah slammed the door hard enough to make Jacob wince as she got out the car.

"Watch yourself, Mighty Alpha, I'm not so pregnant that I can't still kick your ass if I need to."

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. It was time to face the music.

Leah had barely walked in the door before she was enveloped in a hug by her mother. Sue was silent as she held her daughter close. The only sign of emotion were the tears that coursed down her cheeks when she finally loosened her hold on Leah just enough to look into her eyes.

"What did Carlisle say? Is everything... Are you alright, Leah?"

Seth appeared at his mother's side and dropped a kiss on Leah's cheek before leading her to the couch.

"Give her a minute to breathe, Mom. Hey, Jake. Thanks for bringing her home."

Leah sat on the couch and felt the weight of three pairs of eyes on her. Jake was leaning against the front door as if he was afraid she would make a run for it. Sue and Seth had taken a seat on either side of her, Sue still holding Leah's left hand in a tight, comforting grip.

"Tell us baby, what did Carlisle say? Is it ... It's not ...something serious is it?"

Leah's eyes widened and she shook her head swiftly. Her poor mother. Leah had been so wrapped up in her own little world, so heartbroken over losing Demetri that she had never taken into account what her mom must have thought. What would any mother think when her child stopped eating regularly, lost weight and generally haunted her room like a wraith? Leah gave Sue a quick reassuring hug.

"No Mom! It's nothing like that. I'm not sick or anything. I promise."

Seth had been trying to be patient but he was only a teenage boy after all.

"So what is it, Lee? Don't tell me everything's fine. I'm not blind! You used to eat like a horse! We all do! Now you can barely keep anything down! Do you think **I**don't hear you throwing your guts up? Just be honest with us, Lee!"

"I'm pregnant . . About four months along."

The silence was truly deafening. Leah couldn't look at either her mother or her brother, she kept her eyes down as she waited for a reaction. The first clue that something was happening was Jacob's low and dangerous voice, heavy with an alpha command.

"Seth! Calm down! Now!"

Leah turned to see her brother trembling violently at her side, fists clenched, eyes closed and on the verge of phasing.

"Seth . . ."

Seth's voice was more growl than anything else.

"Who was it? Whoever put his **fucking** hands on you is going to die."


	4. Denial

AN: I'm having a great time writing this fic and I need to say thanks to all the people who read, favorite, alert and review my tale. You continue to honor me. Special thanks to Lita of Jupiter my absolutely awesome, amazingly thorough beta. **Take ****a ****minute ****to ****check** **out ****her ****great ****art ****for ****this ****fic.****The ****link ****is ****on ****her ****profile ****page. **First chapter review shout out to Thinker320, and thanks to all my reviewers: Insolan, GothChiq80, Babaksmiles, Alissa21, 45JacobandAlex45, Faia Sakura, PeggyMarie, brankel1, nakala, and the tree was happy,TheRYU, Diiiiiiie and Adri Lee. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Aro waited until Jane had stalked from the room, still furious, before continuing his conversation with Marcus.

"So tell me, dear brother, how has our Demetri changed? And more importantly, will this new development have a negative or positive impact on the Volturi?"

Marcus shook his head, once again unsurprised by his brother's all consuming obsession with two things: the power of the Volturi and how to obtain **more** power for the Volturi.

"As I said before, Demetri has had nothing in his life that did not revolve around his position as a member of the Guard. When he came to us, his bonds with Amun's coven were relatively new and therefore easily severed."

Aro nodded with a wide smile.

"I think that was by far Chelsea's greatest triumph. She did an impeccable job. Demetri's single minded devotion to the Volturi cause is part of what has made him the most efficient and merciless of our guards as well as a vicious hunter."

Marcus continued as if Aro had never spoken.

"When I looked at Demetri today, really **looked**at him, it was clear that his connection to the Volturi had changed, somehow it has become paper thin and brittle..."

Aro waved a hand carelessly.

"Is this really a concern, Marcus? It is not as if we are discussing Jane and Alec. Should the siblings ever leave us, they could conceivably form their own coven and survive quite well just the two of them. They might even be capable of challenging our rule...given enough time and followers. Demetri, however, is another story altogether. Brittle bonds or not, you said it yourself, he has no one and nothing outside the Volturi. Even if he were to leave us, he would be back sooner rather than later. A decade, three at most I would wager."

Marcus was beginning to lose patience with his brother, Aro could certainly be described as one of the most powerful, if not **the**most powerful vampire alive today. However, he was not without his weaknesses. If Aro was not careful, his arrogance and conceit would lead to his downfall; especially since he seemed to have learned nothing from their recent, and rather ill-fated confrontation with the Cullen coven. Had Marcus cared, he would have warned him of this. Unfortunately for Aro, Marcus had ceased to care about anything the night Didyme had been taken from him.

"If you would be so kind as to let me finish, Aro. As I had been about to say, not only are Demetri's ties with the Volturi frayed and weak, but there seems to be **another** bond. It is but a fledgling thing at the moment, but at the same time...blinding in its potential, in its intensity."

For the first time Aro's unquenchable curiosity seemed to be superseded by concern. Caius as well, seemed to finally focus on the matter at hand.

"A new bond? Are you suggesting a betrayal, Marcus? Who could Demetri possibly conspire with against..."

Marcus cut him off.

"That's the thing, Aro. I've never seen such a connection. As I said, it is underdeveloped... incomplete but once it has matured..."

Aro's ever present smile had disappeared completely.

"I see."

And he did. The world was changing and with such changes came greater threats for the Volturi. The fact that this potential shift in Demetri's loyalties only came **after** he had spent time in Forks was alarming to say the least. Demetri had been the head of the Volturi guard for centuries, never straying even when Jane took over his position and he was relegated to second in command.

"I believe I shall have a word with Chelsea. Perhaps she needs to spend a little time with Demetri."

As Aro turned to leave, Caius spoke for the first time. Throughout his brothers' discussion he had remained as still as a stone, ostensibly oblivious to their conversation. His voice was low but filled with venom.

"No good ever came out of any dealings with the Cullens or their little backwater town in the middle of nowhere. Hear this Aro, I will not tolerate another loss to them and their filthy **wolves**. Do what you have to do with Demetri, but should there be even a hint of duplicity on his part ...if he ever seeks to align himself, in **any** way against us or with the Cullens... I will destroy him and any who stand with him."

Demetri stood in the shadows watching Jane toy with her prey. He almost felt sorry for the young vampire who had been leaving a trail of bloodless bodies across a small town in northern Italy. **Almost.** Stupidity like his could cost them all and the Volturi had not gained their fearsome reputation by being merciful, there were no second chances. Nevertheless, Jane was going overboard, as usual. Good thing Alec had paralyzed the poor bastard's vocal cords or the whole town would be awake, armed with pitchforks and sharpened stakes knocking on their door. Sometimes the sensitive hearing that was a gift of his vampire heritage could also be a burden, especially when Jane found new toys to play with. At least in this Alec seemed to agree with him. He usually muted Jane's playthings after the first hour was over, and had been overheard complaining, more than once, that once the begging and pleading turned into incoherent screaming he would get bored quickly and lose interest.

Three months had gone by since Demetri's confrontation with Jane and he had made a point of keeping his distance from the sadistic vampiress unless they were on an assignment together. Sometimes, looking back on the situation, he found it hard to believe that he had become so enraged with her. It seemed odd to get so worked up over the possibility that Jane might discover he had been intimate with a shapeshifter. Then there were the other times.

At these other times, usually when Demetri was alone in his room, his mind would wander to soft, scorching, brown skin and arrow straight, midnight black tresseswhich flowed like a silken river beneath his fingers. In such moments, the very thought of Jane's threat against the virtual stranger who had captivated him and was beginning to haunt his every moment, put Demetri in a murderous mood.

Since the night of that fateful confrontation, Demetri had been feeling like two distinct individuals. At times he was consumed with thoughts of just how much the Volturi had done for him over the long centuries of his life. Family may have been too strong a word for the relationship he shared with the other members of the Volturi. His fellow guards, however, and even Jane, were a part of him and he was a part of them. Yes, sometimes, well, a lot of times if he were honest with himself, the Volturi used excessive force with little provocation. But what choice did they have? Was the disease not so much worse than the cure? No vampire could afford to go back to the dark times in which they fought each other to the violent, bloody end over their territory, food supply and any of the thousand petty reasons wars were waged before the Volturi consolidated their power. The danger of exposure was greater than ever, and with that came the risk of sliding back into a vampire civil war.

As for the tourists that the Volturi enjoyed several times a month, well, vampires needed to feed to live. Regardless of what the Cullens believed, they were at the top of the food chain for a reason. Demetri would resort to snacking on livestock on the day carrots started eating rabbits. As a matter of a fact, at the last feeding orgy he had made a point of decapitating a female right in front of Jane. Demetri smiled as he remembered the arterial fountain of blood that had drenched the smaller vampire and felt his mouth fill with venom. Good times.

As soon as Jane, Alec and Demetri returned to the fortress, they went straight to the throne room to report on the rogue vampire. As usual, despite the fact that there were dozens of rooms in the fortress, Marcus, Caius and Aro were lounging in the meeting area, looking bored. Jane bowed formally, eager to make the report. Demetri couldn't help but scoff under his breath. How could someone who was such a ruthless killer be such an unrepentant brown noser? A glare from Jane confirmed that she had heard his derision but Demetri couldn't bring himself to care. She was like a puppy, always eager to please her master.

As Jane gave a detailed report about everything that had happened, Marcus watched Demetri. Aro nodded, smiling at his protege as she finished her report and bowed again. He rose to his feet and approached the three of them with arms affectionately outstretched.

"Very good, Jane. I am pleased that you and Demetri were able to work so well together. I will admit to some concern over the last few months that you two would not be able to look past your strong personalities in order to coexist."

Aro was now standing directly infront of Demetri and, before the tracker could move, grabbed his hand in an unbreakable grip.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Aro released Demetri's hand with a wide smile.

"Well, it would seem that you concur with Jane's rendition of events although, perhaps if you refrained from baiting her the two of you would get along better."

Turning his back, Aro returned to his seat.

"The three of you have earned a break. I think we will celebrate your successful mission with some tasty guests. I expect to see all of you back here within an hour."

Demetri went back to his room after Aro's less than subtle command. He sat at his desk and drummed his fingers. Despite two months of feeling more or less like his normal self, tonight he was feeling...unsettled. After a moment's hesitation he opened the desk drawer and took out his journal.

Aro turned expectantly to Marcus.

"What did you see?"

Marcus leaned back in his chair with a shrug.

"Amazing. Two months ago, Demetri's ...connection, for want of a better word, was insubstantial and weak, easily broken..."

Aro interrupted with a smile.

"Chelsea did a fantastic job did she not? A few moments in her company and Demetri was able to get over his growing distaste of our diet and was even able to work with Jane. He **despises** Jane."

Marcus frowned at his brother, wondering if Aro would ever let him speak without interruption.

"It is true that Demetri's connection to us has been strengthened. However, his new bond continues to grow at an astounding rate. As powerful as Chelsea's skill is, this link completely overpowers it and every day his connection to the Volturi is eroded a little more."

Marcus shook his head, visibly confused.

"I have never seen a connection like it before, Aro. Whatever Demetri is tied to ..."

"Whoever."

Aro interrupted Marcus again but was talking more to himself than either of his brothers.

"He has somehow become attached to that she wolf."

Caius hissed in anger and disgust as Aro continued talking.

"When I touched Demetri, I accessed his memory of his time in Forks. His thoughts were consumed by one thing. That unique little female wolf. The only one of her kind."

Marcus' eyes widened with sudden understanding.

"Ah! I see now. Wolves mate for life. The mystery connection is a **mating** bond."

Demetri opened the journal reluctantly. Although he had not picked it up in two months **she**had never been far from his thoughts. Even now he could close his eyes and see her as she had been on that fateful morning. Silky, short hair tousled from his fingers, skin as smooth as satin to his touch, her passionate cries...her eyes so full of heartbreak when he left her. Demetri's eyes snapped open. Suddenly he **had** to know where she was.

He had never been able to explain to others how his gift for tracking worked. He vaguely remembered being a mortal child and winning every game of hide and seek. He just instinctively knew where to find people when he wanted them. Now with the urge to find his she wolf stirring his blood he opened himself to the power of his gift...and found nothing. She was nowhere on his radar. He couldn't find her.

After a moment of panic, Demetri quickly tested himself. First he located Marcus, as usual seated on his throne. Then he moved farther afield, Chelsea was in the village rounding up entertainment. Finally, he searched for Felix who he knew was out of the country. Sure enough, there he was, in Australia. The relief Demetri felt that his gift had not deserted him was overshadowed by the his desire to know the whereabouts of his _lupa._Yet, despite the failure of his gift, Demetri **felt** her...and something more. A pull, an urge to find her, to protect her.

Caius' eyes widened in shock and horror.

"A mating bond? That's insanity! Vampires can rarely find a companion we can stomach for one lifetime, much less for **all** of them. It's preposterous to think that a vampire could form such a connection with such creatures, mortal enemies of our kind!"

Aro barely seemed to hear Caius' rant. Once again the ultimate collector had found something unique...and he wanted it.

"The wolves believe in something called imprinting where they find their soulmate and become completely devoted to that person. I wonder if the imprint could work both ways?"

Caius was almost apoplectic with rage.

"Even you could not possibly be considering what I think you are!"

Aro smiled at Caius, who was visibly shaking with fury and Marcus, who looked both bored and slightly amused.

"You know me so well gentlemen. Let us watch Demetri, see what happens if this **bond** is left unmolested. Perhaps we can use it to our advantage."

He laughed and got to his feet.

"I have always wanted a dog."

Demetri jerked awake and cursed. He sat back in the hard chair at his desk and ran a hand through his dark locks. It had happened again. In the last month, Demetri had found himself **sleeping**and **dreaming** at least once a week, sometimes more. As if the fact that a vampire, who did not need to sleep, was suddenly taking naps wasn't bad enough, the nature of his dreams left him even more unsettled. Every single dream, and God knows Demetri remembered them all with gut clenching clarity, focused on his she wolf. He cursed again and got to his feet to pace his room. Dammit! That was another problem he had developed. Whenever he thought about _la__Lupa,_and he did that way too often for his own good, he always referred to her as **his**.

Marcus couldn't take his eyes off Demetri as the younger vampire prowled the outer corners of the room. He couldn't help but notice that, as this foreign bond with the American wolf had strengthened, Demetri had withdrawn more and more from the coven. In the last month,when his tracking abilities were not needed Demetri spent the majority of his time either in his room or away from the fortress. No longer did he spar with Felix, bait Jane or participate in "hunting trips" that were not missions. Aro noticed Marcus staring and leaned towards him.

"Has anything changed, brother? Jane has brought it to my attention that Demetri has been avoiding everyone lately."

Marcus nodded.

"I noticed that myself. His connection to us has been almost completely degraded. I'm not even sure now if Chelsea would even be capable of reestablishing it for any length of time."

Caius had been silently observing and now leaned over to Marcus and Aro with a furious glare, hissing too low for even vampires to hear at a distance.

"This is beyond the pale, Aro! It is time for your little experiment to come to an end. Anyone with ties to those filthy wolves needs to be eliminated **immediately**!"

Aro raised a brow at Caius.

"Must you be so pedantic and narrow minded, Caius! Think beyond your irrational fears for a second! Edward believed that a wolf becomes what the imprint needs. If that is the case just think of the power we could wield over this wolf through Demetri! Can you even imagine what that could mean for the Volturi?"

Aro shook his head again and glanced across the room at Demetri.

"No, brother dear, it may be a risk, but it is one that is definitely worth taking."

Demetri had imbibed enough to satisfy him for at least another month and was now looking around the room at his Volturi brethren. As usual, Alec and Jane were busy torturing a couple tourists. Apparently they had missed the etiquette lesson that advised against playing with their food. Felix, always one to overindulge, was surrounded with four or five drained mortals. Aro, Caius and Marcus were deep in conversation and not for the first time Demetri found himself wondering what the hell he was doing in Volterra. More and more he felt that there was nothing here for him and that he was missing something vital to his very existence. He turned to leave, strangely dissatisfied with himself and found Aro and Chelsea standing before him.

"I have a very special mission for you, Demetri."

Within an hour, Demetri was on the Volturi jet headed for the States. A tiny part of him thought that Aro's mission made no sense. He was a tracker. There was no one in Forks who needed to be found, they were all there, together. Also, since when did a Volturi operate alone? They always traveled in groups of at least two and usually three. Yet here he was, alone, headed to Cullen Central, U.S.A because Aro had heard a rumor that the Cullen's were amassing nomads for some nefarious anti-Volturi purpose. It didn't make any sense. At the same time, a much louder voice reminded him that his devotion to the Volturi should be without question. So he did as he was told and silenced his doubts, because a softer voice whispered that he was going where he needed to be.

Then Demetri looked down at the leather bound journal he had brought with him. The one thing he had taken from the fortress. He leafed through the pictures with more than a little trepidation and tried to rationalize the irrational. Since Demetri's discovery that he could not locate Leah with his gift he had been obsessed with finding out why she was invisible to him. Whatever the reason for his trip to Forks, he would see **her**again. Everything within Demetri told him that seeing his _Lupa_would be an irrevocable mistake but he didn't care, not anymore. She was **his** and he would have have her, no matter the cost.


	5. Unexpected Reunion

AN: Thanks to all the people who continue to read, favorite, alert and review my tale. You seriously make my day! As always special thanks to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world. First chapter review shout out to nakala, cyber high five to PeggyMarie my 50th reviewer and thanks to all my reviewers: Insolan, GothChiq80, Babaksmiles, Alissa21, brankel1, and the tree was happy (thanks for the great suggestions),TheRYU, hgmsnoopy, ABarbieStory, twilightfan1969, Jada91, YeahMe23, MissGracieKathy, ShadowCub, Stargazer1364, PopcornGirl-Eva, and Isabelle Eir. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Leah knew the smart thing to do would be to distance herself from the enraged wolf at her side, but when had she ever done the smart thing? Why choose the road less travelled now? Instead, she made sure their mother was safely behind her and cupped Seth's cheeks with both her hands, looking into his eyes.

"Seth! Calm down! You're about a minute from shifting and if you do, you'll hurt me and the baby. Can you understand me, Seth?"

Seth gave a shudder and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again he was under control but obviously still pissed as hell.

"I want a name, Leah. I didn't say anything when most of the pack treated you like dirt. I ignored the name calling, the stupid comments, the...inappropriate thoughts. But this? You're four months pregnant and the father isn't even man enough to be here with you..."

Leah sighed as she got to her feet and turned her back on them all. She had been dreading this moment. She hated keeping secrets. God knows her life had been ruined by them, but there was no way she was going to be able to tell her family and packmates she was carrying a baby Volturi!

"The father is gone and he's not coming back, Seth. Let's just leave it at that."

The low growl her comment elicited from Seth was echoed by Jacob. Leah shot the Alpha a warning look, silently ordering him to back down as Seth immediately followed her across the room.

"He'll come back if I drag his sorry ass back here after I kick it from one end of the Rez to the other!"

Leah unconsciously played with the ring hanging from the long, gold necklace around her neck.

"He's not a wolf and he's not from the Rez so can we just leave it at that, Seth? Please?"

Jacob might have continued arguing, Seth definitely had every intention of pursuing the issue until his sister saw his point, but before either of them could say another word, Leah froze. The hand which had been caressing her necklace dropped to her slightly rounded belly and she gasped. Both Seth and Jacob were immediately on either side of her with Sue right behind them, cellphone in hand halfway to dialing the doctor.

"What's the matter?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do I need to call Carlisle?"

Leah shook her head and grabbed the nearest hand, Seth's, and placed it over her belly.

"Can you feel that?"

Despite Leah's vow not to show emotions, her eyes were filled with tears. Seth's angry expression softened as he looked into his sister's eyes and felt _something_ move under his hand.

Did he still want to commit murder? Yes, with every fiber in his being he wanted to kill whoever had taken advantage of his sister. Seth knew that Leah's heart had been bruised and broken by Sam Uley. That, combined with the loneliness of being the sole female in either pack, had made her a ripe candidate for exploitation by some smooth talking jerk. He took a deep breath as he felt himself begin to shake with rage again and calmed himself by silently promising to beat the shit out of the son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did. Right now, however, his priorities had shifted completely. With Harry Clearwater gone,it was Seth's job to look after his sister, even if she was older than him and at that moment, Seth swore on his father's soul that he would do whatever he had to in order to protect Leah and her child, even if meant he had to sacrifice his life, or even take the life of another.

A week later, Leah groaned and rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet. She didn't think she could take much more of this. As much as she hated the thought, she was pretty close to calling Carlisle Cullen. Upon her return home and revelation about her condition, Sue and Seth had started insisting that Leah eat regularly, and therein lay her problem. Usually she could avoid eating the breakfast that Seth brought up to her room by claiming morning sickness. Lunch wasn't a problem either because both Seth and Sue were out of the house at school or work. Dinner on the other hand was a constant ordeal.

For as long as Leah could remember, the Clearwaters had always shared dinner as a family. It had been part of the reason they had been such a close knit group and neither Seth and Leah both phasing, nor Harry's death had ended the tradition. On the contrary the nightly ritual, whenever the siblings weren't patrolling, had been a source of strength and comfort for all of them. So she had no choice but to join her mother and brother, every night, in front a heaping plate of home cooking. Anything else would have been an instant red flag, alerting them both that there was a problem.

Unfortunately, with each passing day Leah found it more and more difficult to stomach even the smallest amounts of food. Now, even the scent of her longtime favorites served to revolt her. Tonight she had done no more than take a couple sips from her glass of milk before she had started feeling nauseous. She had quickly excused herself, pleading fatigue and immediately retreated to her room, turning up the music and laying down. Sure enough, half an hour later, she had rushed into the bathroom to be sick, hoping the music would drown out the sounds of her misery.

As Leah tried to stand, strong arms gathered her up and held her for a second before she was carried to her bedroom. Seth laid her on the bed gently and sat beside her, brushing a tendril of hair back from her forehead.

"I thought we talked about this Leah. Did you really think you could hide from _me_? The music was a clever touch though. I'll give you that much."

Leah shrugged and pulled the covers around herself. She was so damn cold all the time.

"Don't worry, Seth..."

"How can I _not_ worry, Leah? You... You eat like a bird, you're wasting away and you're sick every day!"

"It's morning sickness..."

"All damn day, Leah! You need to see Carlisle I..."

"Okay."

"Don't interrupt me and don't even try to argue ... wait ...what?"

Leah laughed at the shock on Seth's face.

"I said, okay. Carlisle had some test results for me anyway. I'll see if Jake can give me a ride tomorrow."

Seth didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but Leah's easy agreement just left him even more concerned. He had known when she left the table that she wasn't tired. He had seen the deep breaths she took to prevent herself from being sick before quickly excusing herself.

When Seth had heard Leah throwing up _again_**,** he had almost called Carlisle then and there. Now he wondered if, despite her agreement to see Carlisle tomorrow, he should still call and have the doctor make a house call. Perhaps make sure that Jake gave the doctor permission to come into the Rez, so Sam wouldn't go ballistic. His sister hated the Cullen home, couldn't bear to be around the "bloodsucker stench" as she put it, and took personal affront to Edward's mind reading abilities.

Leah seemed to sense Seth's thoughts and pinched his hand hard. It didn't hurt but he couldn't help the involuntary shiver from her cold touch. Her hand was like ice.

"Stop worrying, little brother. I have to be around to stop you from spoiling your nephew rotten, don't I?"

Seth forced a smile and dropped a kiss on Leah's cool forehead before heading to the door.

"And don't you forget it. That's why I'll be going to see Carlisle with you tomorrow. Someone has to find out what's up with all the morning sickness and all the other stuff you think I don't notice."

Leah's eyes jerked open and she sat up slowly. It was dark outside, a glance at the clock confirmed that it was just after one a.m. For the first time in more than three weeks Leah wasn't just hungry, she was ravenous. Beside the constant retching, her lack of appetite had been the other reason she had given in to Seth's attempted brow beating. Ordinarily she would have just reminded her little brother that, although he might be bigger than her now thanks to wolf genes, she was still his elder and knew where all the bodies were buried, and most importantly, where the baby pictures were stashed.

But she had been concerned, not so much for herself, but for her baby. Her last, precious link to Demetri. Leah got out of bed, suddenly so hungry that she ached from it. Stumbling to the kitchen, she pulled the fridge open and quickly slammed it shut, gagging from the smell. Operating on autopilot, she didn't even stop long enough to pull on a pair of sneakers or grab a coat before heading out the door.

Demetri had been in Forks for a couple days and he had hated every moment of his stay thus far. On one hand, since this part of the world was so cloudy and rainy, he was able to spend more time out and about in the day mingling with the humans. On the other hand, he had been forced to stay away from the reservation where he was sure he would be able to find _la__Lupa..._and he really hated humans. Especially when he couldn't indulge his thirst. Demetri had hoped that once he got to Forks he would be able to easily pinpoint Leah, but that had not been the case. It was as if he were blind to her. Strangely, even though he could not sense her with his gift, he somehow **knew**that she was close by. It was as if there was an invisible tether between them, he was certain that if he followed the strange link she would be at the other end of it. And that's how Demetri came to be deep within the forests north of the La Push reservation, wondering what he would do if six or seven wolves appeared and decided to rip him limb from limb. Of course if any number smaller than that decided to show, he knew what he would do, kill them with extreme prejudice. That is when he saw her.

Leah looked down at herself in horror. She was literally covered in blood almost from head to toe. The thin night shirt which fell to just below her thighs was soaked through, plastered to her flesh and providing little protection against the elements. She shivered and not just from the chill. At her bare feet lay the carcass of a bear. The _butchered_ carcass of a bear. She stared down at the corpse, frozen in disbelief. As a wolf with no other choice, she had hunted and eaten raw meat before. Hadn't liked it but you know, desperate times as they say. She had even drunk blood that one time Carlisle had found her and brought her to Cullen Central. Even then it had not seemed that bad. She hadn't remembered actually drinking the blood and the animal hadn't been _ravaged_**.** But this... the bear had been apart, yet there wasn't a drop of blood left in the carcass. How could there be when she was wearing about a quarter of it and had probably ingested the rest? Leah wished she could feel sick or disgusted but... as her hand rose to cover her belly though the blood-soaked nightshirt she was rewarded with a kick sharp enough to make her gasp. The baby had never been so active, felt so alive! Suddenly, as caught a familiar scent, she stiffened and her pulse to quickened.

Her back was to him and her hair was much longer than he remembered but Demetri knew it was his _Lupa_. He could tell from the curve of her spine, the way the moon shone on her silky hair and the scent that was uniquely his _Lupa._Before he could do anything else, he smelt the familiar tang of blood and his eyes focused on the bear carcass lying at her feet. His mind had not even registered the command before he was rushing forward to make sure she was uninjured. At that moment she turned to face him.

Leah had never realized that Demetri's scent was different from the other vampires she had met until this moment. Unlike the acrid, bleach like smell that assaulted her senses when she was near the Cullens, Demetri reminded her of an early winter morning, cold yet refreshing. She closed her eyes for a second and allowed the scent to envelop her before she turned to face him.

Demetri stopped as if he had run into a wall. His eyes travelled from her face, which seemed paler and thinner than the last time he'd seen her, to her gently rounded belly. His mouth filled with venom at the thought that another had touched someone who, in his heart of hearts, he knew was his and his alone, and he started to back away before he did something he might regret. Before he could take more than one step, her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to fall. Demetri darted forward and by the time he had caught Leah her entire body was twitching and jerking in his arms.

AN: If you like Jacob/Nessie stories check out Beginning Again by Thinker320. If you like Rosalie stories with a twist try Rosalie's Baby by twilight4everrules


	6. Lost & Found

AN: I'm having such a great time writing this story! Thanks again to all the people who continue to read, favorite, alert and review my tale. You make me smile when I'm having a rough day and I really needed that a couple times this week. As always, special thanks to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world and my honorary triplet (I already have a twin.) First chapter review shout out to Thinker320 and thanks to all my reviewers: nakala, and the tree was happy, 45JacobandAlex45, hgmsnoopy, PeggyMarie, Jada91, Black-Luna, Inosolan (sorry about getting your name wrong),Babaksmiles, Azrael Aria, brankel1, PopcornGirl-Eva, Karamelkat, the original bitch, MissGracieKathy,TheRYU, Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, lady555, and Twisted Happy Ending. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

In the week since Leah had informed her family of her pregnancy, Seth had taken to checking on her as often as he could. The last thing he did before he left home and the first thing he did when he returned was to make sure she was okay. Every time he passed her room, he would glance in, careful not to wake her if she was asleep, but needing to make sure that she was safe. As Seth made his way to the bathroom, he paused, sensing that something was amiss. For a moment he was unsure why alarm bells were suddenly clamoring in his head, then it hit him. The house was too quiet. In the stillness of the pre dawn hour, Seth could hear only one other heartbeat beside his own. With a terrible sense of foreboding he rushed to Leah's room and yanked open the door, almost pulling it off the hinges in his haste. Sure enough the bed was empty and Leah was gone.

Seth allowed himself one moment of mindless panic before he exploded into action. He raced from the house, not bothering to strip before he phased on the fly, howling as he took off in the direction of the Black home.

The frantic pounding on Jacob's front door probably woke a couple of his neighbors as well as Billy, but Seth didn't care. Billy would understand about pack business and the rest of the Rez was remarkably good at looking the other way when strange things happened. He thanked his lucky stars that, for whatever reason, Jake was on the Rez tonight instead of babysitting his imprint at the Cullens. He would have hated to go to Sam for help, but he would have had to if his Alpha was unavailable. Jake opened the door wearing only a pair of shorts and a furious expression.

"What the hell, Seth? Are you crazy? It's like three in the morning, man!"

"Leah's gone, Jake! Her scent went into the woods and I need help to cover more ground."

Jake pulled the door closed behind him as he stepped out into the darkness. There was no question whatsoever that he would help with the search. Yes, he was the alpha of their little pack but, more importantly, Leah was in trouble and therefore he needed no further explanation and would do whatever was necessary to help her.

"I'll take the Northern woods, near the Cullens, you take the section nearer the Rez..."

"What's going on? I heard you howling."

Jacob cursed silently as he and Seth turned to find Sam looking at them expectantly.

He exchanged a look with his pack brother. Even though they both knew Leah wasn't eager for Sam or his pack to find out about her baby, another searcher meant she'd be found sooner, before anything could happen to her or her baby. She would just have to understand. At a nod from Seth, Jacob decided to give Sam only the barest of details.

"You might have noticed that Leah's been kind of a hermit lately, well she's... uh... going through some things, hasn't been feeling well and now she's disappeared from the house so we're a little concerned."

Sam nodded in understanding. Regardless of how things had ended between them, everyone knew he still felt responsible for Leah and cared for her.

"Where do you need me to search?"

**In the La Push Woods**

Although the seizure lasted only a couple of minutes, for Demetri it was a lifetime. In those seemingly endless seconds, he experienced terror and helplessness that he had not felt since the night of his transformation. As he held Leah in his arms, waiting for her spasmodic movements to cease, he gazed down at her body. She was wearing only a blood drenched nightshirt that clung to every curve and revealed smooth, bare flesh to his hungry gaze. His eyes had not been deceiving him earlier. Her face, still the loveliest thing he had ever seen, was definitely paler and slimmer; her hair was longer, falling just past her shoulders now and, more importantly, she was undeniably bearing a child.

The vampire could not control the low growl when he considered how this female had occupied his every thought for the last four months. Venom burned his throat like acid as he visualized what _she_ had obviously been doing while he had been mooning over her (oh the irony) like a lovesick puppy. Demetri forced away the images of his _lupa _with another man before his temper got the best of him and he crushed her fragile body with his bare hands. God knows he wanted to destroy her. He yearned to bite into that slender, delicate neck and drain her until her traitorous heart was still. But, even now, something within him rebelled at the thought of allowing any harm to befall the woman in his arms, even if the sight of her, round with another man's child was breaking his heart. He remembered the last time he had seen her, touched her...and he wanted to touch her again, despite the obvious evidence of her betrayal.

After an eternity, Leah's movements stilled, but she remained unconscious. Without any hesitation, Demetri rose to his feet and started running.

As he ran with Leah held close to his silent heart, he knew he should take this opportunity to spirit her away to Volterra. He could say with absolute certainty that there was nothing Aro wanted to possess more than the only known female shapeshifter. As much as the Volturi leader desired the power wielded by Edward and Alice Cullen, they were nothing in comparison to a being as unique as a breeding shapeshifter with the potential to create an army of wolves. Wolves which could be trained to be completely loyal to Aro. Wolves which, at Aro's slightest whim, would be unleashed upon the enemies of the Volturi. It would be so easy too. Once he got to the airport under the cover of night, the coven's private jet would be waiting and within hours he could proffer Leah to Aro like a Christmas present. So easy. It was the very least she deserved after betraying him with some mortal, probably one of those filthy canines! Yet Demetri did not head toward the airport. In under a minute he was standing at the end of the Cullen's driveway. He knew that he could still turn back and take the she-wolf to Aro, but again something stopped him, rebelled at the thought. He glanced down at Leah's motionless body and, almost imperceptibly, tightened his hold on her.

Alice opened the door and just stared at the Volturi tracker and the wolf in his arms with a mixture of surprise and resignation. Demetri guessed that surprise was not an emotion the psychic vampire was familiar with and a part of him wondered if he was not the only vampire to whom Leah was invisible.

"Well, well, Demetri, I didn't believe it when I saw it and I certainly didn't understand it but here you are. Here you both are."

Demetri's ability told him that Carlisle was in an upstairs room with Esme so he shouldered his way past Alice and stood at the bottom of the stairs. His shout would have woken the dead.

"Carlisle Cullen! Get down here!"

The doctor and his wife appeared within seconds of Demetri's bellowed demand and were immediately by his side. Esme took one glance at Leah and rushed ahead to the hospital room that had been set up for Bella. Carlisle frowned slightly as the crimson eyed vampire instantly turned and followed Esme without showing any inclination to release the woman in his arms. Once they got to the room he very reluctantly, and surprisingly gently, placed the she wolf on the bed but only stepped back far enough for Carlisle to get to her side.

"What happened?"

Demetri couldn't take his eyes off Leah as he answered.

"I found her a few minutes ago. She had a seizure."

Esme couldn't hold her tongue anymore. As she drew blood from Leah's limp arm, she glared at Demetri. The expression was rare on the vampire known for her loving, and gentle nature. Rare except for times when her motherly nature reacted to a perceived threat to those she considered her own.

"What did you do to her? Why is she covered in blood? Why is she dressed like this? If she catches pneumonia..."

Demetri completely ignored the vampiress as he continued to watch every move Carlisle made.

"What's wrong with her? Shouldn't she have regained consciousness by now? To hear Caius tell it, these wolves are practically indestructible."

The doctor opened Leah's shirt and paused for a split second before proceeding to listen to her heartbeat. Then he took the blood vial from his mate and examined it under the microscope that was beside the bed. After only a few seconds, he turned to Demetri to obtain answers.

"What was she doing right before the seizure?"

The tracker remembered the moment he had come upon Leah in the woods. She had been standing above the corpse of a bear, he had smelt the scent of blood and been concerned for her safety...only to realize that none of the blood had been hers. Yet, she had been covered with it.

"She was standing over a dead bear when I saw her. A couple minutes later she had the attack."

Carlisle glanced back at Leah and his frown deepened as he bent over her, lifted a chain off her neck and turned to dangle it before Demetri's eyes.

"Why is she wearing a Volturi ring?"

Demetri stared at the ring he had given to his Leah just before he left her that morning several months ago. He had wanted so badly to take her with him and just get away from everything: the wolves, the Volturi and the Cullens. Nevertheless, he had been alive for far too long and seen too much of life to think it could ever be that easy. Aro would have hunted them to the ends of the earth, and realistically, he doubted she would have been able to live with his preferred diet. So, he had walked away from her and tried to bury her memory and ignore the strange need to be near her. However, even though he knew he was doing what was best for both of them, a selfish part of him did not want Leah to forget him. So he had given her his ring.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He replied without answering the question, not about to explain himself.

Carlisle pocketed the ring and its chain.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything."

He turned to Esme.

"Darling, please call Alice and have her help you get Leah cleaned up and into warm clothes. When Leah's comfortable, give her mother and brother a call so they won't be worried if they notice she's gone. I need to speak with Demetri, privately."

The vampire very reluctantly followed Carlisle into his study but refused to take the seat the doctor offered him. He could not sit because he _needed _to be near Leah. The only reason he was able to let her out of his sight was because he could still hear the steady beat of her heart in the next room. Carlisle sat behind the desk and picked up some papers, Demetri kept glancing towards the door.

"I've been treating Leah, sporadically, for a couple months now, Demetri. I had assumed any...irregularities in her pregnancy were a result of the fact that she's a werewolf."

The other remained silent, so Carlisle continued.

"From what I was able to determine, it has been a mostly a normal pregnancy, except that her core body temperature has been steadily dropping. She has also experienced a lack of appetite and trouble digesting the food she was able to consume. However, I wasn't overly concerned since she _is _a werewolf, the only one of her kind."

Demetri growled impatiently. He wanted to get back to Leah and he definitely did not wish to hear about her child. The doctor ignored his obvious impatience and carried on speaking.

"I noticed something odd in her blood tests last week, but it was so minor that I didn't give it much thought. There was a trace, an almost _infinitesimal_ amount of vampire venom in her bloodstream."

Demetri's crimson eyes immediately clashed with Carlisle's golden ones. Suddenly the doctor had his complete attention as he continued speaking.

"Tonight, when you brought her in, the level of venom in her blood was extremely high. That is what caused the seizure."

When the tracker remained silent, the doctor sighed and continued.

"So you tell me, Demetri. How did Leah get all that venom in her system? There were no marks on her body that I could see, so I know you didn't bite her..."

He took the chain with the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the desk between them.

"In fact, you were so concerned that you brought her here for help instead of delivering her to my old friend Aro. And let us not forget, she was wearing this ring, this symbol of the Volturi who came here, _f__our months ago__,_ to kill us all."

Carlisle rose and went to stand by the window, holding several papers he had taken from his desk. The other vampire's unblinking gaze following his every movement.

"Allow me to share my theory, Demetri. I think that you and Leah ..."

He cleared his throat and threw a glance at the Volturi Guard who remained silent and impassive.

"were intimate ... and that Leah now carries a vampire wolf hybrid. Fortunately, the child has been developing at a normal rate so the side effects were originally minimal. In addition, her werewolf body, thankfully, is much more robust than a frail human one."

Carlisle started leafing through the papers in his hands, seemingly concentrating on them.

"Unfortunately, as the child continues to develop, Leah's body is unable to sustain him because of his vampiric nature. The last time she was here she admitted to drinking animal blood. It probably wasn't enough to give the child any true strength."

Carlisle frowned down at the test results in front of him.

"Today, and again I am just theorizing based on the condition you found her in, today Leah ingested enough blood for her child to become vibrant. Unfortunately, his stronger vampire physiology began pumping venom into her bloodstream..."

He was interrupted as Alice rushed in the room.

"Carlisle! You better cut this little discussion short. There are three werewolves in the front yard and they're pissed as hell."

The doctor knew it was only the fact that he had previously treated Leah that stopped Jacob and Seth from breaking the door down to get to her. As he walked outside with Esme and Alice, he heard as much from Jacob.

"Sam! Regardless of the fact that there is an unknown vampire whose scent was in the same area as hers in there, none of the Cullens would allow her to be hurt."

"I want to see her!"

Seth growled at that and Jacob spoke quickly before the situation escalated.

"Thanks for your help, Sam, but I'm sure you'll understand that you're not Leah's favorite person so..."

Seth interrupted.

"So you don't have the right to make any demands and you need to leave before she realizes you're here and you piss her off!"

The listening vampires barely controlled their mirth. As serious as the situation was, it was certainly amusing to see the laid-back Seth so blunt.

Sam sighed but nodded at Jacob.

"I would appreciate it, Jacob, if you would keep me informed. You know I care about her."

With that, he phased and ran into the woods.

The Cullen patriarch threw a couple pairs of shorts at both wolves as they ascended the stairs. Alice had started buying them when Bella was carrying Renesmee. She had found that werewolf werewolf tempers ran high and would often result in the demise of two or three pairs of shorts in one day. Not surprisingly, Seth was the first at his side.

"Where's my sister? Why did she come here? Is it the baby..."

Jacob cut him off with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, I'm sure he will tell us everything when we get in the house and see Leah. Come on, let's not do this outside."

As soon as the Cullens left to confront the wolves, Demetri returned to Leah's side. He did not want to but he was drawn there, he couldn't stay away. What Carlisle had suggested... that in the one incredible time they had been together he might actually have fathered a child with his _Lupa_ ... It was too impossible to consider. Yet a tiny part of him wouldn't stop thinking about it, hoping that she had not betrayed him and that no other man had touched her.

Leah was still unconscious when he entered the room, the machines she was hooked up to were beeping softly, accompanying the thump of two distinct heartbeats. He stood at her side and looked down at the pale face then allowed his gaze to drift to the gentle swell of her belly. Hesitantly his hand crept forward until it rested, so very lightly, on the mound where her child lay. Just as he was about to pull his hand away he felt a strong movement. His eyes widened with shock and he was in the process of moving closer when he heard a deep, angry growl behind him.

"You have two seconds to get the _fuck _away from sister!"

**AN: Don't forget to click that review button before you leave and make me smile :D**


	7. Revelation

AN: Thanks again to all the people who continue to read, favorite, alert and review my tale. You guys really make my day whenever I get one of those "review alert" emails. As always, special thanks to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world. She didn't have a great week so I'm dedicating this chapter to her. First chapter review shout out to hgmsnoopy and Cyber hugs, kisses and much love to my 100th reviewer, TheRYU. Thanks to all my reviewers: nakala, and the tree was happy, PeggyMarie, Jada91, Inosolan, Babaksmiles, Azrael Aria, brankel1, PopcornGirl-Eva, Karamelkat, the original bitch, MissGracieKathy, Angel of Darkness Forever, Thinker320, wreckless angel, Jess, ILoveLexzie, ShadowCub, and Twisted Happy Ending. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Demetri very slowly and very carefully took his hand away from Leah and turned to face the two furious wolves who were now standing less than a foot behind him. He was not afraid for himself but rather for Leah and their... _her _child. If the wolves lost control and phased near her there was no way he could protect them. Demetri kept his voice low so as not to further enrage the angry wolves, but didn't move from his spot at Leah's bedside.

"You need to calm down and get away from the female."

The younger wolf's shaking intensified.

"The _female _is my sister and I'm not going to tell you again to get the _fuck _away from her, leech!"

Carlisle pushed his way into the room and stood between Seth and Demetri. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop them if they came to blows, but he might be able to get Leah to safety or shield her from harm if worse came to worst and blood began to spill.

"Seth, Demetri was the one who found Leah and brought her to me. She had a seizure in the woods and passed out ... If he hadn't gotten her here..."

Worry for Leah cut through Seth's fury like a hot knife through butter and he seemed to almost forget Demetri as he focused his worried gaze on Carlisle.

"A seizure? I knew I should have called you last night! Dammit! I should have dragged her here whether she like it or not!"

Jacob had gotten himself under control and now eyed Seth with curiosity.

"What happened last night? Did she have another seizure?"

Seth shook his head.

"She hasn't been eating well for days now and last night she was throwing up..."

He held up a hand when the doctor would have cut him off.

"I know pregnant women throw up but it was happening multiple times a day and I'm pretty sure it was whenever she tried to eat or drink anything! She was gonna come see you today! Did you find out what the problem is?"

Carlisle glanced at Demetri with a frown. He was not in a good position. He had no doubt that Demetri was the father of Leah's baby but he definitely did not think that it was his place to inform her family. The last thing Leah needed right now were two volatile wolves losing control and going into a killing frenzy. He needed more time.

"Seth, she hasn't been here that long. I barely got a chance to look at her before you got here with your search party. So, I'm going to ask everyone to wait outside while I continue my examination."

No one moved for a few seconds then Jacob shook his head and exited the room first. Seth glared at Demetri as both men edged out, neither wanting to get too close to the other, neither wanting to leave Leah's side. When the room was finally empty, Carlisle turned to Leah with a sigh.

"Well, I've bought you a little time Ms. Clearwater but you better wake up soon because I really don't want to face your Alpha and your brother when they find out your little secret."

Demetri had never been more grateful for his vampire speed as he was when he left Leah's room. He didn't want to be near her brother or the other young wolf who seemed a little too concerned about her welfare. Within seconds he was out the front door and deep within the woods. Just as he stopped running, his cell phone went off and he growled. Modern technology never ceased to amaze him... and annoy him immensely. There was only one person who would call him and that person was the absolutely last person he wanted to deal with at the moment. He answered anyway, knowing that, if he ignored the call, whoever it was would call back or worse...come to find him.

"Yes."

Aro's voice was amused as usual. Demetri could practically see the genial smile curving his pale lips.

"Demetri! We have all been so concerned. You have not been in contact with us since you left. We were about to send out a rescue party."

Demetri cursed silently. In his obsession to locate Leah he had forgotten that Aro needed to be placated regularly if he was to stay off his back.

"All is well Aro. It has only been a week, so I was keeping a low profile and staying around Forks while I checked for any new vampires."

"Do the Cullens know you're in town? Do the wolves?"

Aro's questions gave Demetri pause...and cause for suspicion. The Volturi leader didn't seem interested in possible new Forks vampires even though that had been the supposed motivation behind this odd mission: to uncover evidence that the Cullens were amassing an army. Why was Aro now asking about the wolves? Something strange was definitely going on and no amount of prior Volturi loyalty could make Demetri ignore it.

"Since I haven't found any evidence of a plot, I've decided to just pay the Cullens a visit and let them know that the Volturi are watching. As for the wolves... I have no intention of going anywhere near their territory."

There was silence for a second before Aro spoke again.

"Alright then. Keep us informed ... on a daily basis Demetri, or we might have to send someone to watch your back. Jane, for instance, has been most eager to face the Cullens again."

The phone went dead and Demetri put it away with a thoughtful frown. What had he just done? Why hadn't he told Aro about Leah's condition and Carlisle's ridiculous theory?

"Fancy meeting you here."

Demetri looked up to find Alice Cullen sitting on a tree branch swinging her legs like a carefree child.

"How did you... What are you doing here?"

Demetri was growling as he wondered just how much of his conversation the pint sized vampire had overheard. Alice raised a brow at him and tapped the side of her head.

"Really? What am I doing here? Hello? I'm a psychic. Clearly _you _are not the brains of the Volturi operation."

Demetri glared at Alice and turned away, only to find her standing before him again, hands raised placatingly.

"Sorry, sorry. Look we need to talk. I have a very important question for you."

Demetri waited expectantly. Alice smiled widely, clearly used to flashing some fang and getting her way.

"Blue or pink?"

Clearly the years of precognitive visions had sent the little clairvoyant bat shit crazy. Demetri shook his head.

"Blue or pink... what?"

Alice sighed dramatically and gave him a look as if _he_ was the obtuse one talking in riddles.

"For the nursery, Silly! You probably won't want to live on the Rez, even if Sam gives you permission which he probably won't, people tend not to forget a little thing like you trying to slaughter everyone in a ten mile radius, but anyway the smell of all those wolves in one place..."

She shuddered delicately before starting to speak at a mile a minute again

"The good news is Leah doesn't reek anymore, probably because of the baby ... But I digress, we'll set up the baby's room at the house in Edward's old room. They're not using it now anyway... What's your gut feeling? Boy or girl? Once Rosalie gets back from her hunting trip we can start planning and coordinating. I guess we could go with yellow, that's a neutral color but it's so _ducky_..."

Demetri turned and started walking away even as he growled at her over his shoulder.

"I don't know what Carlisle told you but he's mistaken."

Once again, with barely any effort on her part, Alice was suddenly in front him. Demetri pulled up short to stop himself from colliding with her. He glared down at her, she was like a _really_ irritating chihuahua that wouldn't stop yapping at him and nipping at his heels. He was certain that in another minute she'd probably start humping his leg.

"If Aro only knew how absolutely insane and just plain annoying you are, you probably wouldn't have to worry about him plotting to ensnare you into our little family."

Alice scoffed.

"Like I give a second thought to _Aro_of all people. And for your information, Carlisle didn't tell me anything. I may not be able to see you when you're with Leah but otherwise you're as clear as day. It's like Demetri vision. Anyway, I saw bits and pieces of your conversation with Carlisle. So, what do you think? Boy or girl? I bet a big strong Volturi like you wants a son to carry on the mayhem but a girl would be so much more fun to shop for!"

Demetri was silent as he digested that newest piece of information. So he _wasn't_the only one whose talents were useless with _la__Lupa._He wondered if it was because she was a wolf and an irrational part of him was glad. Even though he hated to admit it, even if the thought chilled him to the bone, he felt relief that, if Aro decided to hunt Leah in earnest, if she ever needed to hide, no vampire would be able to find her.

Leah reached over to turn off the annoying beeping of the alarm clock and realized she could barely move her arm. Her eyes popped open and her heart started racing when she noticed she was in a hospital room hooked up to machines with several wires taped to various parts of her body. Just as she was starting to panic, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice in her ear.

"Relax Leah, you aren't in a hospital, you're at my home. Can you tell me what you remember before you woke up here?"

Leah forced herself to calm down.

"I ... woke up at home and ... I ... I just remember being so hungry I _hurt_. The next thing I know there was a ... bear in the woods, I was covered in blood and ... Demetri!"

She couldn't help but jerk into a sitting position, and as the image of Demetri came flooding back she looked around wildly, hopefully.

"Is he ..."

Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"You had a seizure, Leah. Demetri brought you to me, he's still here but so are Jacob and Seth."

Leah covered her face with her hands for a few seconds and tried to think. Demetri was back! Seth and Jacob were out there... There was no way this was going to end well.

"I have to get out of here, Doc..."

Carlisle was shaking his head emphatically before Leah even finished speaking.

"Absolutely not. There are several more tests that you should have had done two months ago, I have to do an ultrasound, and you have to tell your brother, your Alpha _and_ Demetri that he's the father."

Leah moved her hands from her face and stared at Carlisle, eyes wide.

He shrugged at her unspoken question.

"Well, all the vampire venom in your bloodstream was the first clue, that's why you're probably feeling a little woozy; your new taste for blood is definitely a red flag, not to mention the Volturi ring you wear under your shirt. Demetri's ... unbridled interest in your wellbeing was also extremely telling."

Leah forced herself to ignore the surge of joy she felt at the thought that Demetri might actually be concerned for her as she started pulling wires off and disconnecting herself from the machines. She had to concentrate on escaping.

"Thanks for the theory Sherlock, but I really need to get out of here..."

She made it to her feet for about two seconds before she swayed and her knees buckled. She would have fallen if Carlisle wasn't at her side to catch her. He eased her carefully back into a sitting position on the bed.

"There are a few things you need to understand Leah. You're very weak right now and you still have a lot of vampire venom in your system."

His golden eyes were compassionate but firm.

"You know what vampire venom does to a werewolf so it is imperative for your health and the health of your baby that you remain here and allow me to treat you. If you want to survive this pregnancy you can't hide from me and hope that everything is going to be okay. It won't, because this isn't a normal pregnancy and you're not a normal woman."

Before Leah could respond, the door crashed open and Seth stalked into the room. Jacob wasn't too far behind with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, Leah. He heard your voice and insisted he needed to see you at once."

Leah smiled sadly at her brother. He was only sixteen and had so much on his plate, all because of her. She sighed and motioned him over. Carlisle moved and she pulled him down to her side, hugging him tightly, even though he felt uncomfortably hot against her chilled flesh.

"I'm fine, Seth."

"With all due respect, Leah, I'd prefer to hear that from Carlisle."

He looked at Carlisle who was now standing beside Jacob.

"So, no pun intended but, what's up Doc?"

Carlisle looked at Leah.

"Leah?"

She looked down. Her time was up. One part of her was glad that her secret was about to be revealed to everyone, but the other part knew only fear of yet another rejection. This time by two of the few people who still loved and cared about her.

Seth and Jacob loved her to pieces but they despised the Volturi. They had both been hurt in some way by Volturi machinations so they would probably see her imprint as some sort of betrayal. Then there was Demetri. She had been so certain she would never see him again. Yet he had returned. What did that mean? Was he as drawn to her as she was to him? Or was he here in his capacity as a Vulturi Tracker?

Seth slid a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"Leah, we're family. There's nothing you can tell us that will make me love you any less."

Demetri had walked up just as Seth spoke. He stayed just out of sight, curious to hear what his _Lupa _had to say. Regardless of Carlisle's theories, regardless of Demetri's secret, heartfelt desire, there was no way he could be the father of her child.

Leah sighed and, never one to beat around the bush, figured she had better just start at the beginning.

"Four months ago, I imprinted."

Seth's arm tightened around Leah and he forced himself to remain calm and silent so she could continue.

"I ... We ... We were ... together but he couldn't stay. He was doing what was best for both of us when he left..."

Jacob interrupted.

"Are you defending this...this... _scum _who left you pregnant and never once looked back? Never once checked to see if you were dead or alive?"

Leah shook her head, surprised that she would have to explain the situation to Jake of all people. Surely _he_understood the drive to do what was best for your imprint. The need to make sure that person was safe and happy. As much as Leah may have yearned to have Demetri at her side, as much as the separation from him was almost a physical pain, she knew he could never really be free from danger if he was living around volatile wolves. She knew he could never be content surviving on the Cullen diet of animal blood.

"He didn't know about the baby, Jake. He didn't know about the imprint either. All of that is beside the point anyway. I just...you guys need to know that... the person I imprinted on is a vampire."

It took Seth a millisecond to put two and two together. Then he was out of the room in a flash and launching himself at Demetri. To his credit, he didn't phase and rip the Volturi tracker, to pieces. He didn't care that the foul parasite was Leah's imprint and the father of her baby. He didn't care about tribal law either. In that moment, Seth was sure both his sister and his nephew or niece would be better off without a leech who abandoned them for months. When he thought of how broken Leah had been, realizing now that she had been pining over this cold, heartless bastard, he wanted to make him suffer as his sister had suffered. When he remembered every time he had heard her weeping when she thought they were asleep or the times she was throwing up because she was carrying _his _vampire spawn... His fist and Demetri's jaw connected with a sickening crunch and the two went down in a tangle of thrashing limbs. They crashed into the center table in a flurry of punches and curses. The couch was overturned and Seth felt the wall crack under their combined weight when they smashed into it. Suddenly, the fight was interrupted when the two combatants were wrenched apart and thrown to different corners of the room. Both men looked up from their positions on the floor, Seth panting from exertion, Demetri poised to attack and found Emmett standing in the middle of the room with his trademark smile in place.

"Now you guys know there's no wrestling allowed if I'm not one of the competitors."

Rosalie was standing in the doorway, Nessie in her arms, flanked by Bella and Edward with Jasper bringing up the rear. Bella stepped in the room surveying the broken table and carefully putting herself between her daughter and the mayhem.

"We got a call from Alice yesterday saying we needed to cut our hunting trip short and get back here ASAP. Apparently we made it just in time."

As usual, Rosalie's curled lip and disdainful expression didn't hide the fact that she was smelling something unpleasant and she didn't like it one bit.

"See Nessie, _this_ is why we can't have pets. Well any _more _pets, clearly Jacob counts as a canine."

**AN: Don't forget to click the review button to drop me a line and make my day :D**


	8. Sticks & Stones

AN: Cyber hugs and kisses to all the people who continue to read, favorite, alert and review my tale. I still love those "review alert" emails. As always, special thanks to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world. First chapter review shout out to Inosolan. Thanks to all my reviewers: nakala, and the tree was happy, PeggyMarie, Jada91, Babaksmiles, brankel1, PopcornGirl-Eva, the original bitch, MissGracieKathy, Angel of Darkness Forever, Jess, Black-Luna, Sb.012, SCORPIAssassin, hgmsnoopy, TheRYU and Rena Wonderland. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Leah cursed her weakness when Seth bolted from the room with a furious growl. She understood her brother better than anyone else and she knew exactly what he was planning to do once he got his hands on Demetri. She had also been hyper aware, since the moment Demetri halted outside her room, that her Imprint was just outside the room. She didn't need to see him to know he was there. It wasn't his scent that alerted her to his presence, although that scent _was_ unlike any other reeking vampire she had ever met. The knowledge was more intense than mere sensory input. It was a deeper impression that was more akin to a sense of completion than anything else. From the moment Demetri stood outside the room, Leah felt a mental and physical harmony which had been absent since he had left, months ago. She tried to get to her feet and found a disapproving Carlisle at her side. Her wordless glare convinced him she would be going after Seth either with him or _through _him so he silently offered her his arm for support.

By the time Leah and Carlisle made it to the doorway, the fight was still in full swing. The first thing she noticed was that the heavy, oak dining room table had been demolished. She couldn't help but think that it wasn't a huge loss since the Cullens (other than Nessie) didn't have much of a use for it anyway. They all preferred to eat out...or drink out if you wanted to get technical. The couch was on its side and there was a huge, man sized indentation in one of the walls. Leah's heart rate sped up and she started to feel lightheaded as Seth and Demetri rained blows on each other. They were surprisingly evenly matched but she knew that would quickly change if Seth phased or if Demetri got into a position to crush her brother. She wanted to scream at them to stop but was frozen in fear that the moment's distraction her plea would cause might turn the tide for one or the other. It would kill her to see either of them injured. Carlisle frowned down at her, his vampire senses alerting him to the fact that she was getting dangerously agitated. He was about to give her a gentle warning when Emmett sauntered into the room and ended the fight as if it was a playground squabble, easily tossing each adversary to an opposite side of the room. Leah sagged against Carlisle in relief for a millisecond before straightening up. She might, temporarily, need his support to avoid her face meeting with the floor, but she'd be damned if she allowed herself to appear completely helpless in a room full of vampires.

"See Nessie, _this_ is why we can't have pets. Well, any _more _pets, clearly Jacob counts as a canine."

Leah growled at Rosalie's comment, momentarily sidetracked by the beautiful vampiress, before sneering at Bella.

"Is it really a good idea to let your daughter play with dead things Bella?"

Suddenly every eye in the room was on Leah and she _really_ wished she had kept her big mouth shut and maintained a low profile. She could just imagine the picture she made.

Despite her snide comment, she couldn't release her stranglehold on Carlisle's arm because her head was spinning. She had no idea where her nightshirt had disappeared to, but _someone, _probably the little clothing obsessed leech, had dressed her in a dainty, diaphanous nightgown. The type of gown that, even before she had phased into a monster, she wouldn't have been caught dead in. The kind which graced the covers of trashy romance novels. It fell to her ankles and looked like something Scarlett O'Hara would wear but, worst of all, it made her belly impossible to miss and she was pretty sure the baby bump was much more noticeable today than it had ever been before. They were all probably waiting for her to succumb to a case of the vapors.

"I thought she couldn't have kids! Isn't that why your ex alpha dumped her for her cousin?"

Emmett's comment earned him a smack upside the head from Jasper and a growl of warning from Jacob. Leah was about to respond with a nasty retort about brains versus brawn when she really, truly saw Demetri for the first time since her glimpse of him in the woods. He wasn't entangled in a fight or lurking just out of sight, he was on the other side of the room staring at her or, more accurately, her belly. When he heard Emmett's comment about Sam he immediately looked up, brown eyes met red, and everything else ceased to exist for Leah.

Demetri looked exactly the way he had the morning he had walked out of her life. The same dark hair, falling in silky waves to his shoulders, the same pallid complexion with an undertone of olive, the same crimson eyes that should have repulsed her but only made her realize exactly how much she had missed him. Regardless of their surroundings and audience, she wanted to run into his arms and beg him to never let her go.

Demetri was mesmerized by Leah. She looked so much weaker than the last time he had seen her. She had been such a slight weight in his arms as he had carried her limp body to the Cullen home, now she clung to Carlisle. Demetri's mouth filled with venom at the thought of her so close to another male. His gaze dropped to her rounded belly and he had to bite back an angry growl. A minute later, her brown eyes met his crimson orbs and he had to stop himself from dragging her into his arms.

"It would seem that Nessie isn't the only one who has been playing with dead things, Leah."

Edward's soft words broke the spell between Leah and Demetri. She had forgotten all about Edward's annoying ability in her joy at seeing her Imprint again. She turned to him with a typical Leah scowl.

"How about we keep the mind pillaging to a minimum while I'm a _guest _in your home, huh Eddie?"

Leah's attention was suddenly drawn to her brother who was being barely restrained by Jacob. Jake was reluctant to use an alpha order on his pack brother but Seth was almost foaming at the mouth, apoplectic with rage, clearly he might be forced to exert his control over the young wolf for the first time, whether he liked it or not.

"You know you can't hurt him, Seth. He's her Imprint, it's forbidden!"

Once again there was an attention shift in the room. This time five pairs of shocked eyes focused on the Volturi tracker who had not said a word since Emmett flung him across the room like a football.

"What the hell kind of man leaves his pregnant _Imprint_ behind to suffer without him?" Seth sneered and made another lunge at Demetri. Jake was barely able to hold him back.

"Oh right! I forgot, he's not a man, he's leech _scum _who gets off on preying on innocent girls!"

Demetri tore his gaze away from Leah with difficulty and glared at the young wolf. In his many years as a member of the Volturi Guard he had garnered a reputation as the diplomatic commander. He was the polite one, the one who rarely lost his temper and who was less likely to torture first and ask questions later, granted, with Jane being the other commander, that didn't say much, but _still_. However, this boy who was so protective of the female Demetri thought of as his own, was seriously beginning to get on his last, bloody nerve.

"Maybe, _pup_, I'm the kind of man, who doesn't want to pick up some mutt's castoffs. Perhaps you should be talking to your ex Alpha about your sister's situation."

Demetri knew he had made a mistake the moment the words left his lips. The gasp from Leah was like a siren in the suddenly silent room. His eyes immediately sought hers and found twin pools of despair. When he looked at her, even with the length of the entire room between them, the sight of the pain in her eyes was like a physical blow. He would have gladly cut out his own tongue with a dull, rusty knife to avoid that look in her eyes. In those seconds, with her eyes filled with such hurt and betrayal, but empty of tears, he would have given his immortali to take back his cruel, thoughtless words. Leah didn't say a word to him but when she did speak her voice was level and her face expressionless.

"Carlisle, please help me back to the room."

The doctor complied without a word. Seth threw Demetri one last glare before he followed the doctor and his sister into the room, slamming the door shut to make it very clear that no one was to follow.

Once they got into the room, and the door was firmly closed, Leah practically collapsed into Carlisle's arms. With a worried frown, he gently laid her on the bed, hurriedly took some blood and observed it under the microscope. She forced a smile.

"You know Doc, for a "veggie vamp" you sure have been taking a lot of my blood. Are you sure you're not skimming some off the top?"

Seth paced the small room, hands clenched in fury.

"That son of a bitch! Did you hear what he said, Leah? Did you hear what he implied? I should rip his filthy tongue out and stuff it down his throat!"

The baby kicked sharply and Leah gasped, lightly caressing her belly with a faint, genuine smile.

"I don't think he likes you threatening his daddy, Puppy. Keep that up and you won't be the favorite uncle anymore."

Seth stopped his pacing to utter a sharp reprimand but couldn't. She looked so frail and helpless as she lay there. It broke his heart to see his strong sister in such a state. Wordlessly, he went to the other side of the bed, knelt beside Leah and took her cold hands in his.

"You can put on a front and be tough for the whole world Leah, but I know your heart. I know that Volturi bastard hurt you, and I'd kill him for every tear you've shed over him if I didn't know that his death would hurt you more. But he'll never be good enough for you or your baby, Le lah, and I'll be damned if I let him take advantage of you again. I won't see you hurt again. And stop with that kiddie nickname too. It's just not funny now that we're wolves... And you're having puppies."

He released her hands and gave her belly a light tap.

"Listen up, Junior, you better tell your daddy to wise up, or your favorite uncle will kick his ass six ways to Sunday."

He glanced over to where the doctor was still busy with the microscope.

"So Carlisle, what's the word on Mini-Fangs?"

**In the Living** **Room**

When the door slammed behind Seth, Demetri turned away with a scowl and suddenly found himself nose to throat with Emmett Cullen. The friendly smile and usual dimple were nowhere to be seen as he snarled at the interloper.

"I don't know much about wolves, except that they're great to wrestle with, and I don't know anything about Imprints. What I do know is that, where I come from, you don't _ever_ talk to a woman like that."

"I have to agree with my brother."

Demetri didn't have to glance behind him to know that the southern drawl belonged to Jasper. Sure enough, when he turned, he found the former soldier at his back, glaring daggers at him. He realized then, that he was now surrounded by angry Cullens, all of whom were circling him like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Rosalie gave him a look conveying, quite emphatically, that in her opinion, he was _lower_ than a wolf or even vermin. Before she headed upstairs with Nessie, presumably to prevent the child from witnessing bloodshed, she threw one last parting shot over her shoulder.

"Kick his scoundrel ass back to Volterra, Em."

Demetri knew his comment to the young wolf deserved more than a thrashing, but, guilty or not, he had no intention of calmly submitting to an assault. He raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Now gentlemen, I really do believe this is a private matter between myself and _la __Lupa_..."

The Alpha wolf growled as he moved into a place between Edward and Emmett, effectively cutting off any avenue of escape.

_"La __Lupa _has a name you bastard. It's Leah and you're not fit to even mutter it. I may not be able to kill you, but I sure as hell plan to beat you until you never forget it."

Jasper scowled.

"A horsewhipping is the very least anyone not man enough to take care of his responsibilities deserves. Fortunately, _I _don't have any problems killing him."

"Don't touch him."

Five pairs of eyes, one of them crimson, turned in shock to face Bella who stood just outside Leah's room.

"Don't you think she has enough to worry about with her baby? He's her Imprint, how do you think she'll feel if she hears you out here beating the stuffing out of this jerk? It will just be more unnecessary stress for her."

Emmett cracked his knuckles and took a menacing step towards the target of their righteous indignation and anger.

"So we'll do it outside..."

Bella was starting to lose patience, especially since she wouldn't mind a piece of Demetri herself. Not only had he threatened her family in the not so distant past, but also, there was no way she could know for sure that he wasn't here on Volturi business. She hissed at Edward.

"Can you talk some sense into them, please? She's a werewolf you idiots! She'll hear you if you take him outside and if you all disappear she'll think you took him somewhere to kill him!"

Edward barely glanced at his wife, instead focusing a calculating gaze on Demetri.

"I'm not so sure of that, Bella. Did you see the look on her face? Even by Volturi standards that little comment about Sam was twisting the knife. Imagine being accused of trying to foist off the child of the fiancé who dumped you on someone else."

If Demetri's heart could beat it would be racing at Edward's words. Fiancé? For a moment he forgot that he didn't believe the child was his. He didn't know what upset him more, proof that his _lupa_ had loved another, this Sam person, or the knowledge that some mangy cur had broken her heart.

Edward raised a brow as he easily read the Tracker's thoughts and placed an arm across Emmett's chest when his burly brother would have attacked.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart, Demetri. Despite what my wife thinks, I really don't see how letting the Volturi anywhere near Leah and her baby could ever be a good thing. So, give us a reason to spare your life."

**In the makeshift hospital room**

Carlisle looked up from the microscope with a worried frown.

"The level of venom in your system is up again. I can only surmise, Leah, that during times of distress, your body's fight or flight responses trigger the same impulses in the baby. The child begins producing venom like a normal vampire and, when your heart rate rises, the venom in the baby's system gets pumped into yours much faster than when you are calm."

Seth was looking extremely concerned.

"That doesn't sound good, Doc."

"It isn't. The ramifications for..."

Leah's head had been cocked to the side as if listening to something in the distance. Now she frowned and interrupted Carlisle.

"I think Demetri should hear this too, Doc. Whatever he thinks of me, I have no intention of keeping his child away from him or withholding information about his welfare."

Seth's eyes widened and he growled.

"Leah, I get that this whole Imprint business is messing with your head, but do you seriously think Demetri gives a damn about your baby? For all we know he's here to spy on the Cullens and find another way to get Edward and Alice under their thumb. And who knows what those mafia vamps might do with a baby wolf!"

Leah glared at her brother as she started to lose her temper.

"Oh... How silly of me Seth, to think that the world doesn't revolve around all things Cullen. God forbid anyone even notice Leah the freak being freakish again!"

"That's not what I meant..."

Carlisle interrupted the bickering siblings before either of them could get more upset.

"You're right of course, Leah. I'll get him."

**In the living room**

Demetri had no intention of explaining himself to the Cullens. They didn't need to know that he felt a connection with Leah that was unlike anything he had ever experienced with another. The fact that, even now, he felt a compulsion to be at her side, to protect her and their... _her_ child was irrelevant. The Cullens didn't need to know that he had been thinking of nothing but the She Wolf since he had left Forks, four months ago. They certainly had no right to know that the thought of someone, _anyone,_ besides him touching her made his mouth fill with venom and elicited an irrational desire to commit murder. He was sure Edward had already read his mind anyway and he certainly had no plans to enlighten the rest of the Cullens.

Emmett growled at his silence and was about to shove Edward aside to get to Demetri when the door to Leah's room opened and Carlisle stepped out.

"Demetri, I need you to come in here."

**AN: My birthday is on Monday so, if you want to make me smile on my birthday, don't forget to click that review button before you leave :D**


	9. Acceptance

AN: Happy Holidays to all the people who continue to read, favorite, alert and review even though they're in the middle of holiday shopping. Thanks for all the birthday wishes that made my day special. As always, special thanks to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world ("Mini-Fangs" was her idea.) Happy Birthday to TheRYU and Jessie! First chapter review shout out to FantasyLover74. Thanks to all my reviewers: hgmsnoopy, Inosolan, Scented Hairpin, Jada91, Babaksmiles, Sweet Lovely Lies, and the tree was happy, MissGracieKathy, WestAnimeBrigade, Angel of Darkness Forever, the original bitch, PeggyMarie, PopcornGirl-Eva, brankel1, nakala, Stampiej, Stargazer1364 & LyssaLoo62. Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Demetri raised a questioning brow and Carlisle sighed impatiently.

"I'm about to give Leah some information about the baby and she suggested that you should be there."

Bella snorted and Demetri glared at her before walking silently into the room.

Inside, Demetri found that Leah was again laying on the bed, hooked up to machines with Seth standing protectively at her side even though she was glaring at him. The kid snarled at him and he bit back the urge to growl back, smiling when Leah smacked her brother's arm.

"Behave Seth! He has a right to be here."

Carlisle closed the door behind him.

"Okay, for Demetri's benefit I will backtrack. As I was telling you before Demetri, the reason I know the child is a hybrid is the presence of vampire venom in Leah's system. The pregnancy has been somewhat normal up to the point that Leah began ingesting blood. This made the fetus stronger and allowed him to begin producing venom and start growing at an expedited rate..."

Leah interrupted.

"When you say "expedited," do you mean what I think you mean?"

Carlisle nodded.

"You've probably noticed that you're a lot bigger today than you were yesterday. I'll have a better idea when I do the ultrasound but, judging from your size, I'd say the baby is about the size of a five month old fetus. Unfortunately, vampire venom is lethal to wolves. A small dose causes nausea and vomiting, a larger one can cause seizures and ... death."

Seth held up a hand.

"Wait a minute Doc, slow down. So you're saying, the more blood she drinks, the sicker she becomes?"

The doctor nodded.

Demetri spoke for the first time.

"So she shall refrain from drinking blood."

It was a statement not a question but Carlisle shook his head,

"It's actually a little more complicated than that. Leah's humanity is allowing the child to gestate which would have been impossible in a vampire body. Her werewolf nature is keeping her alive as it ...weakens, if you will, the child's vampire nature and therefore the production of the venom. Unfortunately the baby needs blood and it's causing her body to crave blood and reject any other form of nourishment."

"But you just said..."

Carlisle held up a hand to cut Seth off.

"I know what I said, Seth. Her body may crave blood but a human, or werewolf body for that matter, is not designed to digest it. Leah gets no energy from the blood she consumes."

Seth was shaking his head.

"So she's not getting anything from the blood but...she can't keep food or normal drink down. She throws up everything she eats!"

Leah put a calming hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Relax, Seth."

Seth pulled away from her and got to his feet to glare at Demetri.

"Don't tell me to relax, Leah! Don't you understand what he is saying? This baby...this _thing _is as much a parasite as its father and it's killing you!"

She gasped at Seth's words and her hand almost protectively covered her belly.

"Seth! How could you..."

"Wake up, Leah! Do you think anyone wants to go through another pregnancy like Bella's? The only difference here is, vampire venom won't save you like it saved Bella because the monster inside you is slowly poisoning you with it!"

No one saw the silent tracker move but, suddenly he had Seth by the throat and off the floor.

"Be silent! Can you not see how upset you're making her?"

Seth glanced at his sister and sure enough her eyes were bright with tears that she refused to shed. He silently cursed his idiocy as Demetri released him. Not five minutes ago he had promised Leah that he wouldn't let the vampire hurt her, now he was the one making her cry with insults to her baby.

"Leelah... I ..."

Leah closed her eyes, at the childhood nickname and fought to remain calm. She wasn't angry at Seth. How could she be? He was just worried about her and reacting to the harsh reality of her situation. Her little brother just wanted her to be okay. Unfortunately, he didn't understand that her life wasn't what really mattered anymore. Not when weighed against the life of her precious, miracle baby. She opened her eyes and smiled up at her brother, visibly calmer.

"I know Seth. I'm not angry but, I would like to speak to Demetri... alone."

Her brother looked like he was about to protest but Carlisle intervened.

"I think she has been upset enough today, Seth. I'm sure Demetri means her no harm. Let's give them a few minutes."

The doctor had to practically drag Seth from the room and even then he didn't leave without issuing a final warning.

"If you touch one hair on my sister's head, Imprint or not, I will destroy you."

The tracker didn't reply. He could see the young wolf was deadly serious, and responding for the sake of his pride would upset his _Lupa._

_**In The Living Room**_

When Seth and Carlisle exited the room without Demetri, Jacob growled in displeasure. He had obviously been pacing the living room, circumnavigating the broken furniture where necessary, too worried to sit with the others.

"You left her alone with him? Are you crazy?"

Seth glared at Carlisle who just shook his head at Jacob.

"Leah requested a brief meeting with Demetri... alone. I didn't see the harm since we're right outside."

He looked around the room with a slight frown.

"Esme and Alice haven't returned? I asked them to bring Sue out here."

Bella spoke then from her seat on the surprisingly intact couch.

"Alice called a few minutes ago. Sue was in Forks, so they went to pick her up there. They should be here in another hour."

Carlisle nodded and the room fell silent. Both Seth and Jacob were staring fixedly at the door to Leah's room, clearly trying to hear every word of the conversation within.

"Okay can _anyone _tell me what the hell is going on? We take one short hunting trip and come back to find pregnant werewolves imprinted on Volturi bastards. WTF?"

Edward laughed. Trust Emmett to break the tension. He glanced from Carlisle to Seth to Jacob. Although he had read what had happened in their minds it wasn't his story to tell.

Seth didn't take his eyes off the door but started speaking softly.

"Apparently, Leah imprinted on that ... Leech _scum _when Aro brought his bloodsucker mafia to inspect Renesmee."

He paused, glared at the door, and then continued through gritted teeth.

"They ... got to know each other, before he left and voila! Here we are."

The room once again was silent until Jasper spoke.

"Does anyone else wonder why Demetri suddenly decided to reappear in Forks? He didn't know Leah was pregnant, so why is a Volturi guard back in Washington?"

**In Leah's Room**

When the door closed behind Seth the room was quiet until Leah spoke.

"I meant what I said. You have a right to know your son... but I'm not going to force you to remain here. I'm not a ball and chain to tie you here and I'm not going to put my child in a position to feel that he is either."

Demetri stared down at her, again marveling that she could be so forceful despite the fragility of her appearance.

"I apologize. My words a few minutes ago were unwarranted, ungentlemanly and untrue."

Leah's eyes widened in surprise. She had put his words out of her mind. Yes, they had hurt, but she tried to forget them. The thought that he would suspect her of such duplicity broke her heart, but the welfare of her baby would always supersede her feelings.

"It doesn't matter..."

Demetri, moving too fast to be seen, was suddenly seated at her side, interrupting the softly spoken words.

"It does. These last four months... I tried to forget you but I could not. Every time I closed my eyes you were there. When I returned and saw you so obviously carrying a child... I wanted to kill you, Leah, for betraying me, for forgetting _us,_ forgetting me, when I've spent the last, endless months wanting nothing more than to have you in my arms once again. Yet I, who have slaughtered thousands in my lifetime, could not bring myself to harm you."

He raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek, which was only slightly warmer than his hand.

"When I left you, I knew it was for the best. I knew I that I should remain as far away from you as I could, but, when given the opportunity to see you again, I could not say no."

He leaned forward, his lips a hair's breadth from hers, his body flush against hers.

"My sweet Leah, you are my greatest temptation and most dangerous weakness."

His lips were soft and cool on hers as he kissed her lightly. Leah immediately brought her hand up tangling in his dark locks, and deepening the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away from her, staring at her belly with a look of shock and wonder.

"Did you feel... Was that the ..."

Leah nodded and took his hand placing it over her belly. The baby obligingly kicked again and she laughed, delighted at his words, his reaction, his very proximity.

"I don't know who gets a bigger reaction out of him, you or Seth. He's always more active when you guys are near."

When Leah moved her hand from atop his, Demetri's hand stayed on her belly giving it a light caress through the gown and sending shivers down her spine.

"You always refer to the child as a boy, how can you be so sure?"

She shrugged.

"Call it a mother's intuition. I just know."

The vampire was silent. The baby kicked again and he gave her belly the tiniest smile.

"He is strong."

Leah nodded, marveling at how such a small thing could make her heart soar.

"You will not drink any more blood."

Leah sighed and kissed her minute of happiness goodbye at his matter of fact tone.

"Carlisle said the baby needs blood. Before I ... uh ... imbibed he was smaller, less active. You said yourself, he's strong now."

Demetri reluctantly tore his gaze away from where his son ... his _son _rested to look her in the eyes, but his hand remained. Perhaps she had not been paying attention when Carlisle spoke before.

"Leah, the doctor was quite clear that blood was detrimental to your health..."

"But good for the baby. Even Carlisle admits that he gets stronger every time I..."

Another strong kick caused her to gasp and the vampire's eyes to narrow in concern.

"He is clearly strong enough while you can barely stand without assistance. The blood drinking will cease."

Leah forced herself to remain calm. If Carlisle was correct, losing her temper would upset the baby who would then produce venom and she'd probably end up passing out in his arms, again. Not a very compelling argument for continuing her current diet. She smiled.

"I am flattered by your concern, Demetri..."

"It is not concern. It is common sense. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the child. You will not drink blood again."

Leah's eyes narrowed and she counted to ten, telling herself that he was worried about her, and her health. She decided to count to twenty because she was sure, contrary to what her temper was saying, not just being an ass.

"I am an adult, Demetri. You cannot tell me what to do."

"When you act like an adult I shall treat you as one. You are not thinking clearly, perhaps it is a side effect of the seizure. I must ask Carlisle."

She was now staring at her Imprint in open mouthed shock. He had to be either joking or out of his damn mind. She shoved his hand away from her and growled.

"You're crazy! Not fifteen minutes ago you were having a Maury moment, accusing me of trying to pawn another man's baby off on you and now you're trying to stop me from doing everything I can to make sure our son is healthy? Who the hell do you think you are? Well, let me tell you right now, you can go f..."

As gently as he could, Demetri pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The light kiss they had shared before had done nothing to satisfy the hunger he had been feeling for the last four months. Seeing her like this, so passionate in her desire to protect _his _child, the offspring of something she should despise enflamed his craving for her. He worried that in her weakened state he might hurt her but he couldn't resist the lure of those sweet lips.

The moment he touched her Leah was lost. She forgot what she had been saying, and why she had been angry. The only thing that mattered was being back in her Imprint's arms again. The emptiness, loneliness and despair she had felt from the moment he turned away in the forest were gone, replaced by desire. She brought one hand up to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his silky hair, as she pulled him down to deepen the kiss. When they finally separated, Leah was breathless. Demetri wound a tendril of her hair around his wrist deciding that he preferred the longer style. It masked her strength, made her look younger and would encourage her foes to underestimate her.

"Foolish girl, who do I think I am?"

He paused to drop a light kiss on her parted lips.

"I think I am the man who has dreamt of you for the last month."

Another kiss was delivered.

"The man who hasn't been able to get you out of his mind for the last four months."

The kiss was longer this time, _la Lupa_ was a drug but he was discovering that he was quite happy with this addiction. Forget her blood, which he had never sampled, each taste of her delectable lips, each touch of her satin skin, made him crave her more and more.

"I am the man who wants to spend the rest of the night reminding you how I made you scream my name."

He dropped one more, light kiss on her lips before getting to his feet and moving towards the door where he stopped and glanced back.

"I do not know what this is between us but, like it or not, _cuore mio_, you are _mine. _And I will keep you safe in spite of yourself."

Without another word he left the room.


	10. What He Must

AN: Happy New Year to all! Thanks for the support in the last year. This was my first published piece ever and you guys have made this a great experience. As always, special thanks to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world. First chapter review shout out to MissGracieKathy. Thanks to all my reviewers: GothChiq80, Jada91, nakala, PeggyMarie, and the tree was happy, LyssaLoo62, Stargazer1364, hgmsnoopy, Inosolan, brankel1, FantasyLover74, Babaksmiles, TheRYU, thinker320, Black-Luna & PopcornGirl-Eva (your pm is disabled so I can't send you a personal thank you :-). Remember, reviews are love, and love makes the world go round.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :

All eyes focused on Demetri as he exited Leah's room. Edward, still sitting on the couch, had been joined by Carlisle and the two men were deep in conversation. Jasper and Emmett were on the floor infront of the large screen television, controllers in hand, trying to lose themselves in a game. Jake and Seth were wearing holes in the carpet with their pacing. All activity ceased the moment he closed the door behind him.

Demetri supposed he should be grateful that he wasn't immediately seized and held by one of the males in the room so they could take turns defending Leah's honor. No doubt Emmett would be the first to commence pummeling. Seth growled at him for a second before roughly shouldering past to get to his sister. The others in the room were content to glare at him expectantly. Perhaps they were anticipating some kind of explanation. He smiled, showing more fang than was strictly necessary. Too fucking bad. Without a word he turned and left the room. Within seconds he was out the front door, running. Within minutes he was miles from the Cullen stronghold.

If he was a betting man, he would lay odds that everyone, well all the males and most of the females, in the house were hoping he would not return or fearing that he would... with the full might of the Volturi at his back. He looked at the lightening sky and added another burst of supernatural speed. It was still dark but it would be morning soon and he required the cover of darkness for the task he had in mind. As he ran his thoughts returned, as they always did, to Leah.

For some reason, even in that clearing when all he had known was an all-consuming desire to possess the breathtaking shapeshifter, Demetri had always been honest with his Lupa. He had not made any poetic promises that he could not keep. He had not promised her anything. Now, months later he was still being honest. He was truthful in her room when he told her he didn't understand the feelings he had for her. How could he? He could barely remember his life as a human. The appetites he could recall from his murky and faded, mortal memories, lust and greed the most prevalent, had always paled in comparison to his insatiable thirst for blood. He had known many mated couples. Some, like Aro and Sulpicia, having long grown bored with each other, were still together out of habit rather than affection. Others, like Esme and Carlisle Cullen seemed devoted to each other and likely would not survive alone. He had understood neither. Blood and the bonds of the Volturi were the only 'loves' of his long life.

Until his world had collided with the force of nature that was Leah. From his first glimpse of her on the Cullen property all those months ago, he had felt a pull towards her. At first, distance had blunted the need, but eventually, back in Volterra, the winsome werewolf had consumed his every waking moment and taken over the dreams that should not have been possible. And now he found himself between the devil and the deep, blue sea.

On the one hand there was Leah. Even though he had only left her side a few minutes ago, he was already feeling anxious to return. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was still alright and had not done something foolish on behalf of their offspring. Yes, she was carrying his child, but, somehow, she had also come to mean more to him than... anything or anyone else. Add to that the fact that she was so fragile from the strain of her pregnancy, yet so unconcerned for her own health. He had to worry for her because she had no intention of worrying for herself. He, who would still kill mercilessly, was actually concerned for the welfare of a female. More than concerned, she made him worry. Something he could not recall ever feeling or doing, even on his own behalf. But Leah Clearwater was no ordinary female. She was the only known female werewolf and she was his. He cursed luridly. Once again he had done it. Referred to the she wolf as his. He was getting too attached but he couldn't bring himself to back away from her. The very thought had repulsed him before he knew how fragile she was, now? He doubted he had the force of will to leave her behind once more.

Demetri arrived on the outskirts of Port Angeles with a sense of relief. At least, for the next few hours, he would be able to concentrate on something other than Leah. She would always be on the periphery of his awareness, but tonight he had to focus on quenching the thirst. If he was going to protect Leah and his child he needed to be strong. So tonight, he was going to hunt.

Meanwhile at the Cullen Manor

Jasper dropped his controller as soon as Demetri was out of hearing range and scowled around the room at his father, brothers and Jacob.

"There's absolutely no way he is here without Aro's knowledge. He's probably on the phone with him now. Before we know it the Volturi will be back here, looking for another collectible... or two."

Edward shook his head.

"Demetri wasn't thinking about Aro and the Volturi when he left. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Leah and the baby... and he was hungry."

Jacob cursed.

"Do you think he might try to attack someone on the Rez?"

Emmett laughed, slapping Jasper on the back and eliciting a slight wince from the smaller vampire.

"That would be great! With any luck he'll walk onto tribe land and your buddies will rip him to shreds. Problem solved."

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. He loved his son, but sometimes Emmett just didn't think things through.

"He's her Imprint, son..."

Jacob interrupted a little too quickly.

"They don't know that, Carlisle."

The doctor shook his head and decided now was as good a time as any to apprise them of Leah's condition.

"As tempting as it might be to let Sam's pack take care of one lone vampire, it's not that simple. Demetri is a Volturi guard, one of the commanders. Even if Caius did not hate wolves, the Volturi would have to respond to an attack on one of their own. As things stand now, any offensive move against Demetri would be just the excuse needed to wipe your tribe out."

He held up a hand when Jake opened his mouth to interrupt him.

"And I'm surprised at you Jake. You, more than anyone, should know the power of the Imprint. Losing Demetri would destroy Leah, literally and figuratively. Strong emotions cause the baby to pump venom into her system. Too much will kill her."

In Leah's room

Seth breathed a sigh of relief as he rushed into the room and assured himself that his sister had not been harmed by her Bela Lugosi Imprint. His common sense had insisted that Demetri would not harm Leah since the Italian had seemed genuinely concerned about her well-being. However, at the end of the day, he was still a leech and Seth didn't trust any vampire who was not a Cullen. Especially not when it came to the wellbeing of his sister and his nephew. If he couldn't kill Demetri, fine... he'd find a way to lock him up in a basement somewhere so he couldn't harm anyone. Then at least, he wouldn't have to worry about the effect Demitri's death would have on Leah and Mini-Fangs.

"Tell Carlisle I want to go home."

Seth's eyes widened and his jaw slackened in shock. He shook his head once as if to clear it as he walked up to Leah's bedside.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to repeat that, sis. I could have sworn you said something about going home, but you're no idiot so I must have heard wrong."

Leah scowled up at Seth.

"Very funny, little brother. I'm serious, I want to go home. Now."

Seth's eyes narrowed and his voice deepened to an angry growl as a thought occurred to him.

"Did that bastard threaten you? Touch you..?"

Leah caught Seth's arm before he could storm off and go fight with her Imprint again.

"It's nothing like that Seth. I... I miss Mom and I would just be more comfortable..."

Seth had not pulled his arm out of Leah's grasp but was glaring down at her in disbelief and fury.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Lee! Mom is on her way here now, so you'll be seeing her soon and since Sam is probably camped out in our porch waiting for news of you, I'm pretty sure the last place you really want to be is the Rez so..."

"Why would Sam be waiting for news of me, Seth?"

Leah's deceptively sweet voice alerted Seth to the fact that he had made a grievous error as he trailed off. That and the fact that he would probably have a bruise on his arm from where her grip on him had suddenly tightened painfully. Sibling instincts and history were warning him that he had wandered onto thin ice.

"Shit."

"Seth you didn't!"

Seth quickly pulled away from Leah and took a couple steps back as her voice rose to a shriek. Weak or not, he didn't want to be within choking distance when he came clean about involving Sam Uley in her business. He raised his hands in a placating manner.

"He doesn't know about the baby but... he helped us search for you and he... kinda knows that you came to the Cullens and... he might have smelled a strange vampire in the woods..."

Haltingly he began to explain to her what had transpired once he had realized she was gone from her room.

In the Cullen Driveway

As Alice stopped the car outside the house and Esme gave her an encouraging smile, Sue Clearwater could not quell a sense of foreboding. She knew that there was no real reason to be wary as she entered the Cullen home, but she couldn't help herself. While it was true that Carlisle Cullen had tended to several pack members, including her own son, she just could not completely ignore generations of tribal warnings about "The Cold Ones" as well as what her human instincts were telling her. Sue forced herself to control her prejudice and fear as she took a step over the threshold. As she walked into the house she was once again struck by how open and bright it was. One would expect vampires to live in deep darkness or dank dungeons. Not the Cullens. The comfortable, bright and airy environment helped her feel more at ease as she walked into a living room full of vampires and one Alpha wolf. A breath later, she heard the furious scream that only her firstborn child could produce. Everything else was forgotten as Sue started running to the room from which the scream had emanated. She didn't even notice the Cullens or Jake as she ran past them to get to her daughter. The scene inside the room brought her to a screeching halt.

For about thirty seconds, Sue couldn't process the messages her eyes and ears were sending to her brain. First of all, Leah, who she had seen last night and had seemed barely pregnant then, now looked about five or six months along. Secondly, said pregnant daughter was dressed in the most ridiculous looking gown she had ever seen and appeared to be trying to get to her brother, who was twice her weight and quite a bit taller. Seth feinted to the left, then the right as he attempted to keep the bed between himself and his sister while he placated her. Sue didn't know whether to laugh or hide her face in her hands at their antics.

"Leelah... sis, it's not as bad as you think! Sam doesn't know anything..."

Leah growled and lunged for her brother. Sue decided she had seen enough when it looked like her daughter was about to vault over the bed and throttle her youngest. Raising two fingers of her right hand to her lips she took a deep breath and let out an earsplitting whistle. Both of her children, knowing that the whistle meant their mother was about to lose her temper, froze like statues in their positions. Sue Clearwater walked into the room as if there was nothing amiss.

"Leah, you're going to be a mother, I certainly hope you learn to control that temper before you give birth. Seth..."

She stopped in front of him and smacked the back of his head.

"For the love of God, can't you go a day without annoying your sister?"

Both siblings looked shocked for a brief second before Leah burst into tears and enveloped her mother in a hug, burying her head in the crook of the older woman's neck and sobbing. Sue was horrified. Her daughter's tears, more than words ever could, told her that something was terribly wrong. Leah never cried. Not when Sam had left her, not when she had become a wolf, not even when her father had died. Leah always insisted on being the strong one. Her father had called her a rock and she always tried to live up to his image of her. She hugged her daughter tightly and pulled her down to sit on the bed. As Leah continued to sob, Sue reflected that even mountains could be worn down to pebbles by the wind and rain. She just prayed that the events of the past few months had not succeeded in wearing her daughter down to the point where she could take no more. She threw a questioning glance at Seth and kissed the top of Leah's dark hair, just like she used to when she was a child, running her hands through it.

"Don't cry baby, whatever it is... we'll get through it as a family. Shush... I promise. Just calm down."

Somewhere in Port Angeles

As Demetri stood in the shadows, carefully observing those around him, he could not help but marvel at the situation in which he found himself. Normally, he didn't need much time for a hunt. Although, he had to admit that he had not hunted for food in at least a couple of centuries. Right or wrong, the Volturi tended to have their constant diet of tourists delivered, so hunting had become obsolete. Now, however, a hunt was not an option, it was an imperative. As a member of the Volturi, he knew the rules he needed to follow like the back of his hand. Never leave a body behind, never leave a witness, never show yourself. He had no intention of going from hunter to hunted, and giving Jane the pleasure of destroying him, after a few hours of torture.

He also knew Leah would not be pleased with what he was about to do. Clearly she was used to, and apparently personally enjoyed, the Cullen menu of hapless mammals. That being the case, he was willing to compromise. For _her_, he would play vigilante and protector of the helpless tonight. Only to provide _her_ with some small piece of mind, would he find some human vermin about to prey on another and deliver swift justice. He would feast and make sure he was strong enough to protect everything he considered his from anyone who would try to take them from him. Tonight, he would do what he must.


	11. Blazing Blue

AN: I hope everyone is having a great new year so far. Cyber hugs to all those who read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs and kisses to all my faithful reviewers (you make my inbox a happy place) and last but not least, cyber high five and first chapter review shout out TheRYU. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world (thanks for everything, especially the Italian translations.) Thanks to all my reviewers: and the tree was happy, Angel of Darkness Forever (I haven't forgotten, still working on your suggestion,) Babaksmiles, nakala, Inosolan, MissGracieKathy, brankel1, FantasyLover74, Lovergyul, rocklesson86, 2015meg, Stargazer1364, LyssaLoo62, YeahMe23 and PopcornGirl-Eva. Remember, reviews are like cookies, you always want more than one ;D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

After about fifteen minutes, Sue was able to get Leah to stop crying. The entire time Leah had been sobbing in her arms, Seth had been pacing the small room, clearly blaming himself. She would have to explain to him, later when Leah was resting, that pregnant women, even strong ones like his beloved sister, were just prone to emotional highs and lows. Leah was calm now, sitting up in bed, drying the last of her tears and looking sheepish. She caught Seth's arm as he passed, forcing him to stop and look into her eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself, Puppy. It's the hormones, I'm fine now."

Seth looked unsure until she punched him in the arm in typical Leah fashion. Sue raised an admonishing brow at her daughter.

"Leah..."

Seth was rubbing his arm but looking more relieved than pained. Violent Leah he could deal with, weeping Leah...was just unnatural and made him want to hurt things. Particularly Italian things, like Leechy Demetri. Leechy Demetri, hmm, there was a certain ring to that... Leah punched him again, almost as if she could read his mind.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She glared at him.

"You know what! If Mom wasn't here I'd kick your ass!"

Sue shook her head. Despite everything the siblings had been through, they still squabbled the same way they had when they were children. Well, they were still children, would always be children in her eyes. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say they still acted as they had when they were younger.

"Language, Leah. You do know the baby can hear your potty mouth, don't you?"

Seth smirked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Mini-Fangs to have any _more_ bad habits."

The room was suddenly silent. Seth realized what he had just let slip and, as he waited for the wrath of Leah to crush him like a bug, he wondered how many times he was going to put his foot in his mouth before he learned to just shut up. There had to be limit, right? When he looked up, Leah appeared about to chase him around the room again and their mother was staring at him in horror.

"Mini-Fangs? Seth... what... why would you call the baby...?"

Leah interrupted with a sigh and another dirty look at her brother. She consoled herself with the knowledge that it was probably better to get this out of the way before Sue caught her first glimpse of Demetri in all his red eyed glory. Taking a deep breath, she started to attempt an explanation.

"Well, it's kind of a good news, bad news situation, Mom. At the moment, the baby's father seems to want to be in his life... Unfortunately, he's also one of the vampires who came here to kill us all a few months ago."

Sue was speechless for at least a minute. Her gaze dropped from Leah's eyes to her belly then back again, wide with horror. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't that long ago that Nessie had been born. She had heard what Bella had gone through. How close she had come to dying. She had also been a witness to the pack's reaction. Was that going to be her baby girl's fate? What would the tribe's council want to do to her? The horror must have shown on her face because Leah quickly leaned forward to give her mother a hug and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, Ma. Carlisle's looking out for me and the baby. And big mouth here..."

She punched Seth.

"Won't ever let anything happen to me. We'll be fine. You'll see."

**Outside Port Angeles**

As the sun rose over the horizon and Demetri quickly made his way to the shelter of the forest, there was one more thing he needed to do before he could return to Leah. He took out his cellphone and contemplated it. Fortunately, with the distance, there was no way for Aro to touch him and learn about everything that had transpired in the few days since he had been in Forks. Otherwise they would all be dead, or wishing they were. Countless centuries of loyalty and service given to the Volturi would be meaningless in the face of Caius' fear and fury. The question was, what exactly was he supposed to tell the Volturi leader? If he said all was well, Aro would consider the mission over and command him to return to Volterra. This was not an option, could never even be considered, because there was no way he could leave his Leah. Not again. He couldn't tell Aro about Leah's condition either. Given Aro's obsession with all things unique, in the best case scenario he would be expected to bring her and their son to Volterra himself. In fact, even if there had been no child, he was sure that, had Aro learned about him having any sort of connection with _la lupa_, he would be ordered to take her to Italy, willing or not. In the worst case scenario, Caius would panic at the thought of a vampire-wolf hybrid and send an extermination squad, led by Jane and Alec, to deal with Leah before his son could take his first breath.

Demetri dialed Aro's number slowly, knowing that he had to be cunning but very careful. Leah's life and the life of their child would be forfeit if he made even the slightest mistake, if even a hint of deception was perceived. Aro picked up on the first ring as usual.

"Ah Demetri! How prompt of you. I was expecting your call later in the day. All is well with you?"

"The Cullens have invited me to stay."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Demetri didn't know which one of them was more shocked by his statement. Despite the gravity of the situation, he had to smirk at the knowledge that he had finally managed to stun his leader into speechlessness. Heidi and Felix now owed him ten dracmas each. However, this was the best way he could think of to buy himself some time. Aro was the first to break the silence.

"That is unexpected. To what end this sudden hospitality?"

"They want to prove once and for all that the child, is not a threat. They claim her rate of growth, while accelerated, has slowed and there is no better way to prove that she is not a threat than to keep her under the watchful eyes of the Volturi."

Aro actually sounded excited now.

"Then by all means they should come here! We would be delighted to play host to their charming little family."

Demetri smiled to himself, and let a little smugness creep into his tone.

"Naturally, I suggested that. Not surprisingly, Bella and Edward were... resistant to that idea."

Aro sighed dramatically.

"I suppose I can understand why they are still... wary after our previous visit. Oh alright, Demetri. I will send Jane to relieve you as soon as possible..."

Demetri couldn't contain his laughter at that.

"I doubt _Jane_ would be welcome, Aro. The Cullens still view her as a threat and a dangerous enemy due to her reputation and aggressive powers. I am already here. Trust my judgment in this. I will report again in about three days, anything sooner may rouse suspicions about my motives."

There was silence again for a few seconds before Aro replied.

"If you think that is best. I shall await your next update."

**In Volterra**

Caius surged to his feet and stalked away from his throne before turning to glare at his brother, his red eyed gaze furious as he pointed a trembling finger at him.

"I _warned_ you that no good could come of anything involving those unnatural children of the moon! Mark my words, Aro, your Greek protégée betrays us!"

Although not nearly as perturbed as his brother, Marcus nodded from his seat to Aro's left.

"I have to agree with Caius, Aro. When he left us, Demetri's bond to the Volturi was fragile and weak, rapidly deteriorating in favor of this strange, new connection. I can only surmise that being close to the she wolf would have strengthened the bond between them and completely eradicated his link to us."

Aro drummed the fingers of his left hand on the arm if his throne as he mused aloud.

"So why not bring her back here..."

Caius scoffed and turned away in disgust, but Aro continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"Or go elsewhere? Why stay in that tiny town surrounded and outnumbered by the enemy? No, brothers, there is more going on here than meets the eye. And you know I love a mystery."

**In Forks**

Rosalie opened the door and glowered at Demetri before moving slightly but obviously to block his path.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing back here?"

Demetri was seriously considering just shoving her out of the way when Emmett appeared behind her. He took a slight step back from Rosalie, making it obvious that he meant her no harm. It wasn't that he was afraid of the burly vampire; he just wasn't willing to waste precious time brawling when he needed to be with Leah; needed to see for himself that she was as he had left her.

"As long as _la lupa_ is here you're just going to have to get used to me. If that's a problem I will take my... Leah and leave."

Rosalie hissed and took a step towards Demetri with Emmett right on her heels.

"I bet you'd take her! Right back to Volterra!"

Demetri was growling. He had no issues fighting a female. If working with the Volturi had taught him anything, it was that women were more vicious and dangerous than a man could ever dream of being. And right now he wanted nothing more than to make her hurt for even suggesting that he would risk harm to his woman and child. Before he could move, Carlisle stepped between them with a frown directed at his children as he gently placed his arm around Rosalie and moved her to the side.

"We have already discussed this. Demetri, I apologize for my daughter's rudeness. Of course you may come in and you are always welcome here. Leah is with her mother and brother now but..."

Demetri interrupted Carlisle as he stepped into the house.

"I wish to speak with you before I see my... uh... Leah."

The Patriarch smiled at Demetri's slip. It was truly amazing to watch the Imprint at work. Less than six months ago the Volturi tracker would have destroyed Leah at the earliest opportunity. Now, even as he followed the doctor to the study, he kept glancing back towards her room, almost as if he was drawn to her. When Carlisle closed the door he did not expect the other vampire to take a seat and he didn't disappoint, standing by the window instead. Carlisle sat behind his desk and waited patiently. Demetri stared out the window, not bothering to face the doctor as he started speaking.

"After we encountered Nahuel, Aro started investigating Joham and his... research. He was concerned that this new... _breed_ might be dangerous to us."

The tracker continued to stare out the window.

"I was not on the team he sent out, but Felix was only too happy to share the details. He said that these mortal women never survived the birth. That they died horrifically when the child..."

He broke off as his mind's eye was suddenly filled with an image of Leah. She was pale as a corpse, drenched in blood, her beautiful, brown eyes wide and staring blankly. Swallowing dryly, he continued.

"Is it true that the mother usually does not survive the birth?"

Carlisle's silence was all the confirmation Demetri needed. He cursed under his breath and the doctor hurried to reassure him.

"Leah's case is different, Demetri. All those women, Bella included, were human. Their bodies were not strong enough..."

Demetri flashed across the room and was suddenly bent over the desk in his face.

"And Leah's body is?"

He ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't be away from her any longer.

"We will talk more about this later, Doctor. Now I must check on her."

Demetri was outside Leah's room in a few seconds. He didn't bother to knock and the force with which he flung open the door caused it to crash against the wall with a thunderous bang. Seth immediately placed himself between the vampire and his mother and sister with a warning growl.

Sue's eyes were wide as saucers as she got her first glimpse of the man who her daughter claimed was her Imprint. It couldn't be true. He seemed gigantic, towering over her little girl. Not only was he a vampire, but the blazing crimson hue of his eyes told her exactly what type of vampire he was. She unconsciously moved closer to Leah to shield her. How could this... _killer_ be trusted with her daughter and grandchild?

Demetri had eyes only for Leah. She seemed alright, but he immediately noticed her eyes were red rimmed. In a flash he streaked past Seth and was on the other side of Leah, opposite her mother. He bent close, his right hand hovering over Leah's belly before he touched her hesitantly. His usual threatening demeanor had been discarded at his first glimpse of her.

"Why were you crying, _mi bella lupa_? Are you in pain? Is it the baby?"

Before Leah could respond, the baby kicked energetically and she laughed, covering his hand with hers.

"I'm fine and so is the baby as you can see... and feel. I swear you get within a mile of me and this kid thinks he's on a soccer field."

Demetri was silent, absently rubbing her stomach and reassuring himself that the baby was indeed fine as he kicked again. After a second he raised his left hand and cupped Leah's cheek.

"What upset you _cara mia_?"

Sue Clearwater watched the entire exchange between her daughter and the bloodsucker with shock. If not for the red eyes, she would never have guessed the man at her daughter's side was a monster. His hand on her belly was as gentle as if he was really touching her child. When he spoke to Leah, his voice softened and it was clear that she was the most important thing in his world. He acted, to all intents and purposes, like a worried father to be and a devoted partner. Almost as if _he_ had been the one to imprint and not her. For the first time since Leah had informed her of the baby's paternity, Sue felt her worry ease. She got to her feet, deciding the couple needed some time alone, and grabbed her son's arm on the way out the door.

"Seth, take me to Esme so I can thank her for her hospitality to us. Leah, I'll be back in the morning, dear. Do try to rest and I'll get you some clothes from home. That gown is..."

Leah looked down at herself and shuddered as Sue bent and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Ma. I know."

Before Seth could protest, Sue had dragged him from the room and slammed the door.

"I think you look beautiful, _mia ragazza del lupo_."

Demetri's voice was barely above a whisper. Leah wasn't sure whether he even meant her to hear his words since he quickly continued speaking.

"You know you should not be overly upset, Leah. Why were you crying?"

Leah shrugged.

"Like I told my brother, hormones. Pregnant women cry. If you're going to be around get used to it."

Demetri raised a brow.

"_If_ I'm going to be around? Why wouldn't I be?"

Leah looked into his eyes and her heart clenched.

"Your eyes were darker yesterday. I've been around vampires long enough to know what that means."

He shrugged.

"You know what I am. You know my... appetites."

Leah looked down.

"And you know what _I_ am. You can't stay here if you're running around slaughtering people!"

She gasped as the baby gave a particularly strong kick and Demetri smiled slightly as he rubbed her belly.

"Calm yourself, Leah. _Quello piccolo_ is getting agitated and that is not good for you."

Leah pushed his hand away and glared at her stomach.

"Little Traitor."

Demetri shook his head and moved to stand by the window. He had known this would happen. Leah turned to yell at her Imprint and was struck silent by the picture he made. Standing beside the window, with the sun kissing his perfect flesh, he looked like a dark angel. His skin sparkled like a million stars and, for a moment, Leah could understand Bella's obsession with Edward. The thought that this perfect specimen might care for her, even the slightest bit, was dizzying. Fortunately, the moment passed quickly. She got out of bed swiftly and stalked to his side.

"Whether or not you're my Imprint, Sam and his pack will _butcher_ you if they find out you're killing innocent people!"

She grabbed his arm and spun him away from the window to face her.

"Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you... if they..."

He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. After a slight hesitation he dropped his head and gently kissed her. At the barest touch of his lips on hers, Leah felt a burst of heat. She had been cold for so long she had almost forgotten what warmth felt like. Now, in Demetri's arms, she felt as if she was on fire. She moaned and closed her eyes as she stood on tiptoe to slip her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

He knew he shouldn't touch her like this. She was carrying his son, she was weak, she was... so damned irresistible! Her lips were sweeter than any blood he had ever had and the slightest touch always awoke a desperate craving within him.

"Just one more taste."

His words were a barely audible murmur as he lifted her so she could easily reach his lips. The kiss seemed to go on forever until Leah opened eyes which glowed a blazing beatific blue. Demetri stared down into the suddenly azure eyes with shock and horror. If his heart was beating it would have stopped. Instead he scooped her into his arms and yelled for Carlisle.

**AN:**

ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS:

_La Lupa_: the she wolf

_Mi bella lupa_: my beautiful wolf

_Cara mia_: my beloved

_Mia ragazza del lupo_: my wolf girl

_Quello piccolo_: the little one

**My beta says I'm evil for this cliffhanger but I did write more this time so hopefully you guys still feel the love :-)**


	12. Changes

AN: Happy MLK! Cyber hugs to all those who read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs and kisses to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. Thank you all! Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out Lovergyul. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world (thanks again for everything, especially the Italian translations and the wonderful suggestions.) Thanks to all my reviewers: PeggyMarie, Babaksmiles, Thinker320, brankel1, Inosolan, FantasyLover74, and the tree was happy, 2015meg, LyssaLoo62, nakala, TheRYU, Black-Luna and Padfootkicksbutt. Special thanks (and a preview of this chapter before it was posted) to o0FLAM3S0o who was my 200th review! Wow! Thanks to everyone for helping me reach this milestone. As always, reviews are like cookies, you always want more than one ;D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

"Carlisle!"

Jacob and Seth had just left to take Sue back to the Rez when Demetri's roar echoed through the entire house. Before Carlisle could even get to Leah's room, Demetri was halfway across the house with the pregnant wolf in his arms. They met just outside the study. From the urgency, and for want of a better word, fear in Demetri's voice, the doctor expected to see Leah convulsing in the vampire's arms. To his relief, that was not the case. Nevertheless, Carlisle immediately started searching for signs of injury as he asked questions.

"What happened, Demetri? Leah, are you in pain? Where does it hurt?"

Leah shook her head, looking up at her Imprint with confusion and more than a little irritation. The guy was seriously getting on her last nerve. Every time she started to think she was making a little headway with him he did something like this.

"Nothing's wrong with _me_ Carlisle. You might need to get Demetri's head examined, though. I think the stress of impending fatherhood is driving him insane."

Demetri's arms tightened almost to the point of discomfort as he hissed at Carlisle.

"Look at her eyes!"

Carlisle abandoned his professional perusal for signs of trauma on Leah's body to look at her face. He froze.

"Well... this is certainly... unexpected."

Demetri actually growled.

"Is that all you have to say? What is the meaning of this?"

Leah couldn't help herself, she snickered.

"I think you're hanging around us wolves too much, Demetri. You're starting to sound just like we do. Whatever's wrong with my eyes can't be all that serious, I can see just as well as I have always seen and, believe me, the look on your face is priceless."

Demetri looked down at Leah, concern warring with exasperation. Would the woman _ever_ care about her own wellbeing? This was not the time for jokes! He shook his head as Carlisle moved closer to examine her. He had to hold in another growl and force himself not to tell the doctor to get the hell away from his female.

"How long has she been like this? Sue and Seth didn't mention anything when they left, so it must be recent. What was she doing when you noticed the change?"

Demetri was silent as Leah smirked in his arms.

"Go ahead, Oh Mighty Volturi, the good doctor asked you a question. Why don't you tell him the last thing I was doing Demetri?"

The Tracker scowled as he noticed the rest of the Cullens on their feet around the room. Once again, all eyes were on him and he knew their vampire hearing wouldn't miss a word that he uttered. The last thing he wanted to do was put on a show and possibly start another brawl.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in private, Carlisle. It would not be wise to get Leah overly excited."

Carlisle nodded and preceded them into his office where Demetri placed the she-wolf on the couch as if she was the most fragile and precious of items. Although he moved away for the doctor to get a closer look at Leah's eyes, he didn't move so far that he could not be back at her side in less than a second.

"When did you notice the change Demetri?"

Leah's smile widened as she waited for her tall vampire's response. He looked uncomfortable for a second before the expressionless mask fell over his features.

"We were... engaging in... we were... being intimate."

Leah couldn't hold back her guffaw, centuries old and still uncomfortable talking about certain issues with a fatherly figure.

"He makes it sound as if we were going at it like rabbits. Carlisle, we were just kissing. Can you tell me what's up with my eyes? Apparently, it's too awful for the big, bad vampire to verbalize."

Carlisle didn't know how to respond. If someone had told him, a month ago, that a Volturi would be "making out", as the kids today called it, with the only female werewolf in existence, one who he had already impregnated, he would not have believed it. Yet here they were. Fact really could be stranger than fiction.

Instead of replying to Leah's inquiry, the doctor went to his desk, pulled out a mirror and passed it to Leah. The she wolf glanced at herself and did a double take before passing the mirror back to the Cullen patriarch.

"Good thing I never got blue contacts. That just doesn't look right."

Demetri growled and decided to address his comments to Carlisle since his lupa refused to take anything seriously.

"What does this mean, Carlisle? Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

The doctor shook his head.

"You need to remember, Demetri, I really don't have experience treating wolves for even common ailments. And Leah is unique, her condition extraordinary."

He paused, clearing his throat unneccessarily and seeming to choose his words carefully before continuing.

"In my professional opinion, this change seems to be a reaction to _you_ or more specifically your... uh...romantic activities. Her eyes already seem to be returning to normal."

Leah groaned inwardly at Carlisle's words as he continued speaking. Wonderful! Now Demetri would never touch her. She wanted to leap up and muzzle the well meaning doctor as he continued speaking.

"I think the best solution here is to consult with the Elders."

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse. Even as Leah was shaking her head the other vampire was looking intrigued.

"No."

Demetri seemed not to have heard her. She might have already left the room for all the attention he gave her.

"Who are these elders? Why do you think they can help?"

Carlisle threw a wary glance at Leah. If looks could kill he would be experiencing his second death, and it would be a slow and excruciatingly painful one. He hated to upset her but he had to do what was best for his patients, regardless of their desires... or tempers. He turned back to Demetri.

"The Elders are a group of Quileute men and women who guide the tribe in all matters. They hold all the knowledge and history of the Quileute people. They were here, shapeshifting and protecting the tribe when my family first came to this land. The centuries worth of knowledge is passed orally from one generation to another and the Elders are the repositories of this history. There may not have been a female shifter before but this... reaction... may be part of the Imprint phenomenom. If anyone would know it would be the Elders."

Demetri nodded thoughtfully.

"Your reasoning is sound, Carlisle."

He turned to the door.

"I assume these Elders will be on the Quileute reservation. I will speak with them..."

"No!"

Leah's shriek ensured that she could no longer be ignored.

"Carlisle, neither Sam nor his pack know that Demetri is my Imprint and it is forbidden for a vampire to set foot on the Rez. They'll get a whiff of him, take one look at his eyes and tear him to shreds!"

Demetri was across the room in a heartbeat, frowning down at the woman he couldn't help but admit, if only to himself, that he considered his own.

"Do you think me a coward? To be afraid of a few dogs?"

Leah's eyes narrowed, her temper flaring.

"Okay, first, I find that remark highly offensive. Secondly, you'd be a fool not to be afraid! It would be a ten to one bloodbath and bonfire."

Demetri suddenly gave her that smile, the barest curve of his lips which never failed to thrill her and set her heart to racing. He bent to her ear, lips so close she felt his breath and forgot to breathe as his voice dropped to a low, seductive whisper.

"Are you concerned for my safety, _preziosa_?"

Leah could only nod as shivers ran down her spine.

"Ahem!"

Carlisle cleared his throat and the spell was broken. Within a second, Demetri was standing by the door.

"I have already told you, _mi belleza testarda_, I will keep you safe in spite of yourself..."

"Even if it means your death? Who will protect me when you're gone? Who will protect our son?"

Leah really hated playing the damsel in distress card. She was a werewolf for God's sake! She could more than take care of herself. However, she had noticed something about Demetri and about herself. In the day since he had returned... Was it only a day? He was obsessively protective of her... and the feeling was mutual. She would do anything to safeguard her Imprint and her son, even if it meant playing on his inner chauvinist. As she expected, he did not leave. She could almost see the gears turning in his head.

Demetri had frozen at her words. He wanted to question these Elders, perhaps kill a few if that was what it took to get the information he needed. But Leah was right. He would never survive an encounter with an entire wolf pack. Not alone. Then what? When he didn't check in with Aro, the Volturi would descend upon Forks, discover Leah was breeding... who _would_ protect her then? The Cullens? He almost laughed aloud. They were lovers, not fighters. He cursed.

Leah knew she had won when he cursed. She sighed in relief and the baby kicked as if chastising her for deceiving his father. Demetri moved swiftly back to Carlisle's side.

"Could you arrange a meeting with these Elders? Perhaps you could question them."

The other vampire nodded.

"Of course. Jacob's father is one of them, so is Leah's mother. When she returns tomorrow we can ask her if she knows anything and Jake can have a talk with his father."

Carlisle turned to Leah with a smile.

"As for you, young lady, you're going back to bed for a few hours sleep. I'll set up the machines and later today you'll have your first ultrasound."

Leah was about to argue until the doctor mentioned the ultrasound. Her eyes, back to their normal brown, lit up with excitement and pleasure.

"Really, Carlisle! You can do that here?"

Carlisle nodded as Demetri interrupted them suspiciously.

"What is this 'ultrasound'? Why does she need it?"

Leah turned her smile on her Imprint and once again he was struck by her beauty.

"We're gonna see the baby for the first time, Demetri!"

Demetri cast a suspicious look at Carlisle. He despised weakness but had to admit he was at a severe disadvantage. He was centuries old and, while he did enjoy modern technology, he certainly had no use and therefore no knowledge of medical equipment.

"This...ultrasound... it is safe for the child as well as Leah?"

Carlisle nodded and Demetri walked toward the couch.

"Then I will allow it."

Leah's mouth dropped open and she was sure she looked like a fish for a second as she sputtered.

"Allow! Are you insane? I don't need your permission for..."

Demetri suddenly swung her up into his arms causing her to squeak in alarm. Then he dropped a light kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Hush, female. What time for this ultra sound, Carlisle?"

The doctor couldn't hide the smile on his lips. Leah looked like she didn't know whether to strangle Demetri or ravish him.

"Around noon, I think. All the equipment is already in her room so she can just rest until then. "

The vampire nodded and without another word left the room.

**La Push Reservation**

As Jacob parked his car outside the Clearwater home, Seth wasn't surprised to see Sam Uley uncurl his impressive height from a porch chair and stand. As usual he was shirtless and clad only in a pair of shorts. Jacob exchanged a look with Seth as they both exited the car and followed Sue to the front door. Seth could already feel his temper rising but vowed that, for once, he would keep his mouth shut. Sam smiled down at Sue, the perfect gentleman.

"I've been worried about you, Sue. First, Leah disappears and ends up at Cullen Central amid the stench of a _new_ vampire, and then you were seen getting into a car with two Cullens. Is everything alright?"

Seth couldn't control his low growl.

"You're _spying_ on my mom now..."

Sue didn't even look at Seth as she interrupted his tirade and returned Sam's smile, every inch of her radiating motherly calm and poise.

"Please forgive my son's rudeness he is understandably protective of those he considers under his protection, though that is no excuse. Anyway, thanks for your concern, Sam. Yes, the Cullens have been extremely kind to us lately. Carlisle is currently treating Leah so Esme and Alice Cullen were gracious enough to take me to her."

There were a few moments of silence while Sam waited for more information, and Sue, very obviously, didn't give him any. He eventually cleared his throat.

"Well, I was wondering if I could possibly speak with Lee Lee..."

Seth's growl was louder this time. Sam's casual use of the nickname Leah now despised never ceased to piss him off. For a man who claimed to love Leah so much before he imprinted, he seemed absolutely clueless about how much he still hurt her. Sam glanced at Seth, noticed the slight tremor in the boy's fisted hands and paused before continuing again.

"Can I speak to _Leah_?"

Sue frowned.

"Sam, you must know you are not my daughter's favorite person in the world right now. I really don't think, in her condition, she would want to talk to you."

Sam took a step closer to Sue, his expression earnest.

"I'm just concerned about her, Sue. She's one of us! She shouldn't be staying at the Cullens. If she's ill, we can get her the help she needs in Port Angeles!"

Jacob couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"She's part of _my_ pack, Sam. So if she wants to hang out with me at the Cullens place then that's her business, certainly not yours. Also, I would think that someone who has been practicing medicine for a few centuries and is familiar with wolves would be better equipped to treat Leah than some unknown doctor in another city!"

Sam could see he was getting nowhere. He sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. Sue, tell Leah I hope she feels better.

Seth growled again as Sam walked off.

"Know it all, sanctimonious..."

Sue threw her son a warning glance as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"You know Sam is just doing what he thinks is best, Seth. He still cares about Leah."

Jacob and Seth followed her inside, Seth slamming the door behind them.

"If he really cared as much as he says he does he would know the sight of him hurts her. He's a jerk, Ma and what he does best seems to be trampling on people's feelings. He needs to just stay the hell out of my sister's life. Speaking of Leah, what's up with leaving her alone with Leechy Demetri?"

Sue sighed again. This was precisely why she had insisted Seth accompany her. She did not want to be away from her daughter. Her baby needed her and it had hurt to leave. But what she had witnessed between Leah and the vampire made one thing clear... the two needed time together. Time they would not get with an overprotective brother and Alpha around. So she had decided to give them a few hours alone to see if they could talk and sort themselves out. However, that didn't mean that if the Italian ever even hinted at harming a hair on her baby girl's head she wouldn't take a flamethrower to him. Sue might not have supernatural strength or speed, but Leah's viciousness came from her side of the family. She would do anything to protect her children and she could be extremely creative about it.


	13. Flesh of my Flesh

**AN**: Cyber hugs to all those who read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs and kisses to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. Thank you all! Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to Babaksmiles. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best (and speediest) beta in the world. Thanks to all my reviewers: Inosolan, Lovergyul, Stargazer1364, brankel1, LyssaLoo62, Stampiej, PopcornGirl-Eva, SethMYwolf, 2015meg and TheRYU. Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

TRANSLATIONS:

_preziosa:_ precious one

_Voi ed il nostro figlio sono più preziosi dell'esseri: _You and our son are more precious to me than life

_piccolina:_ little beauty

_Merda_: shit

_donna testarda_: stubborn woman

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Demetri placed Leah on the bed.

"Sleep now."

Leah raised a brow and sat up with more than a little defiance, glaring at the vampire who towered above her.

"I bet you're quite the ladies' man. Just growl an order and they fall into your bed? How is that working out for you?"

Demetri pulled the blankets up to Leah's waist, his hand lingering just a little on her belly. He had noticed her shiver once or twice and wanted to be certain she was comfortable. Then he took a seat in the chair beside the bed, fighting the oddest urge to smile at her. Something about this female seemed to bring out... long forgotten human emotions within him. He leaned back nonchalantly.

"Surprisingly well, actually. It is true that I can have any woman I choose in Volterra, although they do not _all_ fall into my bed." He leaned forward with a smirk. "You may remember, _piccolina_, I do not need a bed. Nevertheless, I fail to see what my prowess has to do with you resting."

Leah's mouth dropped open and she was speechless for a few seconds. The thought that he had been sleeping with anything in a skirt while she had been pining for him made her sick. She shook her head and looked down. Foolish as usual. Why would someone like Demetri give a second thought to the plain, smelly Native American wolf who had fallen into his arms like a ripe plum? Why would he be faithful to his sworn enemy when he could have any impossibly beautiful vampire he wanted? Suddenly she felt a cool finger under her chin, lifting her head until she gazed into crimson eyes.

"I have not touched another since you _preziosa. Voi ed il nostro figlio sono più preziosi dell'esseri. Now sleep. _You can be stubborn later._"_

Demetri was surprised when his feisty little wolf actually slid down and closed her eyes. He had expected at least another ten minutes of verbal sparring before she gave in to exhaustion since, in his experience, nothing with Leah Clearwater ever came easy. He was a little concerned when she acquiesced without a word, especially when she was asleep within minutes. He gazed down at her for a few seconds. Was it his imagination, or did she seem a little wan? She had not eaten since his return from Port Angeles and he doubted she had taken anything in his absence. He leaned back in his chair and closed his own eyes. So much to think of, so much more to do. He would have to address her eating habits, or lack thereof, sooner rather than later. He had to think of what he would tell Aro in a couple days when he called and more importantly, he had to think of a way to surreptitiously get to the Quileute elders.

In his vast experience, few humans or vampires for that matter, gave up their secrets when asked nicely. So he would leave polite attempts at solicitation to the Cullens. While he admittedly couldn't torture Leah's mother or the Alpha's father, Demetri was certain he would be able to find another elder who would not be missed, or at least not mourned...too much. He just needed to figure out how to engineer the situation so he could avoid the considerable wrath of his _lupa_.

**A couple hours later:**

Carlisle stepped into Leah's room and stopped as if he had collided with a wall. Leah, for once, had followed his advice and was sound asleep. As shocking as that was, what really brought him to a halt was Demetri. He had expected to find the vampire staring moodily at Leah, measuring every breath she took, or pacing the room like a caged animal. At least, that was the behavior Edward had exhibited when Bella was pregnant with Reneesme. Instead, to his considerable bemusement, he found Demetri fast asleep.

The vampire was seated in the chair beside the bed, bent at the waist with his hand resting lightly on his imprinter's belly and his head beside it as if listening to their baby. In all his years as a vampire and a doctor Carlisle had never heard of one of his kind sleeping. While Nessie did sleep, she was half human and would probably need less rest as she matured into her vampire heritage. Demetri, on the other hand, was a full vampire... who had been imprinted on by a wolf. As the doctor pondered the implications of Demetri's slumber, Leah's eyes drifted open.

Leah came awake slowly feeling an odd weight on her. Her eyes snapped open, a low, warning growl on her lips, ready to attack any threat to her baby. To her shock, the weight she felt was Demetri's hand on her belly. Her eyes widened. As far as she knew, vampires did not sleep. To hear Emmett tell it, ad nauseum, they were up all night doing the horizontal hustle. Yet, here Demetri lay, dead to the world. Leah stifled a giggle at that thought and just watched her Imprint.

In sleep the deadly vampire seemed disturbingly human. Dark hair fell over his eyes, making Leah's fingers itch to push it back and giving him an innocent, boyish look. Those sinfully perfect lips that she was beginning to obssess over were slightly parted even though he didn't need to take any breaths. Leah almost laughed, silently thinking that this fearsome predator was her very own sleeping beauty and how she longed to wake him with a kiss. She couldn't help but wonder if her son would be the image of his father. She certainly hoped so. Slowly, so as not to startle him awake, Leah placed her hand on his head and threaded her fingers through the soft, dark curls. She had barely touched him when Demetri awoke with a growl and jerked back, almost falling out of the chair. Before Leah could say anything he jumped to his feet crashing into Carlisle.

_"Merda!_ Why is this still happening? I'm here! _She's_ here!"

Both Leah and Carlisle stared at Demetri. Carlisle, in full doctor mode, immediately moved in, much like a shark sensing blood in the water.

"So this has happened before? Do you sleep every night, Demetri, or only when you don't feed? Is it a recent thing or..."

Demetri glared at the doctor.

"_I_ do not require your services, Carlisle. In the unlikely event that that situation should ever change, rest assured I will _request_ those services. I believe you are here to look after Leah and _il_ _bambino_."

Carlisle wanted to argue. Everything in him, the doctor, the scientist, the investigator demanded that he find out if the Imprint was behind this new development or if it was some form of vampire evolution. But, Leah's health and the health of her baby had to take precedence. With a nod he turned to Leah with a smile.

"Alright then. Ready?"

Leah frowned at Demetri before nodding to Carlisle and laying back. When the doctor pushed the blanket down and her nightgown up over her stomach, there was a deep, ominous growl from behind him. Both Leah and Carlisle turned to find Demetri glaring at the doctor.

"I trust you have a _very_ good reason for touching my female when she does not appear to be injured."

Carlisle took a careful step back from his patient well aware of how dangerous and territorial normal vampires could be in regards to its mate... and certain a Volturi with a weakened one would be ten times worse.

"Perhaps I should explain what an ultrasound is."

He pointed to a monitor and held up some kind of tool.

"We're going to use these machines to look inside Leah and see the baby. I squirt some of this..." he held up a tube, "on her belly and run this... it's called a transducer probe... over her. Then we should be able to see everything."

Demetri's eyes narrowed.

"_Should_?"

"You know it's a one of a kind situation Demetri. We could not see Nessie but things might be, hopefully will be, different with Leah."

The vampire still seemed unsure but after a moment's pause he moved to Leah's side, giving the machine and Carlisle a wary look.

"You may proceed."

Leah held her breath, hardly daring to breathe as Carlisle began the procedure. More than anything else she felt such overwhelming terror that the test would reveal a problem with her baby. Although she had not been in a hurry to have children before she became a wolf, finding out that she would _never_ conceive had been yet another crushing blow in a life that was falling apart. Then everything had changed because of one night. One night with a vampire who should have killed her on sight. She turned her head to watch the monitor, silently praying to all the spirits of her tribe, as well as any others she had heard of, that everything was alright. She had endured alot, but Leah knew that if anything happened to her baby it would be the last straw which would utterly destroy her.

Demetri stood by Leah's side and could sense the tension rolling off her. He bit back a growl. He wanted to warn the good doctor that if Leah was harmed in any way, shape or form, physically or mentally, he would slaughter him where he stood. But he suspected _la lupa_ would dislike that. He frowned then. When had he started caring about her opinion? Oh right, back in Port Angeles. He could have fed from anyone, but he had purposely chosen the human vermin least likely to have a family or friends who would notice they were gone or care if they did. He had done it to please his she wolf and _still_ she had fussed at him. Although, thinking about how he had silenced her complaints, brought a tiny smile to his lips and filled him with smugness. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed his hand in a surprisingly strong grip. Demetri hissed, ready to eviscerate Carlisle Cullen in a heartbeat. Then Leah spoke in a voice filled with awe.

"Look at him, Demetri! Isn't he perfect?"

Demetri followed Leah's gaze to the small monitor, with its black and white, grainy image and felt time stand still. His superior vision immediately picked out a steadily beating heart as well as tiny hands and feet. He was rendered speechless in the face of the marvel before him. Before this moment he had known he was going to be a father, he had felt the child move within his _lupa_ and experienced a sense of wonder and pride at his strength even before birth. But, despite everything, it hadn't felt quite real until he saw that image on the monitor. This was his son. Flesh of his undead flesh. _His_!

For a second the sheer magnitude of the situation staggered him. Leah was looking at him expectantly, a tear slid down her cheek and he immediately frowned, moving closer.

"Why do you weep, _preziosa_? Are you alright...?"

Leah shook her head, once again looking at the tiny being.

"I'm fine. I was just so worried that he wouldn't be okay."

Carlisle looked at the monitor with a slight frown.

"Well, everything seems normal. The fact that the amniotic sac isn't impermeable is a very good sign... however, as I told you before, the baby did experience a growth spurt so he is now larger than he should be. The good news is that the growth rate seems to have returned to normal. If it remains constant you should deliver in four months."

Demetri looked down at Leah who was staring, seemingly enraptured by the image of their son. She looked so fragile, barely stronger than the tiny life within her. He glanced back at Carlisle.

"_If_ it remains constant? Why would it not?"

The doctor looked at Leah.

"The growth spurt, in my opinion, has a direct correlation to Leah's blood drinking. If she doesn't drink any more blood I'm almost certain the pregnancy will proceed normally."

Leah continued to stare at the screen. Demetri's eyes narrowed.

"I know you are hearing us, _donna testarda_. I trust you are listening."

Leah shrugged. She knew she could never make them understand and she didn't feel like ruining the moment with an argument.

"Carlisle, any chance I can get a picture of the baby?"

Demetri opened his mouth to argue but Carlisle quickly jumped in, wanting to avoid any unnecessary stress for his patient.

"No problem, Leah. Also, I think it should be okay, if you want, to return home since things are progressing so normally."

The she wolf perked up even more. As grateful as she was to Carlisle and the rest of his family, she missed her mother and she missed her privacy. The thought of eight or nine different people hearing her every breath, because she was one of only two people who needed to breathe, made her twitchy. Besides, she had been hiding for far too long already. It was time to return to the Rez and face both of the packs with her now obvious secret.

**AN**: One last shameless request before you go. If you are enjoying my story you will be happy to know that it has been nominated in the romance category of the Sunflower Awards. Voting opens January 29th and it would mean a lot to me if you guys would vote for me (if you think the story is worth it) If not vote anyway, someone has to win :-D. That's it, shameless self promotion over. Have a great week and don't forget to review!


	14. No Longer Hidden

AN: Cyber hugs to all those who read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs, kisses and much love to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. Thank you all! Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to thinker320. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best (and speediest) beta in the world. Thanks to all my reviewers: nakala, and the tree was happy (congrats on your finals!), Jada91, Joleigh13, brankel1, LyssaLoo62, Inosolan, TheRYU, SethsMYwolf, Lovergyul, Babaksmiles, MissGracieKathy, PopcornGirl-Eva, and o0FLAM3So0S. Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

TRANSLATIONS:

_piccolina_: little beauty

_donna testarda_: stubborn woman

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Carlisle did a couple more tests on Leah before finally smiling at her reassuringly.

"Things look very good, Leah. I already asked Esme to prepare Edward's old room. You can stay there until you feel ready to return to your home."

Leah returned his smile with a sigh of relief. If she was never in another room surrounded by machines it would be too soon. Every beep and every monitor reminded her that at any moment something could go horribly wrong and she might lose her baby. Even if it was true, she didn't want to face that reality every time she opened her eyes. Before she could move or say anything, Demetri had swept her into his arms and strode to the door. Carlisle covered his laugh with a cough as he called after them,

"I'll bring the ultrasound photo by your room later!"

Leah wanted to growl at Demetri and inform him that she knew where Edward's room was and didn't need his help. Of course, her traitorous heart and the relentless power of the imprint would allow her to do no such thing. She had to admit that she was happiest when near him. She needed to savor every second he was with her because, deep down, she knew it could never last. Even though he showed no signs of leaving anytime soon, and actually seemed loathe to leave her side for any amount of time, she couldn't shake the feeling that one day he would walk away from her as he had before. As everyone she cared about eventually had.

Demetri's vampire speed had them at the door of her temporary room in under a minute. When he pushed it open, Leah could only stare out the floor length windows in awe. The moment Demetri set her on her feet she rushed over to gaze outside. The view was astounding! She threw open the door and slowly walked outside... spellbound. It was almost as if she could see the entire forest, the mountains and even the river separating Cullen territory from the Rez.

"I never thought I'd miss anything about running as a wolf but I was wrong."

The vampire was leaning against the door, wondering why he found so much enjoyment in watching the she wolf's pleasure. He found that, even though he had just held her in his arms, he still had an overwhelming urge to touch her again. Almost against his will, he walked to the balcony and slipped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on her neck and smiling when their son kicked.

"What could you possibly enjoy about turning into a huge, smelly dog?"

Leah just shrugged, deciding to ignore the insult as she leaned back against him and drank in the view, enjoying the perfect moment in the arms of her imprint.

"The freedom. Yeah, I was stuck inside the minds of teenage boys and, let me tell you, that was no picnic, but, when I ran no one could catch me. I was one with the wind whistleing through the woods... too bad I couldn't escape reality that easily."

She sighed and moved out of his arms, walking back inside and beginning to explore the hundreds of books lining the wall. Demetri followed her, watched her for a couple minutes. As he observed her, he considered many different ways to broach the next topic. All of the scenarios ended in a shouting match with a furious she wolf. Although never one to shy away from a challenge, Demetri decided to try a conversational approach rather than a confrontational one. Keeping her calm was neccessary for her health.

"You seem rather eager to leave here. Don't you think it would be best to be as close to Carlisle as possible?"

Leah shrugged and pulled a book from one of the shelves, starting to flip through it slowly.

"I feel like I'm under a microscope. If I breathe too hard Carlisle or Esme or _somebody_ is rushing to my side, asking a million questions.."

"I fail to see the problem with that. Your condition is delicate, you need to be monitored."

Leah laughed humorlessly.

"Like the freak that I am..."

In a flash, barely without thought, Demetri had gathered Leah into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"_Piccolina_..."

She pulled away from him with effort because the Gods knew the only place she ever wanted to be was in his arms.

"No. It's the truth. I'm like Frankenstein's mother... but none of that matters anyway because I've hidden long enough. I'll be going back to the Rez with my brother and Jacob tonight. I have to tell both packs about the situation and the baby."

Leah didn't look at Demetri for a few seconds after her announcement. She didn't need to. Even if his silence didn't speak volumes, she could feel his fury as if it was her own. When she finally did meet his eyes, his crimson gaze was incensed.

"You forbid me to set foot on your precious reservation, deeming me too weak to defend myself against your packs, yet now you plan to go there, without me, to inform my enemies that you carry my son?"

Demetri took a step away from Leah, fists clenched against the urge to shake some sense into the stubborn beauty.

"Why do you think I would let you out of my sight long enough for you to go back to that dog invested slum you call a home?"

Leah carefully placed the book she had been half heartedly thumbing through back on the shelf before she gave in to the desire to fling it at him, trying to take deep breaths and remain calm. As usual Demetri had rendered her speechless. The ability to insult her in so many ways without taking a single breath had to be a special skill. One at which her imprint was determined to be a master at the earliest opportunity. She gritted her teeth.

"That _slum_, as you so delicately put it, is my home, do you even know what it's like to have a home? And since _I'm_ a dog too aren't you concerned you might have already picked up fleas?"

"I'm concerned that your rabid brethren might attempt to harm our child! Or are you so desperate to get away from all vampires that you don't care?"

The sound of the slap that Leah delivered to Demetri's cheek was like a gunshot. The only other sound in the room that of her angry breaths.

"How _dare_ you! When you were in Italy trying to forget the _smelly, filthy dog_ you had deigned to touch, I was here, alone, dealing with this baby! How could you even suggest that I would let any harm come to our son!"

Demetri admitted to himself that once again he had miscalculated, something which he seemed to do way too often with the temperamental she wolf. It was as if she knew every button to push to ignite his fury. Without another word, Leah pushed past him and headed toward the door. He grabbed her arm.

"_You_ may not harm him, but who will stop an angry wolf bent on destroying a vampire's half-breed spawn? You haven't phased in months! Your brother and Alpha are but two!"

Leah wrenched herself out of Demetri's arms and wordlessly turned towards the door. Before she could touch the knob, the door swung open revealing a grinning Alice Cullen. The petite vampire had an armful of clothes and was looking Leah up and down with a critical eye even as she swept past her into the room.

"Good, you're up! I had an epiphany yesterday and realized you probably need new clothes since you're...well, no offense, but you're not getting any smaller...and you can't hang around in that nightgown all day so I took a quick trip into town and got some maternity clothes. What's your favorite color? You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure I got something in practically every color. Now strip."

Both Demetri and Leah stared down at Alice in shock. Demetri shook his head, reminded of the time she had waylaid him in the forest. At that moment some doubt had lingered, now none remained. The woman was mad as a hatter, probably even madder.

"Perhaps you fail to realize that you are interrupting something. A private conversation. Please leave."

Leah still refused to look at her imprint, instead she gave Alice a huge grin.

"What perfect timing you have! Demetri was just leaving."

Demetri had been many things in the long centuries of his life: soldier, tracker, and killer... but never a fool. The look in Leah's eyes warned him that he needed to retreat, regroup and rethink his approach. He definitely needed to calculate his next plan of attack with much more care and finesse. The tall vampire bowed slightly and moved towards the door. As he passed his furious female he paused, leaning close and bringing his lips close to briefly caress the shell of her ear.

"This is not over _mi bellezza testarda_."

Alice watched Leah watching Demetri leave with what could only be described as a mixture of raw hunger, just a touch of anger, and a healthy dose of absolute despair in her gaze. She threw the clothes on the bed and poked the she wolf hard enough to get her attention.

"You should give him a break, you know. In his time women were protected and coddled like pets. Then he became a vampire and spent the majority of his existence in Aro's thrall. Needless to say, he has never had a wife and he has never had a real relationship with a woman, or even really witnessed one. He treats you the only way he knows that does not involve slaughtering you."

Leah had wandered to the window, already feeling bereft without her imprint and fighting the desire to call him back. Alice's words only made her feel worse.

"I'm grateful that he's staying for the baby and already cares so much...if anything happens...if I don't make it...I would rest better knowing that he is in his son's life. But I can't lose myself to him."

Alice smiled at her sadly.

"I wish I could tell you that there is no chance of that, but he is a Volturi. For centuries he has been a commander, answerable only to Aro, Caius and Marcus. You cannot expect him to defer to you...little more than a mortal, a female who has not even lived an entire lifetime. A human whose life might be measured in weeks and months rather than centuries."

Leah sighed, never taking her eyes from the woods.

"I know. It doesn't help that the Imprint is always tugging at me, urging me to do whatever I can to make him happy."

Alice smiled at her and started pawing through the pile of clothes until she found a blue dress and held it up critically.

"That's your problem right there, wolf girl. You should focus on making him want to make you happy. He already doesn't want to let you out of his sight. Now you just need to ensure that he can't think straight when has you in his sights. Now... strip!"

**La Push Reservation**

Sam and the rest of the pack were gathered around Emily's table, boisterously having lunch, when Paul burst into the room. Once he had phased, he had only paused long enough to pull on a pair of shorts before racing into the room. Consequently, he was breathing so hard he could barely get a word out. All activity immediately ceased as Sam got to his feet and went to Paul's side.

"What did you see?"

Paul shook his head and started to speak haltingly as he still tried to catch his breath.

"You... were... right, Sam. Leah was still... at the... Cullens place... but she wasn't alone."

AN: One last shameless request before you go. Voting opens today, January 29th for the Sunflower Awards. It would be a huge compliment if you guys would vote for me (if you think the story is worth it). Leah's Imprint was nominated in the Romance category. If you're interested just check out THE SUNFLOWER AWARDS, there are many great Twilight stories in many different categories. That's it, shameless self promotion over. Have a great week and don't forget to review!


	15. Something Wicked This Way Comes

AN: Cyber hugs to anyone kind enough to read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs, kisses and much love to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. All are welcome and helpful :-) Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to Inosolan. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best (and speediest) beta in the world. Unfortunately, she did not work her magic this week so all errors are mine. Thanks to all my reviewers: Babaksmiles, CharNinja LOL, nakala, flysax, LyssaLoo62, brankel1, TheRYU, and the tree was happy, Jada91, 2015meg and MissGracieKathy. Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

Demetri closed the door to Leah's room, already thinking of ways to placate the temperamental wolf when next she allowed him to get within a mile of her, far less speak with her. He decided he needed to have a word with Carlisle about her eating habits but had barely taken a step down the stairs when Edward appeared infront of him.

"Carlisle wants to see you in his office. We might have a serious problem on our hands."

By the time Demetri walked into Carlisle's office, the room was already filled with several Cullens. Emmett and Rosalie were by the window, Jasper was sitting on the couch beside Esme, and Carlisle was behind his desk. Demetri assumed Bella was somewhere with her daughter. He didn't beat around the bush.

"What is this about Carlisle? Did you get in contact with the wolf council?"

Carlisle paused for a couple seconds, no doubt searching for a way to relay his information to the dangerous vampire that would not lead to bloodshed.

"Now, I don't want you to overreact Demetri, but there was a wolf near the house. Edward picked up some stray thoughts and apparently he may have seen you and Leah..."

Demetri didn't even realize the low, angry growl was coming from him until Carlisle stopped speaking and all the Cullens stared at him. He glared at them.

"What were these _stray_ thoughts?"

Edward had walked around Demetri and sat on the edge of Carlisle's desk.

"Shock mostly. Apparently he had been sent by Sam Uley to find out if there was a new vampire here, and if Leah was still here. He saw you and Leah... closer than he thought was appropriate and took off like a bat outta hell to report to Sam."

Demetri had frowned at the mention of Sam's name. Sam Uley. Unless he was mistaken, and he never was, Sam Uley was the filthy cur who had broken his woman's heart. For that alone he deserved to die a slow tortured death, but now, to compound that grievous error, he was spying on her? His death had just moved from preferred to imperative. When Demetri finally spoke his voice was low and furious.

"You allowed a wolf with knowledge of my m...Leah to escape with his life? Was this intentional or are you always this spectacularly incompetent?"

Jasper glared at him, still clearly untrustworthy of the Volturi soldier.

"The wolves are our allies. Although we do not venture unto their lands, they may come and go at will in our territory. We had nothing to hide...until recently."

Demetri scoffed.

"Who you choose to cavort with and claim an alliance is immaterial to me. However, if your allies make any threats against Leah or my son...there will be unpleasant consequences."

Rosalie scowled at Demetri. She had endured just about enough of his overbearing, irrational presence. She didn't care that he had knocked up the she wolf. At the end of the day, if he was going to be more of a hindrance than a help to Leah, she would personally get rid of him, by any means necessary, and to hell with repurcussions from the Volturi. Leah had been through enough. She might be a smelly, bitchy wolf, but she was _their_ smelly, bitchy wolf.

"I guess they must grow them big and dumb in Italy. Do you really think Leah is going to stand by while you slaughter her pack brothers?"

Demetri thought, not for the first time, that he much preferred the days of his youth when women were seen and not heard.

"I wouldn't throw stones if I were you Blondie. Regardless of what Leah feels I will do what needs to be done in order to protect her, whether or not she likes it."

**La Push**

Sam did not rush Paul after his breathless declaration but allowed him a moment to recoup as he bent at the waist, hands on knees, trying to speak. After all, he was not surprised. He had known something was up since he had helped Seth and Jacob track Leah a couple days earlier. Seth had seemed too frantic, too concerned about an adult sister who had just wandered off, even if she had become something of a hermit in the last few months. Then there had been her scent. Although it was still inherently Leah, it was... different, somehow more complex. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it set off alarm bells.

So, after Sue had proven resistant to his questions about her daughter, he had started sending Paul out to check out the Cullens and make sure the Clearwaters and Jacob weren't hiding something. He wasn't really surprised that they were. What else did you expect from people who seemed detemined to embrace their natural enemies? Paul finally caught his breath enough to start talking.

"She was... pregnant Sam... and there was a _vampire_ with his hands all over her!"

The room was silent for about a millisecond before chaos erupted.

"Impossible!"

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"She can't have kids!"

The only one who remained silent was Sam. He didn't know what to think. He had told himself that the reason he had imprinted on Leah's cousin instead of the girl he had loved since they were kids was fate. They just weren't meant to be. He had to be a strong leader for the Pack and father children to carry on the Quileute wolf legacy. When Leah phased he had been certain he was correct. Now... He didn't say anything as he strode to the door, already stripping off his clothes, in under a minute he had phased and took off into the woods. The rest of his Pack immediately followed his lead.

Jacob was working under the hood of a car when his phone rang. He jerked in surprise, banging his head, before fishing his cell out of his pocket. He frowned at the display and rubbed the back of his head as he answered.

"Is everything alright, Carlisle?"

"We may have a situation, Jacob. We need you and Seth back here as soon as possible."

Jacob didn't waste time asking questions. He hung up and immediately placed a call to Seth.

"Phase and meet me South of the Rez. We're heading back to the Cullens."

**Cullen Mansion**

It had only been about fifteen minutes since Demetri left the room but to Leah it felt like an eternity. She had never been a shopaholic like Alice but she had appreciated new clothes. Alice took shopping to a whole new level. Within the space of five minutes, Leah had tried on about twenty different outfits: pants, skirts, dresses. Name it and she had been forced into it. Nevertheless, very little seemed to satisfy the Fashion Tyrant.

"Too long."

"Green's not your color."

"That can go in the maybe pile."

Just when Leah was about to strangle her, Alice seemed to freeze and got a faraway look in her eyes. Leah looked down at the dress she was currently sporting. True, she hadn't worn dresses since she had phased, (few were long enough after her growth spurt, none had survived her lack of control,) but this one... For some reason she adored it. A simple sheath dress that fell to her ankles in yards of shimmering satin. Yes, it left no doubt that she was pregnant but... the brilliant crimson shade matched Demetri's eyes perfectly.

"I like this one. I'm keeping it."

Leah prepared for an argument, but Alice ignored her, staring off into thin air. The she wolf frowned. She had heard that several of the vamps had special powers, and that this one could see the future. Could she be having a vision now? She tentatively reached out a hand to touch the mesmerized vampire and suddenly found it caught in a grip of iron. Previously blank eyes were now wide with apprehension as the petite vampire started dragging Leah out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

Alice didn't waste time talking, deciding instead that Leah wasn't moving fast enough, she scooped her into her arms and sped downstairs.

**Carlisle's Office**

Carlisle ended his call with Jacob and quickly got between Demetri and Rosalie.

"I understand your concern, Demetri, but Rosalie has a point. We don't want to cause Leah any undue stress and that is exactly what a showdown between you and the wolves would precipitate."

Demetri took a step away from Rosalie before he gave in to temptation and decked her.

"I am not saying that I will attack the wolves. I am not looking to further the enmity between the Volturi and the children of the moon. However, Leah and my son are my responsibility. A responsibility that I take very seriously and have no problem killing to protect."

Edward made a rude noise.

"How like the Volturi. Kill them all and let God sort it out."

Demetri actually laughed.

"As if we believe in God. At least I'm not a hypocrite, Cullen. Who among you would not kill to preserve the ones under your protection? Who among you, besides Saint Carlisle, has not already done so?"

Before anyone could respond, the door flew open and Alice blew in, depositing Leah on her feet. For a moment Demetri's mind went blank and all he could do was stare at the she wolf. She was, without a doubt, the most stunning woman, mortal or otherwise, that he had ever laid eyes on. The dress flowed from her shoulders to her dainty feet in a river of satin caressing every inch of her flesh in a way he longed to. Even as he stared at her, just managing to stop his jaw from hitting the ground, his fingers itched to capture her perfection on paper. This time in the flesh, not just from his fevered dreams and memories. He wanted to whisk her away from the Cullens, the wolves and the threat of the Volturi and just lose himself in her embrace. Alice's voice broke his reverie like a splash of ice water.

"The wolves are coming."

**La Push Woods**

Sam's mind was filled with images of his life with Leah. Even though he had imprinted on Emily, her cousin, he had once been devoted to Leah. Before he had phased, he had wanted nothing more than to marry her and become the kind of man his father had not been. Although he had loved Leah, he knew he had also wanted to show the tribe that Sam Uley was a man of honor. Then he had phased.

It had been bad enough having to stay away from Leah out of fear for her safety. The worry in her eyes had broken his heart and made it even more difficult for him to control the wolf within. But he had tried so hard, because he had wanted to return to her. He had been absolutely certain that he could salvage some part of his dream. Despite everything that he had endured, he had still wanted to build a life with Leah at his side. That dream had even been in his reach as he slowly brought the wolf to heel and regained more and more of his humanity. Then Emily had come to town and his dream had been both shattered and fulfilled.

The moment he had seen Emily he had known she was the one for him. Even as he felt the Imprint taking hold in his soul, he had tried to deny them both because he had known how that would destroy Leah. But the Imprint was inevitable and Leah had never been able to forgive him. The passion that had drawn him to her like a moth to flame had turned to hatred, and he could understand why. He was Sam Uley. Son of love 'em and leave 'em Joshua Uley. But Leah had never held that against him. She had given him her trust. When others had looked at him and thought "Bad Seed," she had loved him and said, "I trust you."

How had he repaid her trust? He had crushed her heart and betrayed her with a cousin as close as a sister. His punishment? A dream fulfilled. He was respected now, his advice sought after, his opinion weighty with the Elders. Emily, though scarred, was at his side. A perfect mate.

Despite now having everything he could ever want, sometimes Sam couldn't help but lay awake at night and ponder the high cost of his happiness. Leah was reviled by most as a bitter shrew. In the last few months she had practically become a hermit (probably to avoid the looks of pity or dislike,) and now Paul suggested she might be in league with vampires. Sam couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't_ believe it... not until he saw it with his own eyes.


	16. Confrontation

AN: Happy Valentine's Day to all! Also a special Birthday Shoutout (one day late) to Stargazer1364! Cyber hugs to everyone kind enough to read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs, kisses and much love to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. You guys continue to inspire me :-) Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to Joleigh13. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best (and speediest) beta in the world. Thanks to all my reviewers: GothChiq80, LyssaLoo62, Babaksmiles, nakala, CharNinja LOL, Jada91, TheRYU, brankel1, SethsMYwolf, and the tree was happy, PopcornGirl-Eva, Stargazer1364, Inosolan, sappire495 and 2015meg. Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)

**Translations**

_Mi lupa testarda_: stubborn woman

_nostro piccolo_: our little one

_il mio cuore_: my heart

**Carlisle's Office**

Demetri glared at Carlisle and the other Cullens gathered around the room.

"Consider this a warning. If you want your furry friends to remain unharmed you will make sure they stay well away from Leah."

Although Carlisle had absolute faith in Alice's visions he couldn't help but hold on to the tiny hope that tragedy and violence could be averted.

"What did you see Alice? How can you be so sure the wolves are on their way?"

Alice ran a hand agitatedly through her spiky hair.

"You know how my gift works around wolves, Carlisle. I know they're coming here because I can't see _here_ or any of us at all. Anytime I try to see any of us I draw a complete blank."

Leah looked confusedly from Carlisle to Alice.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Demetri was still glaring angrily at the Cullens from his place beside Carlisle's desk.

"One of your precious wolves was snooping around and ran back to tell his Alpha what he saw. Apparently they're all on their way."

The room was silent, waiting for Leah's explosion... an explosion that never came. Emmett wondered if Jasper was exerting some calming influence over the volatile she wolf as she looked down, unconsciously rubbing her stomach before smiling at Demetri.

"Well, I guess you win our earlier discussion. I won't be going back to the Rez to tell them about the baby since they'll be finding out here."

Demetri shook his head slowly in disbelief. Just when he thought his unpredictable female could surprise him no more she did just that. Why she would think that people who had been willing to slaughter one child they considered dangerous, would want to spare another who could be even deadlier, he could not fathom. He seemed to forget the presence of anyone else and focused solely on her.

"I told you I didn't want you anywhere near those mangy mongrels..."

Leah interrupted him, taking a few steps in his direction so they were toe to toe. It didn't matter that he was so tall that she had to crane her neck back to look at him. She figured the hard poke she gave him in the center of his chest would get her point across.

"And I told _you_ that those 'mongrels' were my family! They would never harm me!"

"Right! That's why, at one glimpse of my blood soaked hands on your body they all come racing over here! Are you really that innocent you foolish child? Regardless of whether or not you choose to delude yourself, I will not trust our child or _you_ to your naiveté, Leah. That is final."

Leah's eyes widened with fury and for a moment she was speechless. Unfortunately for Demetri that didn't last long. With his sensitive hearing, her shriek should have made his ears bleed. It did succeed in making Alice flinch and Rosalie smile.

"What! That's final? Foolish child? How dare you! This _child_ managed just fine without you when you _left_ me..."

Leah's tirade was cut short by the cacophony of howls that seemed to come from every direction in the trees surrounding the house. No one spoke and she looked almost longingly out the window into the woods. Was Demetri right? Sam had done a lot to her in the last couple years, and she had her issues with many of her pack brothers but they would never hurt her. Would they?

Carlisle started walking to the door.

"Let's not assume the worst. Edward and I will go greet the wolves and find out what they want. It might not have anything to do with Leah at all."

Rosalie and Emmett made identical sounds of disbelief as Edward got to his feet and followed their father. Jasper hesitated. Although Leah and Demetri could probably use his calming influence, the group of angry wolves outside posed a larger risk to all of them. He dropped a kiss on Alice's head, whispered something to her and followed his father and brother.

Demetri couldn't keep his hands off Leah any longer. Even if she was still angry with him he needed to touch her. Almost of their own volition one hand stroked her cheek while the other lightly caressed her belly. He bent his head to her ear and lowered his voice out of the range of vampire hearing.

"Nothing I say or do is ever to hurt you _mi lupa testarda_. I care only for you and _nostro piccolo_."

Leah covered his hand with hers and looked into his crimson eyes.

"I would never let anyone hurt our son, Demetri, I promise you."

He nodded and dropped a light kiss on her lips.

"I know... and you should know that I will kill anyone before I let any harm come to you."

**Outside the Cullen Mansion**

By the time Carlisle, Edward and Jasper walked outside, the wolves were already prowling the perimeter. The moment the vampires appeared, two of the wolves phased and stalked toward them. Ever the forward thinker, Carlisle had a few pairs of shorts in hand that he promptly tossed towards the nude males. As soon as he was dressed, Sam strode toward the Cullen patriarch, his trademark scowl firmly in place.

"I need to see Leah, now."

Carlisle smiled placatingly.

"Do you _all_ need to see her? Because it looks like you brought your entire pack."

Sam's scowl didn't shift.

"One of my wolves spotted an unknown vampire in the area. Actually, this mystery vampire was observed in your home...with Leah."

Edward raised a curious brow.

"Are we not allowed friends in our territory?"

"Are you saying this vampire is a friend?"

Carlisle interrupted the verbal sparring.

"We have nothing to hide, Sam. You may not believe it, but we do consider you our allies. We would never allow any of our acquaintances to harm you or your people."

Paul, as usual spoiling for a fight, stepped up beside Sam.

"So you're saying the leech who had his hands all over Leah hasn't killed _anyone_ lately? Pardon me if I find that hard to believe."

Carlisle ignored him and focused on Sam.

"Leah is here of her own free will, Sam. She can leave anytime she wants and she is welcome here as long as she wishes to remain."

"If that is the case, Dr. Cullen, then let me see her."

**Carlisle's Office**

"These people are my family Demetri. They wouldn't hurt me!"

The Tracker dropped his hands and moved away from her.

"Your family? Your brother and mother already know. Your Alpha already knows. These people are not your family and not your Pack. So I wonder what other relationship you share with them...or with one of them in particular."

Leah stared at him. She didn't know whether to be pissed off or pleased with his seeming display of jealousy. This again?

"I assume you are referring to my past relationship with Sam Uley?"

Demetri's eyes narrowed with irritation at the sound of her former fiancé's name on her lips.

"For someone who is a part of your past, he certainly seems to keep cropping up in your present. Tell me, why would a past lover care enough to send spies after you?"

Leah shrugged. She had asked herself the same thing time and time again. Why couldn't Sam just leave her alone and go enjoy his own Happily Ever After with Emily?

"I am not now, nor do I have any interest in ever being in his head again. I have no idea why he does the things he does."

Demetri turned away from her.

"An unpredictable foe is a dangerous one, Leah. Do not think because he has not physically harmed you in the past that he is not a threat to you now _il mio cuore_. Never underestimate an enemy."

Leah shook her head. She could never make Demetri understand. Perhaps, because she didn't understand it herself. Despite everything they had been through, she felt she owed it to Sam to explain her situation. She started walking towards the door and her Imprint caught her arm.

"You are not going out there."

Before Leah could reply, Demetri once again found himself surrounded by angry Cullens. Esme, Alice and Rosalie glared up at him, looking particularly vicious, as Emmett grabbed his hand, his voice a low, warning growl.

"Hey, I may agree with you one hundred percent that Sam's a dick and she needs to stay the hell away from him and he from her, but you don't get to touch her against her will and you sure as hell don't get to stop her from walking away from you. Ever."

**Outside the Cullen Mansion**

"When Leah is ready to see you, she will call you here or return to the Rez. I promise you, Sam, she is not a prisoner."

Paul scoffed at that.

"On her _best_ day Leah's working with a few cards short of a full deck and she's been even weirder lately... Hiding out in her house, not talking to anyone... Prisoner or not, she shouldn't be hanging around Corpse Central. The smell alone..."

A glare from Sam quickly silenced Paul before the Alpha turned back to Carlisle.

"If she's not a prisoner then there's no reason why you can't just call her out here."

Carlisle was about to reply when the front door opened and Leah walked out. In another situation, he would have laughed at the expression on the wolves' faces. Two pairs of eyes widened in shock and appreciation as mouths dropped open. Leah was, in a word, stunning. None of the nerves that she must have been experiencing showed on her face. Her black as night hair, previously hacked off, now hung, straight as an arrow, shining in the sunlight to just beneath her shoulders. Her head was high, her back straight, and every curve, particularly the one where her baby lay, was outlined by her dress. By the time Leah reached Carlisle's side, Sam had closed his mouth but his eyes now blazed with anger and more than a little regret. The slight tremors that were clearly visible on his entire body were testament to the level of control he was exerting.

"It would seem that congratulations are in order Lee Lee."

Leah couldn't help but flinch at the nickname. Yes, Demetri and their son were her entire world now but, unfortunately, the Imprint didn't erase years of memories. Memories of the plans she had made with Sam for _their_ future. A little house with a white picket fence, close to beach and the forest, with one little girl and one little boy happily playing behind it.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here, Sam. I was coming home today."

Sam took a step towards her, his voice lowered and almost pleading.

"Lee Lee, please tell me Paul made a mistake. Jake may have tied himself to a vampire freak but you wouldn't. You wouldn't associate with the monsters that did this to us."

Leah shook her head. She had hoped that Sam would at least be happy about the baby. He had known... they had all known through the pack mind how that loss had devastated her. But if he couldn't admit that Jake's connection to Nessie was not one of his own choosing, he would never understand her bond with Demetri.

"You know as well as I how powerful the Imprint is, Sam."

The clearing was suddenly as silent as the grave. No one spoke after Leah's declaration for at least ten seconds. Sam's eyes dropped to Leah's belly, and grew wide as comprehension dawned, followed quickly by disgust. When his gaze returned to hers they were filled with savagery. Then chaos descended upon them.

Sam's hand, trembling with fury and the urge to phase, reached out and grabbed Leah by her arm, pulling her to him so their faces were inches apart. Edward cursed and jerked her out of the way, a split second before a roar sounded throughout the yard. Mere seconds later, there was a flash of movement then Demetri was on Sam.

Demetri's fangs were fully extended and bared as he crashed to the ground with Sam beneath him. He wanted to sink his fangs deep into the wolf's throat but not for sustenance. He wanted to see the agony on the mutt's face as venom burned through his system, he wanted to rip and rend the flesh of the bastard who had dared to touch his mate. He vaguely remembered Caius' warnings about hand to hand combat with werewolves. The Volturi leader would go on and on about the fact that, even though they were weaker than vampires in their human bodies, they only needed a split second to transform and rip you apart. It didn't matter.

Demetri would freely admit that he had wanted Sam dead for hurting Leah in the past, but when he had dared to put his hand on her, his vision turned red. It had been clear that the bastard had been upset and close to phasing, yet he had pulled her close to him, knowing that an uncontrolled phase could kill her and her baby. He deserved the grisly death the Volturi was more than capable and only to eager to deliver.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Edward had his hands full with Leah as she screamed at Sam and Demetri, struggling to get to them. Demetri's mental anguish at the sight of Sam's hands on Leah had alerted Edward in barely enough time to get Leah away before the feral vampire had attacked. Edward had never experienced anything like it in a vampire mind. In that moment, there had been none of the cool, detached rationality that was typical of vampires. The Volturi tracker had been almost wolflike in his ferocity. More ferocious than a newborn scenting blood for the first time. Edward yelled at Jasper.

"Can't you do something before they kill each other!"

Jasper appeared calm as usual but shook his head.

"I am doing all that I can, Edward. It's taking everything I have to keep Sam from phasing and Demetri from going into a killing frenzy!"

Edward threw a glance at Paul and the other wolves as he continued to struggle with Leah. The wolves were literally circling, hungrily looking for an opening to jump in and rip Demetri apart. At the same time, Paul's trembling body indicated that he was ready to shift and attack the vampire from behind. Edward started dragging Leah back towards the house. He figured he could get her back in the house out of danger and get Emmett outside to help him break up the fight but Leah wasn't making it easy. She was much stronger than she appeared and he didn't want to risk hurting her.

Suddenly two more wolves burst out of the forest. One immediately placed himself between the combatants and the other wolves while the second threw himself at Demetri and Sam. The force of the blow caused them to fly apart and Jasper immediately dragged the vampire away, holding him back. Sam picked himself off the ground, eyes still blazing with fury as they found his ex fianceé.

"You imprinted on a full vampire, Leah? You're carrying his spawn?"

Jacob had phased as soon as he separated the fighters and stood between Demetri and Sam.

"He's her Imprint, Sam! You know..."

Sam cut him off with a slash of his hand.

"Bullshit! There's no precedent for this...this abomination! I refuse to accept it, and if that bloodthirsty freak comes anywhere near the Rez I'll end him!"

Demetri growled and almost got loose from Jasper.

"You touch my female again and I'll rip your hand off and feed it to you, Fido!"

"_Your_ female?"

Sam made a move towards Demetri but caught himself.

"I will be bringing this... anathema up to the Council. Then we'll see how protected this so called _Imprint_ is."

Without another word, Sam phased and took off into the woods, followed quickly by the other wolves. Paul shook his head, giving Leah a look of disappointment.

"You have no idea what you have done here, Leah. No idea at all."

He turned away from her, still shaking his head, and phased in a shower of ripped cloth. Then he was gone.


	17. Council

AN: Happy Winter Break to all lucky enough to have it! Cyber hugs to everyone kind enough to read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs, kisses and much love to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. You guys always make my day :-) Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to ArrancarMaiden. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best (and speediest) beta in the world. Thanks to all my reviewers: LyssaLoo62, CharNinja LOL, Joleigh13, GothChiq80, brankel1, connect2tjb, Inosolan, PopcornGirl-Eva, Babaksmiles, shelbron, 2015meg, and the tree was happy, Jada91, alien.94, TheRYU, Stargazer1364, nakala and recey2010. Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

**Translations**

_La lupa_: she wolf

_Mi tesoro: _my treasure

_quello piccolo_: our little one

_cara mia_: my beloved

_lupa testarda_: stubborn she wolf

As soon as Paul disappeared into the woods, Edward released Leah. The last thing he wanted was to be holding the pregnant she wolf when her enraged brother and Imprint came for her. Seth had phased the moment the majority of the wolves departed into the woods, and was at Leah's side in a heartbeat, pulling her into a tight hug. He was speechless as he held his sister close in his arms, assuring himself she was okay.

When Jacob had called him, he had been expecting the worst. He had been certain that there was going to be a repeat of the Pack attack on the Cullens when Bella had been pregnant. Visions of his pack brothers tearing into Demetri while Leah tried to protect him spurred him to run faster than he ever had in his life. He had been terrified that they would arrive too late. He kissed the top of her head, silently thanking every deity he could think of, before pushing her away slightly to look into her eyes, quelling the urge to shake her.

"What the hell are you doing out here with brawling wolves and vampires, Le Lah? Are you crazy?"

His grip on her shoulders tightened briefly, but he pulled her into another hug before she could answer him and glared over her head at Demetri.

"Is this how you keep her safe, Vampire? Great job, I knew I should never have left you alone with her!"

Demetri had jerked away from Jasper as soon as the smaller vampire released him. Although Seth got to Leah first, her Imprint hadn't been far behind. As much as he wanted to drag her into his arms and never let her go, he refused to cause her any more distress and a tug of war with her brother would probably be extremely upsetting for her. Also he couldn't help feeling that the young wolf was correct. Leah and the baby were his to care for, his to protect and he had failed them miserably, less than a day with them and she had already been attacked while on _his_ watch. He had known that no good would come from a confrontation with her former pack and her former fiancé but he had not prevented it. As he looked at her from around her brother, his eyes searched her face for any sign of injury, physical or otherwise.

Leah had sensed Demetri nearby, even though she couldn't see him with her face crushed against her not so little brother's chest, and forced a smile as she moved out of the protective circle of Seth's arms.

"I'm fine Puppy, I promise you. Things got a bit... messy, but did you really think I would be in danger surrounded by all these vampires?"

She gave him a gentle shove away from her, playfully scolding him.

"Now get inside and put some clothes on for God's sake. I've seen enough of your naked behind to last me a lifetime. And take Jake with you please."

Seth threw Demetri another dirty look and started walking towards the house with the rest of the Cullens and his Alpha. As loathe as he was to leave her alone with Leechy Demetri, he could almost feel her need to be with vampire.

The moment Seth, Jacob and the Cullens closed the door behind them Demetri was in front _la lupa_. He was gentle as he took her hands in his.

"Are you well, _mi tesoro_? You and _quello piccolo_ are unharmed?"

Leah nodded but her eyes were filled with despair as she looked into the woods after her former packmates and he was reminded of their first meeting so many months before. She had bared her neck to his fangs akin to a sacrificial lamb, silently begging him for death, challenging him to end her life. More than once since that fateful night, he wondered what could have robbed such a strong woman of her hope and brought her to such a low point. Now he knew. He wanted to drag Sam Uley back by his mangy tail, tortore him until he begged for death and gut him before her, simply to ease the pain he saw reflected in her eyes.

When that bastard had yanked her to him, laid his hands on her bare skin... Cold logic had deserted him and Demetri had been filled with the need to maim, the memory alone was enough to incense him. He growled suddenly as he noticed the bruises on both of his _lupa's_ arms, evidence of the Alpha wolf's loss of control. His mouth was suddenly filled with burning venom and the desire to slaughter Sam Uley burned in his chest once again. More than he could ever remember thirsting for blood, he now craved to bathe in Sam's. The filthy dog had touched his mate, threatened both his female and his son and he was still alive. For the first time in centuries Demetri felt like a failure.

"Aren't you going to tell me 'I told you so'?"

Leah's voice broke him out of his murderous reverie. She sounded so...broken, her shoulders slumped and the fire that attracted him like a moth to flame temporarily extinguished. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her chocolate eyes.

"I am sorry _cara mia_, I should never have let your old pack anywhere near you. Regardless of your wishes."

His words brought a small smile to Leah's lips. The comment was so like her knight in blood-soaked armor. She threw one last regretful glance at the woods and turned towards the house.

"You really don't know me yet, if you think you could have stopped me Demetri. Come on, I'm ready to go inside now."

**La Push**

Sue was upstairs in Leah's room packing a bag for her when the banging on her door began. She glanced at the clock with a slight frown as she walked through the living room, thinking that it had only been a few hours since her last surprise visitor.

The sight of Sam, waiting impatiently on the porch, was not a surprise. Sue had figured he would visit her a few more times while Seth and Jake were not around to pump her for information about Leah. However, she was not prepared for exactly what, or rather who she found outside her door. Sam was, of course, in the lead but not too far behind him was Billy Black, and every other member of the Council of Elders, with the exception of Quil Sr.

Sue controlled her expression with difficulty as she wordlessly opened the door and stepped back for her latest uninvited guests to enter. The fact that Sam looked absolutely livid, and was accompanied by the majority of the Council, meant that Leah's secret was out. She took a seat in Harry's worn recliner and prepared to face them. After her husband's death she hadn't had the heart to throw out his favorite piece of furniture and now it gave her the strength she needed to defend their daughter. Council or not, she would never allow them do anything to harm her child. Billy did not waste a minute but spoke as soon as everyone was seated.

"Sam claims that..."

He paused, clearly so disturbed by what he had to say, that he couldn't get the words out. Sue said nothing, waiting patiently for him to continue, seemingly gracious and calm while her spirit prepared for the coming battle.

"Sam claims that Leah is pregnant with a vampire's... offspring, and has come to believe that he is her Imprint."

The room was quiet after Billy's announcement as everyone waited for Sue's reaction. She raised a brow.

"Was that a statement or a question Billy? Because I have no idea what Sam claims since I have not seen him since this morning."

Billy shook his head.

"Now is not the time for word games, Sue. You must have some clue why we're here. Did you know that Leah thinks she has imprinted on a vampire and is carrying his child?"

Sue sighed. Billy was right; beating around the bush would only make a bad situation so much worse. Sam had clearly already had his say and the sooner she was able to clean up after him the better for Leah and the baby.

"I knew Leah was pregnant. She was about three months..."

Sam immediately interrupted.

"What do you mean three months pregnant? When I saw her this morning she had to be at least five months along!"

Sue's calm mask slipped and her eyes narrowed in anger as she glowered at Sam.

"Just as I respect the role you have filled for our people these past few years, Samuel Uley, I expect you to respect me and my position well as this Council. So, please refrain from interrupting me again."

Sam looked embarrassed and more than a little irritated but nodded and backed off.

"I apologize, Sue. Sometimes my... concern for our people gets the better of me. Please continue."

Sue turned back to face Billy.

"As I was saying, Leah was about three months pregnant but she began to get very ill. I was unaware of the paternity of the child until Alice and Esme Cullen took me to see her at their home. Unfortunately the child's... mixed heritage has begun to manifest in an expedited growth rate. Leah told me about the father's identity earlier today."

The room descended into a tense silence. Sue wondered what the others were thinking. Everything within her screamed that Leah's situation was an abomination, that her daughter must have been mistaken or somehow brainwashed. Yet, she could not get the image of the vampire and Leah out of her head. He had been so gentle with her, so caring. If she hadn't seen them together she would never have believed such a match possible yet...

"Can anyone deny that the child is a monster? Even Sue admits that its vampire nature is manifesting while it is still in the womb!"

Sam stood and started pacing the small room.

"Worse than the potential threat such a... hybrid could pose to our people is the presence of the _father_. Leah actually believes this... _thing_ is her Imprint and is doing God knows what with it at the Cullens' place! What's next? Should we invite it to the Rez? Should we let her little bloodsucker play with our children after it kills her in childbirth..."

"Enough, Sam!"

Billy's voice effectively silenced the furious Alpha but the damage was done. It was obvious what this was about. Sue stood and glared around the room.

"Is that the reason for this impromptu meeting? Am I about to be censored because my daughter has imprinted and is carrying his child?"

Billy shook his head.

"That is not the case, Sue. We are... very concerned that Leah _thinks_ she has imprinted on a vampire..."

Sue leaned forward angrily, eyes blazing and looking eerily like her daughter.

"_Thinks_ she has imprinted? Let me get this straight, when every other wolf imprints, no questions are asked and it is a cause for celebration. When my daughter, who has done nothing but sacrifice herself for our people, imprints it's a problem?"

Billy rolled forward and placed a calming hand over Sue's hand.

"Sue, we all love Leah... but this makes no sense. She's a wolf! Created to protect us from the vampires..."

Sue interrupted, her voice cold as ice.

"My child is more than just a wolf, Billy, and it hurts that you, who held her as a baby, would say such a thing. Is that how you feel about Jake? That he is just a construct with no other purpose than to kill vampires?"

She got to her feet.

"This conversation is over. Leah, like every other Quileute wolf..." She glared at Sam. "Had no choice on whom she imprinted. It may be... disturbing and hard to understand, but it is. The laws of our people state that her Imprint cannot be harmed."

There was another tense silence for a couple seconds before Billy sighed and spoke again.

"The Council will decide the validity of this alleged Imprint."

Before Sue could argue, Billy continued speaking quickly.

"Leah and... the vampire will come here, to La Push, and we will decide if this is Imprint is real. If it is not, the vampire will be eliminated."

Sue was shaking her head in shock and horror.

"You would kill her Imprint, the father of her baby infront of her? That would destroy her! You know what the legends state! You know why the protection of an Imprint is our most sacred law! How do you even plan to prove an Imprint? This is preposterous!"

Sue shook her head.

"Get out of my house, all of you. This is... this is monstrous."

"Sue..."

"Out!"

**The Cullen Mansion**

Leah was so exhausted she didn't even protest when Demetri swept her into his arms as she started walking towards the house. Within seconds they were back in her room. Someone had thoughtfully removed the mountain of clothes from the bed and even left an oversized sweatshirt that she could sleep in. It looked like Emmett's and she made a mental note to thank the big softie when next she saw him. Demetri let her out of his sight long enough to change but she wasn't surprised when she emerged from the bathroom to find him pacing the room. He immediately scooped her up and tucked her tenderly into bed. Dropping a light kiss on her lips and caressing her belly.

"Are you certain you are well, _cara mia_? I think Carlisle should look at you."

Leah shook her head.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

Demetri frowned down at her.

"When was the last time you ate Leah?"

Leah groaned inwardly and closed her eyes for a second.

"Not since I got here... Demetri, I don't want to do this right now. The thought of food..."

She made a face and Demetri's frown deepened.

"You cannot drink any more blood, _lupa testarda_, we have discussed this..."

Leah cut him off with a wave of her hand and a yawn. She really was feeling bone weary and definitely not up to this conversation. Besides, after today's showdown between Sam and Demetri she had no doubt her ex fiance would be involving the Council at the earliest opportunity. She had to be ready for them.

"We didn't discuss anything Demetri. You gave me an order which I have no intention of following, especially after today. Please Demetri, I just need to crash for a couple hours and we can argue then."

Demetri would have said more but the dark circles under her eyes and the fact that she looked about to pass out from fatigue dissuaded him. There was no doubt that the meeting with her ex had drained Leah of precious energy she needed to support herself and their son. Yet another reason to kill Sam Uley.

It was dark outside when something woke Demetri. He remembered getting into bed with Leah because she had been restless and clearly in the grip of a nightmare. He remembered cursing Sam yet again but feeling illogical joy when his _lupa_ calming as soon as he lay beside her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't remember falling asleep and for a moment he was disoriented and couldn't figure out what had caused him to wake. Then he heard it. A low moan. He noticed instantly that Leah was no longer in his arms. Somehow she had slipped out of bed and was standing by the door, arms wrapped around herself, clearly in pain. Demetri flashed to her side and could immediately feel the cold radiating off her.

"_Cara mia_, what is wrong?"

Leah looked up at him with eyes that were pain filled yet curiously blank. It was almost as if she didn't see him. With a worried frown Demetri started to lead her back to bed before he called Carlisle to check her out. He didn't get far. With a growl and surprising strength Leah shoved him away from her, hard enough to send him crashing into the wall, pulled open the door and stumbled out.


	18. The Hunger

AN: Cyber hugs to everyone kind enough to read, favorite and alert. Cyber hugs, kisses and much love to all those who take the time to review, compliment and give suggestions. You guys always make my day :-) Congratulations to brankel1! She was my 300th review (what a milestone!) and will receive a sneak peek of the next chapter. Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to Stargazer1364. Thanks to all my reviewers: Jada91, ShadowCub, connect2tjb, CharNinja LOL, SethsMYwolf, LyssaLoo62, PopcornGirl-Eva, TheRYU, nakala, and the tree was happy, recey2010 and lei sun. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world (unfortunately, all mistakes are mine this week :'(

Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

**TRANSLATIONS**

_cara mia_: my dear

_Merda_: shit

_Mi tesoro_: my treasure

The cold woke Leah up. Over the last couple months she thought she had gotten used to the drop in her body temperature from warm wolf to freezing mother-to-be. She hadn't let it bother her, how could she with so many other bothersome things in her life? Instead of worying about it, she started wearing oversized sweaters over two or three sweatshirts, which worked well since she was warmer _and_ able to hide the baby bump easily. At night, she piled the blankets high, turned up the heat and spent her nights worrying over her lost Imprint and their son.

Tonight, however, was different. The cold seemed to radiate from every pore of her being, so much so that Demetri's vampire flesh, as he lay against her back with his arms wrapped around her, felt like a furnace. She smiled faintly, content in his embrace, even as she shivered. According to Quileute legend, the wolf was supposed to be everything for the Imprint but, in typical Leah fashion, she had to go against the grain. Although she liked to think she was helping her Imprint become more of a man and less of a monster, more often than not, Demetri was exactly what _she_ needed in any situation. Tonight for example he made a very sexy not so human heater.

She allowed herself to take comfort in his arms for a couple minutes. This was the second time he had ended up asleep at her side. She made a mental note to ask him if he always slept with women or if she was the only one who put him to sleep on a regular basis. Another shiver wracked her body and Leah decided to get extra blankets, knowing Esme, there were probably a couple of sheet sets and blankets in the closet. As she started to sit up slowly, careful not to wake her slumbering bloodsucker, Leah couldn't resist dropping a kiss on his forehead. Her feet had barely touched the floor, however, before she doubled over in pain. She bit back a groan as she fell to one knee clutching her belly.

"Not now, not now, not now. You have the worst timing in the world, little one."

The last time Leah had felt like this she had come to her senses elbow deep in bear guts and blood. But if nothing else that experience had taught her to recognize the signs. The terrible cold was always the first sign, followed by the agonizing pain... and finally the Blackout. She should have known she would need more blood, she had been feeling... weak... even before Sam had rolled up with his band of merry wolves and proceeded to throw a tantrum and try to kill her Imprint. Now... she bit back another groan, biting her lip so hard that she drew blood, and staggered to her feet as the pain intensified. She just needed to get to the kitchen. Carlisle had been keeping some blood in there, stockpiling for when she gave birth or in case of an emergency. But none of that mattered. If she could just get to it, take the edge off the burning _need_...

She had almost made it to the door, the gnawing hunger growing with each step, when she felt arms go around her. She could have cried with frustration. As much as she loved Demetri, she knew he would never allow her to drink blood, and right now she was willing to kill to get even one drop of the red nectar. Suddenly she began to feel a curious numbness taking the place of the pain.

"_Cara mia_, what is wrong?"

His voice, rather than having a calming effect, spurred her to violent action. With a feral growl she shoved him away from her, sending him crashing into a wall, and stumbled out of the room.

As Demetri got to his feet, he wanted to believe that the only reason Leah had been able to get the upper hand was that she had caught him off gaurd. But he knew better. Her eyes had been blank, not blue as he feared, but it was as if she didn't recognize him in those seconds before she reacted. She had been acting almost on auto pilot and Demetri had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where she was headed.

Leah could smell the blood and was drawn to it like a bee to honey. She yanked open the refridgerator door and pulled out two bags. The plastic was no match for her desperate teeth as she bit into the first bag and began to drink. Most of the contents of that bag ended up on her face and down the front of her sweatshirt. It wasn't warm and alive like she craved, but as the sweet liquid flowed down her throat the pain lessened and the numbing cold receded. She sank to her knees, dropping the now empty bag and quickly tearing into the second.

Demetri wasn't surprised when he found Leah. The scent of the blood had led him to the kitchen and he was just glad that none of it was hers. She was on the floor, slumped against the counter, eyes closed and seemingly unconscious. He immediately knelt at her side, pulling her back against him as an empty plasma bag slipped from her blood slick fingers.

"_Merda_!"

He expected her to start convulsing and seizing as she had the last time she had drunk blood. But nothing happened. For a terrifying moment, Demetri feared she was dead. In his panic he didn't think to listen for the reassuring thud of her beating heart, his gentle hand on her belly felt no movement from their son... and he resolved in that instant to die with them. The thought of even one day without his infuriating she wolf, constantly butting heads with him, was devastating. Then her head fell back against his shoulder and she slowly licked her bloody lips. Demetri barely dared to hope as Leah slowly opened her eyes. They were no longer blank. They were not blue. Then she smiled at him. Even though he didn't need to breathe, he released a sigh of relief as she spoke.

"Hey baby. Uh... is there some reason we're sitting on the floor of Esme's kitchen?"

**La Push**

Sue didn't slam the door after Sam, Billy and the others left. Although her temper could rival that of her daughter on any given day, she had learned that misdirected anger was a waste of energy. For a moment she was overwhelmed by fear and despair. Even if Leah did bring Demetri to the Rez for the Council's ridiculous test, and Sue doubted that would happen, there was no way her daughter would stand aside and allow her Imprint to be harmed. She would end up getting hurt or worse. Sue started pacing. There had to be a way out of this. There had to be. She sat in Harry's chair and replayed the entire meeting in her head. Then she got to her feet, pulled on her coat and left the house. There was someone she had to see before the meeting.

**The Cullen House**

Demetri cradled Leah in his arms and got to his feet, careful not to jar her.

"What exactly do you remember, _mi tesoro_?"

Leah noticed her bloody hands and clothing but showed no surprise. Frankly she was just happy there were no deer entrails in her hair.

"I woke up and I was so cold... I knew... I knew the hunger was coming."

Demetri frowned at her odd choice of words, especially since she had been so opposed to eating before.

"What do you mean?"

Leah shrugged.

"The last couple times I... drank blood. I was always so cold and hungry right before. Then... the pain would come, finally I would black out and wake up a bloody mess. The last thing I remember..."

Demetri cut her off by yelling for Carlisle as he sprinted up the stairs and laid her gently on the bed. She frowned up at him.

"Was that really necessary? Now my brother and Jacob and everyone within a ten mile radius will be rushing in here to make sure I'm not dying or in labor."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Seth ran into the room, out of breath with hair disheveled. He was shirtless and had clearly just jumped out of bed. He shoved past Demetri and looked like he was about to pass out when he saw his sister's bloody appearance. He immediately rounded on her Imprint, teeth bared, trembling with rage.

"What the hell did you do to her now...?"

Leah interrupted, grasping his arm in her cool grip, hoping to avert violence.

"The blood's not mine, Seth. I just drank..."

His eyes widened and he easily shook off her hold as he leapt at Demetri, hands going around the larger vampire's throat.

"You gave her _blood_, you stupid son of a...? You _know_ what it'll do to her...!"

Luckily, Carlisle and Jacob appeared at that moment. Jacob dragged the younger wolf off Demetri and held him back as Carlisle sat next to Leah and glanced at her vampire Imprint.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

Before Demetri could answer, Leah spoke up.

"Well, despite reports to the contrary, I had a little blood and didn't drop dead... And no, I didn't have seizures or any other adverse effects. I guess I was right."

Jacob scoffed.

"Right about what Lee? It looks like you got more blood _on_ you than _in_ you. I think somebody needs a bib and it's not Mini Fangs."

Carlisle couldn't hide a small smile as Leah gave her Alpha the finger. She seemed fine. He checked her pulse, pleased to find it normal. The baby's heart rate was a little elevated but not dangerously so.

"How much did you drink?"

Demetri answered for her.

"About a bag and a half... but her prior behavior was... erratic. She exhibited abnormal strength before the incident. She was strong enough to escape my grasp and she didn't seem to know what she was doing."

Carlisle's smile faded to a look of concern.

"This was _before_ she ingested the blood?"

Demetri nodded.

"Right before, the blood seemed to bring her back to her senses but she was disoriented."

Carlisle was frowning as he got to his feet.

"Bring her downstairs, Demetri. I want to do some blood tests and check on the baby."

**Hospital Room**

Carlisle sighed as he studied the faces crowding the small room.

"All of you can't stay in here."

Seth growled as he glared at Demetri.

"Well, I'm certainly not leaving my sister alone with _him_ again. That hasn't turned out so great the last couple times."

Demetri's hands clenched in fury and he took a step towards Seth.

"If she wouldn't miss you when you were gone, _puppy_, I'd fillet you."

Seth blushed at the vampire's use of his sister's nickname for him and would have responded with his fists if Leah hadn't whistled shrilly. She was looking tired, whether it was physical or mental fatigue as a result of their brawling was unknown but she was clearly at the end of her rope.

"I've had enough. Both of you get out."

"Leah..."

"_Cara_..."

She ignored them both.

"Now!"

They left reluctantly but silently.

Once the room was cleared, Leah lay back with a tired sigh. Carlisle drew some blood and frowned at it under the microscope. When he turned back to the bed she was gently rubbing her belly, humming a lullaby. She met his gaze with a slight smile.

"No need to look like your best friend died, Carlisle. The venom's spreading again, isn't it?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Your levels aren't as high as they have been in the past, probably because you drank substantially less. That's why there were no seizures."

Leah nodded.

"I can feel it spreading, you know. It's not painful, it's just there. He's bigger too."

She patted her belly, wincing slightly when the baby kicked.

"You were mistaken before, Carlisle. He doesn't grow when I drink. I... I need the blood _after_ he grows. I think it's my body's way of getting him the energy he needs for another growth spurt. I get the feeling Demetri and I should probably hurry up and come up with a name for him though."

**Cullen Living Room**

Demetri and Seth were seated on opposite sides of the room. Jake, Emmett and Jasper were situated between them just in case, as Jasper put it, "someone got stuck on stupid." Demetri was ignoring Seth and glaring at Jake.

"Did you refer to my son as 'Mini Fangs?'"

Emmett laughed and Demetri hissed at him. Before Jake could respond, his phone started going off and all eyes turned to him as the Elmo's World ringtone filled the silence. Even Demetri looked disgusted and Emmett shook his head.

"Dude, that is wrong on too many levels to count."

"Nessie really likes... she... Shut the hell up, Em. Hello."

Sue's voice came across loud and clear to every vampire and werewolf in the room.

"Jacob, there will be a Council meeting on the beach tonight. Members of both packs, as well as their Imprints, need to be there. In deference to Nessie and Claire's age, they will not be expected to attend."

Before Jacob could respond, Demetri growled.

"I am not allowing my female and my son near any wolves."

Jacob ignored him, but put the cell on speakerphone. Seth leaned forward.

"Mom, Sam was here earlier today and things didn't go well. If Jake and I hadn't gotten there in time..."

Sue interrupted.

"I know all about it, Seth. He came by the house today with most of the Council and an ultimatum. That's why this is not a request. If Leah and Demetri are not at the meeting, the Imprint will be declared invalid and he will be hunted and killed. I am sure you understand what that will mean for Leah."

There was silence until Sue spoke again.

"Nine tonight. Do not be late."


	19. Secret History

AN: My most abject apologies for not updating last week but I didn't finish the chapter in time. The good news is that this chapter is a little longer than my usual update, so, enjoy! As always, much love to all those who take the time to review, compliment, give suggestions, alert and favorite. You guys always make my day :-) Cyber high five and first chapter review shout out to PopcornGirl-Eva. Thanks to all my reviewers: Stargazer1364, Babaksmailes, CharNinja LOL, Jada91, TheRYU, blitler23, and the tree was happy, SethsMYwolf, lei sun, brankel1, LyssaLoo62, Inosolan, nakala, 2015meg, Berry Smoothie and LJMoore. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter, back on the job and definitely the best beta in the world.

Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)

**TRANSLATIONS**

_cara mia_: my darling

_nostro figlio_: our son

_mio cuore_: my heart

_testarda mia_: my stubborn one

Carlisle was staring in awe at the ultrasound picture. There was no mistake, the foetus was now the size of a six month old. Four weeks worth of growth in the space of one day! Although Nessie had displayed a similar in vitro growth pattern, he had not been able to observe it the way he could with Leah.

"Remarkable. Truly remarkable."

Leah cleared her throat.

"Feeling a little like a bug under a microscope here, Doc."

Carlisle smiled. No matter how dire the circumstances, the she-wolf always took it in stride. She was so different from the angry young woman who had begrudgingly offered her aid to his family only because she would be able to get away from her ex fiancé.

"You'll be happy to know the baby's fine, about the size of a six month old now."

"Wow. That's a month in one day. At this rate..."

Her voice trailed off and she looked concerned. Carlisle went to her side and took her hand.

"Try not to worry, Leah. Remember, we've been through this before. I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded but the concerned look did not fade.

"I know you'll do all you can Carlisle but... I just worry that..." she bent her head and a curtain of hair hid her expression. "If I don't make it, can you promise me that you'll look after Demetri?"

At the doctor's shocked expression she laughed.

"See, that's why I need you to promise me. You know him as a fierce member of the Volturi Guard, but Demetri is so much more than that. He cares so much for our baby but I'm afraid that... if I don't make it, he'll blame himself and do something drastic."

She paused and seemed to consider her words carefully as she brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Also, thanks to Emmett's endless tales of his sexual gymnastics with Rosalie, I was under the impression that vampires don't sleep."

Carlisle nodded and Leah continued.

"I've noticed that Demetri always sleeps when I do. I'm worried that the Imprint may have done something to him. So please, Carlisle, promise you'll look out for him. You won't let him do anything... harsh or hasty out of guilt, right?"

The doctor shook his head. If he had not seen the Imprint at work with both Demetri and Jacob he would have laughed off Leah's concerns and told her no one was more heartless than the Volturi Tracker. But he _had_ changed and Carlisle was pretty sure Leah's death would destroy the man he was becoming.

"Leah, Demetri is a force of nature. Unstoppable."

Once again she laughed.

"And you're a miracle worker, Doctor Fang. Three vampires gave up blood because you think it's the right thing to do. If anyone can get Demetri to remain here for our baby, it's you."

Carlisle was about to protest when they both heard raised voices coming from the living room. Leah sighed and sat up, waving a hand at the Cullen patriarch when he would have protested.

"Just get me a pair of Emmett's sweats and one of his sweatshirts. We both know this concerns me so I might as well deal with it."

**CULLEN LIVING ROOM**

"I agree with Leechy Demetri."

Demetri glared at Seth. He had a strong suspicion the young wolf was the source of the ridiculous, and rather offensive, moniker the Alpha had used on his son... which he really hoped wouldn't catch on. But that was a matter he would deal with at a later date. Now he needed all the support he could get.

"We must think of Leah's safety. That... dog already laid a hand on her once. Who is to say that this is not a trap to get her into his clutches?"

Emmett laughed.

"His clutches? Dude, this isn't a gothic romance... not that I have ever, _ever_ read one of those by the way... and I doubt Sue Clearwater would allow her daughter to walk into a trap."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Em's right. Besides, you heard what she said. If your Imprint status is declared invalid they'll hunt you down and rip you apart. Then we'll have to worry about the Volturi coming here looking for vengeance. Now that's a can of worms we really don't want to open."

Jacob got to his feet and started pacing.

"We really can't afford to get the Volturi involved. They're already hot to trot over Nessie, if they had even an inkling about Leah and the baby... but, how the hell do they plan to prove or disprove an Imprint? I'm sure Sue has a plan but..."

He shook his head.

"Well, if they try anything, Quil, Embry, Seth and I will be there."

The Italian actually scoffed.

"Forgive me if I hesitate to entrust the safety of my woman and our child to four wolves in the face of twenty who want me dead."

"What?"

Demetri cursed luridly and creatively under his breath before he turned to face Leah. Emmett smirked in the background. Ha! Who was whipped now!

"Leah, you should really be in bed..."

"Cut the crap Demetri. What's going on?"

Her imprint raised a censoring brow.

"Language,_ cara mia_, our son can hear you."

She glared back at him and took a couple steps so she was only a few inches away, looking up to meet his eyes.

"You must have been talking to my mom because you sure are starting to sound like her."

"Funny you should mention your mother."

Leah's attention immediately zeroed in on Emmett like a laser.

"Funny? And what's so funny about my mom, Emmett? Thanks for the sweats by the way."

Emmett shrugged.

"No problem. Your mom just called about a pack meeting for all the Quileute wolves and their imprints to decide whether _your_ Imprint is real or not."

The room fell silent and Jasper shook his head wondering how Emmett had managed to blunder through life as long as he had without getting killed, though having lived the past fifty years with the guy, he could see why even woodland creatures would be tempted to off him. Demetri, for example, looked like he wanted to throttle the burly vampire before he turned his attention to Leah.

"We're not going."

Leah's eyes widened.

"We're not going? Just like that? Do you even know what they'll do to you if we don't go?"

"Kill him. Sue was very clear about that."

The Volturi and the two male wolves glared at Emmett. Really, nobody could blame the bear which disemboweled the still human Emmett.

"Will you be silent, you imbecile!"

He turned back to his Lupa who looked apoplectic with rage.

"They want to have a meeting with all the _approved_ imprints to tell me that mine isn't good enough! Are you kidding me?"

Demetri tried to calm her down even though he was certain that was impossible.

"_Cara mia_, we do not have to prove anything to anyone."

He lightly touched her face, caressing her cool cheek.

"My only concern is for you and _nostro figlio_. I will not allow you to be placed in jeopardy... again."

She looked up at Demetri and all her anger drained away. How could this vampire, this killer, have come to mean so much to her in so short a time? Did she dare hope that he could reciprocate even a fraction of what she felt for _him_? He continued to stroke her cheek as if she were the most fragile and precious of jewels.

"I would talk to you... alone, Leah... in the kitchen."

Leah nodded wordlessly and preceded her imprint to the large, empty kitchen. Thankfully someone had cleaned up the remains of her last meal. She sat at the table expecting Demetri to join her, and already compiling her argument. Instead, her wily Imprint went to the refrigerator and started removing items. Leah watched curiously as he proceeded to chop lettuce and cucumber, his hands moving like lightning as he spoke.

"You seemed to be concerned when Emmett mentioned my possible demise at the hands of your wolfen brethren. Were you upset, _cara mia_?"

Once again, she nodded wordlessly. Just the thought of her beloved bloodsucker being hurt made her heart clench and her blood boil. He smiled at her response and Leah suddenly felt as if she had just stepped into a silken trap.

"Imagine how you feel about harm befalling me, _mio cuore_. Imagine if you were the cause of that harm. I surmise that would be devastating."

Leah nodded as Demetri finished the salad, placed it before her and took a seat at her side.

"From the moment I first saw you when I returned to Forks, I noticed the change in you."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You remain the most beautiful female I have ever seen. I continue to, inexplicably, desire you more than the blood I thirsted for as a newborn... but I have watched you waste away, knowing that I am the reason for it..."

She opened her mouth to disagree but he silenced her with a gentle finger.

"Let me speak, _testarda mia_. I could not be happier that our child grows strong within you, however, I cannot bear to see you get weaker every hour. I am willing, even if it goes against every fiber of my being, to go to this meeting with your Council. All I ask, all I _implore_, is that you eat, just a little."

In the silence of the room Leah looked down at the salad before her. The thought of even one bite made her want to gag. Demetri placed a finger under her chin and raised it to look into her eyes.

"We vampires have a very keen sense of smell and taste. That's probably why you have such severe reactions to food. Esme suggested a simple salad might be more palatable. Just a couple bites, _cara mia_."

"And you will attend the meeting with the Council?"

"On my honor."

**Cullen Living Room**

Seth paced.

"She shouldn't go. If it's a trap for Demetri, any attempt on his life will lead to her injury. She'd die before she lets them lay a finger on him."

Jacob nodded from his position by the window.

"You're right. No wolf would allow his imprint to be harmed while there was breath in his body... that's why she _has_ to go. If the Council invalidates Demetri's status, Sam's pack comes after him and, sooner rather than later, Leah or the baby would be caught in the crossfire."

Seth growled. As much as he hated to admit it, Jacob was right. However, the idea of his sister and nephew, surrounded by a pack that thought the whole situation was an abomination just didn't sit well with him. Jacob seemed to read his mind.

"I know it's dangerous, but just remember she's not going to be alone. We're going to be there, and Quil and Embry... even Demetri. And we'll all die before we allow her to be hurt."

**Cullen Kitchen**

Leah picked up a forkful of salad and stared at it. She had never been a fan of vegetables, even before her first phase she had been more of a meat and potatoes type of girl. Now... closing her eyes she held her breath and took a bite, chewing quickly. The moment she swallowed, her gag reflex kicked in and she clapped a hand over her mouth taking deep breaths. In a flash, Demetri was kneeling at her side, whispering in her ear. She didn't know what he said, as he resorted to Italian, but she took comfort in the foreign words just the same. When she was certain she wouldn't throw up she moved her hand and smiled at him.

"I hope you're ready to meet the in-laws, because when I finish we're heading to the Rez so I can kick Sam's ass."

The rest of the day was spent with Seth trying to convince Leah not to attend the meeting with the Council. To his chagrin, despite his earlier opposition, Demetri had no more to say on the issue. However, as the day waned and the time for the meeting drew near, it was obvious the decision did not sit well with him since he was visibly upset and short with anyone who dared speak with him. When Quil and Embry arrived, he was the first to scent them and was out the door in a flash. Jacob only just managed to intercept him before he attacked the loyal pack members. As they walked inside Embry kept glancing back at the red eyed vampire.

"Uh... Do you wanna clue us in on what this is all about, Jake? The Council summons everyone to this emergency meeting, then you call us here. Then some non veggie leech almost attacks us..."

His voice trailed off into shocked silence and he stopped so suddenly that Quil, a couple paces behind him, bumped into him.

"Dude! What the... hell?"

Both young wolves were staring in open mouthed amazement as Leah came down the stairs. It was only the low, dangerous growl from Demetri that dragged their attention away from their pregnant packmate. Quil glanced from Leah to the snarling vampire behind him and quickly put two and two together.

"Leah... You are totally _fucked_."

As Jacob went over last minute arrangements with Seth and Demetri, Quil and Embry sat on either side of Leah. Embry spoke first.

"So... motherhood, huh?"

Leah glared at him, but Quil wasn't deterred.

"With a _leech_! Sam must have been insane! So... is it a werevamp or a vampwolf? Maybe a werespire? I gotta say, you look a million times better than Bella did. You're not glowing but since you're probably carrying the anti-Christ..."

Leah elbowed him in the ribs but couldn't stop her grin. Embry patted her belly.

"Now, now little mother, is that any way to act in front the baby? Shame on you!"

The 'little mother' couldn't help her guffaw of laughter. No matter how evil she had been in the pack Embry and Quil had always had the ability to make her laugh. Embry leaned closer to her with an earnest expression, all trace of humor gone.

"I don't know the details of your situation, Leah, but I know what it's like to grow up without a dad. Whatever happens Lee, you can always count on any of us to be there for you and the baby. Anytime."

Quil nodded in agreement and neither wolf noticed the approach of an irate vampire... until he knelt infront of them with a dangerous smile and a low growl.

"I'm sure Leah and _my_ son will be grateful for any support you gentlemen can provide, especially tonight. That is the only reason why I am giving you five seconds to get away from my female before I disembowel you both... with my bare hands."

Neither wolf needed to be told twice. Demetri ignored the glare Leah was sending his way as he stood and helped her to her feet with an indulgent smile when she struggled to get up.

"That was rude and unnecessary, Demetri. Embry and Quil were just being nice. They'll probably be the only ones tonight."

Demetri kissed the top of her head.

"That's why they still breathe, _cara mia_, anyone else who gets that close to you at this meeting will not be so fortunate."

**La Push Beach**

Leah tried not to get annoyed but, surrounded as she was by four hulking wolves in human form, as well as her not at all short vampire imprint, meant she couldn't see a thing. She was pretty sure that the current setup was a demand of both Seth and Demetri but it was starting to piss her off. Embry noticed her plight and moved slightly to his left leaving her a sliver of space to see the gathering.

Not surprisingly, the entire pack was assembled around a huge bonfire. Leah couldn't help but remember previous get togethers. Even when she had been bitter and angry there had been a sense of camaraderie and _family_ that was undeniable and a slight balm to her wounded heart. Tonight there was none of that. Even though Leah could barely see the other wolves and their imprints, she could feel the weight of their disapproval and condemnation like an anchor around her neck. She covered her belly in an unconscious attempt to protect her unborn child.

The moment their small group stepped into the light of the fire, Sam got to his feet and addressed the group.

"It is time everyone was apprised of the new evil that has been brewing amongst us."

Ever the showman, he turned and pointed an accusing finger at the group.

"Why don't you show yourself Leah? Why do you hide the fact that you're carrying a monster that will probably make Nessie look normal?"

Leah couldn't keep quiet any longer. Shoving Embry to the side she took a step forward to glare at Sam, ignoring the horrified gasps.

"You are, without a doubt, the biggest _prick_ on the Rez, Samuel Uley! Why the hell can't you just leave me alone? You've got your imprint, at my expense. You have the happy ever after you've always dreamed of, and now you're trying to destroy the little bit of happiness the universe has seen fit to give me? You're a jerk and a bully just looking for validation by the Council!"

By the time she was finished speaking, Leah was breathing hard and shaking with fury. Sam took a step in her direction and suddenly found himself facing more than six feet of enraged, crimson eyed vampire.

"One more step and I will butcher you. Your pack may succeed in killing me, but I vow _you_ will not be there to witness it."

Sam decided that discretion was the better part of valor and took a couple steps back, turning to face the crowd comprised of their pack, their imprints and the council.

"Leah Clearwater wants us to believe that this rabid beast... this _leech_ is her Imprint!"

He spread his arms and looked out at all the gathered wolves, making contact with each and every one of them.

"We have all sacrificed for our tribe! We have lost our very _humanity_ in order to protect our people from the bloodsuckers! Now Leah Clearwater tries to masquerade the _atrocity_ she commits with a leech as an Imprint! Well I will not... _cannot_ allow our most sacred bond and belief to be bloodstained! I submit that what she purports to be an imprint is, at best, trickery by the vampire, at worst a fraud perpetrated by a desperate woman!"

Even as a wolf Leah couldn't remember ever being as angry as she was at that moment. Any love, any friendship, any consideration, that she might have retained for Sam Uley in the dark recesses of her heart shriveled and died at his words. As she struggled to contain her fury, shaking at the intensity, she could feel the venom increasing in her system and tried desperately to calm down. The last thing she needed was to collapse into an epileptic seizure. God only knew how Sam would use that against her. Leah was beginning to think Demetri had been right, it had been a terrible mistake to attend this Council ambush disguised as a imprint seemed to sense her distress and moved from his protective postion infront her to her side. He bent to whisper in her ear.

"Say the word, _cara mia_, and we shall leave... or I can just kill that upstart dog."

She couldn't help but smile at his attempt at comfort, but he had the desired effect as her heartrate stopped rising and the shaking ceased. When her mother got to her feet, Leah was calm again.

"No one can deny the debt that this tribe owes _all_ our protectors, particularly to Samuel as the first to be called. That is one of the reasons the Imprint is so sacred to our people. It is a balm, a tiny reward for our children who must sacrifice so much for our protection. So, how dare we say that an Imprint is wrong! Does anyone here really believe that my daughter _chose_ to imprint on a vampire? She is already... unique... would she really choose a partner that would make her a pariah among her own people? Give her a pregnancy that could kill her?"

Not once during her entire speech had Sue raised her voice. She was ice to Sam's fire, yet the depth of her feelings could not be denied as she glanced lovingly at her daughter before once again addressing the audience.

"But I'm sure many if you feel these are just the words of a _desperate woman_. Perhaps I am blinded by love for my child. That is why I would like our esteemed member, Quil SR., to speak on the issue."

There was general murmurs as Quil SR. got slowly to his feet. Leah glanced back at Quil questioningly but he just shrugged, as much in the dark as the rest of them. The old man cleared his throat and spoke.

"As you all know, our history and our traditions are oral in nature, passed down religiously from father to son, a treasure that has been respected and honored for generations. You are also aware that some of our history has been kept secret from the rest of the tribe and is shared on a need to know basis. Whether or not we agree with that..." his eyes clashed with Sue for a brief instant, "is irrelevent. It is our way, this secret history."

Sam's patience started to wear thin.

"With all due respect, we are here to ascertain the validity of Leah's preposterous claim. I don't see what any of this..."

Quil SR. frowned slightly.

"Precisely child, you don't see. Which is why the tribe must be made aware that this is not the first time that there has been an Imprint between a wolf and a vampire."


	20. Tragic Truth

AN: My most abject apologies for the late update. Honestly, real life has been a real pain so, unfortunately, I will probably be updating on a two week schedule. I still love you guys and appreciate each and every review, alert, and favorite. First Review Shout Out and cyber hugs to Faia Sakura! Thanks to all my loyal as well as new reviewers: shelbron, REJ624, GothChiq80, TheRYU, hgmsnoopy, SethsMYwolf, ShadowCub, LyssaLoo62, connect2tjb, Capp'n, CharNinja LOL, Babaksmiles, Joleigh13, Jada91, brankel1, Stargazer1364, nakala, 2015meg, flysax, PopcornGirl-Eva, recey2010, LJMoore, Inosolan, blitler23 and PrincessAnnabelleV. As always, much love to Lita of Jupiter the best beta in the world.

Don't forget to review before you leave and make my inbox a happy place :-D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in the dark :)**

**TRANSLATIONS**

_pazienza cara mia_: patience, my dear

There were about five seconds of stunned silence after Old Quil's announcement before pandemonium broke loose. It seemed that everyone was talking and no one was interested in listening. Leah stood behind the wall that was her protective Imprint and her packmates and lost patience. She was running out of time. The baby was growing at such a rate that she had no idea when the next Blackout would occur and what she might be capable of. With an exasperated sigh, she brought a couple fingers to her lips and let out an earsplitting whistle which, she had of course, learned from the master herself, Sue Clearwater.

Sam, ever the opportunist, was the first to take advantage of the sudden silence before Leah could even get a word out.

"Preposterous! This is a completely different situation from Bella's daughter and Jacob. The child may have a vampiric ancestry but she is hardly a vampire. Her heart beats, she grows..."

Old Quil nodded.

"You are absolutely right, Samuel. The youngest Cullen is not a true vampire... which is why I was not referring to _that_ Imprint."

The crowd waited expectantly as Quil paused for breath and, in Leah's opinion, more than a little effect, since Old Quil loved soaps and drama.

"Everyone here knows why the protection of the Imprint is our most sacred law. We have all heard of the wolf who lost his mate and mourned her to the point that he could not continue life without her. Unfortunately, the story that you have all heard is... incomplete."

As usual Sam could not be silent.

"Are you saying a vampire was somehow involved..."

Demetri's patience, like that of his mate, had run its' course. Although he could not see her as she stood behind him, her exhaustion was a palpable thing that he could feel almost as if it were his own. So much had happened in the last couple days, so much more in the last couple hours that he truly worried for her wellbeing. She had not consumed that much blood and she had only eaten a couple bites of salad. She needed to rest. She needed to be safe and away from these unpredictable dogs. Right now Sam Uley was an impediment to Leah's wellbeing. His growl was low but loud enough to be heard throughout the clearing.

"Someone needs to silence that dog's barking before I rip his tongue out and shove it up his a..."

Leah's cool hand on his arm halted Demetri more effectively than Jane's power ever could have when he would have taken a step toward the angry werewolf.

"Please Demetri, as much as we'd _all _like Sam to shut up for a minute, if there's a brawl we'll never find out what Old Quil has to say."

As he looked down at his _lupa _his concern increased. Even though she tried to be strong, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the grip she had on his arm, not just to hold him back but to give herself support. Once again he cursed the damned wolf council as well as himself. He should never have agreed to this madness but the sooner it was over the sooner he could get her to bed. So he held his tongue and his urge to kill... just barely... and contented himself with pulling her into his arms, where she settled, leaning on him with a serene sigh.

Once there was silence, Quil the Elder continued.

"There was a time, not unlike now, when there was a surge of vampire activity on Quileute territory. Perhaps the Cold Ones just wanted to test us, perhaps in their arrogance they could not believe that there were any who could stand against them. Whatever the reason, our ancestors were constantly under attack. It was only a matter of time before we began to suffer casualties, regardless of the number of our young men who succumbed to the call of the wolf."

Quil paused allowing the information to sink in before he continued in a softer tone.

"Amidst all the turmoil, there was the Imprint. According to our stories, the wolf warriors would imprint very quickly after their first transition, often within days. However, the Imprint was more than just a match between a man and a woman. It was a spiritual, _magical_ thing that connected two soul mates in every way, physical, mental and psychic. As a result of this connection, the Imprint helped calm the new wolf, and ensured that he maintained more of his control and humanity because she was the bridge between wolf and man. Our history speaks of imprinted couples always knowing where the other could be found, and even being able to read each other's thoughts. It was, and still is, a sacred relationship. Anyway, as I said, the tribe was constantly under attack, our warriors were stretched thin trying to free us of the vampire scourge. Despite the threat of the Cold Ones though, the rest of the tribe tried to carry on as usual, going about their business as if there was no threat. Their faith in the protectors of the tribe was unshakeable. Unfortunately this proved to be disastrous as they were so vulnerable. It was not really a surprise what happened."

He paused again for effect and Demetri dropped a soothing kiss on Leah's temple, clearly sensing her impatience as his hand gently rubbed her belly.

"_Pazienza, cara mia_."

Even as he murmured to his female, he was captivated by the story and examined his own bond with his _lupa. _When his vampire ability had been unable to locate his wolf, something else within him had led him straight to the La Push Woods and to her. He could sense her emotions, he slept when she did, and even the burn of the Thirst was lessened in her presence.

Sam caught the exchange between his first love and the _thing_ he despised above all else and growled. Leah shot him the finger eliciting a slight smile from Demetri as Quil continued.

"Perhaps it was this connection that allowed a warrior to find his Imprint mortally wounded in the forest. She had been bitten by a Cold One, drained almost to the point of death but still lived. Their names have been lost over time but she is the reason we are here tonight. The warrior could not bring himself to slay his wife while she breathed. He held her in his arms and promised himself that he would do what must be done when the time came. As her heartbeat slowed and she breathed her last he laid her on the ground and transformed into the wolf, ready to rend her into pieces when she rose with the burning thirst."

Quil looked around and his entire audience seemed to be holding their breath. Demetri, a vampire for so many centuries, tightened his hold on Leah. Just the thought of hurting her, far less ending her life with his own hands made him physically ill. He would die first and take anyone else who tried to harm her with him. The eldest member of the Council continued speaking, his voice barely above a whisper.

"When her crimson eyes opened, she sat up slowly but didn't react as he expected. Instead of rushing him, consumed with bloodlust, she seemed confused and actually recognized him. He immediately phased and took her in his arms, praying that by some miracle he had been mistaken. But there was none. Her flesh was frigid against his, she had no heartbeat..."

Sam could not hold his tongue any longer.

"This is ludicrous! We have never heard this nonsense before! How do we know it's not just the ravings of an old man who wishes to help the daughter of a friend!"

Before Sue could respond angrily, Old Quil was glaring at Sam.

"You need to mind your tongue and learn appropriate respect for your Elders and our history. The fact that the truth may not be something you want to hear does not make it any less the truth. You, more than anyone else here, certainly knows that those who come before us often act in ways that we would not."

Old Quil's thinly veiled reference to Sam's playboy father was not lost on anyone gathered around the fire and shut him up more effectively than a muzzle or physical threat ever could, allowing Quil to continue.

"The warrior was able to determine from his Imprint that she had indeed been attacked by a Cold One and left for dead. She had passed out when the indescribable pain had become too much to bear and awoken on the ground. He was in a quandary. There was no doubt that his Imprint was now a vampire but she exhibited none of the usual signs. There was no mindless thirst, she had not found him repellant in his wolf form as all other vampires and, more than anything else, he still felt the pull of the Imprint. If anything, it was stronger than ever. In that moment he made a tragic choice."

Leah knew what was coming next before Quil spoke. She could imagine herself in that situation, facing the death of the person who meant more to you than your own life, then suddenly being given the barest of hopes. Any wolf would grab on to that tiny chance with both paws.

"The young warrior could not kill his Imprint, nor could he bear to watch one of his brothers do it. So he did not return to his village. Instead he took her deep into the forest, as far away from the tribe as he could get without completely leaving Quileute land.

The story goes that they were not seen again for several weeks, then the warrior returned to his people... alone. He told them his Imprint had come down with a fever and he had taken her away to protect the tribe. He claimed that she had gotten worse and passed away. Although he did not act as one would expect a man grieving the loss of his female to act, no one said anything.

Weeks went by. The young warrior stopped transforming and running with the Pack but his brothers started noticing changes within him. His senses became more acute, although he tried to hide it, his strength increased and he began going off by himself. These solitary journeys became more frequent until they could no longer be ignored. One fateful day the Pack followed him, hoping their suspicions would not be proven true. Unfortunately, the tragic truth could no longer be denied.

The entire Pack witnessed the warrior lovingly reuniting with his supposedly deceased Imprint before transforming into a wolf. As they watched, the wolf took off, immediately on the hunt and within seconds had taken down a deer. To the horror of the rest of the Pack, the wolf stepped back and allowed his Imprint to feed. There could be no more denial. The worst fears of the Pack had been surpassed. One of their own was _protecting _a Cold One, the very thing they were meant to destroy."

Old Quil stopped speaking again to ensure that he had everyone's undivided attention, after all, it was not every day an old man such as himself was the focal point of such a captivated audience. Not surprisingly, you could hear a pin drop, even the bloodsucker couldn't take his blood red eyes off him... which probably wasn't a good thing. He quickly started speaking again.

"They phased immediately and surrounded the couple. It was obvious what they intended but through their link the warrior tried to plead for his Imprint. He assured them that she did not suffer from the unquenchable thirst for human blood and subsisted only on the blood of animals. He explained that he had spent the last few weeks in isolation to ensure that she was not a threat to the tribe and that his wife had never touched mortal blood and never would. In short, he begged for her life, but in the end he was denied.

Although he was doomed to failure, the warrior could not stand by and allow his Imprint to be murdered before his eyes. He faced off against his pack, eight men he loved like brothers and prepared to fight them to the death if necessary. It was not much of a battle. The pack broke into two factions, one going after the Cold One the other their brother. Even with his increased strength, he was no match for them. Not that he was really trying to hurt them, they were his friends, his brothers. It was clear that he was just attempting to get to his Imprint but he was surrounded on all sides.

Although she was now a Cold One with all the advantages that entailed, the maiden was not a fighter and the four wolves were adept at their calling. It was a slaughter.

The moment his Imprint's head was removed from her body all the fight seemed to go out of the young warrior. He immediately phased and had to be held back as her corpse was burnt before his very eyes..."

"Enough!"

Demetri could take no more. The parallels between his situation and the doomed couple from the Quileute legend were too much to bear. Not only was he facing a group of wolves salivating at the thought of ripping him to pieces, so that they would be free to do Gods know what to his helpless son and mate. He also had to keep any knowledge of Leah a secret from the Volturi. He wanted his mate and his child as far away from these dogs as he could get without taking them back to threat they would face in Volterra. Once again, he made sure his _lupa_ was safely around him and surrounded by her Pack, just in case anyone got any ideas.

"I fail to see what the murder of an innocent woman has to do with this situation. However, if any of you..." his glare took in every shapeshifter around the fire before zeroing in on Samuel Uley "attempts to harm my mate, you will not succeed. I assure you, _I _am not some weak, young wolf. I will protect my own as long as there is strength in my body."


	21. Repercussions

AN: I apologize for not responding to my reviews like I usually do. Thank you so much to each and every one of you and to my most awesome beta, you guys uplifted me when I really needed it this week.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Old Quil reluctantly moved forward to face the infuriated vampire before him. As much as he may have wanted to support Sam in his bid to exterminate the bloodsucker with extreme prejudice, they were dealing with the most sacred belief of their people as well as the reason why the bond was so revered and why it was forbidden to harm an Imprint for _any_ reason.

"It would be in your best interest, as well as that of your Imprint and child to allow me to finish, vampire."

Demetri was torn. Every fiber in his being screamed for him to spirit Leah as far away from her so called people as he could possibly take her... But that was not logical thinking, only instinct. She had to be near Carlisle in case there were any more complications during the pregnancy and birth. She _might_ not say anything, but it would hurt her if he took her away from what was left of her family and she would most definitely be upset, prompting their child to release more poison into her bloodstream. He turned to face Leah and had to struggle with the urge to drag her into his arms. She looked worn out. He dropped a kiss on the shell of her ear as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"You look exhausted _mio cuore._ We do not have to stay for this. I have heard enough if you want..."

Leah smiled up at him and shook her head.

"No Demetri, we finish this. If only out of respect for that poor girl and her Imprint. We owe them that much at least."

He scowled, wondering when he had gotten to the point that he could deny her nothing and why did they owe anything to some long dead couple, before turning back to face Old Quil with a low, menacing growl.

"My mate needs her rest. End this quickly or I will be forced to end _you, _Old Man."

The Eldest of the council took a cautious step backward and away from the angry vampire. If there had been any doubt in his mind that there had in fact been an Imprint between a Wolf and a Cold One, the vampire's rabid, violent devotion had rapidly erased it. He took a deep breath.

"Following the destruction of his Imprint the Wolf was... catatonic. It was almost as if his soul had been lost along with his Imprint. He had to be carried back to the village where he lay as if dead for a week. He did not eat, did not drink, nor did he speak to anyone, only slept like the dead. The elders and the wolf pack hoped that when or if he regained his senses, he would realize that his brothers had merely acted in his best interests as well as the best interests of the tribe. They were so wrong."

As Quil paused for breath and _la lupa's_ pack drew closer to the she wolf, her brother laying a protective hand on her shoulder, the Volturi Guard scoffed.

"Had I been in his situation, they would all welcome death as a blessed release from the torture I would visit upon them as well as their loved ones."

Old Quil and Sue both gave the European an odd look at his words. Sam looked apoplectic with rage at the coldly stated threat but thankfully managed to remain silent allowing Old Quil to continue.

"After laying catatonic for a week the heartbroken wolf finally did wake but he spoke to no one for another week, barely ate, and closeted himself in the home he had shared with his Imprint, shunning all who tried to approach him.

"When he did finally emerge he was... changed. By all accounts he had been an easygoing, affectionate man, much like our young Seth. However, now he was... cold, contemplative. The stories say he came out only under the cover of night and had little interaction with some of the Imprints. He never spoke to his brothers or came near them. Nevertheless, the tribe hoped he was slowly getting over his loss."

Demetri's voice was certain when he interrupted.

"They were mistaken. There is no way he would allow the slaughter of his mate to go unpunished."

Sam glared at him and scoffed.

"I suppose you think you know the mind of a wolf just because you knocked one up?"

The tall vampire's hands clenched into fists at his sides but he refused to look at the alpha as he addressed him, instead looking straight ahead.

"I would prefer that you not speak of or to my mate. She is no longer _any _concern of yours. However, if you persist in addressing her with a disrespectful tongue, I will remove it from your mouth with my bare hands. I will not warn you again, Dog, and do trust me on this; I am very adept at such procedures. As to your ridiculous question, I don't purport to know the mind of a wolf, I speak as a man and I know what I _will_ do if anyone attempts to harm what is mine."

Jacob had endured enough of Sam's pointless interruptions and attempts at petty one-upmanship with Demetri. He brought nothing to the table and served only to prolong the meeting. Like Demetri, Jacob could see that Leah, despite her brave front, was exhausted. She looked dead on her feet, and ready to pass out. He moved to stand beside the vampire and glared at both Sam and Old Quil.

"This is getting ridiculous. I have no intention of keeping my Pack, especially Leah, here all night for story time. We came here for a purpose. I think your story has proven that there is no reason to doubt the validity of Leah's Imprint. Why are we still here?"

Quil sighed. Ah, the impatience of youth.

"Although our history may give credence to Leah's Imprint, it also serves as a warning. One all of us must heed."

He looked around the silent crowd for a few seconds before he continued in a hushed tone.

"The Cold One is correct. It has been speculated that the murder of his Imprint broke the wolf warrior's mind as well as his heart. One night the entire pack was at home. There had not been a vampire sighting for several weeks and everyone was relaxed. That is when he struck.

_The warrior sat staring into the flames as the rest of his tribe enjoyed themselves. As he watched his brothers laugh with their Imprints he could barely conceal the hatred that now coursed through him like a poison, consuming him. How could the men who he had grown up with, played with, fought with and once loved as brothers ever be so oblivious to the pain that seemed to be ripping him apart? Every time he closed his eyes he saw his wife, her beautiful lips curled up into that one smile which had never ceased to thrill him and set his heart to racing._

_After his first phase no one had been surprised that she had been his Imprint. They had already been inseparable and had already started planning their lives together before his change. The Imprint took that bond to a mystical level. They had become more than friends, more than lovers. They had truly been one mind, one heart and one soul... until she had been destroyed, murdered because his __**brothers**__ had been too arrogant to listen. Too steeped in hate and prejudice to let him show them his sweet girl was still the same, even with the red eyes. _

_Now they all sat around the fire happy, unaware of the evil that __**they **__had created and now had grown among them. It was almost funny that his brothers had believed they were destroying evil when they killed his sweet girl. In reality when they took her from him, they took everything that was good in him as well. The only thing left now was a beast, one that had been changed as his beautiful girl had been changed. A beast that, upon her death, became something that now only harbored an unquenchable thirst, not for blood, but for vengeance. He stood slowly and all eyes fastened on him as conversation quieted._

_"You should never have harmed her. She was... my everything."_

_He felt wetness on his cheeks but didn't bother to wipe the tears away._

_"You were right. She had been changed. __**We**__ had been changed. But she had tried so hard to control the need for blood, and when I started to share that need... We fought it together and we __**won**__!"_

_He looked down for a second and when he looked back up his eyes were crimson._

_"You killed an innocent, one of those we are supposed to protect. Through the Imprint I felt every wound, every burn... I felt when her precious life was taken! _

_I will make sure tonight that you __**never**__ hurt another wolf in this way."_

"In one night, he slaughtered all but one member of the Pack. Before the eyes of their Imprints, their parents, their siblings and their children, he killed them all. With his bare hands."

The shocked silence lasted for a full minute before Jacob found his voice.

"How... How did _one _wolf stand against ... what? Five, six others?"

Old Quil shook his head.

"He wasn't in his wolf form and he fought against _eight _of his brothers in their wolf forms as well as other members of the tribe. They were no match for him because his... connection to his vampire Imprint had ... changed him. He was stronger, faster, more lethal than any Cold One they had ever encountered. The story suggests that he _allowed_ only one of his pack brothers to live... after he had killed that wolf's Imprint so he could know the depth of such loss."

In the silence of the beach, Demetri's voice, barely above a whisper, was like an alarm.

"He had achieved his vengeance and he did not want to live without his mate. He also made sure that no one would ever harm another Imprint again. Very effective, until now..."

Leah couldn't be silent any more.

"So what are you saying? You think I'm going to run amok and kill you all if you make a move on him?"

Old Quil shrugged.

"Unfortunately, based on past events, that is actually a distinct possibility. However, there are other things to consider. While we have witnessed the Imprint phenomenon over the years, it has never been as powerful as in the time of our ancestors. The fact that you seem to be breaking all the rules: a female wolf who has imprinted on a vampire and now carries his child, is cause for concern. An Imprint such as yours has not been seen since the time when the bond was more than just the joining of a man and a woman; it was the joining of two souls into one. Consequently, you need to be concerned that, if your Imprint _is _that deep, there will be many changes that _both _of you may undergo."

Demetri's eyes narrowed as he thought back to the changes that Leah's body had already undergone. Increased strength, heightened senses, changes in eye color, loss of appetite for human food, blood cravings, lowered body temperature, blackouts. Could all these changes be as a result of her body adjusting to carry their son? Or was it a result of her body changing because of her connection with _him_?

Leah's eyes had widened and her eyes sought out her imprint. Not only was his personality changing, he seemed to be developing decidedly un-vampire like behaviors like sleeping and drinking very little blood. Suddenly she felt faint. Her hand tightened on his arm and he immediately looked down at her.

"I want to go home Demetri... now."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He swept her into his arms and took off into the forest at top speed, instinctively trusting Jacob and his Pack to deal with any repercussions. As he ran towards the Cullen mansion, Demetri's mind was racing at the speed of light. On the one hand, he found the old Quileute's rather long winded tale to be rather positive. If the tribe accepted that he was Leah's Imprint that meant he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder, anticipating an attack at any moment, perhaps taking a preemptive strike and slaughtering them all, thereby upsetting her. Les worries meant he could focus one hundred percent on his mate, his son and their needs.

On the other hand, Demetri wasn't sure how he felt about his body changing. He had noticed that he had not felt the thirst since he had indulged shortly after his arrival in Forks. At the time, he had chalked his lack of appetite up to concern over Leah but now... now he wasn't so sure. He had also been concerned about his sleeping habits. What had been a phenomenon that occurred only once or twice in Volterra had become an activity that was linked to Leah. When she slept, so did he. As far as he was concerned, his ability to protect her twenty four hours a day was now compromised and _that_ he didn't like at all.

Leah snuggled closer to Demetri, finding comfort in his cool arms. She smiled as the baby kicked and patted her belly affectionately. She decided to focus on the positive outcome of the meeting rather than the possibility of a negative one. He was safe. None of her brothers or her former Packmates would dare to hurt him now and she had to smile at the thought of them fearing that she would flip out and kill them all if they harmed even one hair on her inprint's head. Considering the way she had acted in the past, it probably wasn't a huge stretch for them, especially since their wolf ancestor had been easygoing which _she_ decidedly was not. Not to mention the fact that she probably _would_ destroy anybody who attempted to harm her Imprint and her child.

Within minutes of their departure from the beach, Demetri was back in their room and placing Leah gently on the bed. He stood anxiously at her side, ready to race downstairs and call Carlisle at the slightest sign of distress.

"Are you okay? Do I need to..?"

Leah held out a hand which Demetri immediately took and allowed her to pull him down to lay by pher side. He held her close, one hand cupping her belly, rubbing lightly and smiling at the movement within. Leah covered his hand with hers.

"Have you been thinking of names? We'll probably be meeting Mini Fangs sooner rather than later."

Demetri actually grimaced.

"I really must request that you do not encourage your brother to continue using that ridiculous..."

Leah interrupted him with a laugh.

"It's just a nickname, Demetri. Seth doesn't mean any harm."

Her Imprint was clearly not amused.

"You know if he was not your brother I would kill him for that ridiculous moniker."

Leah's laugh once again filled the room because, as crazy as it sounded, she knew Demetri was absolutely serious.

"And I thank you for that mercy. I have become fond of the little whippersnapper. But don't try to change the subject. Any ideas? I..."

She paused and looked down.

"If you don't mind, I would like his last name to be Clearwater, for my father."

Demetri nodded, he much preferred her name to Volturi. For some reason he did not want the bloody history of the coven attached to his innocent son.

"Clearwater is a strong name. I have no problem with that. What do you think of Leandros?"

"Leandros..."

Leah smiled as she said it, testing the sounds.

"It's beautiful. Is it Italian?"

Demetri shook his head.

"Greek. It means "lion man" and since he might very well be a shifter I thought it would be apt. Also, he should have something of his mother in his name."

"Leandros Clearwater. I like it. What do you think Mini Fangs? Do _you_ like it? Think you can live with it for the rest of your long life?"

The baby kicked vibrantly eliciting a gasp and another laugh from his mother.

"I think we have a winner Demetri, but it seems a little incomplete. Leandros needs a middle name."

He shrugged.

"As long as it is not Mini Fangs I'll be fine with it."

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fiancé who I lost yesterday. Big D was the best thing that ever happened to me. He didn't imprint on me but he loved me with everything within him, every moment of every day and never got tired telling me and showing me how he felt. I miss you Big D and I will love you until the end of time. MUAH!


	22. Fireworks

**AN: **Thank you so much for the reviews and well wishes. I apologize for the delay in updates and for not personally responding to each review. I will try to do better in the future. Thank you for the nomination to the SheWolfAwards and thank you to anyone who voted. All mistakes are mine and reviews show me love.

**Disclaimer: Never owned. Never will**

Translations:

_mia cuore: _my heart

_mi lupa testarda: _my stubborn wolf

_mi amore: _my love

_adorata: _adored

_il bambino_: the baby

**Volterra, Italy**

"What do you see of his bonds with us now, Marcus?"

Although Aro appeared as normal, reclining on his throne with his ever present smile firmly in place, the staccato rhythm that the fingers of his left hand kept up on the arm of his chair made it obvious to all that things were not as they should be. Marcus shrugged, unconcerned.

"As I told you before, Aro, when Demetri was still in Volterra his ties to us were frayed and decaying rapidly. As skilled as Claudia is, her power was like a vaccination to a dying man. Too little too late. It has only been a week and yet, there is nothing left of his connection with us."

Aro was silent as he digested that information. Caius was not so controlled. He leapt to his feet, his expression thunderous.

"Did I not warn you, Aro? I _told_ you he would betray us with those filthy wolves. He is probably plotting against us as we speak! Was he not supposed to give us a report yesterday? We have heard _nothing_ from him! I wonder why."

Aro sighed even though he obviously didn't need to breathe.

"Calm yourself, Caius. Although I am of course disappointed that Demetri proved less than loyal when put to the test, this outcome is not entirely unexpected. However, I do not believe all is lost. There is something about that she wolf that allows him to break away from us..."

Caius interrupted him angrily.

"You're just obsessed with her because she is the only one of her kind. The bitch means nothing! What we must concentrate on first is wiping out those dogs before they spread like the plague they are and pose a greater threat to us than ever before. Then we must make an example of your ingrate tracker so that everyone knows that the Volturi will not stand for betrayal!"

Aro shook his head with another sigh. Was he truly the only one with any kind of vision? Marcus was so lost in the past with memories of his mate that he simply did not care. Caius, on the other hand, allowed himself to be ruled by fear. It was clear to Aro that if he did not wear the mantle of leadership himself, the Volturi would surely wither and die.

"Brother, do not allow the... ignorance of the Cullens and their native pets to blind you to reality and the past. We have fought _true_ children of the moon before and I assure you there is more to this obsession with a wolf that meets the eye."

He turned back to Marcus.

"You say he has no more connection with us... what about the other bond, the mating bond that you noticed? Does he still have a tie to that she wolf?"

Marcus closed his eyes briefly and then opened them with a slow nod.

"I have never seen anything like it. It seems... Unbreakable."

Aro's silence spoke volumes. As much as he had his heart set on using Demetri's odd connection to acquire the she wolf, he could not ignore the burgeoning threat. With a sigh he turned to Alex and Jane who were, as usual, waiting patiently to carry out his smallest command.

"Dear ones, I think it is time to take another trip to the New World."

**Forks**

Demetri's eyes jerked open and he cursed silently. The sun was shining brightly into the room and Leah was curled against his chest, sleeping like the dead. Under the hand that covered his mate's belly protectively, Leandros kicked, almost as if he had been trying to awaken him. Demetri permitted himself a small smile at this latest evidence of his unborn child's vitality. He gave his mate's belly the barest of tender caresses, just to be sure Leandros would know he was not ignored, before slowly untangling himself from Leah, without waking her. Then, silent as the tomb, the vampire jumped off the balcony, landing lightly on his feet before taking off into the forest at top speed. Even as he ran, he was thinking, worrying, cursing the god damned wolves for their ridiculous demands and ultimatums.

He had not called Aro with a report.

Even if he could ignore for a minute the fact that he, a vampire, had _forgotten_ even one detail, he still had to face the fact that he had neglected something that had to do with the safety of his mate and child... Before he could berate himself any further, he deemed the distance from wolves or Cullens great enough for a modicum of privacy and stopped, pulling out his cell phone. Without allowing himself another moment to consider the ramifications of his thoughtless slip, he dialed the number and waited.

It rang... and rang. Twice more with no answer.

Just as Demetri was about to crush the phone in frustration it was picked up.

"We could not imagine what prevented you from checking in with us, Demetri."

Aro's voice was calm as usual, but Demetri knew him too well. The ancient vampire would be waiting patiently for an explanation but he would never request it.

"The wolves have been... agitated lately, Aro. They don't like the fact that I'm staying with the Cullens. Since my mission is to keep an eye on our erstwhile brethren rather than tangle with dogs, I have been staying near the house. This is the first opportunity I have had to get away in order to contact you."

Aro made a sound of disappointment.

"Ah, I understand now. However, we were all very concerned Demetri. That's why we sent Alex and Jane to assist you. Jane was most curious about whether or not their talents would work against the wolves. Do not fear though, I informed her that she is to keep her... urges under control unless she feels there is a direct threat to the Volturi."

Demetri didn't miss a beat.

"I doubt the Cullens would welcome them as guests. Where will they stay if the wolves..?"

Aro interrupted him in a voice that made it clear this was not a suggestion.

"Make sure my dear friend Carlisle knows that I would be most offended if my family was not welcomed under his roof. I might even have to make a personal pilgrimage to Forks in order to ascertain why he is still angry. After the ... unpleasantness all those months I, as well as the rest of our family, would feel honor-bound to do all we can to make amends."

"I will convey your message, Aro."

Demetri closed the phone and leaned against the tree.

"Not so easy playing both sides of the fence is it?"

He didn't need to open his eyes to see Alice Cullen perched in the tree branch above him. Nevertheless, when he did look up, there she was. He cursed. The last thing he needed right now was a demented pixie getting on his last nerve when he had to figure out how to keep his mate and their son safe.

"Don't you have a shopping spree to get to? Money to burn?"

Alice shrugged and jumped down to stand before him.

"So whose side are you on?"

Demetri glared at her. Why the hell was she still bothering him? Why wasn't she running back to Cullen Central and spilling her guts about the conversation she had overheard? That way the Cullens and the Wolves would do what he knew he had to do... keep himself away from Leah Clearwater and their baby.

"I'm on my family's side. I'll do whatever I must to protect Leah and Leandros."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands like she had been presented with a new toy on Christmas morning. Demetri shook her head. No doubt about it, still bat shit crazy.

"That is so cute! Leah and Leandros! I had forgotten you were Greek! Plus it sounds like Leah! Adorable!"

She paused and tapped her finger against her chin.

"Interesting, I've never heard a member of the Volturi talk about family before."

If Demetri's heart could beat he would have blushed. Instead he glared at Alice.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have something to tell _your_ family about what you just overheard?"

Alice cocked her head to one side looking confused.

"What I just overheard? I didn't hear anything. I have a strict policy never to eavesdrop..."

She leaned closer and lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"Haven't you heard? Eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves. Why do you ask? Is there something _you_ want to tell my family?"

Demetri remained silent and Alice, suddenly dead serious, got into his face... or rather just below his chest, and even then she had to crane her head back to look into his eyes.

"You can't straddle the fence Demetri. Either you are with the Volturi or you are not. If you are with the Volturi you certainly can't be with Leah and her baby and if you are not with Leah..."

Her voice trailed off and she shook her head, turning away from him. Demetri's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her left arm in a bruising grip, spinning her around.

"What the hell did you see? Does someone hurt Leah?"

Alice shrugged again, completely ignoring the fact that he was almost breaking her arm.

"You know I can't see wolves. I have no idea what the future holds for any wolf..."

"Then why did you even..."

Suddenly Demetri broke off with a gasp and he dropped her arm to bend over clutching his ribs. At first he had no idea what the problem was, couldn't place the sensation. The second he realized it was pain he somehow knew that Leah was in trouble. He forgot all about Alice's ominous words and took off.

**Cullen Mansion**

Leah awoke slowly, her hand reaching almost unconsciously for her Imprint. The disappointment was crushing when she felt nothing but cool sheets. Even though it had only been a few days since he returned to La Push, Leah had allowed herself to get used to Demetri's almost constant presence. Now, in his absence, she felt bereft. She sighed as she got out of bed and went to shower. On her return she pulled on another oversized t-shirt and sweats, sighing as she noted the pants were tighter than they had been when she wore them the day before. As she turned to leave the room, she noticed a small black bag on the table beside the bed. It wasn't hers so that would make the owner, in all probability, Demetri. Innate curiosity got the better of her and, with a final guilty glance behind her, even though her heightened senses told her she was alone in the room, she opened the bag.

Not surprisingly, it didn't contain much. A passport, American identification, and a leather bound notebook. Leah shook her head as she looked at Demetri's i.d. Surprise, surprise, the Volturi, in addition to all their other dubious talents, were apparently expert forgers as well. Unless of course her imprint really was a twenty four year old from Detroit, Michigan. Shaking her head she picked up the journal, opened it and froze for a second, staring. The first page contained a perfect sketch of her face as she had been months ago when they first met. After a few seconds Leah slowly started turning the pages, marveling at the detail that had gone into each and every portrait. There were head shots, and full body shots, at least seventeen in total. Demetri must have been drawing her the entire time he was in Italy. Leah couldn't help but smile at the thought that he _had_ been thinking of her during all those months that he was gone. Suddenly she dropped the journal with a sharp cry of pain.

Leandros had given a particularly strong kick and, as Leah took a breath, she felt fire blaze along her ribs and realized that the baby had probably cracked a couple of ribs. She grasped the bedpost with one hand while the other gripped her side.

"You're not being a very good boy, Leandros. Keep this up and Mommy might have to become a proponent of spanking."

The baby kicked again and Leah gave another cry as her abused ribs protested. She lost her grip on the bedpost and prepared to meet the hard floor, automatically cradling her belly protectively. She need not have bothered because cool hands were suddenly around her, lifting her and holding her close.

"Where does it hurt _mia cuore_?"

"I think a couple of my ribs are cracked. Mini Fangs was just stretching his legs a little."

Demetri shook his head at Leah's use of the despised nickname, before he started striding towards the door.

"Have we not discussed your use of that ridiculous nickname?"

Leah actually laughed then groaned at the pain from the movement.

"Discuss is a strong word. You whined about something silly and I ignored you. It's just a pet name, Demetri and besides, the little terror deserves it. _Leandros_ is being naughty... Where do you think you're taking me?"

"To Carlisle obviously. You're hurt."

He put on another burst of speed and, before Leah could speak again, he was in the hospital room that she had come to hate placing her carefully on the bed. Leah grabbed his hand when he would have left her side.

"This isn't necessary, Demetri. I can already feel my ribs healing..."

Demetri sighed and brought her slender fingers to his lips.

"That is not the point _mi lupa testarda_. We know you can heal yourself but the strain on your body now must be closely monitored. Also, if Leandros is harming you..."

Leah pulled her hand away, fighting irritation because she knew his paranoia came from a place of concern.

"The baby is not harming me, Demetri... He was moving around in an absolutely normal, human way and a rib got cracked. Anyway, if I have to spend one more minute laying in this bed, poked and prodded like an animal I'll _scream!"_

Demetri actually took a step back, eyes widening slightly, at the Jekyll and Hyde like change in Leah's demeanor. She was breathing hard, sitting up in the bed and her eyes were blazing... not the blue that had caused concern before, but rather an ominous crimson.

"Leah, _adorat__a_, you need to calm down... _il bambino_..."

"The baby is _fine, _Demetri... I keep telling you..."

Demetri took another step back, suddenly feeling very much the prey to Leah's predator, as the she-Wolf got out of bed and advanced on him, eyes flaming, still breathing hard. Before he could make another attempt to placate her, she pointed a hand at him and a bolt of lightning flew from her fingertips and hit him in the center of the chest. He flew off his feet and crashed through the door behind him.

Demetri opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by Cullens. He looked down and, sure enough there was a black, scorch mark on his shirt, directly above his heart. His eyes found Carlisle at his right side.

"Leah?"

Emmett, kneeling at his left side answered instead of the doctor.

"Jasper's with her. She was hysterical when she realized what she had done... remind me never to piss her off by the way... You looked dead and Carlisle didn't want to upset her any more than she already was so Jasper took her up to your room and calm her down, just in case."

Edward gave Demetri a hand up.

"What the hell happened? We see you go streaking into the medical room with Leah and the next thing we know you're crashing through the door, dead to world and Leah's right behind you too frantic to explain."

Even from a lower floor, Demetri could feel his Leah's panic as if it was his own and needed to reassure her that he was alright. Without another word to Edward he took off like a shot, racing to the bedroom.

Leah was pacing from one end of the room to another, tears streaming down her cheeks as the bedroom door crashed open to reveal Demetri. Before Jasper could stop her, she had flown across the room and threw herself at her Imprint. She had been so sure she had killed him. In that split second she had screamed at him, feeling rage building within her like an inferno and struck out at him blindly. To her horror, electricity had erupted from her fingers and blasted Demetri through the door, and into the next room. When she had rushed to his side he was, of course, not breathing. She didn't remember much after that.

Demetri dropped a kiss on the top of her head and pushed her slightly back to look into her eyes. To his relief they were back to her normal brown, not blue or crimson. He wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Be at ease, _mi amore_, I am fine."

Leah shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Demetri! I... I don't know what came over me! I could have killed you! One minute we were talking and the next I was just so _angry_..."

Demetri, seeing she was getting worked up again, silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You must remain calm, Leah. Perhaps now you will agree that Carlisle should examine you?"

Leah shook her head.

"Are you crazy? I almost fried you to a crisp you..."

She almost ripped Demetri's shirt in her haste to see the damage she had inflicted, but her voice trailed off when she revealed pale, unmarked, vampire flesh. She sighed in relief before looking back up to see the tiny smile she loved so much. Her Imprint raised a curious brow.

"Now that you have seen for yourself that I am uninjured, can I take you back downstairs so Carlisle can take a look at you?"

Leah shrugged and turned back to Jasper who was standing behind them looking amused.

"Are you still controlling my emotions? Because I'm fairly certain I should be getting pissed at his tone."

Jasper laughed.

"Jus' a little, Darlin', don't want any more fireworks, do we?"

Leah turned back to Demetri with a worried frown.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright? I really think Carlisle should check you for internal injuries..."

Demetri's lips curved slightly with the barest hint of humor. If only his stubborn mate would be this concerned for herself...

"I promise you _amore_, as soon as the good doctor has finished examining you, I will allow him to poke and prod me. On my honor."

Not surprisingly, Carlisle was waiting in the medical room. He smiled at Leah, trying to put her at ease as he started attaching wires to various parts of her body.

"I must say, Leah, you certainly keep things interesting around here."

The quiet room suddenly filled with the sound of a strong heartbeat. Leah released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when Carlisle's slight smile widened.

"A nice, strong beat. Well, the little one seems to be fine..."

Demetri, stationed directly by Leah's side as usual, interrupted.

"Leandros is not the cause for concern. Her ribs were broken earlier, at least two of them."

Leah glared at Demetri as Carlisle carefully probed her rib cage.

"Well, everything seems fine now, Leah, but you know we'll have to monitor this as the baby continues to grow in size and strength."

He paused and glanced from Demetri to Leah. After a couple seconds of silence he spoke again.

"So... would someone like to explain the ... uh ... other issue?"

Demetri raised an expectant brow at a very embarrassed Leah. She sighed.

"I lost my temper..."

"Imagine my surprise."

Demetri's murmur caused Leah's eyes narrowed as she threw a glare in his direction before continuing.

"And I don't know what happened. I felt as if I was going to explode and the next thing I know lightning is coming from my fingertips and... "

She shook her head and looked down. Demetri took her hand and dropped a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Do not blame yourself, _mia cuore_. Whatever happened is clearly not your fault."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"There's no way to know for sure of course, because your situation is so unique but... I am fairly certain that, in a moment of stress, you probably manifested your baby's talent."

While Leah lay, speechless for once on the bed, Demetri couldn't help but smile. Any sign of Leandros' strength was a cause for celebration on his part, but in addition to that there was the potential protection for Leah.

"So will she be able to use this skill at will?"

Carlisle regarded Demetri with more than a little suspicion.

"Probably not because she's really just channeling the baby's talent."

Demetri persisted.

"But if she feels threatened? If someone attempts to harm her, she could defend herself?"

Carlisle nodded grudgingly while Leah frowned.

"If you think I'd electrocute anyone in my former pack, you're mistaken, Demetri."

Demetri shrugged, not willing to get into another argument. As far as he was concerned the wolves were no longer an issue. The Volturi on the other hand...

As much as he hated it, he would have to confide in and rely on the Cullens. They would probably throw him out when he told them he had been sent to spy on them, but none of that would matter as long as Leah was well protected.

"Your smelly brethren, while annoying, are the least of my concerns."


	23. Full Disclosure

AN: Happy 4th of July everyone! My apologies for the long interval between updates and thank you for your patience. Thank you for all the reviews and critiques, they are all helpful and make my day. Thanks to my beta, Lita of Jupiter, who is second to none. Thanks to all the people who have alerted and favorited (if that''s even a word) and special thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers who have stood by me when the flood of updates tapered off to a trickle: Inosolan (cyber high five for first review!), nakala, Jada91, Babaksmiles, ShadowCub, recey2010, PinkPrincess511, and the tree was happy, connect2tjb, lei sun, brankel1, aba-daba-doo, LeilaniStar, flysax, LJMoore, IBTeri, NothereNorthere, and Guest with an anonymous review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy :-D

TRANSLATIONS:

_Testarda mia:_ my stubborn one

_Naturalmente, cara mia: _of course, my love

The room was silent as both Leah and Carlisle waited for Demetri's next words. Leah's heart rate started to soar as she tried to convince herself that whatever her Imprint had to say wouldn't be terrible. But she knew better. Her history alone, jilted by childhood love for a cousin who was closer than a sister; then becoming the only female werewolf in history, would preclude anything which even came close to being good news. Whether it was the Imprint bond or just female intuition she knew that what was coming was not something she wanted to hear. She was reminded of a line she had heard in some movie that she couldn't remember, and murmured,

"Something wicked this way comes."

Carlisle frowned at the frenzied melody the heart monitor had started emitting at Demetri's words.

"Perhaps your announcement should wait, Demetri. Leah is getting worked up and the last thing we need after her episode this morning is for her venom levels to spike."

The wolf in question growled at her doctor, throwing him a look that threatened dire retribution.

"Don't you start treating me like a freakin' invalid, Carlisle! I get enough of that from him. If Demetri has something to say that will impact me and our baby, I have a right to know. If you think otherwise, I can certainly find somewhere else to go..."

She actually sat up, with every intention of getting out of the bed and going God knows where. Demetri cursed his idiocy. After the day she had experienced so far, the last thing Leah needed was to find out about his ulterior motives for coming to Forks... Nevertheless, the sooner the Cullens knew that a Volturi contingent was on its way, the sooner they would be able to adequately prepare. With a sigh, Demetri caught Leah's arm in a gentle grip and bent so his lips were at her ear.

"_Testarda mia, _I ask you to trust me, this one time, for your sake and for our son. I know this is not a small thing that I request but can you please indulge me?"

Leah wanted to say no. She actually turned to face him, the word half formed on her lips, before her eyes met his. Eyes that had been blood soaked reminders of his murderous nature when the Imprint bond had snapped into place four months ago clashed with hers. Eyes that, even when he had returned to her, were a testament to the fact that he was everything her people had been created to destroy. Eyes that were now fading to a golden amber and so very earnest as they seemed to peer into her soul.

"You _will _tell me whatever you have to say when Carlisle thinks it's safe for Leandros."

A statement not a question, typical Leah. Demetri laughed and dropped a kiss on his wolf's cool brow before easing her back to the bed.

"_Naturalmente, cara mia. _We will leave you to rest and I will speak to Carlisle and his family."

Demetri walked out to the Cullen Courtyard, knowing that the vegetarian vampires would be right on his heels. As acquiescent as Leah appeared, he wouldn't put it past his wily wolf to simply eavesdrop on the entire conversation. In about a minute, he was surrounded by Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. Demetri assumed the others had remained inside to keep an eye on Leah. He didn't beat around the bush.

"Alec and Jane will be in Forks probably by tomorrow. They're coming to make sure that you Cullens aren't raising an army to challenge the Volturi leadership."

There was a moment of silence that was quickly broken by Edward's cold, furious inquiry.

"You were sent here to spy on us weren't you? You've been reporting our every move, and everything you've learned about the wolves back to the Volturi haven't you?"

In the next second, Demetri found himself pinned against a tree by an irate Cullen. He managed a smile since he would have expected Emmett to get to him first. In an interesting twist, it was the scarred, manipulator of emotions, Jasper, who was the one currently attempting to crush his windpipe.

"You faithless cur! How could you betray your own kin... We shoulda beat the stuffin' outta ya when ya first showed your face..!"

Carlisle, ever the voice of reason and the peacekeeper, managed to drag his son off Demetri and get between the Italian and the rest of his irate clan.

"I think you need to tell us everything, Demetri. Why didn't you just take Leah back to Volterra when you found her that first day in the forest? It's been two weeks, you know we're not planning anything. Why are you still here?"

Demetri sighed. He really didn't have time for this, but he realized there would be no help from the Cullens if they didn't trust him.

"Edward is right. Aro sent me here, the same way Alec and Jane have been sent, to make sure you Cullens are getting above yourselves. I was supposed to keep an eye and you and report back to them..."

Jasper growled again and had to be restrained by Emmett, who looked like he wanted to rip Demetri limb from limb.

"So you _have _ been spying on us!"

Demetri shrugged.

"I came across Leah not too long after I got here... and you know the rest. My sole concern has been her wellbeing."

Rosalie scoffed.

"Do you expect us to believe that you _haven't _been telling Aro our every move?"

Demetri glared at her.

"I would never endanger Leah and our son in that way! If he found out she was carrying a wolf vampire hybrid..."

His voice trailed off and Carlisle finished for him.

"He would stop at nothing to get them both under his thumb."

Demetri nodded.

"You know him well, Aro. At the end of the day, Aro is a collector and there is nothing in his collection that could surpass Leah or our son. But all of that is irrelevant. What's important is that Alec and Jane are on their way and Aro expects you to allow them to stay here. Otherwise he, and the rest of the Volturi, will come..."

Carlisle's voice was filled with worry as he interrupted him.

"But Leah... she's so... volatile. Perhaps we should return her to the reservation until..."

Demetri's low growl made his thoughts about that suggestion clear.

"She needs to be near you, Carlisle. And I don't trust her with the wolves. Regardless of what their rules say about Imprints, there is no precedent for that rule to be applied to our son... especially if he was to display my... dietary preferences around Samuel Uley."

Rosalie scowled at him, disgust and derision evident in the curl of her perfect lips.

"So now we must protect your son and your ... whatever the hell Leah is to you as well as our family from a situation of _your_ making. And just how do you propose we do that? When your psycho, twin torturers turn up on our doorstep, don't like the way Leah looks at them, and decides to serve up some pain, what do we do then? Are you going to stand between them and their favorite hobby?"

Demetri bared his fangs, knowing that Jane would relish the idea of torturing Leah, especially if she found out the she wolf was pregnant with his son.

"I would kill every member of the Volturi before I let them touch Leah or our son. I would _die _first."

In the silence that followed Demetri's vehement statement, all of the Cullens had to admit that he certainly seemed fiercely protective of his "family." However, whether or not that would remain true when the Volturi actually arrived remained to be seen. Demetri looked around at all the Cullens but focused on Carlisle.

"She needs to be near you, Carlisle... but if you can keep her out of sight for the most part..."

Emmett interrupted.

"They'll know she's here... and once they get a look at her they'll know something's up because she doesn't smell much like a wolf anymore and if they investigate..."

"Just keep Leah safe and let me worry about Alec and Jane. I've dealt with them for centuries."

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

Jane scowled at Alec as he flipped, totally engrossed, through the inflight magazine. Many times she had wandered how a pair of siblings could be so close and yet so different. Her power lay within the realm of pain, his lay in the absence of any sensation at all. Although the siblings had managed to combine their talents to create the perfect Volturi tool for torture, they were still complete opposites. Jane was quick to fly off the handle and was passionate about everything she did. Alec, on the other hand, was always as cool as a cucumber, keeping his feelings a mystery. Even now, as they headed towards Forks, the site of their greatest defeat, where an ally of centuries was most likely betraying them, Alec seemed more concerned about whatever he was reading in the mortal magazine. Jane couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the magazine from his hands, ripped it into pieces and threw the shreds into his face. Alec's response was accompanied with a condescending smile.

"I get the feeling that there is something on your mind, Sister?"

Jane's scowl deepened.

"Would it not make sense, Brother, for us to compose a plan of action instead of reading inane, human magazines? How did it even get on our plane?"

Alec's smile widened.

"Despite your contempt for all things human, I'll have you know I requested that magazine so I could have the complete human flying experience and now you've ruined it."

Jane looked about ready to leap at her brother for a physical assault when a smooth voice intervened.

"Both of you, stop it. Alec, you are being purposely irritating. Jane, you are acting like a child... but you are right. We need to decide exactly what we are going to do when we find proof that Demetri has allied with those disgusting wolves."

Both siblings immediately backed down like shamefaced children.

"As you wish, Caius."

**Cullen Courtyard**

Demetri was now pacing the courtyard, issuing orders.

"I will keep Alec and Jane distracted from Leah. I suggest we have Jake or Seth stay in her general vicinity so their scents will mask any discrepancy in hers."

Carlisle nodded in agreement as Demetri continued.

"Should anything... unfortunate happen, all I ask is that you get Leah to a place of safety. I will take care of the rest."

He turned back to Carlisle.

"That's why I'm so interested in our son's talent. Should worse come to worst, and she is ever cornered, I feel confident that she will be able to defend herself."

Emmett spoke for the first time.

"Leah stood with us against the Volturi when we needed her. Don't worry about her now. They'll have to go through me to get her."

**Cullen Hospital Room**

Leah stared at the monitors that tracked her vitals and the baby's vitals but her mind was on Demetri. What was he hiding from her? What didn't he want her to know? Even though the Imprint encouraged her to trust him, her wolf nature whispered warnings. Leandros kicked and she frowned down at her belly.

"Don't you start now, Mini Fangs, between you and your father I don't know which one of you deserves a spanking more!"

"Maybe if you stopped referring to him by the length of teeth he might never have, he would be less willful... but, then again, you _are _his mother so..."

Leah wished the heart monitor would shut the hell up since it made her excitement at the sight and proximity of her Imprint impossible to miss. She turned away from his too beautiful features.

"I guess now you have time for me after you've shared your secret. Tell me, do you and Carlisle have secret decoder rings or a special handshake?"

Demetri didn't have much experience with women and certainly none with a pregnant werewolf, however he knew enough not to be fooled by her seeming calm. Walking over to the bed he sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"I have time to fulfill a promise I made to you, _cara mia. _Carlisle will be joining us shortly and he will give me a thorough checkup to ensure that, despite the earlier... excitement, I am not harmed."

Leah impulsively pulled Demetri into a tight hug, forgetting her anger. Yes, she was still very concerned about whatever he felt he had to keep from her but at least he was willing to do this small thing for her.

"Thank you, Demetri."

He pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes.

"I would do anything for you and our son, _testarda mia, _never doubt that. Even if it means sacrificing my life."

Leah's heart clenched in fear and she pulled him into another hug.

"Don't even think such a thing! What would we do without you?"

Pulling back she smacked him as hard as she could on the chest.

"Hand to God, the next time you spout such shit I _will _fry your ass and it won't be an accident!"


	24. Contact

**AN**: I'm baaaack! After long last an update. I humbly beg your indulgence for my extended absence and once again will try to be better in the future. Thank you to all who have favorited and alerted this fic, I am extemely grateful. Many thanks to my longtime reviewers and my new reviewers: lette2001, ShadowCub, TheRyu, kurenai cakes, connect2tjb, nakala, and the tree was happy, Jada91, brankel1, LeilaniStar, Guest, Inosolan and recey2010. Thank you for making my inbox a happy place :D

**Disclaimer: Woe is me, still don't own **

Volturi Jet

Jane threw a venomous glare at Alec, who was flipping through another human magazine that he had unearthed from Gods know where. With a disgusted shake of her head she turned back to Caius.

"Demetri has been acting odd ever since we got back from Forks...distant and suspicious. Do you think he is planning something with the Cullens?"

Caius looked out the window as he debated how much he should share with his enforcers. Aro had not seen fit to make the siblings privy to the details of Demetri's relationship with the She-wolf, and Caius could see the wisdom of that decision. Although he did not doubt the loyalty of either Jane or Alec, Jane was often a slave to her violent emotions and consequently a loose cannon. Alec on the other hand was dispassionate, but completely unable to control his sister when she flew into one of her frequent rages.

"I will refrain from conjecture until I have seen him with my own eyes."

Alec finally closed his magazine and leaned forward.

"Will we be staying with the Cullens? I know that is what Aro wishes but... I am wary of being so completely surrounded by an enemy who despises everything about me."

Caius nodded, glancing back and forth between the siblings to ensure that they realized this was not a topic that was up for discussion.

"I understand, but it is imperative that I observe Demetri's interaction with the Cullens as well as any wolves that might be in the vicinity. Aro wishes to save his tracker and perhaps add another creature to his menagerie... I will be the judge of whether or not that happens, but any decision I make must be backed up by irrefutable fact."

He turned back to the window signaling that the conversation was at an end.

* * *

><p><span>Cullen Home<span>

Demetri smiled and rubbed the spot on his chest where Leah had smacked him. It actually smarted a little but, rather than being irritated, he was irrationally pleased and relieved. Although he had only been around Leah for a bare five days, he had seen her at her most frail and most vulnerable. Consequently, any show of strength, regardless how weak, that could potentially protect Leah and Leandros was something he would encourage. He caught her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"Relax, my sweet, I have no intention of leaving your lovely side."

He bent closer and, giving in to temptation, dropped a kiss on lips that seemed to have been begging for his attention. Leah immediately responded, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It seemed like forever since he had kissed her and Leah had been starting to think that perhaps her vampire no longer desired her.

As Leah slipped her arms around his neck, Demetri ignored the common sense that was screaming a warning at him and succumbed to his desires. Careful of her belly he slid on to the bed, trailing kisses from her tender lips, down her neck to her wildly pulsing jugular. Leah groaned as Demetri buried his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to the side for better access to her neck. She could feel the sharp edge of his fangs, but Leah felt no fear, only an all consuming desire.

Regardless of the fact that Demetri had no need for air, he couldn't help but inhale the luscious scent that was his she wolf, his mate. He felt his teeth sharpen and, for the first time since his initial connection with Leah, had to hold back the urge to bite her. He settled for sucking on the tender flesh, eliciting a moan from Leah that seemed to make his fangs more lethal, his appetite, sharper. He growled, suddenly thirstier than he had been in months. He sucked harder on the tender flesh above her jugular and could almost taste the sweet blood that gathered beneath the surface in a delicious bruise. Just as rational thought deserted him and he was about to strike, Leandros kicked so hard that Leah gasped and pulled away slightly. He felt the faint movement against his side and, in the next second, Demetri was across the room, as far from Leah as he could get.

Leah rubbed her belly soothingly and her eyes, previously glazed with desire, now sought Demetri with confusion and more than a little hurt at his odd reaction. He was on the other side of the room with his back turned to her. His usual excitement at the slightest movement from Leandros, characterized by a slight smile and murmurs to his son in Italian, was absent. Now he looked as if he didn't want to be anywhere near her or the baby. His shoulders were tense and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Demetri... are you alright? Is something..."

He silenced her with the slash of one hand, without even turning to face her.

"Carlisle will be here shortly, Leah. I think it would be best if I had privacy for the examination."

Leah frowned but sat up in bed to comply. She quickly pulled off a couple sensor pads and stalked over to Demetri, grabbing his arm to spin him around.

"Don't think, Demetri Volturi, †hat you can treat me like dirt because I lo... because of the Imprint or because of the baby! You don't get to run hot and cold like a bloody faucet!"

The sound of Carlisle clearing his throat caused both Demetri and Leah to freeze for a second before they both turned to glare at him.

"You have got to have the worst timing in the world, Cullen!"

Carlisle ignored Leah's obvious displeasure as he walked further into the room, his gaze darting between the vampire and the wolf. His voice was filled with wonder.

"Remarkable!"

Demetri barely restrained his possessive growl. As much as he wanted to protect Leah, even from himself, he could not bear to relinquish her to another. Even as he fought with himself to put distance between his wolf and his thirst, he had to combat his desire to shield her from the doctor's view.

"Perhaps you need to spend more time with Esme if the sight of two people in a heated discussion, is so awe inspiring."

Leah laughed as Demetri's words caused Carlisle obvious discomfort.

"I think he needs to get some pointers from Emmett, to hear that guy talk..."

Carlisle cleared his throat again.

"As pleased as I am to see you in good spirits, Leah, I was taken aback by the similarity in your eye color."

Leah glanced over at Demetri and did a double take at his blue eyes. Her shock was mirrored in those strange, blue eyes. Carlisle went over to his desk and picked up a chart.

"I think right now would be a great time for that checkup, Demetri. If my memory serves me, you said the last time you noted this phenomenon you and Leah were involved in.. uh..."

Leah raised an amuse brow.

"Lost for words, Doc? Maybe I can help you out. Let me see... How about... Knocking boots? Canoodling? Necking? Ooh! I like that one! Get it? The big, bad, Volturi vampire and I were _necking_!"

Demetri shook his head and moved away from his irreverent mate to sit in the empty chair at the side of the bed.

"Your sense of humor is... odd to say the least, _cara mia_. Carlisle, what do I need to do?"

Carlisle looked up from the chart.

"Start by rolling up your sleeves. I want to do a full check on you."

* * *

><p><span>A Couple Hours Later<span>

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up, Leah."

Leah glared at Jacob, willing him to be quiet, as he sat on the couch playing with Nessie. Leah resumed pacing as she tried to figure out what had happened with Demetri. One minute he was all over her like white on rice, the next he acted like she had the damn plague. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Jacob step into her path until she bumped into him. She scowled up at him, motioning to her belly.

"Seriously? Lady with a baby here! What's the matter with you?"

She shoved him back to the couch eliciting a laugh from Nessie. Jacob shook his head as Nessie climbed into his lap.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Lee. The dude's a leech, and judging from your neck, a very busy one..."

Leah's death glare had Nessie pinching Jacob to behave before he could continue.

"Anyway, a routine checkup isn't gonna kill him... especially since he's already dead."

Leah took a step toward her Alpha, intending to give him the tongue lashing, and perhaps the smack he deserved, but was waylaid by Nessie. The child suddenly jumped out of Jacob's lap and ran over to hug the She Wolf. To Leah's shock, and to a certain extent horror, Nessie wrapped her little arms around Leah's waist and lay her cheek against her belly. Both Leah and Jacob were silent as Nessie closed her eyes for a few seconds before she giggled and looked up at Leah.

"He's funny but he doesn't like it when you're sad."

Leah and Jacob froze and stared at Nessie as she continued to lay against her stomach, laughing and giggling. After a couple more minutes Jacob knelt at her side.

"Nessie? Are you talking to the baby, sweetie?"

* * *

><p><span>Hospital Room<span>

Demetri refused to lay on the bed. He had promised Leah that he would submit to a checkup and he was a man of his word so he had. However, he refused to be treated like a weak mortal. So Carlisle had done all his tests, and taken blood while Demetri sat impatiently on the bedside chair. Thankfully, it had not been necessary for him to insist Leah leave the room and thereby start another argument. Within a minute, Carlisle had gotten tired of Leah's rather irritating habit of hovering over her Imprint, and politely escorted her outside; Demetri had been only too happy to back him up. Ordinarily, he would move mountains for Leah's comfort and peace of mind, but not today. Even though he could feel her worry, gnawing at the back of his mind, today he had come too close to disaster to obey the ceaseless need to be near her.

Now, as Demetri drummed his fingers impatiently on the chair arm, Carlisle observed a blood sample under the microscope. Demetri growled, tired of the waiting and eager to get answers to his questions.

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle looked up, startled, almost as if he had forgotten the brooding vampire. Demetri stood and strode across the room to tower over the doctor.

"I am tired of waiting, Carlisle. If you are done..?"

Carlisle nodded and Demetri continued speaking.

"I have a few... concerns. You said the vampire venom from the baby was harmful to Leah... therefore it is safe to assume that if I should ever bite her..."

Carlisle cut him off with a look of horror.

"It could possibly kill her and the child. Did you... did you want to bite her?"

Demetri met Carlisle's eyes but didn't answer.

"What about the change in eye color? Is it significant? Does it mean that there is a problem with Leah or the baby?"

Carlisle picked up the chart beside the microscope and made a notation.

"I noticed a couple things but, since it concerns the both of you, I think you should bring her in here before I begin."

Just the thought of his wolf had Demetri's fangs sharpening as his mouth filled with venom. He cursed.

"I would really prefer to ... keep my distance from Leah right now."

Carlisle frowned at Demetri, noting that his eyes were no longer blue but brown with a distinctly reddish tinge.

"Did something happen earlier that I should know about, Demetri? If it is something that could impact Leah or the baby negatively..."

Demetri suddenly smashed the desk, leaving a fist sized indentation.

"I came very close to biting Leah. If Leandros had not... Even now the thought of her..."

Carlisle glanced down at the results with a frown.

"I understand your concern Demetri but..."

Demetri growled and, before Carlisle could move, had slammed him against the wall beside the desk.

"My concern? This is more than concern Carlisle. I will destroy myself if there is even the slightest chance that I could hurt either my mate or my son!"

Carlisle pried Demetri's hands from around his neck and stepped away.

"I am not trivializing your concern, Demetri. I was trying to say that, based on the results of your blood work I am not surprised. That's why I want to speak to both you and Leah..."

The ringing of Demetri's phone interrupted Carlisle. Demetri flipped it open with an impatient sigh and was silent for a minute before closing his eyes and flipping it shut.

"It would seem that I am out of time, Carlisle. That was Jane. Apparently she is at the airport and requires a pick up. She wanted me to make sure you had three rooms ready for guests."

Carlisle frowned.

"Three? I thought only Alec and Jane were coming."

"As did I. Apparently, Caius has also accompanied them and will be staying with us."

* * *

><p><span>Cullen Living Room<span>

Nessie gave Jacob a look of impatience.

"Yes, silly. He likes me, he says only his mommy and daddy talk to him so I was telling him about everyone."

Leah rubbed her belly with more than a little awe, trying to hold back tears and was rewarded with a light kick. She laughed as Jacob poked her belly.

"Tell Mini Fangs to stop playing football with his mama. It puts her in a bad mood and we all end up paying the piper."

Leah laughed as the baby kicked again.

"You don't need an interpreter, Jacob, he can hear you. I think he just chooses not to listen to you... like so many of us."

Nessie laughed again.

"He likes when his daddy talks to him but..."

Her little brow furrowed in confusion and Leah looked worried.

"What is it, Nessie?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know what he's saying."

Jacob patted her head comfortingly and threw Leah a look promising an explanation.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Say bye for now to Mini Fangs, remember babies need more sleep than little girls"

Nessie pouted but obediently closed her eyes and seemed to be saying her goodbyes. When she stepped away from Leah she was smiling again.

"I promised him I would talk to him tomorrow. Is that alright, Leah?"

The she wolf nodded wordlessly as Nessie surprised her with another quick hug before skipping off to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get a snack now, Jakie. I just heard Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper come in, Uncle Jasper makes the BEST ice cream sundaes!"

As soon as the kitchen door closed behind Nessie, Leah turned back to Jacob. As she opened her mouth he started shaking his head.

"No, I can't tell you what she means just because she's my Imprint. What I can tell you is that Nessie's telepathy is primarily visual. Anything that Mini Fangs is telling her is like a ... like a television show. She couldn't tell us the last part about Demetri because she didn't understand the picture. She probably just picked up a bad feeling from the baby and communicated that."

Leah ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"So how can I figure out what Leandros was trying to say?"

Jacob raised a brow at her.

"Just let her touch you, Genius. She's a touch telepath so she can transmit her memories of the baby's images to you."

Leah breathed a sigh of relief. She was certain that whatever Nessie saw was the cause of Demetri's odd behavior earlier and she was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her Imprint... after Carlisle assured her that he was healthy. She glanced back at the closed hospital room door.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

Jacob frowned as Leah started pacing again. Stress was not good for her and being away from her Imprint was only exacerbating that stress. Jacob couldn't understand why the damned leech would put her through that when he was usually loath to let her out of his sight. He decided some distraction could at least get her mind off her worry. He waited until she was passing in front of him and gently pulled her down to his side.

"So I dropped by the Rez earlier to check on my dad, apparently you're all anybody is talking about these days and everyone has an opinion."

Leah growled.

"Why am I not surprised? I suppose, as usual, I'm being demonized right? Some things never change."

Jacob shook his head and squeezed her hand gently.

"I guess you're going to be surprised after all, Lee. The majority of the wolves believe Demetri is your Imprint and accept it. They may not like it but they understand. Everyone else on the Rez is just happy for you. Somehow the rumor got out that you've snagged some rich, Italian businessman. If anything, some of the older guys want to head over here and orchestrate a shotgun wedding."

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock. Jacob laughed and slipped a finger under her chin to snap her lips shut.

"Maybe you should pay a visit to the Rez. I know your mom would love to have you home."

Leah closed her eyes in longing but shook her head.

"I wish I could... but Demetri... I don't know what's going on with him today. Plus, last week no one even knew I was pregnant. if I show up there now..."

She sighed again and Jacob instinctively pulled her into a tight hug. They had barely been hugging for a minute when a deep growl echoed through the room.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of you wolves all over my fucking woman!"

Leah's eyes widened in shock, Jacob growled but did not release her. Something in Demetri's redder than usual eyes gave him pause. He slowly got to his feet, careful to keep Leah behind him.

"I think you've been told before, Demetri, nobody here is your possession. Leah can touch whoever the hell she wants, whenever she wants. You have no power over her."

Before Demetri could respond, Leah pushed Jacob to the side.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jacob. You don't have to protect me from Demetri. He could never hurt me or Leandros... "

She turned to glare at her Imprint.

"Even when he's being a complete _ass_!"

Demetri stared down into Leah's trusting eyes and felt the thirst rise in him like a tidal wave threatening to overwhelm him. He actually took a step away from her, ignoring the hurt that flashed in her eyes, and turned to Carlisle.

"I'm going to the airport. Let them know about our guests and Carlisle..."

He paused and threw a glare at Jacob.

"Perhaps you should remind the family pet that I am not the one with whom he should _fuck_ and encourage him to stay within acceptable parameters when it comes to my woman and my son."

Without another word he turned on his heel and stalked out the front door, slamming it behind him. Leah was speechless for a few seconds before she turned back to Carlisle, eyes furious.

"Just what the hell was that about, Carlisle?"


	25. Guests

**AN: **As an apology for all the late updates, I worked my fingers to the bone so I could surprise you guys with super quick update. Thank you again for sticking with me and this fan fic. Thanks for the alerts and the favorites but thank you especially for all the reviews! Cyber cookies for nakala, connect2tjb, Joleigh13, lei sun, Jada91, and the tree was happy, Diiiiiiie, kureanai cakes, keyisy223, brankel1, Stargazer1364, Inosolan, CharNinja LOL, LeilaniStar, TheRYU and hateme101.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight, just hang out here 'cause it beats The Dark Side :D**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Mi Lupa testarda**: my stubborn wolf

**Cara Mia: **my darling

**Bambina: **little girl

Carlisle shook his head with a frown.

"Demetri's... irritation is due in part to the fact that he has to go to the airport now to pick up Jane, Alec and Caius."

The room was silent for a full minute before Leah spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, brown eyes locked with Carlisle's amber ones.

"You don't seem at all surprised or dismayed at the prospect of having Volturi visitors so soon after the last time, Carlisle. But then again, why would you be? Demetri knew about this impending visit didn't he? This is what he was so adamant about me not knowing, isn't it?"

Carlisle nodded but hastened to reassure her.

"Please don't believe he was being duplicitous, Leah. He just didn't want you to worry unnecessarily and he had no idea that Caius would be with Jane and Alec."

Leah's eyes narrowed in suspicion even as she shook her head.

"He may not have known about Caius, but he knew about Jane and Alec. How could he know about them unless..."

In the silence of the room Leah felt her world come crashing down around her. Her voice trailed off and she actually felt lightheaded. She sank wordlessly unto the couch.

"I knew he didn't come back for me but... I never thought he was still in contact with those murdering..."

She shook her head slowly. That fool of an Imprint! There was only one reason that he would want to keep her in the dark about dealings with the Volturi... because he knew she'd whip his ass or probably fry him to a crisp, with a little help from Leandros, for even suggesting that he go anywhere near those psychotic leeches. She could almost hear him in her head,

"_Mi lupa testarda, I will do what I must to ensure the safety of you and our son._"

Well, if he thought she was just going to sit by while he and everyone else, including innocent Nessie, put themselves in the line of fire for her, he was sadly mistaken. Jacob sat beside her cautiously, throwing a worried glance at Carlisle.

"Are you okay, Lee?"

Leah shook her head again.

"No, I'm not... but I'm going to be."

She got slowly to her feet and faced Carlisle.

"Doctor Cullen, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me and my baby in the last week. I'll never be able to repay you."

Carlisle smiled at her kindly.

"There's nothing to repay, Leah. You're like a daughter to me, you're welcome here as long as you need."

Leah nodded sadly. He was right. In the last few months, Carlisle Cullen had filled the void that the death of her father had left in her life. He had never judged her, or mistreated her, only helped. She would miss him but it was time to take back her life from a certain overprotective vampire.

"Thank you so much Carlisle... but I really think it's time I returned to the Rez."

Before either the doctor or her alpha could object she held up her hand, unconsciously mirroring Demetri's earlier actions.

"Don't even think of trying to change my mind. I knowit would be safer for the baby and I if we avoid all red eyed, murdering, Italian vampires to the greatest extent possible."

Jacob scowled up at Leah from his place on the couch before getting to his feet to pace the room in agitation.

"Not that I want you anywhere near the leeches... no offense Carlisle, but I really think you need to be where Carlisle can get to you quickly and easily."

Carlisle nodded agreement.

"Jacob's right, Leah. You could go into labor anytime now. We have no idea what to expect and what little experience we do have, thanks to Bella, isn't positive. I think it would be best if you stay here. Demetri's state of mind right now might lead him to act in a... less than prudent manner if you return to the reservation without him."

Leah stiffened and Carlisle immediately realized his mistake. But it was too late.

"Demetri is clearly working with a few sandwiches short of a good picnic if he thinks he can bare his fangs at me and expect me to cower and await his next command. It is obvious he has his hands full with your guests, Carlisle. Anyway, he has the Imprint seal of approval from the Council so he can visit me on the Rez whenever he's not busy watching Jane and Alec torture kittens... Plus, if I'm not here, I'm less likely to flip on Jane and create an international Volturi incident when you can't put her pieces back together again."

She started heading up the stairs.

"I'll just get a couple things and Jacob can drive me back to the Rez. I really think it would be best for everyone involved if I'm gone by the time the Volturi return."

* * *

><p>Demetri pulled up outside the airport in a black BMW with tinted windows. He wasn't surprised to find Jane, Alec and Caius waiting. Even in the ample sunlight, they managed to appear nondescript and, despite their pallor, actually fit right in. They had left their hooded capes behind in Italy but replaced them with dark hoodies which adequately protected their pale flesh from the dazzling effects of the sun. As soon as Demetri stopped the vehicle, Jane opened the back door for Caius and Alec. Then she got into the front seat with a wide smile and gleaming, red eyes.<p>

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you again, Demetri. We all missed you so much."

Demetri scoffed as he pulled out into traffic.

"I know that absence makes the heart grow fonder but, really Jane..."

He patted her knee and winked at her.

"I had no idea you cared so much, _cara mia_. It's only been a few days... I don't think I'm ready for such a committed relationship."

The words were barely out of Demetri's mouth before Alec, knowing his sister's volatile temper too well, leaned forward and pulled her hair to gain her attention.

"Now, now sister, control yourself. Demetri is just being his normal, charming self and, more importantly, he's driving. I have no desire to end up wrapped around a tree."

Demetri smirked as he glanced to the side and saw Jane's eyes narrowed so much he was surprised she could still see enough to glare at him. He blew her a kiss.

"Ahh, how I missed these sweet times together! It's almost as if I'm back in Volterra."

* * *

><p>Leah had returned to the room where she had shared a few precious moments with Demetri and spent about ten minutes just staring at the bed. He had felt his son move on that bed, discussed possibl names there, and just... held her. She hesitantly picked up Demetri's few belongings: the fake id, his notebook with all the pictures he had drawn of her, and held them to her heart. She could feel the Imprint bond like a vise in her chest rebelling against the mere thought of being away from Demetri. She worried for him. Even though he was obviously still in contact with the Volturi, there was no way she trusted them or their plans while in Forks. Every fiber in her being demanded that she stay by his side and watch his back. But she had to ignore it. The sad reality was that Demetri was still tied to the Volturi. Leah had no idea whether he was prisoner or pawn and it didn't matter anyway.<p>

Above all, the Imprint demanded that she protect Demetri at all costs, in her condition right now, even with whatever power Leandros could wield, she would be a target. A target that Demetri would always put himself in the line of fire to safeguard. Secure in her decision, Leah put the journal down and started changing her clothes. She pulled on one of Emmett's large sweatshirts and a pair of sweat pants then eyed herself critically in the mirror.

"Dammit!"

There was no doubt whatsoever that she was pregnant. Nevertheless, it wasn't like she planned to go parading around the reservation or anything. She just needed to get back into her house with as few witnesses as possible. She grabbed a gym bag, stuffed a few things in it and was headed for the door when she paused. After a second, she turned back to the room, hurried to the bed and grabbed one last thing before leaving.

When Leah returned to the Cullen main foyer, Jacob and Carlisle were still there but they had been joined by Alice and Jasper. They were all standing close together talking urgently but immediately stopped when she appeared. Leah raised a brow and shifted her bag from one hand to the next.

"Now, reactions like that might make a girl with a paranoid personality suspect you were talking about her behind her back."

Jasper quickly flashed to her side to take the bag from her hands.

"Nothin' to be suspicious about darlin'. Ain't no secret, we were all just discussin' the best way to keep you here and safe. Now we know ladies in your condition are a little irrational..."

Leah's eyes narrowed but she refused to lose her temper.

"Is it really irrational to want to escape a house full of vampires? Four of whom wanted to kill us all the last time they were in town? Seems more like self preservation to me. But then again I guess I haven't lived as long as ya'll."

Alice looked hurt.

"Do you really think we would allow any harm to come to you or the baby, Leah? We would protect you with our lives! All of us!"

Leah sighed, feeling like a monster and an ingrate for upsetting the miniature blood drinker who had given her so much in the short time she had been at the house.

"That's my point exactly, Alice. I was bitter before and, like Sam and some of the others, I blamed you guys for the way my life turned out. But that wasn't fair and it wouldn't be fair to put you guys in harm's way."

She turned to Carlisle.

"When the Volturi get here, they'll think that any wolf scent will be because Jacob's always here sniffing around Nessie. They'll see Nessie's harmless and be on their way sooner rather than later. No harm no foul. Do you think they'll rush off when they see a pregnant werewolf with a violent vampire shadow?"

Jacob shook his head.

"That may be true, Leah, but, since you brought him up...What about Demetri? Do you think he's just going to let you walk away from him and stay with wolves he doesn't trust?"

Leah shrugged.

"No shit, Sherlock. That's why I don't plan to be here when he gets back. He won't have a choice while they're here and after they leave... well we won't have a problem then and I can come right back."

Jacob couldn't say which of the five of them was more shocked when Leah turned and quickly gave Carlisle a tight hug.

"I know I've been... unpleasant in the past Carlisle, but you guys have been great. In the past few days, you've been more family to me than my pack brothers. I'll never forget that. Thank you. Now, I've never been one for long, drawn out goodbyes so... unless you want me to waddle back to the Rez, Jacob, get my bag from the lone ranger over there and start the car."

* * *

><p>Jacob was silent for the majority of the drive back to the reservation, leaving Leah alone with her thoughts as she stared out the window. Although he agreed with Demetri that Leah needed to be near Carlisle, he couldn't deny that she probably would be safer as far away from wolf hating vampires as she could get. Nevertheless...<p>

"How do you plan to handle being away from Demetri for an extended period of time?"

Leah shrugged but didn't take her eyes off the landscape as it sped by.

"I managed for three months without him, Jacob, and back then I thought he was never coming back. So, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jacob shook his head.

"Cut the bullshit, Leah! You're talking to someone with an Imprint here! I know what it feels like for someone to be the center of your universe. Even now, when I know where Nessie is, when I _know_ she's safe and my head is telling me that I'll be seeing her in a little while, the Imprint is urging me to get back to her side and see for myself that's she's fine, like a relentless drumbeat in my heart!"

To Jacob's surprise, Leah actually laughed as she turned to face him and gave him a light punch.

"I never knew my Alpha was such a freakin' _girl_! I think you've been playing dress up with Nessie too much."

She punched him again. Harder.

"Man up, Jacob! Did you forget who you're talking to? Bitchass Leah Clearwater! I survived without Demetri before and I'll manage while the Volturi vultures are in town. Then my Imprint and I are going to have a serious chat about communication and the negative effects of hiding things from each other."

She rubbed her belly soothingly and glanced out the window again.

"Speaking of Nessie... Do you think you could bring her by tomorrow? I promised her she could play with Leandros."

Jacob laughed.

"Do you have any idea how freaky this situation is? You're asking me to bring my child Imprint over to play with your unborn son. And I know by "play" you mean "find out what's up with Demetri.""

He shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm not sure Mini Fangs is a good influence for Nessie... What with him smiting his own father. Maybe we should call him Thor."

Leah smacked Jacob again.

"Watch how you talk about my son... and cut out the 'Mini Fangs,' drives Demetri up a wall, and that's my job."

Jacob laughed.

"I'll clear it with Bella and Edward but I'm sure they'll have no problem. Seriously though, you know Demetri is going to shit a brick when he returns and finds you gone, right?"

Leah sighed, unconsciously sinking lower in her seat and pulling the sweatshirt hood over her head as they entered the Rez.

"And you know that me being away from those vampires is what's best for everyone. I almost turned my Imprint into a Cajun delicacy and I _like_ him! Can you imagine what would happen if those Volturi leeches looked at me funny? I can't risk it."

Jacob parked infront the Clearwater house and turned off the engine.

"Are you sure about this Leah? I know you think you're doing the right thing but..."

Leah glared at him one last time before getting out the car, carefully shielding her belly with the gym bag, and hustling into the house.

* * *

><p>Demetri had been fighting a growing sense of unease as he neared the Cullen compound. He was also feeling extremely guilty for the way he had acted with Leah. Unfortunately, he didn't know what had come over him then and he had no way of knowing why he felt so restless now. As he parked the car and got out, preceding Caius, Jane and Alec, Demetri had to ignore the terrible sense of foreboding that increased with each step. He forced himself not to race inside and discover the source of his disquiet, but the moment he opened the door he knew exactly what was wrong.<p>

Everyone was in the living room. Emmett was seated on the love seat with Rosalie on his lap, Jasper and Alice were side by side on the piano bench, Bella, Nessie and Edward were playing a game on the floor while Esme and Carlisle watched television. Even though the plan had been to keep Leah out of sight, Demetri knew her absence was more than that. His mate and son were not just hidden, they were gone. The sense of emptiness and aloneness that hit him at the moment of his realization made him physically ill and almost brought him to his knees.

They were gone.

His eyes sought Carlisle's and he had to force himself not to rush over and rip the truth out of the vampire doctor with fangs and claws. He controlled himself... barely, as Caius stepped forward with a smile.

"Carlisle, my dear friend! I am pleased to be once again visiting you, under friendly auspices this time. We are all so grateful to you for extending your hospitality first to Demetri and then to us."

As usual, Carlisle was the perfect host. He rose gracefully to his feet and shook Caius' hand with a smile.

"The Volturi have always known that all who come in peace, and are willing to abide by our ways, are welcome in our home."

Alec had wandered over to the piano and now leaned against the instrument.

"We remember your diet, Carlisle, and we are more than willing to... curtail our hungers while in your territory."

Carlisle nodded gratefully at Alec before turning back to Caius.

"I must admit to some surprise when Demetri informed me that you were returning so soon. I trust this is not as a result of anything your Tracker observed while staying with us."

At this point Jane, who had been eerily silent, glided forward.

"What could our dear Demetri possibly have seen that would have warranted a visit? No, no, no. We are merely here, at Aro's behest, to repair any... fractures in our friendship."

Rosalie could no longer hold her tongue. She scoffed loudly.

"Friendship?! With friends like you we sure as hell will never need any enemies. Quite frankly I'd rather throw my lot in with the wolves any day!"

Demetri wanted to strangle the blonde. His hands actually clenched and he could almost feel them closing around her idiotic neck. The last thing he had wanted was to bring the wolves to Caius' biased attention. Caius' smile widened and he raised an inquisitive brow at Carlisle, looking like the cat who had swallowed the cream. Demetri started to wonder if there wasn't more to this surprise trip than checking up on a wayward tracker as Caius questioned the doctor.

"Really? We had no idea that you were still fraternizing with the wolves. Since they are our natural enemies I would think that would be an unwise decision."

Esme moved quickly to Carlisle's side.

"Well, as we told Aro the last time he was here, our granddaughter has a... connection with one of the wolves. So he spends a great deal of time here."

Jane's lip curled in derision that she made no attempt to disguise.

"How do you bear the stench? When I was a child, children were reared, not spoiled and catered to. Perhaps you should consider weaning the little one from her unnatural attachment to your pet."

Bella's eyes had darkened with fury and she was about to leap to her feet in defense of Jacob when Demetri's laugh stopped her.

"When you were a child they burned people at the stake, Jane. Good times I'm sure but your argument might be more convincing if you weren't still Aro's spoiled little princess. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, _bambina_."

* * *

><p>By the time Jacob followed Leah into the house she was already wrapped in Sue's arms as the woman hugged her tightly. She released her only long enough to drag her to the couch and sit beside her with a worried frown.<p>

"As much as I love seeing you, Leah, why in heaven's name are you here? Where's Demetri? I would think that after the Council Meeting he wouldn't let you anywhere near the Rez."

Jacob sat across from the mother and daughter.

"The Cullens have some unwelcome guests and Leah thought it would be best if she made herself scarce until they left."

Sue raised a brow.

"And Demetri was okay with this?"

Leah looked down guiltily. She understood why everyone was so concerned about Demetri's reaction, but she was also sure no one understood Demetri like she did.

"He would be if he was thinking logically instead of like a...like a..."

"Like an Imprint?"


	26. Stronger Together

**AN: **My most sincere and abject apologies for the delay. In my defense I found a couple mistakes that I wanted to correct and I also tried to make it a little longer. Thank you again to everyone who continues to alert and favorite. 1st chapter review shout out and cyber cookies to Vampirelovetoo. Cyber hugs to all my other reviewers (love you all): CharNinja LOL, lette2001, Joleigh13, PopcornGirl-Eva, LeilaniStar, Guest, and the tree was happy, Babaksmiles, brankel1, Stargazer1364, nakala, Inosolan, hateme101, Florreke, booklover, RoseKuran, recey2010 and Guest. (Guest reviewers, I can't thank you personally if you don't sign in but I still love you :D). Enjoy and don't forget to leave your comments and suggestions!

Translations

**Non so che cosa stiamo andando a che fare con questa madre testarda del vostro, mio figlio**:

I don't know what we are going to do with this stubborn mother of yours, my son

**Testarda**: stubborn woman

**Mantenere un occhio sulla tua madre, figlio mio**:

Keep an eye on your mother, my son.

* * *

><p>Leah refused to meet her mother's eyes, turning instead to face her Alpha.<p>

"Thanks for the ride, Jacob. If you drop by to see your dad, tell him I said hi."

Jacob raised a brow,

"Is that the Leah way of telling me that I've overstayed my welcome? Don't worry about killing me with kindness or anything. I'll be alright."

Leah glared at him, opened her mouth to curse him out but glanced at her mother and decided against it. She settled for giving him the finger unobtrusively.

"I'm so relieved, I would hate to have to resort to rudeness. Honestly, Jacob, the thought of offending you has been keeping me up at nights."

Jacob laughed but sobered quickly. He looked as if he wanted to say more then shook his head.

"Fine, Leah. I guess I'll head back to the Cullens and reassure Demetri that you're still in one piece. Remember, you have my cell number, and Carlisle's. If _anything_ happens... anything at all. Give us a call."

He nodded at Sue and was gone, leaving silence in his wake. Leah sighed, idly drawing patterns on her stomach.

"You know about as much on imprinting as I do Mom, and I have no idea what's going on in Demetri's head."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Leah sighed and nervously played with her Volturi ring.

"Vampires don't imprint, mom. They find a partner and spend the rest of eternity fu..."

"Watch your mouth."

Leah grinned briefly.

"Sorry, Mom, guess I've just spent too much time with Emmett. My point is, sometimes Demetri is so caring and gentle that you wouldn't believe he's a cold blooded unrepentant killer. Then there are the other times."

She shook her head remembering his casual threats to maim and dismember everyone, from family to friends, all in her defense.

"I would die for him and I would certainly kill for him, Mom, but I'll never expect him to be anything but what he is... a bloodthirsty vampire."

Sue was silent for a second as she observed her daughter. Leah had always been such a realist that, despite being thrust into a life filled with the supernatural, at times she could be blind to the magic of life.

"Darling, I'm not trying to make Demetri into your knight in shining armor, I'm just saying that... even if he is a vampire, do not discount the power of the Imprint. I think that each of you needs to stop thinking about ways to save the other, and consider that you might be stronger together rather than apart."

* * *

><p>Demetri knew he couldn't risk questioning Carlisle about Leah's whereabouts while Caius, Jane and Alec were still in the house. So he resigned to bide his time until the trio went hunting for dinner in Port Angeles. Time seemed to drag, a minute like an hour, an hour like a month until, finally, hours later, the door closed behind the unwanted guests. By this time, Edward, Bella and Nessie had also gone to their own home since Bella refused to have Nessie sleep in the same house as the Vulturi. Everyone else had retired to their rooms, leaving Carlisle and Esme alone with Demetri. The Italian vampire didn't waste words. The moment he was sure the Volturi were out of hearing range he was across the room, jerking Carlisle out of his seat and holding him a foot in the air.<p>

"Where... is... she?"

Carlisle couldn't say he was surprised at Demetri's reaction. The vampire had been glaring at him since he had returned from the airport, eyes promising dire retribution.

"Calm down, Demetri. Leah is safe."

Demetri didn't release him, only tightened his hold. Carlisle was suddenly very happy that he didn't need air as Demetri growled at him.

"We had a plan, Carlisle, a simple plan. Do you remember the plan? You were supposed to keep my pregnant woman away from Alec, Jane and Caius, but on the compound. Imagine my... discomfiture when I realized she was not here. It would be an understatement to say I am less than pleased that you did not adhere to the plan. Where is she, Carlisle?"

"Let him go, Demetri. You know that we would never do anything that was not in the best interests of Leah and the baby."

Demetri looked away from Carlisle to find Esme, a couple feet to his left, looking concerned. With a growl he dropped the doctor and stepped away. Carlisle rubbed his neck as Esme rushed to his side.

"I understand your concern Demetri, but you don't need to worry. Leah is staying with her mother on the reservation."

Demetri had never really seen red before...at least not unless he got carried away with a meal and ended up wearing half his dinner, a messy side effect that he had jokingly referred to as the champagne effect. However, Carlisle's words affected him like a scarlet cape would an enraged bull. His mouth filled with venom and he wanted to kill something. Carlisle hastened to explain.

"When Leah found out that the Volturi were on their way she refused to stay here. She didn't trust herself, especially around Jane, and she thought her presence would cause them to be suspicious and stay longer."

Demetri started pacing the room.

"_She_ refused to stay? So the whole departure from a place of safety where she was guarded by eight vampires was Leah's idea?"

Esme and Carlisle both nodded and Demetri turned around with a roar.

"And not one of you Cullens could stop her?! _Eight_ Cullens against one pregnant woman and you couldn't stop her?!"

Esme tried to calm the irate vampire.

"Demetri, she is staying with her mother. Sue Clearwater would never allow anything to happen to her daughter. Seth is also there, he won't let anyone near her."

Demetri's eyes were blood red and almost glowing with fury.

"Do you think I trust a pup and his mortal mother with the safety of my mate!? For God's sake I left her with eight vampires for protection!"

He looked ready to leap at Carlisle and throttle him again when Edward strode into the room.

"As much as you may hate the idea of Leah being surrounded by wolves instead of vampires, she was probably right to go there."

At Carlisle's surprised look, Edward walked further into the room, making sure he was between his father and the worried vampire.

"When Caius was here, I was picking up some curiosity about Demetri's relationship with one wolf in particular."

* * *

><p>Jane and Alec were speeding eagerly behind Caius on their way to what they believed was Port Angeles and a well deserved hunt, when he suddenly stopped. Jane almost barreled into him and looked around in confusion. There was no prey to be had, not even the animals that the Cullens contented themselves with, only trees as far as the eye could see. The monotonous landscape was broken only by a small river that seemed to run for a few miles in both directions.<p>

"Is there a reason we're stopping here, Caius? With all due respect if you've decided we're camping out I will have to respectfully decline."

Jane shook her head at Alec's sardonic question.

"Are you a Volturi soldier or a clown?! When are you going to realize that this is a serious situation?"

She gave her brother an angry glare before turning away to face the Volturi leader.

"Why _are_ we stopping here?"

Caius looked across the river into what he knew was the Quileute territory.

"I thought you would want to see where the werewolves have been breeding like vermin."

Jane immediately hissed and almost unconsciously backed away.

"Surely you're not suggesting we eat..._them_?!"

Caius laughed at the horrified expression on Jane's face and shook his head. For someone without a shred of humor, she could be extremely amusing at times. Besides her obvious talent, he could see why Aro kept her around.

"Of course I have no intention of eating them... if they taste half as bad as they smell... perish the thought."

He gave a delicate shudder and sobered. The time had come to share the real reason they had returned to Forks.

"Did you notice the presence of any wolves on the Cullen Compound, dear ones?"

Alec shook his head.

"I could tell that one spends time there regularly...a faint stench permeates everything you touch and lingers in the air, but there were none on the property that I could detect. Why? Does Aro really think Demetri would ally with wolves and the _Cullens_?"

Caius's gaze turned back toward the stream.

"After Demetri returned to Italy from Forks earlier this year, Marcus noticed that he had an allegiance, a bond if you will, with someone outside the Volturi. Despite all of Aro's efforts, over the last few months that connection continued to deepen as his loyalty to us diminished."

Jane interrupted.

"Did Chelsea...?"

"_Every_ avenue was explored in an attempt to halt the attrition. Every one eventually failed. At that point, Aro decided to send Demetri back to Forks to see how far this...madness would go."

Alec, although leaning nonchalantly against a tree, seemed riveted by the tale.

"Who or what could form a bond so strong that it would supersede centuries old loyalty to the Volturi?"

Caius couldn't hide the look of disgust or the sneer in his voice.

"According to Marcus, Demetri has formed a mate bond with the only female in this Pack."

Alec was rendered speechless by Caius' announcement. Jane was already shaking her head in shocked denial before Caius even finished speaking.

"Preposterous! Surely Aro and Marcus are mistaken! Such a betrayal is incomprehensible... unthinkable!"

Caius nodded.

"I agree totally... however, Marcus has never been wrong about a relationship and we have all noted the changes in Demetri following the Cullen incident earlier this year."

Alec still appeared shell shocked and more than a little disgusted.

"So what do we do? Demetri didn't seem any different to me. He despised Jane before he left Italy and he still does. He barely interacted with the Cullens at all."

Not surprisingly, Jane, noted for her paranoia, was the first to interject.

"Well, he would hardly advertise his unnatural proclivities would he? Especially with Caius here."

Caius smiled at her approvingly.

"Very good, Jane, That is exactly what I think and why I have brought you here my children. I have no doubt Demetri's little... _pet_ is well hidden in the wolf den."

Jane's smile was reminiscent of a shark and was mirrored by her brother.

"So we just need to find her..."

"And Demetri will be in our power."

Caius nodded.

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried glances before the doctor turned back to Demetri.<p>

"Is there any way that they could know about your relationship with Leah? About the baby?"

Demetri shook his head vehemently.

"I didn't even know about the baby when I came back here..."

"What about your... _thing_ with Leah? Did Aro know about that?"

Demetri began to shake his head in an automatic denial. He had been so freaked out by his unnatural attraction to Leah that he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Suddenly he frowned.

"When I got back to Italy, all I could think about was Leah... She was on my mind 24/7..."

Esme sat down with a horrified expression on her face.

"So if Aro touched you..."

"_Fuck_!"

Demetri punched a wall as Edward started to pace. Carlisle sat beside his wife.

"It's worse than that. If there was any psychic evidence at all of the connection between you and Leah, Marcus would have seen it immediately. His gift is to discern relationships and he is very good at it."

Demetri was muttering to himself.

"I have to lead them away from here, away from Leah and the baby! If I just disappear they might try to find me..."

Edward jumped to his feet and grabbed the older vampire's arm.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just abandon Leah and the baby again! Do you think I enjoy having my ex rival hanging around my daughter twenty three hours out of twenty four? Of course not! But Jacob would die without her and Nessie would be miserable without him. You're in the same situation buddy!"

Carlisle quickly got between his son and Demetri.

"Edward, go home to Bella and Nessie. Let me talk to Demetri, in private."

Edward glared at the Volturi but acquiesced to his father's wishes. After he left, Carlisle murmured to Esme and she too left the room quietly. When they were alone, Demetri just gave the doctor an impassive look.

"I hope you're not going to try to dissuade me, Carlisle. My mind is made up and there is nothing you can say that will change it."

Carlisle didn't bother to answer, instead turning and walking into the hospital room. Demetri followed him but hesitated before entering. The last time he had been in the room... so close to Leah... He shook his head to disperse the images and stepped in.

"This had better be good Carlisle."

Carlisle pulled out a couple files, flipped through them and pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Take a look at those results. Do you notice anything?"

Demetri took them, gave a quick glance and shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm looking at but whatever it is, it looks very similar."

Carlisle nodded and took the papers back.

"What you are looking at are the latest blood work ups from yourself and Leah."

Demetri frowned.

"You must be mistaken, those results were almost identical."

Carlisle shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Which is why I drew more blood and ran the tests again... with the same results. At that point, I looked a little deeper and..."

"And... what?!"

"Both you and Leah are changing on a molecular level, becoming less vampire, less wolf, less human, more..."

Demetri had grabbed the papers and began comparing them again as Carlisle spoke. He glanced over with a frown.

"We're becoming more... what?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"I have no idea."

It was only through force of will that Demetri didn't shred the papers in his hands.

"This just makes everything so much worse, Carlisle! Aro is obsessed with getting his hands on all things unique. If he finds out..."

Carlisle rescued the papers from Demetri's hands and put them back in the files.

"As dangerous as it may be, this is why you can't leave Leah now. We have no idea what is causing the change. If it's the Imprint and it is interrupted again by distance, the effects could be disastrous for you, Leah and the baby."

He paused for a minute then continued hesitantly.

"Earlier you asked about... biting Leah. This... urge might be the next step in whatever change..."

Demetri cut him off with a low growl.

"I don't care what urge I feel or what is behind the urge. I will _never_ bite Leah and don't even think of mentioning your crazy theory to her because then I would have to kill you."

Demetri turned away from Carlisle and headed for the door.

"I'm going to the Dog Pound to see Leah. If Caius and the others get back before me tell them I'm hunting."

"Do you think it is wise to visit Leah when you are so agitated and... tempted by her blood?"

Demetri paused for a millisecond but did not turn.

"I will feed before I see her but... I can't stay away from her Carlisle. I just can't."

* * *

><p>Leah came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized shirt she had taken from the Cullens and toweling her hair dry.<p>

"I hope you're not trying to sneak up on me because you should know that's impossible."

Immediately, muscular arms enfolded her as the towel was whisked away and Leah felt cool lips against her neck. To her surprise, her Imprint's voice was not angry as he kissed his way to her ear and murmured.

"Are your senses that heightened now my little wolf? What else can you _sense_?"

Leah shrugged, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"I can always tell when you're near... Plus I think Mini Fangs misses his daddy. He literally started kicking up a fuss before you even climbed through the window."

Demetri growled even as he gently caressed her belly and murmured in Italian.

_ "Non so che cosa stiamo andando a che fare con questa madre testarda del vostro, mio figlio_."

Then he stepped away from her, before his iron control of his desires slipped.

"His name is Leandros, and I have asked you to refrain from using that insulting, idiotic nickname which I despise. But then again, why am I not surprised that you would choose to do so any way? That you would grab any opportunity, no matter how small, to defy me?"

"So you _are_ angry."

Demetri cursed.

"Dammit woman! This is not about childish anger! It makes no difference to me that your course of action may have been correct. The fact is you can't just make decisions like that without deferring to me, without thinking them through..."

Leah raised a brow.

"Deferring to you? I guess I must have left my collar at the Cullens...I'm not a pet..."

She glared at him when he opened his mouth to disagree.

"Don't get punched infront the baby Demetri. FYI, I did think the situation through. That's why I knew it was the correct choice _and_, just in case you were wondering, that's how I was able to convince overprotective vampires and a werewolf to go along with me."

Demetri scoffed.

"I wasn't wondering. I just assumed it was the usual, you browbeating the opposition into submission."

Leah couldn't help but smirk at her sulking Imprint, and stood on tiptoe to drop a kiss on his chin before continuing.

"Anyway, that's neither here nor there now, we need to move forward. When Jake dropped me off I had a long talk with my mom. Don't tell her I said this but, more often than not, she makes a lot of sense. She pointed out that we both get caught up in looking out for each other, regardless of our own safety and that we might be more effective if we worked together rather than apart."

Demetri sighed. As much as it went against everything he believed in, he might cause Leah less stress if he informed her of his decisions in a more... persuasive manner. With another sigh he inclined his head in agreement. He took a seat in the chair he had vacated earlier and pulled an unprotesting Leah unto his lap.

"I concede, _testarda_, that things might be smoother if you worked with me rather than against me..."

He grinned slightly, showing his fangs as he pulled her tightly against him and started kissing her neck again.

"Although I do so love having you against me."

Leah smiled and pulled away slightly to turn and look into his eyes.

"Don't try to distract me, we're on a roll here. We've agreed that we will make decisions as a team so now we need to discuss how we're going to deal with your visiting Volturi pals."

Demetri sighed, his time was limited and he would much rather enjoy his mate than discuss Jane of all people.

"They're out hunting now and I need to get back before they return. Bottom line is you were right, you need to stay away from them. Edward picked up some curiosity from Caius about my connection to a werewolf."

Leah leaned back against him, worriedly rubbing her stomach.

"Are you in danger? Maybe you should stay here..."

Demetri immediately shook his head.

"If I disappear they would just storm the reservation looking for you. Neither Jane nor Alec would want to return to Aro empty handed and Caius... Caius is just looking for an excuse to annihilate all wolves."

He noticed the sun rising and pulled Leah closer, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Despite having fed earlier, his close proximity to his mate was causing his thirst to rise.

"I have to get back. Stay close to your brother and I will return as soon as I can."

His hand slipped down to give her belly a gentle rub.

"_Mantenere un occhio sulla tua madre, figlio mio."_

He flashed to the bed to deposit Leah gently under the covers and drop a kiss on her lips. Then he disappeared through the window.

As he sped back to the Cullen home, Demetri wished he had been able to spend more time with Leah. He had wanted so desperately to confide in her about his growing thirst for her blood, about their strange test results... but time was too short. As much as it unnerved him to be away from her, he had to keep an eye on Jane, Alec and Caius and make sure that they were near the reservation.


	27. Questions & Answers

**AN:** It's great to be back! I'm going to keep this short because I've kept you waiting long enough. First chapter review shout out to lette2001! Thanks to all those who favorited and alerted and especially those who reviewed: Firefly-class, LeilaniStar, CharNinja LOL, connect2tjb, PopcornGirl-Eva, brankel1, Florreke, Vampirelovetoo, Inosolan, and the tree was happy, THEPrincessx, hateme101, inuyashafanwhitehair, Kuramaworshiper, CrazyGirl, First Lady Lestat, TheRYU, Inos. Special thanks to lei sun and TheRYU for their kind words of inspiration and humor. Thank you all! Now, without further ado:

**DISCLAIMER: **Still own nothing but the voices in my head ;)

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION:<strong>

_je me sais quoi: I don't know what_

By the time Demetri returned to the Cullen home, Alec, Caius and Jane were already there. Alec was playing the piano while Jane and Caius lounged on the couch. Jane smiled at o and Demetri couldn't help but compare her to a shark on the verge of a feeding frenzy.

"Carlisle told us you were out hunting. Is there some reason you did not accompany us?"

Demetri shrugged and took a seat across the room where he could keep a careful eye on all three of them. Then he matched Jane's smile with a wide grin of his own.

"You know Jane, I must tell you that this... preoccupation you seem to have with me is not reciprocated in the least, although I must say how _very_ flattered I am. Might I suggest you try one of those dating services? I hear they're online now."

The music swelled louder as Alec used it to cover his laugh. Demetri winked at him and continued speaking.

"To be perfectly honest, there's just something about you, I can't quite put my finger on it... a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that just turns my stomach. That being the case, I have found it is best to avoid double dates with you whenever possible. Thankfully, last night was very possible."

Not even the music could hide Alec's guffaw, earning him the usual glare from Jane before she turned her calculating gaze back to Demetri.

"Really? So your avoidance of a "double date" last night is all about me and has nothing to do with the fact that you now reek of wolf?"

Demetri raised an unconcerned eyebrow, knowing that anything other than complete calm would further rouse Jane's suspicions.

"Isn't everything _always_ about you, Jane? This may come as a shock to you, especially since Aro sent me here to keep an eye on Nessie, but that's exactly where I was. Unfortunately, the little half breed has a wolf stalker who hangs around like a bad habit. Hence the smell."

He smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't give up my day job if I were you, Sherlock."

Before Jane could reply, Caius got to his feet with a frown.

"So you _do_ remember your reason for being here?"

Demetri leaned forward.

"Are you questioning my abilities... or my loyalties, Caius? Because I believe I have proven myself time and again over the _centuries_. I was sent here to monitor the child as well as the Cullens and that is exactly what I have done."

Jane scoffed but a look from Caius silenced her as Alec continued to play in the background.

"Questions always arise when a trusted soldier finds himself entrenched in enemy territory and suddenly falls silent."

Demetri realized he was treading on thin ice but managed to keep his calm.

"Sometimes, Caius, discretion is the better part of valor. Would my mission not be compromised if I was overheard by a Cullen relaying information to the Volturi? But that is neither here nor there right now. Is there something that you suspect me of? Because that sounds like an accusation. When I _did_ manage to call Aro, I explained the situation."

Alec paused in his playing, turning to face Demetri and speaking for the first time.

"I mean no offense, Demetri, but there is such a thing as Stockholm Syndrome. Clearly your explanations were insufficient since we are now here. Perhaps you should explain again? Explain why you were here for several days and Aro heard nothing from you in Volterra? Explain this seeming, and completely incomprehensible, closeness with the Cullens."

Demetri shrugged, totally unfazed as he leaned back in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm sure you've heard that you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, Alec. I am by no means a Cullen convert. I was simply sent here to do a job and I have done what I must to accomplish my mission."

Jane looked unconvinced but Alec smiled at Demetri before turning back to resume had been silently observing the interchange between the three younger vampires and decided to rejoin the discussion.

"Speaking of missions, in addition to ascertaining your welfare, Aro has also sent us on a fact finding mission."

Although outwardly calm, Demetri felt a growing sense of dread at Caius' words but nodded for him to continue.

"During his last visit, the existence of a lone, female werewolf was brought to his attention. His interest has been piqued and he has requested that we gather any and all information about her. He claims she is unique. Do you know anything about her?"

* * *

><p>Bella frowned nervously at Edward and Jacob, as they sat around the kitchen table in her home. Even though neither she nor Edward ate food, she insisted they all come together and at least carry on a conversation while Renesmee ate.<p>

She was determined that her daughter have some semblance of a human life, even if it was just meals. Jacob often joined them and was currently sitting beside his Imprint, occasionally stealing a bite of her toast and eliciting giggles.

"I'm not so sure about this, Edward. Do we really want Nessie hanging out on the Rez? They barely tolerate us as it is and this whole thing with Leah..."

Jacob sighed.

"For the hundredth time, Bella, Nessie's my Imprint. No harm will ever come to her in La Push. As a matter of fact, right now she's safer there than here since there's far fewer bloodthirsty Volturi leeches running around the Rez."

Edward nodded his agreement and rose to his feet to drop a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"You know he's right, Bella. Besides, all Nessie's talked about since yesterday was her new friend. We already told her she could go."

Before Bella could protest again, her daughter interrupted her.

"Mama! You _promised_! You said I could go play with the baby today! Daddy, tell her!"

Edward sighed. Once again he found himself torn between pleasing his headstrong daughter and her overprotective mother.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that Reneesme will be fine in La Push. She's going to Sue's house, Seth _and_ Sue will be there as well as Leah and Jacob. And she's an Imprint, so you can relax. Plus you'll never hear the end of it from our daughter if you break your promise since we did give her permission yesterday."

Bella frowned, realizing she was fighting a losing battle. She got to her feet and started pacing the kitchen in agitation.

"Does anyone else not realize how surreal this is? Maybe we should discuss arranging play dates for Nessie with children her own age."

Jacob snickered.

"Really? Then Mini Fangs is perfect because when he's born they'll only be months apart in age."

Edward laughed aloud, as Bella narrowed her eyes in warning before turning back to Jacob and Nessie.

"Okay, you've made your point..."

Nessie squealed and jumped out of her chair to give her mother a hug.

"Thanks so much Mama! I promise I'll be good and I'll tell Mini Fangs all about you!"

Bella flinched at the nickname and glared at Jacob over her daughter's head.

"Now you have her using that silly name! The last thing we need is for Demetri to start growling at her..."

She looked down at her daughter and moved an unruly curl behind one small ear.

"Reneesme, honey, the baby's name is Leandros. You wouldn't like it if people didn't use your name, would you?"

Nessie's brow furrowed.

"But Mama, everybody calls me Nessie and I don't mind. I thought the baby had baby fangs. Isn't that where the name comes from?"

Edward squashed a laugh and gave his daughter another kiss on the head as he headed for the door.

"Have fun, sweetheart. I'll be at the house keeping an eye on our honored guests."

* * *

><p>Sue glanced at the clock on the wall with a slight frown as the doorbell rang. She had just finished preparing a huge breakfast of pancakes, omelets and hash browns for Seth. As much as she wished it were different, she didn't fool herself that Leah would eat anything. Her daughter had been sitting on the couch watching tv the night before when Seth came in with a ton of chinese takeout for a late night snack. She had barely gotten a whiff of the food before she bolted from the room to throw up. Poor Seth had spent the rest of the night apologizing to his sister and swearing he'd never order Chinese again.<p>

Consequently, Sue was pretty sure Leah would remain in her room until Seth had demolished all the food. As she headed for the door, Sue tried not to worry and wondered who could be visiting so early since she wasn't expecting anyone. She passed the staircase and yelled upstairs,

"Breakfast is ready!"

Reaching the front door, Sue pulled it open and immediately scowled.

"It is too early in the morning, Sam."

Sam made no effort to come inside, reading Sue's hostile body language easily.

"There was a leech in La Push."

Sue resisted the urge to slam the door in his face. She kept repeating, silently, to herself that Samuel Uley had a duty to protect the Rez and he was just trying to do his duty as he saw fit. Overzealously.

"I don't know anything about any vampires in La Push. Are you going door to door or should I feel special?"

Sam sighed.

"I heard that Leah was visiting and..."

At the mention of her daughter, Sue dropped any pretense of civility.

"And what, Samuel? This is my child's _home_! She can come here anytime she wants and if you think your mysterious, vampire visitor was Demetri then I still don't see the problem because he's the father of her child _and_ her Imprint whether or not you approve. She has a right to be here and he has an equal right to visit her here if he wishes."

Sam stepped closer, ready to argue when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Sam! I wish I could say it was a pleasure... Do you have some business with my pack members?"

Sam turned to find Jacob, with Nessie at his side, making his way up the stairs. He couldn't help but stare at the little girl. She looked so ordinary in sandals, pink shorts, pink shirt and pink bows at the end of two pig tails that fell past her shoulders. She even smiled at him and gave him a friendly wave. You could never tell, just by looking at her, that she was part monster and a threat to everyone he cared about.

"I was just asking Sue some questions since a vampire was scented on the Rez."

Jacob nodded towards the front door giving Nessie permission to race inside, yelling for Leah, after she gave Sue a quick hug. He smiled reassuringly at Sue.

"You should go have breakfast, Sue, I bet you made enough for an army. Can you get a plate for me before Seth devours everything? I think it's time that Sam and I had a conversation that is long overdue."

Then he closed the door, before she could argue, and leaned on it, facing Sam.

"Just what the fuck is your problem, man? Why the hell can't you leave Leah alone? Are you _trying_ to provoke a fight with Demetri? Because if he finds out you were anywhere _near_ Leah and the baby he will wipe the floor with your furry ass and he won't give a damn what the rest of your pack does to him."

Sam growled angrily, refusing to back down.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of that disgusting leech? We were _made_ to destroy them! Some of us have not forgotten that fact!"

Jacob ran a hand through his short locks.

"And some of us have realized that things are different now. Dude, you need a hobby! You were there, at that Council meeting with the rest of us! We always knew Leah was no ordinary wolf and her Imprint is definitely extraordinary! You need to just leave them both alone."

Sam took a step forward, moving deliberately into Jacob's space and dropping his voice to an angry whisper."

I want nothing more than to put Leah and her unnatural activities completely out of my mind. Perhaps I would if they would _stay out of La Push_. If you want to embrace their perversity that's fine, but you need to do it on vampire territory and keep them the hell away from my people!"

Jacob controlled the urge to shove Sam away and coldcock him. Barely.

"_Your_ people? Get over yourself, Sam. The Council may let you walk around like you're God, but don't let that go to your head. Regardless of our Imprints, Leah and I are Quileute to the bone and whether or not you like it... her son is _going_ to be a member of this tribe."

He paused for breath and forced himself to calm down. When he spoke again his voice was level and he even managed a smile.

"And since you brought up the Council... I just want you to know that the next time you run crying to them about an issue concerning someone in _my_ pack... First, I'll personally tell them all, including my dad, to go fuck themselves. Then, I'll find you and make it so that Demetri will be doing you a favor by putting you out of your misery."

Without another word he turned and went into the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Leah was just coming out of the bathroom, wearing her usual sweatpants and sweater, when Nessie barreled into her, wrapping skinny arms as far as they could reach around her belly.<p>

"Hi Leah! Seth was downstairs eating, he eats almost as much as myJacob and that's alot, he said you were up here and it was okay if I came up, and I'm so excited but Mama almost didn't let me come because she's some kind of wart, that's what myJacob says."

Leah laughed as Nessie paused for breath.

"A worrywart?"

Nessie nodded enthusiastically and Leah laughed again as she took off on another tangent. It was hard to believe that a few months ago the child barely spoke, preferring to communicate with her freaky talent. Speaking of which... Leah pulled Nessie over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Before you play with the baby, Ness, can you tell me what you meant about his Daddy, yesterday?"

Nessie's brow furrowed and she looked a little upset.

"I don't really know how to explain it..."

Suddenly she brightened.

"I know! I can show you!"

Without waiting for permission, the child grabbed Leah's hand and closed her eyes. At the first touch a scene exploded on her consciousness. Once again she was back in the hospital room in the Cullen house before Demetri's examination. She could feel her excitement at being close to Demetri again as he took her in his arms and kissed her, his cool flesh seeming to set her on fire. Then suddenly everything changed. She seemed to be looking down at herself and Leah realized that she was seeing herself through Demetri's eyes, experiencing all of her Imprint's emotions. She was filled with an aching desire that almost brought her to her knees.

She wanted... _needed_ to possess her mate. Not just her body and her blood but every part of her. She felt Demetri's confusion and fear. He needed to be near her but, at the same time, he was so afraid that he would lose control and harm her. Then his lips grazed her jugular and Leah recognized the feeling she had experienced a few times before when she had fed on human blood. The Thirst. She felt his fangs lengthening to pierce her flesh, she felt the burning drive to drain every ounce of blood from her body until her heart stopped. Then she felt the faint movement of their son.

She jerked away from Nessie's hold, eyes wide and breathing hard.

"Are you alright, Leah? Should I get Jake?"

Nessie sounded worried and was halfway to the door when Leah shook her head with a slightly forced smile and beckoned to her.

"I'm fine Nessie, just a little surprised. Thank you for sharing what you learned from Leandros. Do you want to play with him now?"

Nessie nodded excitedly.

"I promised Mama I would tell him all about her, even that she's a worry wart and about Daddy too."

As Nessie placed her ear and hand against Leah's belly, the she wolf tried to calm her racing heart... and the sudden thirst for Demetri's blood. Did vampires even have blood? They must because Carlisle had taken blood from Demetri after she stunned him. A slight sound at the door caused her to look up and find Jake framed in the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.

"Everything okay, Leah? Nessie isn't being a bother is she?"

She gave him a faint smile.

"I'm fine. Nessie was very helpful."

He stepped in the room and sat next to Nessie who was gleefully ignoring them both and murmuring to Leah's belly. He grinned down at her.

"My little Imprint seems to have found a new best friend. Should I be jealous?"

Leah's response was a sharp jab to his ribs.

"Watch what you say about my kid or I may have to set his father after you."

"Is that your super smooth way of asking about Demetri?"

Another jab in the ribs, hard enough to cause a gasp.

"You know very well Demetri was over here last night. You can still smell him in here."

Jacob held up both hands in surrender.

"Okay you got me. Was he crazy pissed? He must have been out of his skull to come over here."

Leah shook her head with a gentle smile.

"Surprisingly not. Apparently he realized that, despite his obsessive need to be overprotective and keep me in his sights every second of every day, it would be too dangerous for all of us if I remained with the Cullens."

Jacob laughed.

"He'll be back to check on you the moment he can get away from the Volturi, won't he?"

Leah grinned.

"I don't think he trusts anyone else to keep me safe."

"I hate to say it, but maybe he's right. When Nessie and I got here, guess who was on the porch nosing around?"

Leah's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Please tell me Sam wasn't stupid enough to show his face here! All I need is for Demetri to catch him within a mile of me and flip out!"

Jacob shook his head, hands clenching in remembered anger.

"I got here just in time to stop a confrontation between him and your mom. Quite frankly, she looked ready to tear him a new one. Then he had the nerve to get all self righteous and holier than thou on me! Super Sam apparently scented a vampire so he had to rush over here to save the day. I swear he's just looking for an excuse."

Before Leah could respond, Nessie looked up at her.

"Leandros misses his daddy. He wants to know when he's coming back."

Leah sighed rubbing her belly soothingly.

"Daddy misses you too baby, but he has to look out for us. He'll visit us soon."

Jake mussed Nessie's hair and gave her a light poke.

"I think that's enough for today, Ness. Leandros' mom needs her rest and your mom's probably climbing the walls with worry by now."

Nessie pouted for about half a second before hugging Leah again and whispering to her belly.

"When I see your daddy I'll tell him you miss him and that he needs to come visit you soon."

Then she threw herself into Jake's arms.

"Can we race home, Jakey? But you can't be a wolf, that's no fair! Right, Leah?!"

Leah nodded at Nessie with an indulgent smile. If someone had told her a month ago she would be interacting with the Cullen heiress she would have laughed... After using her fists to teach anyone stupid enough to mess with her the proper respect. Now... she bent and gave the girl a quick hug and a wink.

"Right Ness, as a matter of fact I think you should get a head start."


	28. Blood Ties

AN: Thank you to everyone who has been with me from when I first published. Today is a milestone, 1 year, that I am very proud of. I'm having a great time writing and I thank all who have reviewed with praise, advice or humor. Thank you also to everyone who alerts, favorites or follows. Shout outs to my reviewers: Firefly-class, brankel1, CharNinja, Florreke, crazy girl, LeilaniStar, connect2tjb, Babaksmiles, purpleVampire22, Inosolan, TheRYU, and the tree was happy and hateme101. Special Shout Out to mikey1048, first reviewer for this chapter. Cyber Cookies and a sneak preview of the next chapter for Nnikkipooo, my **500th** reviewer (actually my 498-523rd reviewer). Thank you all again! Check out the poll on my profile and please, please, pretty please, take a minute to leave a review :)

**Disclaimer**: SM owns all, they just visit me once in a while cause I have cookies and milk ;)

* * *

><p>Demetri leaned back in his chair with a nonchalant shrug.<p>

"I may have heard the Cullen pet mention something about a female. Why is Aro suddenly so interested in our enemies?"

Caius and Jane exchanged a knowing look. Then the Volturi leader smiled.

"You know how fond Aro is of the unique and the original. Although I of course do not see the appeal in a filthy wolf, _Aro_ sees the wolf bitch as a possible addition to his menagerie."

"So now the Cullens are on the back burner and he wants us to just watch the female or does our fearless leader want more..?"

He trailed off with a raised brow. Alec stopped playing and turned to face Demetri as Jane and Caius smiled at the tracker. Jane looked like she had just won a lottery... or was about to start torturing orphans.

"Does it really matter, Demetri? Watch her, kidnap her, torture her, kill her... One less dangerous wolf in the world is hardly cause for concern."

It took everything within Demetri to hold on to his temper and not rip Jane apart for suggesting, yet again, that his mate be harmed. But he clenched his fists and forced a smile.

"Rightly so, I just need to know the game plan. If the she wolf is on their territory I don't see how we will have any access to her at all. Does Aro know about the treaty the Cullens have in place? If we step foot on their land they will destroy us."

Jane scoffed.

"They can certainly try."

Demetri couldn't help but sigh at the pint sized terror who, more often than not, acted as young and immature as she appeared.

"And with their greater numbers they will succeed."

Jane laughed. An unpleasant sound, completely devoid of humor.

"I think his extended stay with the Cullens has mellowed him, Caius. Perhaps this mission may be too much for him, no doubt he'd prefer to lie with the lion and the lamb instead of fighting with tooth and claw."

Before Demetri could reply, the front door opened and Edward strolled in. There was silence as the telepath took a seat on the couch. He glanced from one pale face to another before speaking softly.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, Caius. The Quileute are... tolerant of us right now... and even that relationship has been strained lately. I doubt they would extend a similar courtesy to you if you invaded their territory."

Caius scowled, never comfortable in the presence of one who could so easily get into his head and his most secret thoughts. Jane snarled impatiently at Edward.

"Not that it is any concern of yours, but we are merely curious about this seeming anomaly in the pack. The fact that there is only one female is probably significant."

Edward actually laughed.

"Wow, Jane, I can't say this with absolute certainty, but I'm pretty sure Leah isn't looking for that type of relationship right now. Even if she were, I don't think the two of you would be compatible."

The only thing that stopped Jane from flying at Edward in a violent fury was Alec stepping into her path and catching his sister. Still the pain that she directed at Edward with her power had him dropping to the floor and crying out in agony. From her brother's arms, Jane smiled widely. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the sweet symphony of pain.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Carlisle rushed down the stairs to his son's side looking furiously at Caius, golden eyes demanding an explanation.

"I invite you into my home, despite the reservations of several members of my family, and you assault my son?! Is this what Aro considers the actions of a friend?"

At the mention of Aro, Caius frowned. Although Demetri might be in the dark, Caius was well aware of the true purpose of the visit. He was also aware that things were rapidly getting out of hand. He nodded to his enforcer.

"Enough, Jane."

As Carlisle helped a panting Edward to his feet, Caius inclined his head.

"My apologies, Carlisle. Jane tends to react first and think later. We are of course very grateful for your courtesy."

Once the pain had subsided enough for him to speak, Edward didn't mince his words.

"Carlisle, they want to enter Quileute lands looking for a female wolf."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he turned from Edward to glare at Caius.

"I find it difficult to believe the sincerity of your apology when you are considering invading Quileute territory. I don't think you realize the delicate balance that we have fought for and maintained for _centuries_!"

Caius started to frown.

"I assure you my apology is genuine, Carlisle. I do not understand why you are turning a little misunderstanding into a big thing."

Carlisle released his hold on Edward and took an angry step forward.

"A little misunderstanding? You come here, uninvited, to my home, threaten the way of life as well as the safety of my entire family then assault my son and you do not understand why this is a _big thing_ for me?!"

He shook his head and turned away.

"I am sorry, old friend. It seems that, lately, whenever we meet we part on less than amicable terms. As much as I dislike seeing our friendship tried in such a manner, I must think of my family first. For our safety and continued existence here I must ask you to leave and make other arrangements for the remainder of your stay in Forks."

There was shocked silence for a second before Jane started shrieking, her shrill voice like nails on chalkboard to the sensitive ears of every vampire in the room.

"Other arrangements! How dare you? Who do you think you are? Have you forgotten who you are dealing with?! We are the _Volturi_! You do not tell us..."

"Be still, Jane!"

In the sudden silence that filled the room after his furious command, Caius bowed formally to Carlisle.

"I apologize again for the...rudeness of my companion. I can only blame this disgraceful display on the impetuous nature of her youth as well as her zeal in carrying out Volturi business. Please accept my gratitude for the hospitality that you have shown to us as well as Demetri. We will of course leave at once."

They were gone within two minutes. Edward returned to his seat on the couch and waited another five minutes, until he could not hear their thoughts and he was sure they would not hear voices, before he spoke again.

"Well played, Carlisle. I honestly didn't think you would be able to pull it off."

Carlisle smiled modestly.

"It was an excellent plan. I suppose I should have known that Demetri would have such a devious mind, he did spend years as a Volturi general, leading Aro's charge. I doubt anyone else could have managed to get all of our unwanted visitors out of here without having to say a word and arousing suspicion."

He sobered suddenly, looking a little worried.

"As long as he can find an excuse to get away from Caius he should be able to get back here or even to the Rez to check on Leah."

Edward nodded.

"Knowing how he has been with Leah lately, I'm positive he'll find a way."

* * *

><p>Jane was almost apoplectic with rage as the four vampires sped through the forests away from the Cullen home and towards Forks.<p>

"How dare they! How dare they throw us out like bloody vagabonds!? Caius, we should call Aro immediately and report this... this _insult_ to our authority!"

Alec shook his head. Clearly his sister did not realize that, once again, her temper and thirst for violence had turned a simple situation into an unsalvageable disaster.

"Why don't _you_ make the call, Jane? But be sure to let Aro know that it was your lapse in judgement, your fault that Carlisle went postal on us and threw us all out of his home. You know, in all the years I've known him, I don't think I've ever seen the good doctor react with such anger."

Jane immediately stopped and turned her fury on her brother.

"You blame _me_?"

"Who else? After centuries of life you have yet to learn control... of your tongue, your temper or your ability!"

Demetri cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"As much as I hate to interrupt sibling squabbles, perhaps I can salvage this situation so we don't have to return to Volterra in abject failure."

Caius stopped and waited, wordlessly but expectantly.

"The Cullens are probably sick of all of us, they won't want any of us around. However, I've spent the last few days in the area, even before the Cullens allowed me to stay at their house and keep an eye on the halfbreed. If I stay out of the range of Edward's mind reading the Cullens won't even know I'm there."

Jane looked skeptical.

"And the wolves? Are they just going to sit and stay like nice puppies while you traipse through their territory? Do you have some Alpo up your sleeve or something?"

Demetri shook his head and gave Jane a pitying look.

"I don't plan to go into wolf territory alone, Jane. Aro wants information and I can get it for him through observation _not_ aggression. Since we've all been around the area, the wolves probably won't be able to differentiate between any of us or how old the scents are."

Caius smiled.

"That is very brave of you, Demetri. Alright, Jane, Alec and I will be in Forks. You have my number if you uncover anything useful."

Demetri nodded and took off. The moment he was gone, Jane opened her mouth to argue but Caius forestalled her.

"Silence, child! You have said more than enough today. No, I do not trust Demetri, but you have left us with little choice. We will regroup and see what, if any information our loyal tracker will provide us about his female."

* * *

><p>Leah looked up expectantly about a minute before Demetri climbed in her window. She had felt the first step he had made on the Rez and had used every ounce of her strength to remain in her room rather than meet him outside. As it was, as soon as he was completely in the room, she threw herself into his arms. Demetri smiled. His arms went around his she wolf and he dropped a kiss on her forehead as he lightly caressed her belly.<p>

After so many years as a vampire he could barely remember his human life, couldn't begin to recall his human family, but he was sure that this is what home must have felt like. His smile widened when he felt his son's movement.

"I am unsure which one of you missed me more, _testarda mia_. Rest assured that if I knew I would get such a reaction, I would have every discussion with you after a lengthy absence."

Leah punched him lightly in the shoulder but did not release him. Instead she pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down on it, taking a seat at his side.

"Tell me everything! What happened with the vultures? And how did you manage to get way from your partners in crime?"

Demetri leaned back on the bed, carefully pulling Leah down to his side with him and inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Vultures? Really? You're almost as witty as you are beautiful _cara mia_."

He turned his head and nuzzled her neck, grazing his fangs against her jugular and smiling when he felt her shiver and heard her heartbeat speed up.

"Don't try to distract me, Demetri."

Leah brought a hand up to pull him away but found her fingers tangling in the silky locks and pulling him closer. Demetri growled low. As usual, he knew that he should push her away. However, he had yet to develop the strength to do so, especially when, foolishly, he had not fed before he visited her. Now her blood _sang_ to him, calling to him with the sweetest siren's song.

He couldn't remember a time he had felt the Thirst with such intensity. His reaction to her in the Cullen hospital room was but a trickle to this flood of need. He could feel every pulse as the blood flowed through her jugular and sucked the tender flesh, earning another moan from Leah that only excited him further.

Leah was so hungry.

Not for food, not even for the animal blood that she had been drinking recently. No, now she was _starving_ for Demetri, for just a tiny taste of his lifeblood. She turned his head, pulling him down for a kiss, hoping to find a distraction in his lips but to no avail. Her hunger grew like a live thing... demanding and undeniable. Before she did something she would regret, Leah pulled away from Demetri, biting her lip as she got off the bed and moved across the room, trying to put distance between them.

Demetri had every intention of not just getting away from Leah but getting as far away from her as he could. His only thought was to leave the Reservation and gorge himself on the first living thing that crossed his path. Then he would be able to return to Leah as soon as possible with his thirst under control and an apology for his behavior. Then he sensed it.

The slightest hint of a scent, so minuscule that anyone else might have missed it, but he was hyper aware when it came to his she wolf, his mate.

Leah didn't realize she had bitten her lip so hard it bled until Demetri flashed across the room to her and dragged her back into his arms. His head dipped before she could take a breath and his lips were against hers. Surprisingly, gently she felt his tongue touch the tiny wound and suddenly they were both lost.

Leah brought both hands around Demetri's neck and pulled him down to her to deepen the kiss. Demetri made sure to swallow his venom as he sucked every precious drop of blood from Leah's lower lip. It was ambrosia, it was heaven... he never wanted to stop.

As Leah felt Demetri sipping at her lower lip, she felt her own hunger rise to dizzying levels. Almost in a daze she pulled away, grabbed Demetri's wrist and bit into it.

The sensation of his mate's sharp, little teeth sinking into his flesh was indescribable. Later, he would wonder how her weak human teeth were able to break through his marble flesh, but now he was more concerned with the feel of his lifeblood leaving his body to enter hers. He was electrified, he was alive and when Leah raised her head from his wrist to claim his lips once more in a bloody kiss, he was complete.

* * *

><p>Sue had left for work after encouraging Seth to see if he could convince Leah to at least drink some fluids. Seth had just finished eating his breakfast and was clearing up the kitchen when he sensed something was wrong.<p>

He paused, listening intently. Then the unmistakeable scent hit him like a freight train.

Blood.

With a growl he vaulted over the kitchen table. Taking the stairs two at a time he flung open the door to Leah's room and froze in horror on the threshold.

Demetri was standing over his sister, lips red like cherries, like something out of a nightmare. He had smelt the vampire in the house but thought nothing of it. Yes, he was Volturi. No, Seth would never like him. But he _was_ Leah's Imprint so Seth was willing to look past his distaste because he really had no choice. Leah had certainly never had a choice and he would be damned if he made things more difficult for her. Now, faced with the horror before him, he shook his head, hoping that the sight before him would dissipate. It didn't.

"You _fucking_ bastard!"

"Seth, no!"

Seth didn't hear his sister's scream as he leaped at the vampire. Only the knowledge that phasing so close to his sister would harm her stopped him from doing so and tearing his foe to pieces. Demetri managed to push Leah aside before Seth took him to the ground in a flurry of punches. He tried to fight back but Seth was like a whirling dervish, pummeling him with blows that were too swift to block.

After about a minute he finally managed to shove Seth away from him and get to his feet. Leah took that opportunity to dart between her brother and her Imprint.

"Seth! Stop it! Demetri wasn't attacking me!"

Seth stared at his sister shock.

"Are you crazy?! He still has your _blood_ on his lips! The fact that he's your Imprint doesn't mean you have to lay down and _die_! For God's sake, think of your son!"

Leah slapped him. Hard.

The sound of the blow was like a gunshot in the room. Seth actually stepped back from his furious sister as she advanced on him.

"How fucking dare you?! For your information, _I_ bit my lip first and then _I_ bit _him_! He practically had to drag me off of him. Then you rush in here and attack him!"

She smacked him again before Demetri caught her and held her against him.

"That's for suggesting that either Demetri or I would ever put Leandros in danger!"

Seth's eyes widened and flew to Demetri in shock. He took a close look at him and realized that there was really just a trace of blood on his lips. He glanced down and noticed that more than a little blood was actually dripping from the vampire's wrist. A wrist that seemed to be sporting bite marks. Damn.

"Dude, I'm... I'm sorry. I was just protecting my sister. When I came in and saw you... it looked like you were...I jumped to a conclusion."

Demetri nodded, released Leah and stepped around her.

"I understand. I am glad that you are looking out for your sister but..."

He took another step forward and leaned down so that his face was inches from the young wolf.

"The next time your rash actions put her or our son in danger, I will forget that she is fond of you and remove you from her sphere of existence... for good."

With a feral smile, Demetri straightened, turned, took one step away from Seth and collapsed, unconscious at Leah's feet.


	29. Strange Things Mystifying

**AN**: Happy (early) Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates. Hope you have a great holiday with family and friends and safe trips for the travelers. Thanks again to all those who take the time to review, even if it's one word it makes my day. Thank you to all who favorite or alert, feel free to drop me a review sometime to let me know how you like it :). First chapter review shoutout to Nakala and thanks to all the others: Inosolan, Nnikkipooo, Kurenai cakes, CrazyGirl, Memory bleeds, Ms Inferno, Firefly-class, mikey1048, brankel1, Florreke, Gemini girl 96, purplevampire22, CharNinja LoL, hateme101, LeilaniStar, she is brighter, PopcornGirl-Eva, Mason and Alex, lei sun and EllaTheRealMeBlack

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all except Leandros**

* * *

><p>For a moment after Demetri collapsed like a house of cards, both Leah and Seth could only stare at his prone body in shocked horror. The only thought going through Seth's head was that he couldn't possibly have hit him that hard, he was a <em>vampire<em> for God's sake. The guy didn't even have a bruise on him!

Leah immediately realized the danger that faced her Imprint. Demetri was now senseless and vulnerable in Quileute territory that was under Sam Uley's jurisdiction. Sam, who had already visited them once for the day demanding answers he was not entitled to after he had caught Demetri's scent. If he realized that Demetri was here _again_ and defenseless...

While her little brother was still gawking at Demetri like a deer in headlights, Leah dropped to the tracker's side and slapped his cheeks lightly, urgently calling his name. Her worry increased when he didn't respond and his flesh seemed warm to the touch. She looked up at Seth and tried to fight panic.

"We have to get him to Carlisle before Sam realizes he's here, Seth. Do you think you could carry him through the woods?"

Seth frowned, Demetri was almost two heads taller than he was. Although the vampire might be a lean figure, unconscious as he was, he would be dead weight.

"I could probably do it but if Sam realizes he's been here and sends the Pack to trace him we'd never make it to the Cullens before they caught up to us."

"Maybe the two of us together..."

Seth shook his head vehemently.

"Hell no!"

He gestured to her belly.

"Are you forgetting Mini Fangs? Even if I didn't care about you guys and tried that, once Leechy here regained consciousness and found out I had put the two of you in danger he'd probably castrate me."

Leah cursed as she looked down at Demetri. Maybe it was her imagination but he seemed more flushed than pale, almost feverish. Her voice was harsher than she intended.

"So fucking call Jake and tell him to get his ass over here with his car then, Seth! If Sam shows up before he gets here and tries anything... I might not be able to control myself."

* * *

><p>Now that the immediate Volturi threat had been removed, the Cullens were all seated around their living room, looking for all intents and purposes like a Norman Rockwell portrait of perfection and beauty. Edward was regaling his family with the tale of Carlisle's superb acting skills when Jake's phone went off. Nessie clapped her hands and started singing along to Elmo's World while Emmett and Jasper shook their heads in disgust. Rosalie grinned as she made whipping sounds and gestures. Jake ignored them all as he checked his phone and picked up.<p>

"Hey Seth, what's up? Are you gonna be coming over later... What!? Just calm down, _what_ happened to Demetri?"

The room was suddenly silent and serious, all eyes focused on Jake as he leaned forward with a worried expression on his face. Even though it wasn't necessary, Jake put the phone on speaker and Seth's panicked voice filled the room.

"I didn't think I had hit him that hard! He was well enough to threaten to kill me like he always does... but then he just passed out and dropped like a stone! Leah's been trying to wake him ever since, but he's out cold! She says you have to get over here and get him out of here asap before Sam realizes he's on the Rez."

Jake was already on his feet and halfway to the door by the time Seth finished speaking.

"Just sit tight, Seth. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five."

He hung up and noticed that Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were right on his heels. Carlisle tried to forestall the argument he saw in the Alpha's eyes.

"If something's wrong with Demetri you'll need me there."

Jake shook his head vehemently.

"Sam will smell all of you coming a mile off and make a beeline for the Clearwater house. My best bet is to get in and get out. Just hang back here and be ready for us when we return."

* * *

><p>Leah sat on the floor of her bedroom with Demetri's head cradled against her belly. As she bent forward, her hot tears splashed on his flushed ruddy cheeks but he didn't move a muscle.<p>

Leah's tears flowed faster. What if _she_ had done this to him? She should have known better! They should never have even touched each other since that had always resulted in some weird reaction. But to actually exchange blood! What if Demetri was dying even as he lay there? Dying because she had stolen his blood and tempted him to drink hers. She couldn't hold back a sob that brought Seth immediately to her side.

"Don't cry Le Lah! If the Volturi were that easy to get rid of they would have been wiped off the face of the earth a long ago."

He wiped her tears and pinched her cheek as she nodded.

"Besides, do you really think Demetri would let anyone or anything take him away from you and Mini Fangs? Of course not! That leech is so wrapped up in you he doesn't know where he ends and you begin."

Leah couldn't help it, she smiled. No matter the situation her little brother was her rock. She gave him a one handed hug.

"When did you get so smart, Puppy? Thanks. Now go downstairs and keep an eye out for Jake. Bring him up here as soon as he gets here."

Seth left reluctantly, loathe to leave his sister alone and vulnerable, but she had that intractable look on her face so he dropped a kiss on her head and went downstairs to listen for Jake's car.

Leah immediately turned her attention back to Demetri. She was certain now that she had not imagined it. His cheeks were flushed and he was definitely warm to the touch. Her hand shook as she moved a dark curl off his forehead. She couldn't lose him now. Not after all they'd been through in the short amount of time since he'd returned. If she lost him now... Leandros kicked as if berating her for even thinking the unthinkable and she smiled.

"You're right, sweetie. Your father knows better than to cross me and he wouldn't dream of leaving you to be raised without him."

The door slammed open and suddenly Seth was back with Jake at his side. Her Alpha gave her a brief hug before helping her to her feet.

"Grab what you need, Leah. Looks like you'll be enjoying Cullen hospitality for a little while longer. Don't worry about the big guy. I pulled the car up behind the house so no one will see us taking him out. Just get your stuff and meet us down there. Seth, grab his legs."

* * *

><p>Leah thanked every deity she could think of that they made it to the Cullen home without incident. Carlisle was waiting in the medical room when Jake and Seth brought Demetri in, placed him on the bed and stepped back. For a second, Carlisle just stared down at the motionless male on the bed, at a loss for what to do , Carlisle didn't even know where to start. Outside of an attack by an enemy, the doctor couldn't think of any other cause for a vampire to lose consciousness. He frowned and stepped closer, surprised at the heat that seemed to be emanating from the still vampire. He leaned forward and lifted one of Demetri's eyelids to peer at the pupil. His own eyes widened and his frown deepened. He turned to Seth and Leah who were standing by the door.<p>

"You know the drill, Leah. Before he passed out, what were you two doing this time?"

Leah blushed and looked down at her flip flops, noting that she could barely see her feet over her belly. Seth jumped in before she could answer.

"It was me, Carlisle! I walked in on them and misunderstood what I saw! I thought he was attacking her and I lost control... but I only hit him a couple times."

Carlisle raised a brow.

"Now what exactly did your brother misunderstand, Leah? Because we both know that in his human form there is nothing Seth could have done to put Demetri in a coma."

Leah's blush deepened. God knows she didn't want to share the pitifully few intimate details of her relationship with Demetri but if it would help him... She glanced at Seth and sighed.

"Demetri came into my room and I asked him about the Volturi, but he was... distracted and he started... distracting me too. We both got carried away, I bit my lip and he tasted a drop of my blood... just a tiny drop! Then _I_ lost control and the next thing I know I was biting his wrist, and his blood tasted so good, then we were kissing and..."

Seth looked shocked even though his sister had already admitted as much to him earlier. Carlisle looked contemplative. He couldn't help but think back to the blood results he had shown Demetri. At that time the blood work ups of both Leah and Demetri had been eerily similar. Neither of them fully human, vampire or wolf. At that time Demetri had been very curious about the effect of vampire venom on werewolves. Now Leah was admitting to the two of them exchanging blood. What if this... _whatever_ was going on with Demetri and Leah was just the next step in the evolution of the Imprint?

He turned back to the motionless Demetri with a speculative look.

"Well I'm pretty sure the blood exchange had something to do with this..."

"Carlisle!"

At Seth's admonition he looked up from his patient to see silent tears coursing down Leah's cheeks. Although she did not cry, there was something in her stoic visage that spoke of heartbreak and despair. He rushed to her side and enfolded her in a fatherly hug.

"Now, now dear don't blame yourself. I'm certain that whatever is happening to Demetri is a biological imperative brought on by the Imprint."

Leah stiffened in his arms.

"So it _is_ my fault, Carlisle! If he had never come back here, never seen me again... he'd be fine!"

Carlisle shook his head.

"You know how much Demetri has changed in the last few days, how much he cares for you and the baby. Do you think he'd want to be away from the two of you?"

Leah shook her head silently and Carlisle kissed the top of her head, gesturing to Seth.

"Take your sister upstairs..."

He placed a finger on Leah's lips when the she wolf opened her mouth to protest.

"There's nothing you can do here and you have to think of yourself and the baby. You know that is what Demetri would want. Try to rest, dear, I'll call you if anything develops or if there is any change at all."

When Seth and Leah left, Carlisle turned back to Demetri with a sigh. He walked back over to his bedside and checked both eyes. They were no longer crimson, no longer golden brown but rather an eerie, almost glowing shade of blue. The same blue that had tinted Leah's eyes a few days ago. He shook his head. He hadn't wanted to cause her any more worry but... all he knew for sure was that this was yet another manifestation of the weird union between the wolf and the vampire. Frankly, he really wasn't sure that Demetri would _ever_ open his eyes again. He slipped a thermometer into Demetri's mouth, waited for the beep and pulled it out.

"Damn."

The vampire's temperature was skyrocketing! Higher than a human yet almost the norm for a ... wolf.

* * *

><p>Leah paced the room she had shared with Demetri until the Volturi had forced her to flee. Although Seth had wanted to remain with her, she had, very firmly, asked him to leave. She wanted, no she <em>needed<em> to be alone to try to figure out some way to help Demetri. Plus, if she couldn't hold back the tears, she didn't really want Seth to see her break down _again_. He had witnessed more than enough drama and trauma to keep him in psychology sessions for years to come.

She sighed, rubbing the small of her back as she paced. How could things have gone so wrong in such a short period of time? Not even an hour ago Demetri had been holding her in his arms, his touch igniting a hunger that she had never experienced, not even on their first night together. Now she was alone while her Imprint lay unconscious and possibly dying. She frowned, pausing in her walk to lean against the bedpost. The slight ache in her back that she had barely noticed this morning had been getting progressively worse. In her haste to get Demetri as far away from Sam as possible, she hadn't even thought of mentioning it to Carlisle. Now the pain was starting to arch around her belly and seemed to be occurring at regular intervals. She was just beginning to think that she should probably call Carlisle when she was surprised by a rush of liquid soaking her underwear.

* * *

><p>Edward had been patiently teaching Nessie chess in an effort to divert her attention from all the excitement that was currently going on in the house when he suddenly jerked and froze, holding his head. His daughter looked at him quizzically as he quietly rose to his feet and went into the room where Carlisle was attempting to treat Demetri.<p>

Carlisle glanced up from where he was observing a sample of Demetri's blood under a microscope with a distracted look.

"If Leah sent you in here to ask about Demetri there's been no change. The most I can say is that he isn't any worse and whatever is going on with him is at least stabilized."

Edward shook his head and spoke in a whisper too low for anyone but vampires in his immediate vicinity to hear.

"Leah did send me, with an amazingly shrill mental shriek I might add, but not about Demetri. She doesn't want everyone panicking and crowding her, especially her pack brothers, but her water just broke. You need to get upstairs now."

Carlisle was on his feet in a heartbeat.

"Get Seth and Jake in here. Tell them I need them to keep an eye on Demetri in case he wakes up violent and irrational while I check on Leah. That should keep them out of the way and they won't be suspicious when I take the ultrasound machine upstairs. I'll tell Esme to take Jasper, Emmett and Nessie hunting so the scent of blood won't be a temptation for anyone. Once you're done meet Rosalie and I in Leah's room."

"Do you think we should have Jasper stay with Demetri as well? If he wakes up... out of it Jazz could help control him."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Even removed by a couple floors the scent of blood might be too much for Jasper. Better to get him as far away from any temptation as possible."

* * *

><p>Leah bit back a scream as another crippling pain ripped through her. She had managed to make it to the bed after her mental command to Edward. She figured that, just once, his freaky ability to trespass on other people's personal thoughts would come in handy. The last thing she wanted was everyone going crazy, when she was barely holding on to her sanity as it was.<p>

Another pain, stronger than the others, caused a slight whimper to escape her as she curled into a fetal position on the bed. Suddenly she felt a cool hand on her forehead and Carlisle's soothing voice in her ear.

"Easy now, my dear. Just relax, I'm here now and everything's gonna be fine."

He smiled down at her,

"Honestly Leah, couldn't you tell your son to wait a couple days and let his father have the limelight?"

Leah laughed as the pain receded a bit.

"You can spank him when he gets here. Is Demetri..."

"Concentrate on yourself now, Leah. Demetri is fine. Now how far apart are the pains?"

Leah gasped at another pain and could only speak after a few seconds.

"Maybe a minute now? I've been having them on and off all morning."

Edward and Rosalie appeared at the door with the ultrasound machine between the two of them.

"Somebody's in an awful hurry, eh wolf girl?"

Leah laughed tiredly at Rosalie's attempt at humor as Carlisle helped her into a more comfortable position and checked her out.

"What can I say, my boy's eager to meet all these aunts and uncles who've been giving his dad a hard time."

Carlisle was frowning as he gestured Edward to bring over the machine. His voice was low and worried.

"Something's wrong. She's fully dilated and things should be moving smoother but she's losing a lot of blood."

Leah sighed. She was really starting to feel tired and could barely keep her eyes open.

"I'm not deaf Carlisle and I won't panic so there's no need to try to hide things just..."

She closed her eyes for a second.

"Whatever happens... save Leandros and... remember your promise about Demetri."

* * *

><p>Seth glanced at the closed door. He had stationed himself as far away from Demetri as he could get. Even though he felt a <em>little<em> bad about pummeling the vampire earlier for a completely consensual interlude with Leah, he still didn't think he could trust himself not to hit him when he was down and out. Leah _was_ his sister for God's sake and Leechy Demetri should keep his cold hands, and especially his cold lips to himself whenever Seth was around. He shook his head deciding to put his sister's romantic escapades out of his head for now.

"Something's not right, Jake."

Jake looked up from where he had been staring down at Demetri. He could almost feel the heat coming off the guy and it was freaky as hell since the Cold Ones were supposed to be ... well, cold.

"What do you mean?"

Seth shrugged, opening the door a crack before closing it back.

"Well it's a couple things really. First off, why do we both have to watch over Sleeping Beauty, here? It's not like he's going anywhere and even if he was... wouldn't Emmett, Edward or Jasper be better equipped to handle him since we can't phase in here? And where is everybody else? It's a ghost town out there! Where the hell did everybody go?"

Jake frowned and went to the door. Sure enough when he opened it the living room was deserted, the house silent. What the hell was going on?

Seth looked back at Demetri uneasily.

"The other thing, have you noticed anything... off about Demetri?"

Jake looked at the younger werewolf with incredulity.

"You mean besides the fact that he's a vampire in a coma?"

Seth nodded.

"Seriously, Jake. In all the excitement, I didn't notice it before but, he smells different. Haven't you noticed that it's easier to be around him than the other vampires? His scent is changing."


	30. Birth and Rebirth

**AN**: Happy Holidays! I'm baaack! It took a little doing but I finally got this chapter done. A little disclaimer, I am not a doctor, i have not given birth and I did not have sufficient interest to do indepth research. That being said, it is what it is and I hope it is worthy of your time. Now, on to the accolades: First Chapter Review Shoutout goes to Thinker320 along with a batch of my special Christmas Cyber Cookies! Many thanks to all those who alerted and favorited and especially those who took the time to review: connect2tjb, Florreke, Kayai1995, brankel1, Kurenai cakes, BirdieWithALittlePen, Nnikkipooo, CharNinja LOL, and the tree was happy, Miyukiyama, LeilaniStar, lette2001, nakala, mikey1048, memory bleeds, Firefly-class, purpleVampire22, the original bitch, Moon FireStar, recey2010, Inosolan, Aislynnrose2010, hateme101, crazeebeautiful, fredforevermyluv, TheRYU and SethluvsBree. Thanks again, and if you haven't check out my profile to cast a vote on my poll!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Leandros.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>:

_cara: _darling

_Egli è sano e forte_?: He is healthy and strong?

_Testarda mia: _My stubborn one

* * *

><p>Demetri felt as if he was being burned alive. From the inception of his vampire life, so many years ago, the only thing he could ever recall with any kind of vivid clarity from his human life, had always been the end of it. He had never been able to forget the sensation of the venom racing through his veins like liquid fire, changing every part of him on a molecular level. What he felt now made that memory seem like a walk in the park.<p>

First of all, he was trapped within his paralyzed body. He could hear the distress and panic in Leah's voice as she tried to bring him back to his senses. He could feel her warm tears as they fell on his face and each drop was more painful than the agony currently wracking his entire frame because he knew that only the deepest despair would allow his strong she wolf to shed even one tear.

Demetri wanted desperately to hold her, comfort her... but he was powerless as his body was consumed from the inside out. Now, as he lay in the Cullen's home, watched over by Dumb and Dumber, he knew in his heart that Seth was right. There was only one thing that would cause Carlisle to leave him in this state. Something had to be terribly wrong with Leah or the baby.

* * *

><p>Rosalie checked Leah's pulse as Carlisle performed the ultrasound and threw him a worried look.<p>

"Her blood pressure's dropping Carlisle. She's losing too much blood, too fast."

Carlisle nodded.

"Worse, the baby's breach. We're going to have to perform a C section."

His eyes found Rosalie's in concern.

"Do you think you can handle it, Rose?"

Rosalie nodded with conviction.

"The question is not whether _I_ can handle it, Carlisle. It is whether _she_ can _survive_ it in her present condition."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm deaf or not here."

Although weak, Leah's voice held no fear.

"I already told you, do whatever you must to save my son. If I make it, great, if not... just look after Leandros _and_ Demetri. That's all I ask."

Rosalie scowled and leaned down so she was close to Leah.

"You talk as though you've already given up, Wolf!"

Leah shook her head, appearing even weaker after the slight exertion.

"Hell no, Barbie, I never give up! I just want my wishes known in the unfortunate, _slim_ chance that decisions have to be made without me."

Carlisle had turned off the machine and moved to her side.

"We're going to have to perform a Caesarean section and take the baby, Leah. You know anesthesia won't work on you because of your wolf metabolism so we'll try to be quick."

Leah nodded as another contraction caught her. She squeezed Rosalie's hand in a grip tight enough to crush mortal bones and managed to hold in all but the tiniest moans. Once she caught her breath she looked at Carlisle again.

"What about the fast healing?"

Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Another reason we have to be fast, Leah. Are you ready for this?"

* * *

><p>She was bleeding... badly. Demetri would never know if the scent of so much of his mate's blood was the cure for his curse or if his senses were merely reawakening one by one. Whatever the cause, the fragrance of her spilled blood was like a shock to his system. His eyes flew open and he sat up, immediately drawing the attention of Seth and Jacob. Jacob's eyes widened as he caught sight of Demetri's electric blue eyes.<p>

"Whoa! Are you okay, man? You don't look so hot."

Demetri stared down at hands that he couldn't seem to control. He wanted to race to Leah's side but he couldn't stop shaking, even as he clenched both fists in a vain attempt to still the tremors that wracked his entire frame. He tried to speak to Jacob but the only sound to escape his mouth was a deep, threatening Seth and Jacob took a step back exchanging a look.

"Jake... is it me or does it seem as if he's about to phase?"

Jacob already had the door to the room open.

"We need to get him outside."

The incredulous look Seth gave his Alpha made it clear what he thought about that idea.

"And how the hell are we supposed to that Jake? Ask him nicely? Lay down a trail of kibble and hope he follows it?"

Jake shrugged and took a cautious step towards Demetri. When he spoke, his voice was low and conciliatory.

"Demetri, you probably are experiencing some... odd symptoms right now but we think you might feel better if you had some fresh air..."

"He doesn't breathe..."

Jake glared at his pack brother.

"Shut _up_, Seth, you are not helping. Demetri, trust me, you'll feel better outside."

Demetri growled again at the two wolves. He managed to control himself enough to get off the bed and stumble towards the door. He could give a shit about either of the idiotic wolves and their probable desire to go chase their tails in the woods, he just needed to get to his mate. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him that she needed him. He had to get to her and if he had to go through two wolves to do it... Well, he had no problem with that at all.

* * *

><p>Leah had Rosalie's hand in a death grip as she tried to ignore the pain. She was trying so hard to be strong for her son and for Demetri. She knew, regardless of how much Demetri had changed, regardless of how much he loved their boy, that her death would effectively annihilate him. She couldn't help but think of the tragedy of the last vampire-wolf Imprint. Would Demetri go mad and slaughter everything in his path? Or would he just destroy himself? Were they doomed to repeat that tragic history? She <em>couldn't<em> allow that to happen. Carlisle gave her one last look of encouragement and started the procedure with a single incision.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Seth were guardedly optimistic as they made their way slowly, but surely through the house. Jacob opened the living room door and had actually stepped out when a cry ripped through the silence of the house. The next few moments seemed to elapse in slow motion.<p>

Three pairs of eyes shifted up to where the sound appeared to have come from. Seth had only taken one step towards the stairs when Demetri exploded into a huge, snow white wolf and bounded up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Carlisle swiftly handed the baby to Rosalie and went to work on Leah.<p>

"Edward, status?"

Edward was already checking Leah's pulse and immediately attached an i.v.

"She's unconscious. Blood pressure low and dropping fast. We may have to do a transfusion."

Rosalie was cleaning Leandros, who was now silent, when the door splintered and a gigantic, white wolf stood in the doorway. Rosalie immediately hissed and backed away with the baby held protectively against her chest. She had never seen this wolf and she would die before she allowed anyone to harm the child that Leah may have sacrificed her life to birth.

Edward was suddenly at the front of the room, standing between Rosalie and the wolf.

"Demetri! You need to calm down! We're trying to _help_ Leah! We're not hurting her or your son. You need to calm down!"

Rosalie glanced from Edward to the enormous wolf.

"That's _Demetri_? _What the hell_! Don't tell me dog is catching now?"

The wolf howled and took a step into the room just as Leandros let out a loud wail. The wolf immediately turned his giant head towards Rosalie and the baby. The blonde vampiress hissed and took another step back, holding Leandros closer. Then, between the space of one second and the next, the wolf was gone and a very naked Demetri was standing in the doorway, staring at the baby. He took a hesitant step forward.

"Is that..?"

Edward nodded, motioning for Rosalie to bring the baby forward.

"Yes, Demetri, this is your son. You don't want to hurt him do you? You have to stay calm... stay in this form."

Seth and Jacob skidded to a halt behind Demetri, staring in horror at the broken door and the scene unfolding within the room. Edward gave them a warning look and Jacob caught Seth before he could rush in. Slowly, cautiously Edward beckoned Demetri forward.

"Don't you want to hold your son, Demetri?"

Demetri moved forward and falteringly, almost fearfully allowed Rosalie to place Leandros in his arms. The baby immediately stopped crying and stared up into Demetri's strange new eyes with tiny eyes of an identical hue. Demetri was transfixed. Besides the fact that the child had Leah's golden brown skin, he could have been Demetri's clone, right down to a full head of inky black, curly hair. There was silence in the room as Demetri stared at the baby.

This was his son! He wanted to count every toe and finger, he wanted to measure every breath. Try as he might, Demetri could not find the words to describe the feelings that coursed through him. Adoration that eclipsed even what he felt for Leah, anticipation of every second that he would spend with him and terror that this tiny miracle could be harmed in an instant, taken from him at any moment. Then Leandros smiled up at him... and Demetri knew he would kill for that smile.

"_Egli è sano e forte?_"

Edward nodded with a smile.

"One of the healthiest babies I've ever seen, Demetri. He's perfect."

Demetri nodded and finally managed to tear his gaze away from his son. His eyes were haunted as he looked towards the bed where Carlisle had closed Leah's incision and cleaned up while Demetri had been in the thrall of his son.

"Leah..?"

Carlisle came towards him with a sympathetic expression.

"She lost consciousness during the procedure but she's holding her own."

Demetri didn't release the baby as he moved towards the bed and sank into a bedside chair, cradling Leandros as if he was the most precious, fragile thing in the world. He stared at his she wolf, his mate for a full minute as she lay there, silent and still as death and it was only the slight weight of Leandros in his arms that held his desolation at bay and stayed his hand from massacring everything and everyone in the room.

"Her heartbeat is fast... too fast. She barely draws breath... Do you think _I_ don't recognize the imminence of death?"

Rosalie appeared at Demetri's side with a pair of sweatpants.

"Why don't you let me hold the baby while you put these on so I don't go blind?"

Demetri glared at Rosalie with suspicious eyes and it was on the tip of his tongue to say no. The Gods knew that now he held his son in his arms, now that Leandros was truly under his protection, he never wanted to release him, so tiny and defenseless. His heart sped up with the irrational fear that should he let him go, this last link to Leah, he would lose them both. Then he caught sight of Seth in the doorway.

The young wolf could barely stand on his own as he openly wept in his Alpha's arms. Jacob also seemed as if he too was on the verge of breaking down. Demetri looked down at Leandros, then reluctantly held him out to Rosalie.

"Take him to his uncle. Leah... she would not want Leandros to see her in this state and she would want her brother to be comforted."

Rosalie and Edward did as Demetri asked, leading both Seth and Jacob out of the room. Demetri was left alone with Carlisle. The doctor looked at him worriedly as he pulled on the pants and took his seat beside Leah, noticing immediately that the strange, new color of his eyes had not changed when he awoke from the coma.

"You should let me examine you Demetri..."

The vampire never looked away from the prone figure on the bed as he interrupted.

"There is nothing you can do for _her_?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"She hasn't gotten worse, so I hope her werewolf metabolism is healing her but... she lost a lot of blood Demetri. She was weak before she went into labor and..."

He paused, considering how to broach the next subject without sending Demetri over the edge.

"Whatever happens Demetri, Leah trusts you to take care of Leandros even... even if she's not here for the two of you to raise him together."

"Leave us."

Demetri's voice was a low growl that warned Carlisle not to cross him and threatened violence if he did. The doctor left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Demetri got to his feet, carefully wrapped Leah in the sheets and cradled her in his arms the same way he had held their son. He ignored how cold she felt, how still she was in his arms. He kissed the top of her head where it lay against his bare chest, tightened his hold around her and dashed out of the room, leaping off the balcony without a sound.

Demetri didn't stop running until he was deep into the forest, far from the wolves and the Cullens alike. He carefully sat with his back against a tree and tightened his hold on Leah's motionless body as he whispered to her.

"I sent Leandros with your brother because I knew you wouldn't want the little upstart to be upset and I believed you would prefer if our son did not see this."

He paid no attention to her stuttering heartbeat and shallow breaths as he continued talking to her.

"They think I can't see it in their eyes... even your brother, as much as it pains him... that they all believe you're going to die. They're wrong, _Cara_. I won't let you leave me and I won't let you leave our son. Not while there is life and blood in this body."

With a growl, Demetri brought his free hand to his mouth and bit into his wrist, ripping the flesh. Then he tilted Leah's head back, letting the drops of his blood fall into her mouth.

A drop slid down her chin but Demetri ignored it, massaging her throat to get her to swallow the crimson liquid. This _had_ to work. He couldn't use venom to make her a vampire since it was poison to her kind, and she had been drinking blood for a little while now. This was the only way.

* * *

><p>Seth stared down at Leandros and couldn't help but smile sadly as the infant stared right back at him with those eerie, blue eyes. Even though he looked exactly like Demetri, Seth could tell in his fearless gaze he was his mother's son.<p>

"So you're the one whose been kicking me all this time, huh? You don't seem so tough now, little guy."

The baby smiled showing pink gums. Seth's smile got wider.

"Just so you know, Nephew, I'm still gonna call you Mini Fangs just to piss off your Dad."

He sobered suddenly and sought out Carlisle.

"How is Leah? I know I couldn't stay with her because Demetri... he looked like he was about to lose it but... she's okay, right?"

Carlisle wanted to answer the plea in Seth's eyes with a comforting untruth but it wouldn't be fair to the boy.

"She wasn't any worse but... you should probably get your mom here as soon as possible."

Seth closed his eyes for a split second and tightened his hold on the baby.

"What about Mini Fangs? Is he normal? He doesn't need... blood or anything does he? He's healthy?"

Carlisle shook his head with a slight smile.

"He's not even an hour old, Seth. We won't be able to tell anything about him really until he's at least a day... but he seems extremely healthy."

Seth looked down at the smiling baby again.

"I don't need to wait a day, any son of Leah's is going to be extra special."

Jake stared down at the infant, the image of his father, with a slight frown.

"As pleased as I am that Leandros seems okay... shouldn't we address the matter of his father? Or am I the only one that saw the centuries old vampire turn into a massive wolf?"

* * *

><p>Demetri stared down at Leah as he held his bleeding wrist against her lips, hoping, praying to whatever Gods existed for some kind of reaction. He stroked her hair, reliving every second of their tumultuous relationship from the first moment he had seen her in wolf form as he waited to slaughter the Cullens and their allies, to their passion in the woods. He remembered the intervening months of their separation and through it all, his desire... his obsession with her. He recalled that moment when he finally realized that, despite his desertion, she had not been unfaithful to his memory and the child she carried was <em>his<em> son, flesh of his undead flesh.

The thought of his son brought a fresh wave of agony to his heart. For the first time in centuries, he felt tears gather in his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

"He's so beautiful, Leah. So perfect, just like you. I want to give him the world... Do you think I would allow him to grow without his mother? I would follow you to the very depths of hell and not just for him. _Testarda mia_, I have no desire to go on in this life without you."

* * *

><p>Rosalie had been keeping a close eye on the baby, ready to swoop in and rescue him if the wolves did anything foolish and immediately nodded at Jacob's comment.<p>

"Good point, Fido. Remind me to give you a treat later. You two were supposed to be watching him. What the hell happened?!"

Jake shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Seth had just noticed something odd about his scent..."

Carlisle leaned forward in his seat and you could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"What do you mean? How was his scent different?"

Seth allowed the baby to grasp his finger, marveling at the little guy's strength as he answered.

"You know you guys say we smell a certain way..."

"Stinky, wet dog."

Rosalie interjected, earning a dirty look from Jacob. Seth ignored her and continued.

"You guys smell like chemicals, like burning bleach to us. We kinda got used to it and barely notice anymore because we're over here so much but... when we were watching Demetri, I noticed for the first time that he didn't smell like a vampire at all. I had just told Jake about it when Demetri woke up."

Jacob took up the story from that point.

"It was like something out of Night of the Living Dead. His eyes flew open and he sat up as if he had been struck by lightning. Then he started shaking like he was about to phase! We tried to get him outside so if he did change we could both phase and subdue him but we only made it as far as the living room. Then we all heard the baby cry and that was it... he phased in a split second and took off up the stairs."

Carlisle was shaking his head in wonder.

"This is unprecedented. He has obviously developed some form of shapeshifting ability but has it added to his vampiric abilities or superseded them?"

* * *

><p>Demetri tightened his hold on Leah, almost crushing her in a panic as her heartbeat stuttered and slowed. He felt a burning heat begin to course through his body as tiny tremors began to wrack his entire frame. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. In that moment he forgot about the Volturi. He forgot about his son. The only thing on his mind was the fact that he could not continue living without her...<p> 


	31. Reincarnation

**AN: **Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a Blessed New Year. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited ''Leah's Imprint." I am very appreciative. In response to the ten people who voted on my poll, I will be trying to update sooner with shorter chapters. If you want to weigh in, head to my page and let your voice be heard :D First Chapter Review Shoutout to Mikey1048 (Cyber Firecrackers for the New Year) and a special 600th review shoutout to she is brighter (who got a sneak preview of this chapter). Thanks to everyone else who made it possible for me to reach the most reviews since I started (You guys are awesome): fredforevermylove, LeilaniStar, Nnikipooo, Senju Naruto,LuCkY-StAr69, connect2tjb, HybridSheWolf, kurenai cakes, purpleVampire22, lette2001, PopcornGirl-Eva, CharNinja LOL, nakala, and the tree was happy, hateme101, the original bitch (Happy Birthday!), brankel1, Guest, Miyukiyama, lei sun, Firefly-class, Guest, inuyashafanwhitehair, Moon FireStar, memory bleeds, Aislynnrose2010, CassyLeigha, emma134, Inosolan, TheRYU and Mason and Alex.

PS: Guest reviewers, I can't thank you personally if I can't pm you but I love you anyway :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight is not, never was and never will be mine :(. I do own Leandros though so read on!

* * *

><p>Carlisle closed his phone.<p>

"Esme will pick up Sue. I didn't want either of them too upset so I just asked her to get Sue over here as soon as possible."

At Carlisle's words, Edward glanced up and quickly looked away. He had heard when Demetri took off with Leah. He had seen in the other vampire's mind what he intended to do. The others had been, and still were, too concerned with the baby to notice that the room upstairs was now vacant and he hadn't felt inclined to tell them.

Not too long ago he had been where Demetri was now. As Bella had lain dying, he would have done anything to save her and, luckily, his efforts had been successful. He knew Demetri would never hurt Leah, and if the Tracker needed to be away from her over protective brother and extended family to try desperate measures... Well, Edward had no intention of standing in his way.

Jacob nodded at Carlisle as he paced the room.

"Thanks, Carlisle. It didn't even occur to me to contact Sue and I'd never forgive myself if she didn't get here before Leah..."

He glanced over at Seth and trailed off for a second before changing the topic.

"Do you seriously think Demetri is some kind of vampire-wolf super creature now? Because that would make him a huge threat, not just to the Pack, but to the entire area!"

Seth laughed humorlessly.

"Is there any doubt, Jake? He turned into a giant wolf!"

Edward interjected calmly.

"That does not necessarily mean anything. He hasn't exhibited any of his usual traits lately. His temperature is skyrocketing and with all the blood that was in the room, he showed no signs of going into a feeding frenzy. He was only interested in Leandros and Leah. Until we see him do something... _vampiric_ we shouldn't assume the worst."

Carlisle sat beside Jacob, quietly observing Leandros before he spoke again.

"We may have a bigger problem than that. Once Aro finds out about Demetri's new abilities and the baby..."

Seth's low growl interrupted the doctor and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the baby until Leandros whimpered. Rosalie immediately scooped him out of his uncle's arms throwing a glare at Seth as she soothed the child.

"Careful, Canine! He's a _baby_ not a chew toy!"

Seth looked appropriately shamefaced as he got to his feet, hovering nervously by Rosalie's side until Leandros smiled at him again. Once he was sure the baby was okay, he turned back to Carlisle with a scowl.

"How the hell is Aro going to find out? We just have to keep Leah and Mini Fangs away from Caius and his cronies..."

Edward scoffed.

"Even if Jane doesn't piss Demetri off so he wolfs out... You don't think they'll notice that he's burning up when he should be ice cold? And didn't _you_ say that his scent was different? Do you think they'll miss those blue eyes? Not likely. They'll put two and two together, send Demetri back to Volterra in a cage and start hunting Leah."

* * *

><p><em>Leah awoke with a gasp and jerked into a sitting position as she looked around, trying to get her bearings. She knew immediately that something was wrong. First off, she was alone. Since Demetri's return and the announcement of her pregnancy, she had pretty much only been left alone to use the facilities... and she'd had to fight tooth and nail for that small measure of privacy. <em>

_Speaking of pregnancy, she wasn't wearing any of the maternity clothing Alice had given her, but a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater. Her stomach was as flat as it had been before the baby and... it didn't look as if she was anywhere on the Rez or near the Cullens. She tried not to panic as she got to her feet and looked around. The last thing she remembered was being in labor at the Cullen house. Could she have died during the delivery? Had she lost her baby? Was this purgatory? _

_**"You're not dead, Leah. I brought you here to help you."**_

_Leah spun around, going into a defensive crouch, only to relax, slightly, when she saw a small, traditionally dressed Native American woman standing in the clearing. _

**_"Who the hell are you and where am I? Where's my son?"_**

_The woman held up a calming hand. _

**"****_Peace, Leah. All will be revealed, but we do not have much time..." _**

**_"Then get to the damned point!"_**

_The girl smiled. _

**_"Such impatience, you will make life very interesting for all of us..."_**

_Leah scowled. _

**_"Lady, my patience is just about up. You better start talking soon, before I lose my temper and resort to less than ladylike tactics. And God help you if Demetri wakes up and realizes I'm missing..."_**

_The woman interrupted her. _

**_"If you want to save your Imprint's life, you will cease your idle threats and listen."_**

_Leah didn't speak again. Her heart beat violently in her chest at the thought that something might happen to Demetri. The last she had seen, her Imprint was in an unnatural, unexplainable coma. How did this strange woman even know that Demetri was her Imprint? If something happened to him... The woman smiled reassuringly and gestured for Leah to follow her as she walked away. _

_**"I do not mean any harm to you or your Imprint. As a matter of fact, we have been waiting a long time for the both of you. First, let me assure you that you do not have to worry for your son. He is healthy and with your brother. Your Imprint regained consciousness and he is fine... for now.**__"_

_Leah barely held on to her temper as she followed the woman through the woods. She dared not argue but she was terrified for Leandros and Demetri. The_ _woman suddenly stopped at a lake and urged Leah forward to peer into the crystal clear depths of the water. The She Wolf took one look at the smooth surface and almost fell back in surprise. Leah could see her own face staring back at her but it was a face she hadn't seen in a long time. Her dark hair was as long as it had been before she had phased for the first time and her eyes... Her eyes were free of the bitterness and anger that had haunted her before Demetri and Leandros had come into her life. Sitting at her side was a wolf, but not just any wolf. It was the wolf Leah became when she phased. Leah did recoil then, falling on her butt and scrambling backwards away from the woman who continued to smile serenely._

**_"You have no need to fear, Leah. We have waited so long for you, we would never hurt you. Every generation the ancestors would choose new protectors for our people but we continued to wait. Taha Aki promised us that if we were patient we would be together again and he has kept his promise."_**

_Leah couldn't hold her tongue any longer._

**_"What the hell are you talking about!? Who is 'we' and why were you waiting for me? What do you want from me?!"_**

_The woman moved to Leah's side and knelt beside her._

**_"A long time ago, a great injustice was done to my Imprint and I. Through no fault of our own, we were separated. I was ripped from his arms and killed before his eyes. It destroyed him..."_**

_Leah gasped in realization. _

**_"You... You were the Imprint who was killed by the Pack!"_**

_She nodded. _

**_"As a result of our Imprint and the strong psychic connection that we shared, when I was bitten by the vampire... we both changed. Usually when a wolf dies his spirit lives on and inhabits another warrior to protect the tribe. My spirit was tied to my Imprint, so he refused to join with another warrior until I could. Leah, you are the first female of our tribe who was strong enough to become a protector for our people."_**

_She paused and smiled before continuing. _

**_"Taha Aki has kept his promise that we would be together again."_**

_Leah shook her head in confusion. _

**_"I don't understand. Why did I have to imprint on a vampire? Why couldn't I imprint on Sam? He was already a wolf... we loved eachother!"_**

_The girl's smile faded and she looked away. _

**_"I am sorry for that. My Imprint... suffered much at the end of his life. He had always been taught to hate vampires but when I was able to control the thirst and his brothers still murdered me... His bitterness knew no bounds and was not soothed by death."_**

_She paused, seeming to search for the right words before she continued. _

**_"He refused to join with any warrior who he believed had more of a prejudice against vampires than a desire to protect the innocent. Also, he was protective of me in life and he is even more so after death. Once we, the wolf spirits, join _****_with a warrior, we do not take control. It is a symbiotic relationship where we are more of a guide. My Imprint... he did not think Sam was worthy of me."_**

_Leah shook her head in disbelief. Her life had been ruined by a possessive specter? _

**_"What does this have to do with Demetri? Why is he in a coma? If you and your Imprint were waiting so long for us, why are you killing him?"_**

_The maiden shook her head. _

**_"He is not killing him... The vampire is strong but he is not like us and his body had to be changed to accommodate the nature of the wolf. He had to be prepared to protect our people against our enemies."_**

_Leah's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _

**_"What do you mean, 'accommodate the wolf'? Demetri is a vampire!"_**

_Her companion shook her head. _

**_"Not anymore. Now he is... something more. You both are."_**

**_"So if he has been changed where is the danger? I will protect him from anything or anyone who tries to hurt him!"_**

_Leah received an approving look from her companion. _

**_"That may be true but you will also need to protect him from himself and that may be easier said than done."_**

* * *

><p>Demetri didn't move as Leah's electric blue eyes flew open and clashed with his own. He hardly dared to believe that she was alive and awake. She gulped in great gasps of air as if she had been running for miles and looked around wildly. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as if she would never let him go. Demetri had to restrain himself from hugging her back hard enough to crush her ribs.<p>

"I thought I had lost you. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again _testarda mia_,"

Leah laughed at the typical Demetri response but quickly sobered as she looked around and realized where they were.

"Demetri, why are we in the woods? The last thing we need is for Sam to find us."

Demetri found it a little odd that Leah didn't ask about Leandros but decided that she must still be out of it. He rose easily to his feet, holding her securely in his arms.

"I needed to be where I would not be disturbed when I fed you my blood."

Leah made a disgusted face as she belatedly tasted the metallic tang in her mouth. Apparently, now that she was no longer carrying Leandros, blood was nowhere near as attractive as it had been in the last few weeks.

"I think I've had enough blood to last me a lifetime, Demetri."

Demetri gave into temptation and dropped a gentle kiss on Leah's forehead.

"Whatever it took to bring you back to me, _cara_. Now I think we have left Leandros to the dubious care of your brother and the Cullens long enough. I think it is time he was properly introduced to his mother."

* * *

><p>Edward was amazed at how long it took for the others to realize that everything was not as it should be upstairs. Not surprisingly, it was Seth who noticed that something was amiss.<p>

"Speaking of Demetri, don't you think he's been up there long enough with her? Alone? Shouldn't you check on Leah, Carlisle?"

Before Carlisle could move Edward responded.

"They're not up there."

All eyes focused on him like lasers so Edward didn't wait for the inevitable questions.

"Demetri felt that there was only one way to save Leah and he did not believe we would allow him to try it so he took her."

Seth moved so fast that Jacob was unable to stop him before he grasped Edward by the lapels of his shirt and slammed him against a wall.

"You knew that bloodsucking psychopath kidnapped my sister and you just sat there?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

It took both Emmett and Jacob to drag Seth off Edward, then Jasper had to calm him down before Edward could explain.

"Demetri felt that everyone believed Leah was as good as dead. He thought the only way to save her was to give her his blood and he knew you wouldn't allow him..."

Seth lunged at him with a feral growl.

"What the _fuck_, Edward?! How do you know his blood won't kill her? So help me God if he hurts her..."

In all the commotion no one had heard the door open or noticed when Demetri strode in with Leah held securely in his arms. His eyes narrowed in fury as he glared at Seth.

"Believe me _puppy_, I'll kill you long before I ever hurt your sister or our son."


	32. Together At Last

**AN:** Greetings! First I'd like to apologize for not responding to all reviewers like I usually do but I got behind and I figured people would prefer that I hurry up and post. But, rest assured I **will** respond to reviews from the previous chapter within the next couple days. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to drop me a line, as usual you made my day! First Review Shout Out to CharNinja LOL. Thanks to the others: Inosolan, Firefly-class, mikey1048, brankel1, LeilaniStar, kurenai cakes, ShadowCub, she is brighter, fredforevermyluv, purpleVampire22, Miyukiyama, lette2001, PopcornGirl-Eva, LuCkY-StAr69, Black's Wolfgirl22, hateme101, nakala, the original bitch, NaeNaeLu, Aislynnrose2010, connect2tjb, KittenAlice2, Myla, Florreke, Nika18, Maglite, Guest, Flavio, Guest, Guest, crazeebeautiful, blackwater 333, Msshortey, fenris4eva, Colgate Cavity Protection, Guest and TheRYU.

**DISCLAIMER**: I only own Leandros

* * *

><p>Seth growled at Demetri even as his eyes sought out his sister, visually assessing her for any sign of injury as she lay in her Imprint's arms. As Demetri set Leah gently on her bare feet however, she had no time to assuage her brother's concerns. Her eyes scanned the room, anxiously searching for her son. Although the spirit maiden had assured her that Leandros was safe and healthy, she had to see for herself. She would not be content until she held him to her heart and measured his every breath against her own<p>

Rosalie, who had been holding Leandros, immediately came forward and placed the boy in his mother's arms. For Leah the entire world ceased to exist as she held her son for the first time. He was, in a word, perfect. With the exception of the dusky hue of his skin, Leandros was the image of his father. His inky black hair already sported more than a few of his father's curls, the strong line of his jaw promised a stubborn nature that would rival both of his parents, while those piercing, peculiar blue eyes seemed to peer into her very soul. Even the tiny smile that went straight to her heart was reminiscent of Demetri's rare exhibitions of humor, although obviously not accompanied by threats of violence. Every feature was a mirror image of his father.

Leah felt all the bitterness that had crushed her spirit over the last few years dissolve as if by magic as she dropped a kiss on her son's soft cheek. Forget about the wolf, or imprinting, _this_ was why she had been born. She didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks and she wouldn't have cared if she had.

"He's perfect."

Demetri slipped an arm around Leah's shoulder, threading his fingers gently through Leandros' hair.

"How could the son of such a perfect mother be anything else, _testarda mia_?"

As Demetri looked down at his mate and his son... his family, he had never felt more content. He promised himself again, just as he had when he first held Leandros, that he would die...or kill...to protect them. They had become his reason for existing.

* * *

><p>Usually Caius was fascinated by the modern technology that allowed one to communicate effortlessly across thousands of miles, oceans and continents. However, at times like these, when he was forced to contemplate his brother's expression on the iPhone, he longed for the simpler times of the telegraph.<p>

Not surprisingly, Aro's serene features gave the impression of one who was at peace with the world and could find nothing at all to be concerned about. His composure made Caius see red and bite his tongue rather than unleash his wrath.

"He was supposed to scout around wolf territory, looking for any signs of the female and contact us. We have not heard from him in hours! I have a bad feeling about this, Aro. This stinks of betrayal!"

Aro shrugged, leaning back on his throne.

"You worry overmuch, Caius..."

Caius felt his grip on his temper slipping as he interrupted loudly.

"You don't see the cause for concern?! Perhaps you should get your eyes checked then, Brother! Demetri has an unnatural attachment to a filthy wolf who comes from a pack that has made no secret of their hatred for vampires and desire to destroy us at the slightest provocation. As we speak he is probably plotting against us, yet you believe I worry _overmuch_?"

It took the last shred of Caius' self control not to fling the fragile iPhone away or crush it in his hands. Instead, he took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm, knowing that Aro would only wait out his tantrum in silence. At a nod from him, Jane took the phone from her master, allowing Caius to attempt to rein in his fury. The last thing the Volturi master wished was for his brother to deem him unstable and call him back to Volterra.

"How do you suggest we proceed, Aro? Because I must confess I am out of patience with both Demetri and the wretched Cullens. I second Caius' concerns."

Aro smiled at his most vicious enforcer. As much as he favored her, she needed to be kept on a tight leash or she would turn into a mad dog that he would be forced to put down.

"Do you seek to challenge me, Dear One?"

Jane immediately lowered her head in respect.

"Of course not, Master! I... I seek only to do what is best for the Volturi and for all vampires!"

Aro's smile widened.

"Good. Would you not then agree that strengthening our guard would better enable us to care for all those under our protection?"

Jane nodded silently and Aro continued.

"This connection that Demetri shares with the wolf is strong. We have seen it grow and sever all other pre existing, ancient bonds. However, I believe that all is not lost...Through Demetri we will have access... we will have _control_ over the only known female shapeshifter! Can you not imagine the possibilities my dear? No one will be able to stand against us."

Jane nodded again, keeping her head respectfully lowered, as Alec came to stand at his sister's side.

"With all due respect, Master Aro, how do we know Demetri has any power over the female at all? It would seem to me that, if he was in control, he would not have remained here, surrounded by the Cullens and our enemies. He would have already returned to Volterra and presented his pet to you. Furthermore, if he is actually the one in her thrall, how do we have any hope of getting either of them in our power?"

Aro's smile did not diminish. If anything, it widened, taking on a sinister aspect.

"You are of course correct, Dear Boy, however, although I prefer my interactions to be pleasant, I am also quite willing to resort to other means of...persuasion."

He leaned forward in his seat.

"Now Caius, there is probably a reason that Demetri has not reported to you. Go to the Cullens, appropriately concerned of course, and express your uneasiness that he has not contacted you."

Jane spoke up with more than a little vitriol in her tone.

"The Cullens will tell us nothing, Master Aro. If Demetri has in fact... absconded with the female, they will probably send us on a wild goose chase while they cover his trail."

Aro grinned and spoke slowly as if to a confused child.

"It is not what they tell you that is important, dear ones, it is what you can observe. Open your ears and eyes. Watch them, watch _him_ when you speak of the she wolf. Marcus believes that Demetri will be unable to be parted from her so if he is there..."

Caius nodded in understanding.

"As you wish, Aro."


	33. Marked

**AN: **Happy Easter! First of all, apologies for the long delay (it seems lately, that I start each chapter with an apology) Please, rest assured that I have NOT abandoned this story and I have no intention of doing so. I know exactly where everything is headed but, unfortunately life gets in the way sometimes and other times I keep adding details instead of posting. Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me, favorited, followed and especially reviewed. First Chapter Review Shoutout to LeilaniStar! Love and Cyber Cookies to Lioness32, Black's Wolfgirl, fredforevermyluv, the original bitch, and the tree was happy, Firefly-class, CharNinja LOL, ShadowCub, kurenai cakes, connect2tjb, brankel1, lei sun, Florreke, MusicIsForever, TheRYU, OhMySaturnxo, purpleVampire, hateme101, Inosolan, LittleMissMarvel, Shaqueena, Heartchakra, Silver, lydia. , obsessedwithedwardanbella, and Winchester-Like The Rifle.

**DISCLAIMER: **If wishes were horses, beggars would ride & I'd be making money off Twilight. Oh well :D

* * *

><p>Leah sat up in bed already feeling restless as a result of the distance from both Demetri and Leandros. Although she disliked being away from them, even for a short time, she knew that the check up was a necessary evil. She also realized that any reticence on her part would have led to a confrontation between Demetri and <em>anybody<em> he perceived as a physical or mental threat to her. She had experienced enough excitement for the day.

"So what's the good word, Doc?"

Carlisle smiled at her from his seat at the microscope.

"Things look great Leah. Your body is already healing rapidly from the C Section so you'll probably only have a light scar. While there is still vampire venom in your bloodstream, you do not seem to be having any adverse reaction to it at all. I would like to compare your blood work and DNA to Demetri's after I have examined him, but otherwise you're the picture of health."

At the mention of Demetri, Leah frowned.

"Carlisle, about Demetri..."

She was interrupted by the shrill sound of a baby. She immediately smiled.

"I guess my boy misses me...or he's hungry, or he needs to be changed. I think that sounds more like a 'feed me now or else' yell though."

Carlisle laughed.

"Great. I wanted to start observing his eating habits as soon as possible..."

Leah's smile disappeared and the look she threw Carlisle was almost threatening.

"Don't do that Carlisle. I understand that he's different and you need to keep an eye on him but... he's just a baby... _my_ baby. I know how it feels when everyone looks at you as if you're a freak and I don't want that for him, not even for a moment."

* * *

><p>Demetri had been extremely reluctant to allow Carlisle's examination of Leah after they returned. It was only after the doctor insisted, and started citing a plethora of possible post delivery ailments, that he had hesitantly agreed. Leah had assured him she would be fine and deposited Leandros in his arms with a final kiss on the child's head and a teasing one on Demetri's lips. While he could never get enough of his son, Demetri also found any separation from Leah... difficult to bear. Memories of her too still body as she lay in bed after Leandros' birth still plagued him and would be relieved only when he held her, alive and well, in his arms.<p>

At the moment, Leandros seemed to share his father's feelings. His eyes followed his mother's retreating back before his gaze swiveled back to Demetri with concern. He craned his tiny neck and squirmed, finally gaining his father's attention. Demetri looked down at the infant and felt a moment of panic when he realized he was alone with his son. While he loved the boy more than life itself, the tiny life in his arms scared the hell out of him. It didn't help that the look on Leandros' tiny features was less than confident as his eyes kept darting to the door Leah had disappeared through. Demetri sighed, even though he didn't need to breathe, and moved over to the couch trying to think of what one did with an infant.

At only a few hours old, Leandros seemed interested in everything. Those ethereal blue eyes were constantly on the move, taking note of everything around him. Demetri couldn't help but look at the boy with wonder, he looked so much like him... Yet seemed so _human_ with smiles that came easily and an inexplicable obsession with his father's curls. This interesting quirk was something Demetri had discovered when he bent to drop a kiss on his son's stomach to elicit one of the laughs he had seen bestowed on Leah. Demetri had tried to straighten up and almost lost a handful of the hair that was suddenly locked in Leandros' tiny fist.

As Demetri gently stroked his cheek, Leandros caught his finger in that surprisingly strong grip and started babbling away to him. Although Demetri had no real experience with infants, (somehow he doubted his slaughter of immortal children counted,) he just knew his son was something special... and his concern for him grew.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, with Leandros in his arms, Demetri paced infront the room, unable to stay away from Leah another minute. He was debating whether or not to barge into the room when Leandros' happy murmurs morphed into whimpers. By the time Demetri looked down in alarm, the small whimpers had grown to full screams of displeasure.<p>

Not even a minute later Seth appeared from the kitchen and made a beeline for Leandros. If it had been anyone else but his beloved nephew and the vampire he despised, the young wolf would have laughed at the picture they made.

Leandros was screaming and almost red faced with fury while Demetri held him at arm's length, clearly panicked and clueless as he visually searched him for signs of injury. Seth shook his head and carefully scooped the baby into his arms, holding him close and whispering soothing nonsense to him. When the shrieks subsided he glanced disdainfully at Demetri.

"Looks like someone has zero experience with babies."

Demetri glared at Seth, torn between fear for his son and a desire to teach the young upstart wolf respect for his elders. He bit back his temper because his son's wellbeing superseded all else. Leandros would _always_ come first for him.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He does not seem hurt but he started crying..."

Seth shook his head again and pushed open the door to the makeshift hospital room, tossing his retort over his shoulder.

"He's hungry, genius...Leah! Mini Fangs needs you and he's getting impatient."

Leah laughed, walked over to her brother and took Leandros out of his arms.

"I thought I heard someone being naughty! Did you miss your mama, little man?"

Demetri stood back in awe as Leah returned to the bed took a seat, unbuttoned the top of her shirt and guided the baby to one of her breasts. She winced slightly but leaned back, lightly stroking her son's smooth cheek. Carlisle made a note on a clipboard.

"He seems a little big for a few hours old, and he's definitely more alert... but his nutritional needs seem to be normal so far."

At a glare from Leah, Carlisle put the clipboard away and quietly exited the room. Seth sat in the chair by Leah's bedside.

"You should probably enroll your Imprint in some parenting classes. When Leandros started crying he was like a deer in headlights. I think he thought he had broken him."

As Seth laughed, Leah reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Don't be a jerk, Seth. You've been around kids your whole life. Demetri has to learn. Now get out before I share the story of your first baby sitting gig... Who knew a pair of two year old twins could be so vicious..."

Seth's laughter subsided immediately and he held up both hands placatingly.

"Okay, okay. No need to get nasty."

He dropped a kiss on Leah's forehead and moved out of range before throwing a grin over his shoulder.

"It was still funny as hell. I think I'm gonna invest in a video camera so I don't miss any more 'Adventures of the Clueless Vampire Dad.' Oh yeah, Mom's on her way she wanted to pick up a few things she got for the baby so she'll be here within an hour."

As Seth passed by Demetri he sobered and paused, looking back at Leah before addressing Demetri.

"You'll never be good enough for either of them, Leech, and I'll never forgive you for abandoning her...but you saved her tonight, and I'll never forget _that_... Thanks."

When Seth left, Demetri took the seat he had vacated at Leah's side and just looked at his mate and son. Leah had switched Leandros to the other breast and blushed when she looked up and caught Demetri staring.

"You didn't really think you had broken him did you?"

Demetri scowled.

"Your brother is... I believe the expression is... a pain in the ass. However, I was... concerned that something was amiss."

Leandros seemed to be finished so Leah buttoned her shirt and placed him on her shoulder, lightly patting his back. Demetri raised a brow.

"Why are you striking him?"

Leah's guffaw caused Leandros to jerk and cry out in surprise. She quieted him with a kiss but shook her head at Demetri.

"I think Seth is right, you do need classes. I'm not striking him, I'm burping him. If you don't tap him, lightly, he could end up with painful gas."

Demetri nodded solemnly, filing the knowledge away. He continued to watch them, smiling slightly when Leandros burped. Leah kissed him again.

"Why don't you hold him until he falls asleep? He needs to spend time with his Dad."

Demetri appeared hesitant but didn't protest as Leah got to her feet and placed Leandros carefully in his arms. The new father made sure to hold him as gently as he could, mimicking what he had seen Leah doing. To his relief, Leandros did not immediately start screaming but looked up at him with interest then smiled widely, eagerly reaching for his curls. Leah grinned as Demetri obligingly lowered his head so the baby could grab a handful of hair.

"See? He knows you already. Isn't he a good boy? He barely cries at all... and let me tell you, I've had a lot of experience with my baby cousins. They cry all the time."

Demetri nodded, absolutely fascinated by the tiny being in his arms. He couldn't help but slide a gentle finger along the curve of his boy's cheek and touch a tiny fist which immediately grasped his finger and held on tight. Leah frowned slightly.

"I'll have to tell Carlisle he's very strong and advanced. Babies can't grasp objects like that so soon after they're born."

Demetri looked at her with surprise.

"The fact that our son does not lay around like a pathetic mortal infant troubles you, _Belleza_?"

Leah sighed and bent to drop a kiss on her son's bare foot, absently noting she needed to get him some clothes, before forcing a smile.

"I just worry... It's a mother's prerogative."

Demetri was silent for a few seconds as he held the baby. When he spoke again, his voice was serious despite the amusement in his eyes.

"I hope the fact that he is also significantly more attractive than regular mortals is not added cause for concern because that goes without saying, _mia cuore_."

* * *

><p>Seth returned to the kitchen to find Edward, Carlisle and Jasper gathered around the table. Jasper raised a brow.<p>

"Everything alright?"

Seth nodded with a grin.

"Mini Fangs was just hungry but Demetri looked as if the world was coming to an end. I've never seen a vampire so scared of such a helpless little thing."

Edward shook his head.

"You should give him a break, Seth. Fatherhood... to be responsible for such an innocent helpless being is terrifying."

Seth shrugged then grinned again.

"I can't wait for when he's old enough to really get into trouble. If he's anything like Leah was, I'm betting he drives the big, bad Volturi to an early grave. My mom swears that every gray hair she has is courtesy of Leah."

* * *

><p>Caius stood just outside of Forks, flanked by Alec and Jane with a contemplative expression.<p>

"Edward will know the moment we get near them what our plans are."

Jane nodded with a frown.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice do we? In the moment it would take for me to distract him with pain or for Alec to obscure his senses he would have read us all."

Caius suddenly smiled.

"Not if we divide and conquer, my dear. I believe this situation calls for a little sleight of hand."

* * *

><p>Demetri was surprised at the speed with which Leandros dozed off after quickly becoming bored with reaching for anything he could get his hands on. As he had held his son, Leah had put together a makeshift cradle of pillows in the center of the bed murmuring about a much needed shopping trip. Demetri frowned at her as she placed the baby on the bed, careful not to wake him.<p>

"You cannot leave the house."

Leah raised a brow and threw a pointed look at Leandros, nestled among the pillows.

"Really? I suppose you have no problem with our son rolling off the bed naked and killing himself? He needs clothes and somewhere to sleep safely."

Demetri shrugged.

"Anything he needs can be purchased from here and delivered to the house."

Leah slapped her forehead.

"Of course! How silly of me. Okay dear, just give me your Volturi credit card will you? Because wolf duty doesn't pay as well as I thought it would and lately I've been on maternity leave so..."

The glare her vampire Imprint shot in her direction made Leah smile. She went over to where he was still seated and perched on his lap. Dropping a light kiss on his lips, Leah tilted his head so their identical cerulean eyes met.

"I understand your concern, Demetri. I _know_ that Alec, Jane and Caius are still out there but we can't imprison ourselves here and live in fear. Besides, if I go into Forks for a couple hours with Alice to get some baby supplies I'll be fine. Plus, you will be here to keep Leandros safe."

Demetri's hold on her waist tightened and Leah could feel a slight tremor in his hands.

"I almost lost you once, _mia cuore_, do you really think I will so easily let you out of my sight again?"

His lips met hers in a desperate kiss that ignited a fire within her. She raised one hand to bury her fingers in his hair, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. The hands that had been around her waist slipped under her shirt, branding her bare flesh. It was hard to believe that her Imprint had ever been a Cold One. Whereas before his touch had been a winter kiss on her heated flesh, now his caresses set her on fire with a seemingly unquenchable desire.

Demetri rose to his feet, pulling Leah with him as he eased the tight leash he had been keeping on his carnal appetites. Had it been less than six short months since he had allowed himself to drown in his _lupa's_ eyes and lose himself in her touch? It seemed like forever, and even though he knew it was too soon to claim her again, a voice within him demanded that he do _something_. He needed everyone to know that this female was his. He pulled her closer, kissing her ear as he whispered endearments and nipped the lobe. His lips travelled down her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake and eliciting a low moan from Leah... before he struck.


	34. Visitors

**AN:** I'm back! Hard to believe it's been 3 months since my last update but, unfortunately, work was hell. Anyway, I'm on vacation now so things will be much better and updates much swifter. A thousand thanks to all those who favorited, followed, reviewed and dropped me a line to check that I was still breathing (if not updating). Special thanks to: lei sun and, and the tree was happy. Thanks again to: LeilaniStar, mikey1048, Shalette, Kurenai cakes, Lioness32, Mary, Silver, CharNinja LOL, connect2tjb, brankel1, MusicIsForever, Firefly-class, Inosolan, valevilandra, Guest, hateme101, TheRYU, Silver, Black's Wolfgirl22, Slytherson, .04, Guest and Puffyhair. Thanks so much for sticking with me and **please** continue to review. I love to hear your thoughts and it keeps me focused :)

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own but sometimes I can afford to visit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>:

_Mi belleza testarda_: My stubborn beauty

* * *

><p>Edward was just about to admonish Seth to be a little nicer to his sister's Imprint when the mind reading vampire suddenly stiffened. After a second, bronze eyes that had drifted shut in concentration snapped open and his brow furrowed in concern.<p>

"Alec, Jane and Caius are somewhere out there."

All humor immediately dissipated from the kitchen. Seth looked ready to kill, his expression darkening with fury and his voice incredulous as he growled.

"They came back!?"

Edward shook his head.

"Not yet, but they're on their way... Strange though, they seemed to have separated, coming at us from different directions. Jane is particularly loud in her intentions to find Demetri and the 'wolf bitch' he's been cavorting with."

The glass Seth had been drinking from shattered as another low growl erupted from his throat. Edward actually had to dart into the path of the young wolf to prevent him from storming through the door.

"No, Seth! If you attack his soldiers, Caius will come down on us like the wrath of God! We can't have him looking too closely at us or calling in reinforcements. Both Demetri and Leah are too vulnerable. No matter how strong she seems, Leah almost died during the delivery and is still recovering. As for Demetri, God alone knows what's going on with him and his new... abilities. They could be a strength or a weakness, it's just too early to tell. Plus, they have Leandros to protect so they can't afford to have anyone observing their rather obvious changes right now."

* * *

><p>Leah gasped, part in pain, part in pleasure, as Demetri's teeth broke the tender skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulders. She expected to feel the terrible burn of his venom combined with the rush of her blood leaving her body as he drank from her. But instead, she felt the slightest flicker of pain as his razor sharp fangs pierced her flesh, followed by a delicious warmth that quickly spread throughout her body, causing her to moan then... nothing. Almost as quickly as he had bitten her, Demetri released her and stepped back.<p>

Blue eyes that mirrored hers seemed to glow as they focused on the obvious puncture marks of his teeth on her flesh. Leah raised her hand to the wound and was surprised when her fingers came away with barely any blood at all.

"What the fuck, Demetri?!"

She didn't know if she was more upset about her Imprint biting her or by the fact that he had stopped when it had felt so good.

Demetri never removed his eyes from his mark as his hand rose slowly to caress the flesh around the wound almost reverently. When he spoke, his voice was a low, aggressive snarl.

"I do not need a Volturi credit card, nor Cullen charity to support my family, Leah. I have prowled this earth long enough to amass a fortune of my own and anything you or our son needs _I_ will provide."

When Demetri finally managed to drag his eyes away from his mark, his heated gaze met Leah's with a passion that could have ignited the room.

"You are mine, _mia belleza testarda_. Mine to provide for, mine to protect, mine to have."

In the blink of an eye, Demetri was once more at her side, but instead of pulling her back into his arms, he grasped her hand and brought her bloody fingers to his lips. His eyes locked with hers as his tongue darted out and licked every trace of blood from her flesh. His eyes closed in ecstasy.

Once again, Demetri didn't know what was happening to him. The thought of Leah relying on anyone but him to take care of her or Leandros enkindled such a violent fury within him that he was barely able to control himself. Oddly enough, when he bit her, (almost against his will because he would rather cut off his own hand than cause her a moment of pain,) it had less to do with a desire for her blood and more to do with the fact that he needed everyone who laid eyes on the strong willed beauty to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this magnificent warrior female was his.

Yet, when the tiniest drop of the elixir that was her blood exploded on his tongue, another hunger grew within him. He could feel the tiny tremors that seemed to begin where his hand connected with Leah's fingers and travel through his entire body. As his tongue licked the final trace of blood from her slender digits, eliciting a delicious shiver that he longed to explore and prolong, he knew what was coming. He didn't think he would ever forget his transformation from man to monster, and he knew he had to get away from Leah and Leandros as soon as he could.

Leah could feel the tremors that wracked Demetri's entire body but, to her dismay, before she could say anything he turned away from her and raced from the room. Leah actually took a couple steps after him before a slight sound from the bed stopped her dead in her tracks. How could she forget the baby? She groaned in frustration, turning back to check on her sleeping son. Without a crib and baby monitor there was no way she was leaving Leandros alone, regardless of the fact that the Imprint screamed at her to follow Demetri and find out what was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>As he fled the room, Demetri almost crashed into Leah's brother who was pacing the living room like a cornered animal. Seth frowned at the door Demetri had slammed behind him and couldn't help the menacing growl that left his throat. He could sense Demetri's coming phase as if it was his own.<p>

"What the hell has you so upset?"

Demetri shook his head and tried to push past Seth only to run into the brick wall that was Emmett who quickly grabbed him in a bear hug. The trembling was getting worse as Demetri tried unsuccessfully to escape Emmett's hold. He couldn't care less if he hurt the younger vampire but he wanted to be as far away from Leah and the baby as he could get when the inevitable change robbed him of his human form. Emmett refused to release him.

"Edward already left to head off Jane since she seemed the bigger threat but without him we have no idea where Alec or even Caius might be. I don't think it would be a good idea for our wolf in vampire's clothing here to leave now."

Seth threw a worried glance at the door to Leah's room.

"Well he's about to phase again so we have to get him away from Leah and the baby. Who knows what his wolf will do around them?"

Emmett grunted a profanity under his breath but immediately started herding Demetri towards the back exit with Seth close on his heels.

"We'll take him into the woods through here and just hope we're not heading straight for Alec or Caius. Edward will head Jane off in the opposite direction so even if he phases..."

"He won't be anywhere near the house and he'll just be another wolf scent to them. Great idea, Emmett!"

Seth smiled as he finished Emmett's thought and the burly vampire returned his grin with a wink.

"Of course! Do you think Rosalie only keeps me around because of my good looks and really big..?"

"First off...TMI! Secondly, self praise is no praise at all so let's just get lover boy out of harm's way and never speak of your... Intimacies with Rosalie ever, _ever_ again."

* * *

><p>It seemed that the moment the back door closed behind Seth, Emmett and Demetri, the doorbell rang. Jasper and Carlisle emerged from the kitchen and glanced at each other wordlessly. They were fairly certain their uninvited guest would be Caius rather than Alec. Jasper insisted that Caius would never allow his henchman the delicate task of interrogating the Cullens. He glanced at the door and frowned at his adopted father.<p>

"I'm telling you Carlisle, to a hammer, everything looks like a nail. Caius knows he could never send Jane or Alec to speak with you and expect any kind of finesse. He would come himself."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and Jasper went into Leah's room. The elder vampire waited a couple seconds before he turned and went to open the door.

Caius had been facing the courtyard but turned around with a wide smile when he heard the door open.

"Dear Carlisle! Just who I wished to speak with. Would it be too much of an imposition if I were to come in for a few minutes to discuss a matter of some urgency?"

As much as Carlisle wanted to deny the request, he knew he had no choice since the Volturi leader was probably already suspicious as a result of Demetri's disappearance. With a last cautious glance to ensure that Jasper had safely closed the door behind him, Carlisle nodded and opened the door wider.

"Despite our recent history, Caius, we have been friends for longer than most mortals have drawn breath. Therefore, I find myself loathe to turn my back on our considerable history... However, do not think that my indulgence is limitless."

Caius inclined his head in agreement as he stepped past Carlisle and entered the living room.

"I would like to apologize again for Jane's... unpleasantness. The most I can say is that she has been ruthlessly spoiled by Aro and, the moment we return to Volterra, I will inform him of the deplorable behavior and lack of control she has displayed on this visit. You have my word, Carlisle, I will insist that Aro take his protégée in hand and do what he must to reform her proclivity to punish first and analyze later."

* * *

><p>Jasper slipped silently through the doorway and was relieved to find only Leah and a sleeping Leandros in the room. He raised a finger to his lips when the She Wolf would have spoken and rushed to her side to murmur in her ear.<p>

"Not a sound. Caius is out there with Carlisle, Edward is cutting Jane off before she gets here and we don't know where the hell Alec is."

If Leah's dusky complexion had allowed for pallor she would have lost all color. As it was, only the knowledge that his startled cries might alert Caius to his existence stopped Leah from racing to her son's side and pulling him into the safety of her arms. Immediately on the heels of that thought came the fear for Demetri. He had just run out of the room! What if he had blundered right into the arms of the Volturi?!

A wave of calm had Leah glaring at Jasper and hissing a warning in low tones.

"Don't! I don't need your fucking psychic Xanax, Doc Holiday. Just... I'll make sure the baby stays quiet but if any of your bloodsucking, murdering friends come near my son... I won't be responsible for my actions."

* * *

><p>Carlisle gestured for Caius to sit on the couch and took a seat opposite him.<p>

"As much as I appreciate your promise and your word, I have always found that actions are much more convincing than pretty promises. Why not simply return to Volterra with Alec and Jane before her childish impetuosity causes irreparable damage to our relations? Edward claims that Jane still harbors... violent thoughts towards certain members of the wolf pack."

Caius raised a brow.

"But not to any _Cullens_! So I will admit to more than a little curiosity about the... concern that your coven holds for certain wolves in the area. Perhaps this affection is contagious as even Demetri has begun to harbor a bit of an unnatural obsession for a certain female wolf."

Carlisle's smile hid more than a little concern. The fact that Caius was informing him that the Volturi were aware of Demetri's connection to Leah suggested that he either knew much more than he was letting on or he was desperate enough to show his hand. Jasper had been right. This was obviously a fishing expedition and Carlisle had no intention of giving the wily vampire even a sliver of information.

"You know my _family_ has a connection with the wolves through my granddaughter."

"And Demetri..?"

"Is a member of your coven, is he not? How would _I_ know his thought processes? I'm a doctor not a psychic."

"Unlike your 'son'. Surely Edward has noticed that Demetri has not been himself on this trip?"

* * *

><p>As Leah glared at Jasper, neither of them noticed the baby on the bed stretching, brilliant blue eyes popping open and attempting to see over the mound of pillows around him. He amused himself for a moment, batting at the soft material that imprisoned him but quickly became bored and a little irritated that he was not strong enough to escape. He wanted <em>them<em>. The one who smiled at him and kissed him and held him so softly and the one who stared at him and made him laugh with the soft stuff on his head that was so much fun to pull. He wanted them _now_. He batted the annoying, soft barrier again and pondered his predicament. The last time he wanted her, crying seemed to work really well so...

* * *

><p>Caius smiled as he waited for Carlisle's response and was about to prompt him when the scream of an infant filled the room. Carlisle's eyes widened and his eyes darted to a point behind Caius' back. The Volturi didn't bother to turn but his smile widened.<p>

"Dear Carlisle... have you been keeping secrets from your friends again?"


	35. Control

**AN: **Special thanks to all patient followers, favoriters and reviewers, especially:

Divinexo, lei sun, ArianaVanHelsing, GuestBlueRubyBeat, Guest, turtlebrit, purpleVampire22, TheRYU, Firefly-class, Silver, sentinel10, Lioness32, Black's Wolfgirl22, mikey1048, Shalette, connect2tjb, brankel1, Bamon, and the tree was happy, CharNinja LOL, MoonChild8789, Moon FireStar, Inosolan, ShadowCub, and Ellye.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, not getting paid**

* * *

><p>Leandros' wails had Leah shooting to his side, desperately grabbing him up and trying to soothe the infant. Unfortunately, the look in Jasper's eye, as he took a defensive stance infront the door, told her what she already knew. It was too late. Despite her earlier demands, Jasper sent a wave of calm to both her and Leandros.<p>

"Just act normally, Leah. Caius is alone, so even if he suspects anything I doubt he will make an aggressive move without backup."

Leah nodded in agreement, dropping a kiss on her son's head and wishing with all her heart that Demetri was with them. Then she faced Jasper and placed the baby in his arms, ignoring the vampire's shocked expression.

"I know you were a great general and everything but we both know you can move faster than I can when I'm not a wolf. If Caius comes in here, I'm gonna phase and go for his throat. While he's distracted you can get Leandros to the Rez."

* * *

><p>Caius took his time getting to his feet and turning to face the source of the shrill cries.<p>

"The last time we saw the... girl, she was hardly an infant, well past the age of tantrums, Carlisle. Surely, Edward and Bella were not blessed with a second hybrid miracle child?"

Carlisle smiled as he stood and strolled to Caius' side. Never had he been more glad that his heart did not beat because he was certain it would have betrayed his calm demeanor.

"Of course not. You know as well as I do that since Bella is now a vampire she can no longer bear children. One of Jacob's friends from the reservation is visiting him and brought the baby."

Caius raised a brow.

"Really? I would not have thought the dogs trusted you enough to bring their young within drinking distance... yet, here I stand assaulted by the unmistakeable stench of your pets as well as the cries of its' offspring."

Carlisle forced a smile.

"They are not our pets, regardless of your paranoia. Anyway, Jacob is around so often we don't even notice the scent anymore. Back to our discussion..."

Caius waved a dismissive hand and started walking towards the door.

"It can wait, Carlisle. I find myself simply _fascinated_ at the thought of meeting the wolf brave enough to venture into your lair with its offspring. She must be truly something special."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Woods<strong>

Jane wasn't surprised when Edward met her a good two miles away from the Cullen compound. Just as Caius had predicted, someone had been sent to keep her, and by extension her terrible power, at bay. Jane supposed she should be flattered to be considered such a threat. Either way, it worked in their favor that the telepath was with _her_ rather than Caius. She smiled her most disarming grin.

"Fancy meeting you here! I was just on my way to pay your family a friendly visit."

Not surprisingly, Edward did not return her smile or pleasant greeting.

"Yeah right! You wouldn't know 'friendly' if Aro dissected it at your feet. Yet, you seem very relieved to see me, Jane. Why would you rather me _here_, reading your treacherous thoughts than at home, reading Caius'?"

Jane shrugged, leaning against a tree.

"I tire of these ridiculous games that so amuse my brother and Caius, Edward. I am sure someone with your _gift_ appreciates honesty, so I'm going to cut to the chase. We know that Demetri is obsessed with the She Wolf. Whatever the spell she has woven over him that allows him to shirk his duty to the Volturi, we have had enough. With or without Demetri, we want the wolf bitch."

Edward took a menacing step towards the miniature terror.

"That's it, Jane. You need to get the hell off Cullen land right now!"

Jane raised a brow and glared disdainfully at him.

"Or else..? What are you going to do Mind Reader? Whine me to death? Oh wait! Now that you have the little woman and rugrat at home suddenly you're happy being a vampire. Save your impotent threats Edward! Your pathetic shield is not here now and you are _nothing_ to me!"

"What about us, Little Girl? If we asked you really nicely, would you leave then?"

Edward and Jane turned to see Jacob strolling out from behind one of the trees, flanked by two wolves. His smile was challenging and both wolves were growling threateningly.

"The way we figure it, you can only concentrate on one of us at a time and that will give two other wolves the opportunity to tear you apart."

Almost nonchalantly, Jacob began unbuttoning his shirt.

"So what's it going to be, Jane? Can you _pretty please_ get off Cullen land or will your brother be spending the foreseeable future playing puzzle with the pieces of you we don't burn to ashes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen House<strong>

"Not everyone on the La Push Reservation is a shapeshifter, Caius. Jacob does have human friends..."

"Do me a favor and cut the crap, Carlisle."

Despite his harsh words, Caius maintained a genial expression.

"Have your senses become so addled from years of subpar animal blood consumption that you are unable to tell the difference between man and animal, Friend? If that is the case, allow me to assure you, _whatever_ is in that room is no mere man or woman."

Carlisle carefully maneuvered himself from his position at Caius' side to one that placed him between the Volturi and the door that led to Leah and the baby.

"You are seriously testing the bonds of amity, Caius. I allowed you into my home, after Jane's disgraceful attack on my son I might add, so that we could salvage what remains of our centuries old friendship, _not_ to interrogate members of the Quileute tribe as to whether or not they are Shapeshifters or the level of trust they have for vampires!"

Caius glanced at the closed door again, his eyes blazing with curiosity, then... backed down.

"Alright, my friend. Allow me to apologize for my unseemly behavior and that of my cohort. Blame it on our past... negative experiences with wolf kind."

Carlisle couldn't believe his ears. He forced what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"It warms my heart that our friendship means more to you than curiosity or obsession."

Caius shrugged and turned away, walking towards the front door.

"Do not imagine this is the end, Carlisle. Demetri is still missing, Aro still has his usual interest in something as seemingly unique as the female Shifter and I..."

He turned to face Carlisle with a menacing smile.

"I, Dear Friend, will not rest until every filthy wolf has been painfully, and slowly, destroyed. So perhaps it is better that we part now, as friends, for who knows what we shall be when we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Woods outside La Push<strong>

Emmett released Demetri when they were about a half mile from the house. Seth had phased as soon as they were outdoors but kept pace with them in his wolf form. The moment he was free, Demetri immediately transformed into his huge wolf form and faced off against vampire and wolf.

Emmett took a cautious step backward and glanced at Seth's wolf when Demetri bared razor sharp teeth and growled.

"Seth, man, I hope you can communicate with him 'cause he's looking at me as if I'm a bowl of Alpo and he hasn't been fed in a month."

Seth howled and a second later was standing beside Emmett wearing nothing but a very worried expression.

"No such luck. There's no connection between us at all. We'll just have to try to reason with him."

Emmett scoffed.

"We'll aren't you just a font of optimism! Are you crazy?! When has Demetri displayed any interest in reason or rationality lately? Heck, _before_ he went all furry he was pretty much stalking around growling and snarling at anyone who got too close to Leah."

Seth sighed and took a slow step toward the seemingly feral wolf. Emmett had a point but it wasn't like he had any other options.

"We know you're in there, Demetri and we know it's confusing but you have to try to control yourself. Think of Leah and Mini Fangs..."

Another deep growl from Demetri and a smack on the back of the head from Emmett had Seth quickly apologizing.

"Sorry! Leandros! Leandros! Think of Leandros and Leah. They need you to protect them from your Italian blood posse and you can't do that without controlling your damn wolf!"

For a moment nothing happened. Then, a second later, Demetri was standing before them, panting heavily as if he had run a mile. He would have fallen if he didn't clutch a tree for support. Even from a distance, both Emmett and Seth could see the violent tremors that shook the tall vampire's frame.

"How... do you... control... this beast?"

Seth took another step forward.

"Time and practice..."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

Seth moved back quickly and raised his hands placatingly as Demetri continued roaring at him.

"I have to protect my family! How can I do that if I risk losing control around Leah and my son?!"

Silence filled the clearing while Seth decided how to best approach the unstable vampire. Honestly, he didn't want Leah's Imprint anywhere near his sister or nephew. Emily's scarred face flashed before his eyes and he was reminded that it would only take a moment of mindless emotion for disaster to strike leaving Leah and Mini Fangs scarred, crippled or worse. However, regardless of the fact that he would like nothing better than to see Demetri and all his blood soaked drama out of Leah's life, he knew she probably couldn't survive without him. He sighed again.

"Then control the change for them. When you feel the phase coming out of anger, think of your son, think of Leah. Make them a talisman to keep your wolf at bay or to call him when you need him."

Demetri nodded and closed his eyes. He pictured Leah and Leandros as he had left them, unprotected and defenseless. His heart started to beat rapidly and he could feel the tell tale tremors of a change but he forced it down, keeping the image of his family at the forefront of his mind.

After a few seconds he took a deep breath and could feel the wolf recede. The beast was definitely still there, skulking in the shadows of his mind, but the thought of Leah and baby seemed to have calmed it. When he opened his eyes they were tranquil. Both Seth and Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. Seth got close enough to pat his back.

"Good job, dude. The first few weeks are always the hardest, but you've got Leah and Mini..."

Emmett cleared his throat and Seth grinned.

"If anyone can help you with your control it will be Leah and your son. Now I've had all I can take of naked vampire ass so let's head back to the house."

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen House<strong>

Carlisle hated to look a gift horse in the mouth but Caius' final words filled him with trepidation. He had never known his old friend to back down, especially when he was on a mission from Aro. Yet, with Leah and her secrets scant feet away, the ancient Volturi leader had been satisfied with a thinly veiled threat and a quick departure. Something was not right.

Five minutes after Caius departed, Carlisle felt it was safe enough to check on Leah an the baby. He opened the door to find Leah standing protectively infront of Jasper who was clearly trying to calm a screaming baby to no avail. Both adults breathed a sigh of relief when they realized there was no sign of the Volturi.

Leah quickly retrieved her son from Japer, dropping a kiss on his head before gracing Carlisle with a rare smile.

"Thank God it's only you! For a moment there..."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"When the little one started screamin' for all he was worth I expected Caius to storm in here and the shit to hit the fan!"

Leah threw him a glare and a meaningful look at the baby.

"Ixnay ethay ofanitypray infrontway ethay abybay!"

Both vampires looked at her as if she'd gone mad and Leah sighed.

"It's pig latin. How old are you guys again? Just watch your mouth around the baby. Who knows how soon it'll be before he's picking up colorful language."

She shook her head and kissed Leandros again when his angry cries subsided to annoyed hiccups.

"Jasper's right though, Carlisle. Not that I'm complaining, but how on earth did you keep him outta here? I swear the guy just keeps turning up like a bad penny!"

Carlisle had moved to Leah's side and now playfully tickled the baby, earning a delighted giggle. Despite Leandros' antics, the doctor was frowning when he met the curious eyes of Jasper and Leah.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for the opportune departure, I can't. Caius heard the baby and was definitely suspicious. He started heading this way but when I objected he didn't even put up a fight."

It was Leah who cursed this time. Jasper just shook his head.

"That son of a bitch is up to something. I just know it!"

Carlisle nodded.

"Oh he's definitely planning something nefarious. He pretty much told me that the next time we meet we would not be friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>One last word before I go. Although I am on vacation and would like to update more frequently, I spend alot of time editing each chapter before I post to make sure there are few spelling, grammar or plot errors. Sometimes this requires that I reread and refer to old chapters to avoid confusion. I am thankful for each and every reader and I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the rest of the Summer!


	36. Decisions

**AN: Merry Christmas! I've been trying to post this all day but there was a problem with the site. Well, it's been a while but I have not abandoned this fic nor do I plan to. Honestly, the updates will be a lot less frequent (as they have been) because my job is really intensive right now and I just don't have as much time as I used to. Anyway, thank you to all who have favorited, alerted, reviewed and pm'd me to make sure I had not given up the ghost. Thank you so much for your continued support. I treasure each and every email that I get and they always inspire me to write more (even if it is only a paragraph). Thanks again and Merry Christmas! **

Edward smiled at the panicked thoughts that Jane quickly attempted to mask with a look of disdain. The sight of the wolves clearly discomfited the powerful vampire and she immediately retreated with dainty steps.

"How do you expect us to believe that the Cullens do not have a wolf army at their disposal when you are continually surrounded by the mangy curs?"

Jacob tossed his shirt to the side with a flourish and unbuttoned his belt in preparation to phase.

"Clock's ticking Cruella... a couple more seconds and this mangy cur will disembowel you."

With one final glare, Jane decided that discretion was the better part of valor and fled into the woods. Edward turned to find Jacob grinning as he retrieved and donned his shirt. The two wolves at his back shimmered back to their human forms revealing Embry and Quil. Embry laughed and smacked Jacob on the back.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure whether you wanted to intimidate Jane or ask her out, Jacob! The way you unbuttoned that shirt was..."

His voice trailed off as he sought an appropriate description. Quil quickly filled in the blank with a toothy grin.

"It was very 'Magic Mic', Jake. I was sorry I left all my dollar bills in my jeans pocket."

Jacob shoved them both.

"The fact that you actually saw 'Magic Mike' and decided to walk around with dollar bills is a personal issue that I will refrain from commenting on."

With a final shake of his head he walked over to Edward.

"Turns out it was worth the risk to have us as your back up, huh? Did you get anything useful from that twisted morass she calls her thoughts?"

Edward nodded somberly.

"Jane thinks Leah has some kind of hold over Demetri and she admitted that the Volturi want to get her but... I get the feeling that Jane was just a distraction. For some reason, Caius didn't want me at the house so I think we better get back there."

* * *

><p>Leah bounced a giggling Leandros on her lap as Carlisle and Jasper discussed the Volturi. She knew she should pay closer attention but she couldn't get her mind off Demetri. He hadn't returned since he had bitten her and fled the room. She was pretty sure the whole incident was more about 'marking' her as his than drinking her blood but, unfortunately, Leah wasn't sure whether she wanted to smack some sense into him or bare her throat and beg him to do it again.<p>

Thanks to her interaction with her wolf after Leandros' birth, Leah knew that the bond she shared with Demetri was more than a mere imprint, but she wondered how his vampiric nature was affecting the changes within him. To say he was unstable was an understatement. While she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Demetri would never harm her or their baby, she couldn't shake the concern that her brooding imprint wouldn't be a danger to himself. She was just about to interrupt Carlisle and Jasper when Nessie skipped into the room, followed by Bella.

The moment the child caught sight of Leandros she shrieked and rushed to his side.

"Oh Mama, look! It's Mini Fangs! Grandpa Carlisle! You didn't tell me he was here! He's bigger than I thought he would be! Can I hold him Leah? Please? I promise I'll be careful!"

Bella shook her head, once again marveling at her daughter's temperament... and ability to go for long periods of time without taking a breath. Although the girl was a touch telepath, as she matured, she was quickly moving away from the silent, introverted child she had been to one who didn't seem to have an 'off' switch. So unlike both her parents.

"Reneesme, calm down before you scare the baby. And I keep telling you, his name is Leandros."

She met Leah's eyes with an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry Leah, she's been so excited about the baby, he's all she ever talks about anymore."

Leah grinned and patted the seat next to her.

"It's no problem. Sit next to me, Nessie, and we can hold him together, okay?"

Nessie nodded eagerly and followed Leah's instructions to support the baby's head and back. His brilliant blue eyes regarded her warily, so she kissed his dark curls. When she spoke again her voice was softer, calmer.

"Sorry I yelled before, Leandros. I was just so excited to see you... Sometimes I get bored too but I can show you everything...only you have to get a little bigger first."

Carlisle raised a brow, momentarily forgetting the Volturi issue as he observed the children.

"Is Nessie actually having a conversation with the baby?"

Bella nodded as she moved to stand beside her father-in-law and Jasper.

"Edward didn't tell you about their 'playdate' last week? Those guys have been buddies since he was in the womb. I'm not sure how it works, but Leandros has become her BFF now. She's already had Edward order some toys for him online and she was looking at cribs that can fit in her room for when he has a sleepover. If Leah's not careful, Nessie will probably kidnap him the moment her back is turned."

Leandros had apparently decided he could trust Nessie and was eagerly pulling on her hair, trying to get it into his mouth as she chattered away at him.

Jasper laughed as Carlisle shook his head in awe.

"Remarkable."

* * *

><p>Seth gave Demetri an encouraging smile.<p>

"Do you think you're ready to get back to the house now?"

Demetri nodded, frowning down at his nakedness.

"How much clothes do you go through in a week? Every time I put something on it ends up in shreds."

Seth laughed.

"Just one more thing to get used to. Hey, Emmett, why don't you go ahead and get Demetri something to put on from the house. We'll meet you half way."

Emmett nodded and was gone in a flash. The moment they were alone, Seth sobered.

"What are you going to do about the Volturi?"

Demetri ran a hand through his hair and started walking back to the house.

"There is really only one thing I _can_ do. Leah won't like it but..."

Seth interrupted him with a laugh.

"And you think she will allow you to do something against her will? I thought you knew my sister better than that by now."

Demetri smiled slightly, amazed at how well he did know Leah after so little time together. Nevertheless, he could not allow her stubbornness to sway him from what he knew was the correct path... The only path that would secure the safety of his family.

"Regardless of your sister's volatile temper, she knows that we must protect Leandros. She would lay down her life for our son, so she will understand if I do not hesitate to do the same."

Seth shook his head. The fact that his sister had managed to find someone as hard headed as herself had to be some kind of cosmic karma. He could only imagine the storm that would ensue when they went head to head.

"Keep dreaming, buddy. Let's just head back so we can get the latest argument over and done with.

* * *

><p>Even with her back to the door, Leah knew the moment Demetri entered the room. As she turned to face him, the part of her that had been unsettled in his absence immediately calmed and she felt a peace that was only hers when she was near her Imprint. Honestly, she wanted to punch him for biting her then running away and leaving her so damned <em>frustrated. <em>However, the sight of him, safe and sound, seemed to erase all anger. Without a word she left Leandros, who had been coaxed unto Reneesme's lap, and was busy snacking on her hair, to run into Demetri's arms.

Demetri didn't waste time with words, easily catching his mate and lifting her so he could kiss her. Had it only been less than an hour since he had left her side? It felt like forever, and just her scent had that familiar hunger rising within him.

Leah had really only wanted to check Demetri for injuries. It had definitely not been her intention to kiss him... and keep on kissing him. But damned if she could stop.

"Should we get the hose? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Nessie doesn't need Sex Ed as a part of her home school curriculum for a few more years."

Leah tried to jerk out of Demetri's arms but didn't get far as he caught her wrist in a gentle but unbreakable hold. She glared at him then down at her wrist and was about to make a snippy comment when Nessie walked over with the baby.

"Mini Fangs missed you."

Sure enough, when Demetri looked down, his son was eagerly reaching for him. His heart clenched and he immediately took the baby into his arms. Leandros laughed and grabbed a handful of hair. Demetri shot a glare at Seth even as he addressed Nessie.

"His name, young lady, is Leandros."

Nessie shrugged.

"I know, but when I was talking to him and telling him that you probably had really big fangs because you're so big, well, not as big as Emmett but bigger than Daddy, anyway I was telling him about your fangs and that he might have some except they'd be smaller, like mini, because he was small, and I told him that's why I call him Mini Fangs, like Seth does, and he didn't mind. I think he likes it but I can't really think of anything he doesn't like yet, except maybe being away from you and Leah. But he doesn't mind being with me though that's why I was telling Mama that he should come and stay with us..."

Bella finally put her hand over Nessie's mouth with an apologetic look at Demetri.

"Sorry about that, she's just really excited about having a little playmate."

Demetri's expression was a cross between bewildered and terrified as he glanced from Leandros to Nessie then back to Leah. Nothing in his prior experience could have prepared him for the Cullen child.

"Are all children this..."

Leah couldn't help but laugh as she dropped a kiss, first on her son's head then on her Imprint's cheek.

"I have two words for you... terrible twos."

Before Demetri could respond, the front door opened to admit Edward, Jake, Quil and Embry. The mood in the room immediately sobered as everyone tensed for Edward's report. He didn't keep them waiting.

"Caius is definitely up to something. I honestly believe Jane was just a distraction to keep me away from him so we wouldn't figure out their plans. However, she had no problem telling me that the Volturi know there's something special about Leah, not the least of which is that she has some hold over Demetri, and they want her."

Demetri didn't realize he was growling until he heard a slight noise and looked down to find Leandros was frowning and doing a remarkable job of mimicking him.

Nessie laughed and Bella took a hesitant step towards Demetri.

"Maybe I should take the children upstairs..."

Although clearly reluctant, Demetri handed the baby over after a nod from Leah. The moment the children were out of sight he turned to Carlisle.

"I will contact Aro and return to Volterra."

The room once again descended into silence as all the inhabitants glanced from Leah to Demetri and back again. Jasper took a step closer to Leah, unsure whether it would be enough to continue sending her waves of calm or if he would have to drag her off her Imprint. Leah surprised them all when she spoke in a voice that was calm and low.

"Demetri, I think we need to talk... alone."

She took her time walking to the front of the house and out the door, never once checking to see if he was following. Demetri frowned but silently exited after her. Emmett was the first to speak

"Fifty bucks says she sucker punches him then beats him like he owes her money."

**AN: Thanks again for taking the time to read and review (that would be a great Christmas present or a belated birthday present). Suggestions, critiques and well wishes are always welcome. Merry Christmas!**


	37. Overdue Discussion

**_AN:_ Happy New Year! Surprise! Surprise! I worked really hard since the last update to get this ready for the new year. Consider this an apology for my infrequent updates and, even though I can't promise more frequent updates, I am continuing with the story. Thanks to all who alerted and favorites, glad to have you on board. Special thanks to those who continue to review (I'd give you shoutouts by name but the system seems to be down,) you guys really make my day and encourage me to keep going even when real life is kicking my $$.**

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING BUT MY CREATIONS**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_mia testarda_: my stubborn one

_lupa mia:_ my she wolf

_nostro figlio_: our son

_sciocca ragazza_: foolish girl

_bellissima lupa_: beautiful wolf

* * *

><p>Leah didn't wait for Demetri. Knowing he would follow her, she took off at a swift run that took her deep into the forest and far enough from the Cullen compound so that they wouldn't hear the conversation. The cool air slapped at her cheeks and whipped through her hair as she sped around trees and leapt over logs, but the chill shock helped defuse some of the ire that she couldn't help feel toward her Imprint.<p>

Sometimes she and Demetri were so in sync she would swear that every breath they took was shared. The eye color that they now shared with their son seemed to suggest their connection was mystical, supernatural… whatever. Then he would pull shit like this and she wanted to strangle his Italian ass. How could he believe, on any level, that it was a good idea to surrender himself to the Volturi? As far as Leah was concerned, they had beaten the Bloodsucker Mafia once and she was only too eager to do it again. If only she could get Demetri to share her confidence.

She could feel Demetri not too far behind her but didn't halt until she came to what she considered _their _spot. She hadn't been back since the day Leandros had been conceived but she felt that if there was anywhere that would be conducive to Demetri seeing things her way it would be _this_ place.

When Demetri caught up to Leah he didn't speak at first, content to just drink in the sight of her while he still had the chance. He knew eventually he would have to tell her that he had no intention of changing his mind, regardless of how loudly she screeched at him or how hard she hit him.

"Do you recognize this place?"

Demetri reluctantly pulled his gaze from devouring Leah's form to glance around the clearing. When their eyes met again there was a slight upturn to his lips. He seemed to blur for a brief second, then he was a hair's breadth away from Leah, lightly cupping her right cheek.

"How could I not, _mia testarda_? If I close my eyes I can still see you beneath me. My fingers itch to immortalize you on paper… among other things."

His head bent to capture her lips and Leah stepped quickly out of his reach, turning her back on him to stare at the horizon.

"You speak as if what happened here meant something to you Demetri. One might even be persuaded that you care about the result of our little interlude."

Demetri followed her with a frown, vaguely surprised that Leah had not commenced yelling.

"_Lupa mia_, you know as well as I that what we shared was no mere _interlude. _Do not attempt to trivialize our past or twist my intentions to manipulate me. You are aware that you and _nostro figlio_ are more important to me than my own life. I will not risk either of you. Once I return to Volterra with Caius and the others you will have nothing to fear. Both you and Leandros will be safe."

Leah shook her head, she could feel the sting of tears but refused to let them fall.

"Don't you get it Demetri? I… I still have nightmares about you walking away from me. Didn't you promise me that we were a team? That we would face everything together? Yet, at the first hurdle you're ready to throw in the towel and leave me behind again!"

She turned to face him with heartbreak in her eyes.

"I understand how you could leave me. I get it. I'm a loud, evil, bitter bitch of a wolf that you can probably smell coming a mile off. As a result of one indiscretion, your entire life has been changed and your family is now out to get you. Regardless of whatever the Imprint is attempting to do to you, I get how you can walk away from me _again_. But what I don't get is how you can leave our son. What am I supposed to tell Leandros when he asks me about you? You heard what Nessie said… not even a day old and he already misses you when you're gone!"

Demetri pulled Leah into his arms with a grip of iron and gave her a shake.

"_Sciocca ragazza_… It is _you_ who does not understand. The Volturi has never been my family. I was existing before you came into my life… the perfect combination of fire and ice… and dared me to drain you."

He lifted her, effortlessly, so that they were eye level and dropped a hard kiss on her lips.

"When I left you behind I became a mere tool that Aro continued to wield in his war against anyone daring to oppose him. I had no idea what family was until I held you in my arms and felt our son move within you. I hadn't realized, until that moment, that despite the new life I had been given as a vampire, I remained a corpse until I saw you in this very spot last year. The thought of anything happening to you or Leandros makes me want to paint the world with the blood of anyone who would dare touch either of you."

He released her, carefully setting her on the ground and turning away as if the sight of her pained him.

"My heart beats only for you and our son, any distance between us…"

He slammed a trembling fist into a tree and it thundered to the ground with a crash.

"This beast inside me seems to fight against every step that takes you away from me… but I can't let him win! Do you have _any_ idea what Aro will do to you if he gets his hands on you? What he would turn our son into? I would die a thousand times over before I stand by and allow that to happen."

Leah wrapped her arms around Demetri's back and hugged him with all her might.

"What _you_ don't realize, my stubborn, foolish Imprint, is that your death would be mine. You heard the legend of my ancestors."

She took a deep breath and released him so she could turn him to face her.

"What I didn't get the chance to tell you is that after the baby was born I… I had a vision of them when you took me into the forest and fed me your blood."

Demetri looked down at her in disbelief and Leah punched his arm lightly.

"Don't look at me like that. You, an ancient vampire, made a baby with a barren werewolf and can now turn into a werewolf yourself but you find it hard to believe that I communed with dead ancestors? Really?"

Demetri shrugged but admitted with a slight nod that she had a point.

"Okay, my beautiful medium_,_ tell me what your friendly ghosts revealed and what that has to do with my logical and irreversible choice to return to Volterra."

Leah glared at him.

"Basically, I was told that we were chosen to Imprint on eachother and… um… my ancestors are… not possessing exactly, maybe sharing would be more accurate… Basically they're kinda along for the ride."

Demetri's raised eyebrow negated any need to verbalize his skepticism, but Leah continued speaking.

"And, well… it turns out the Imprint has not just made you a werewolf but… you need my blood in order to survive."

Demetri actually recoiled at Leah's words and took a step away from her, even as his brilliant blue gaze dropped hungrily to her wildly beating jugular.

"No…"

Leah grabbed his hand.

"Listen to me Demetri! I know you don't want to hurt me but this is something you have to do to survive."

Demetri's azure eyes glowed with emotion.

"This is yet another reason why I should just turn myself over to Aro. Do you really think I want to spend the rest of my existence as a parasite?!"

Leah almost pointed out that technically he had already spent the majority of his life as a parasite but doubted he would see the humor. Demetri was shaking his head emphatically.

"Never! How the hell could I face our son with his mother's blood on my lips?!"

Leah refused to release Demetri when he would have pulled away from her and, even though he could have easily broken her hold, he allowed her to pull him close to her.

Leah stood on tip toe but still had to crane her head back to look Demetri in the eye. She wanted to yell, shout, and shake some sense into him but she knew it would do no good. So she did the next best thing.

* * *

><p>Demetri was prepared to be screamed at and probably smacked but the last thing he expected was for Leah to kick him in the shins hard enough to drop him to the ground then straddle him the moment he hit the dirt. When he was flat on his back Leah leaned forward with a predatory smile that had Demetri's wolf purring in approval.<p>

"This is much better don't you think? I was getting tired of looking up at you. Now, as I was saying, I am extremely loathe to see you give yourself up to the tender mercies of your Volturi brethren."

She bent forward and just barely brushed her lips against his.

"I also find it rather insulting that you would rather die than take just… a… smidge… of my blood."

The last few words were punctuated by light kisses that had Demetri's newly beating heart racing. He brought his hands up to pull her away but instead circled her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Leah moaned at his touch and trailed encouraging kisses from his lips to his erratic jugular.

"Can't you see that we are one, Demetri? Everything that is mine is yours, including my blood."

Another slow lick of his jugular caused a growl that was more wolf than man and Leah smiled. Perhaps Demetri might be able to let her go reluctantly… but his wolf never would.

Demetri tried to pull away. With every fiber in his being he longed to shove her slight weight off of him but the animal within him had taken firm control. With another growl he rolled over so that Leah was beneath him, catching her lips in a deep kiss.

"Must you ever be my sweetest temptation, _cara mia_?"

Leah grinned, kissing him again, using the edge of his fang to slice her tongue open.

Demetri's senses suddenly became sharper and he unconsciously tightened his hold on Leah as each drop of blood exploded in his mouth. His tongue dueled with hers as he drank the precious drops of her essence before trailing kisses to her neck. Each drop seemed to rejuvenate him and take him back to a physical peak that he had not realized he had slipped from.

Leah arched against Demetri and wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer on the slight chance that he might try to move away from her. Demetri groaned in response and nipped her neck sharp enough to draw blood which he immediately licked away.

"I am your strength, Demetri. Don't turn your back on what we can do together."

Demetri's smile could only be described as wolfish before he pulled her close for another deep kiss.

"Believe me, _bellissima lupa_, I am absolutely focused on what we can do together… and feeling very creative."

To Leah's pleased surprise, Demetri slipped one hand under her shirt to cup her breast. At her gasp of pleasure he kissed her earlobe and whispered,

"I have dreamt of this place and our time here every moment of every day since I left you all those months ago. It has been the sweetest torture to be near you and unable to worship every delectable curve of your luscious body."

He rolled again so now she was above him, and as she sat up with a roll of her lips, Demetri's eyes closed in ecstasy. When they reopened they were glowing blue and contained more than a hint of warning.

"Stop me now if you do not want to go any further, _cara mia_. My control around you is… weak… at the best of times."

Leah's only response was to pull off her shirt and toss it over her shoulder.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Drop me a line with your thoughts, suggestions, flames, kudos... it's all good :) Happy New Year!**


	38. Meeting the Wolves

**AN: Surprise, surprise! It's me again. It's been a long while I know and I'm not wasting time with excuses. I am unworthy, but I love you guys and I will give a heartfelt apology and sincere thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and pm'd good wishes. Thank you! I promise this story is not ended and I will continue to update. Thanks again and remember, reviews are love ;D**

* * *

><p>As Demetri stared up into his Mate's brilliantly glowing blue eyes, a mirror of his own, he felt his normally silent heart gallop within his chest, beating in time with hers. He could barely wait to claim her again. Suddenly he didn't care about the Volturi, the Wolves, or the Cullens. Nothing mattered more than this moment, in this place, with this female in his arms. The woman he had dreamt about for all those months when he was in Volterra. Her hair, so much longer than the first time he saw her, formed the silkiest curtain around their faces as she bent to bring her lips so softly and sweetly to his again. She barely brushed his lips before trailing kisses along his jaw to his ear, whispering in a voice thick with desire,<p>

"I think we're both over dressed, Demetri."

He didn't remember the frenzy in which they both disrobed only the sheer satisfaction when his hands, at last, were worshipping her flesh, committing the silky smooth skin to memory so he could sketch every decadent inch of her as soon as he got pen and paper.

The few drops of blood from their kiss seemed to sear his tongue and fuel the fire that was becoming a raging furnace within him. He felt his fangs lengthen, spurred on by the sweet sounds she made beneath him. Almost against his will he struck, piercing the tender flesh of her throat, moaning as her hot blood flooded his mouth.

* * *

><p>"We should get back to Leandros."<p>

Demetri nodded even as he continued to feather kisses along Leah's perfect shoulder, wondering if he would ever get his fill of her. Yet another reason he adored his Mate. Not only did he desire her body more than he had ever craved blood as a newborn, he was awed and humbled by her devotion to their son. He got to his feet, cradling her for a few more precious seconds before gently setting her down. As he was helping her retrieve and put on their discarded clothing, he couldn't help but fantasize about the things he planned to do to her the next time he got her alone. Shaking his head to dislodge his lustful thoughts he suddenly froze, then quickly thrust Leah behind him.

The subject of his protection frowned and opened her mouth to chastise him for his continued, and rather outdated, chauvinism. Then she caught a whiff of what he had already detected.

"Shit!"

"Indeed."

Leah tried unsuccessfully to move around her Imprint but he was like a brick wall.

"Let me handle this Demetri."

His only response was a growl as two men strolled into the clearing. Paul and Sam. Double damn. Leah cursed her luck as Demetri continued to growl. Sam was scowling and Leah could see he was spoiling for a fight. Paul, never one to control his temper or his mouth, was the first to speak.

"Really Leah, if you're going to let the beast out and rut in the woods with vampires, can't you keep it a little farther from the Rez? His stench is like a frigging bat signal… Get it? Bat signal? Vampire Bat?"

As Paul laughed at his own brilliance, Leah tightened her hold on the hand Demetri was using to keep her behind him. She felt the tremors running through his body increase in strength. Her own heart sped up, once again racing in tandem with his, and she knew he was moments away from transforming.

The only reason Demetri didn't leap at the upstart wolf was because that would leave Leah unprotected and at the mercy of her former Alpha. The very thought had him growling a warning that was thick with menace.

"Keep talking, Mongrel, and I'll make it so that your friend can play Fetch with your head!"

Although he was unable to see her, as she was completely blocked by her alleged mate, Sam ignored the huge vampire and addressed his former love.

"Why are you here, Leah? You've made your choice clear… fucking the dead, carrying his monster…"

An enraged Leah cut Sam off immediately. He could say what he wanted about her, believe what he wanted about her, but Leah would be damned if she allowed him to do the same to her innocent child.

"Don't you dare refer to my son as a monster, Sam Uley! Leandros is perfect and we've been over this. My relationship, besides having nothing at all to do with you, has been sanctioned by the Ancestors so you and your pack of sycophants can all just kiss my furry ass!"

Paul scoffed disbelievingly.

"Right… you sleep with this Angel wannabe, fool Old Quil into saying it's alright and now the Ancestors are cheering you on? You have got to be kidding! I guess that must make you Buffy the Vampire Layer, huh? Is Jacob getting in on some kinky action as your Watcher?"

Leah's ire gave her the strength to shove Demetri to the side and confront Paul.

"Fortunately, I don't have to justify my family to anyone, especially your dumb ass, and by the way, Buffy references? Really? What freaking decade are you living in, loser? You need to do us all a favor and go take a long walk off a short cliff!"

Leah was so incensed that at first she didn't notice the shock on the faces of both Paul and Sam as she glared up at them, breathing hard. Her former fiancé was once again staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Leah no longer pregnant with the bloodsucker's spawn, but her eyes were a freakish, glowing blue. He wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted a pair of fangs and went for his throat. Torn between despair and fury, Sam was speechless and could only shake his head with obvious disgust.

"Look at yourself, Leah! Are you sure you're even human anymore? You don't have to carry on this sick charade… you're free of his bastard just… just come back to the Rez with us. We'll protect you. You'll never have to deal with vampires again."

The look Leah threw Sam's way was incredulous and more than a little disgusted.

"First of all, none of us can really throw stones about being **human** anymore and secondly…"

Before Demetri could grab hold of her Leah marched over to Sam and punched him so hard in the jaw that he dropped like a stone.

"What kind of woman do you think I am, Sam? You know what? Don't even answer that... How you of all people could even suggest that a parent abandon a child… could seriously believe I would turn my back on my baby… I… I don't think you ever knew me at all!"

Sam had the grace to look shamed as he slowly climbed to his feet, wiping blood from a rapidly healing split lip. The entire tribe knew of his history with his absent father, but Leah's situation was something else entirely. Did Leah really believe her vampire's half breed spawn was anything but a monster?! He took a step toward her with a hand raised almost in supplication before another growl from the bloodsucker stopped him in his tracks.

Demetri was aware of the fact that his tenuous control of the animal beneath his skin was slipping. He just couldn't seem to make himself care. He knew he should have gotten Leah back to the Cullens the moment he scented her former Alpha and his flunky, but he had decided to stand his ground and now the furry son of a bitch was attempting to lure his mate away… deprive his son of a mother…

Leah cursed under her breath as Demetri suddenly gripped her hand. She could once again feel the fine tremors that had been coursing through his body and knew that it wouldn't be long before he phased.

"Look Sam, you and Paul need to get the hell away from here before Demetri loses his temper…"

Paul laughed.

"Are you seriously threatening us with one bloodsucker? I wouldn't even break a sweat tearing him to pieces and it would have the added bonus of making my day."

Leah decided she had wasted enough of her breath and turned to face Demetri. It was imperative that she calm him down and prevent him from revealing his new abilities. The last thing she wanted was to give Sam more ammunition in his vendetta against her Imprint. It was sheer luck that both wolves were so focused on her that neither noticed Demetri's eyes mirrored hers. Ignoring her former pack mates, Leah turned quickly and, cupping her hands around Demetri's cheeks, pulled his head down so her forehead touched his and their eyes met in a glacial stare.

"Demetri! Listen to me! The only place I want to go right now is home to our son… with you. I don't want to go to the Rez. I just want you to take me home… Please."

Demetri growled. He wanted so badly to kill Sam Uley for every moment of pain that Leah had been forced to endure, every tear she had shed over his worthless carcass… but for once, when contemplating a kill, Demetri felt no thirst, no frenzy to gorge on wolf blood. No, he wanted to rip the filthy cur apart with tooth and claw. The beast within him clamored to protect its mate by removing any and all threats. Demetri felt the tremors worsen, could feel the change begin deep within him. His eyes were locked on Sam and Paul and he could almost taste their flesh. He felt his nails lengthen into claws… and pierce tender flesh.

Although Leah didn't utter a sound, Demetri knew immediately that he had hurt her… and the knowledge turned his heated blood to ice, halting the change in its tracks. He immediately forgot about Sam and Paul, once again giving Leah his full attention.

"I'm so sorry my heart. I never meant…"

Leah silenced him with a kiss.

"Take me home, Demetri. We need to get back to the baby."

Demetri nodded and scooped Leah into his arms, he didn't spare either wolf another glance as he turned his back on them and sped towards the Cullen house, but his inner wolf fought him every step of the way. It hungered to remove the threat to its mate and cub. He calmed it with a promise of blood and violence. He would meet Sam Uley again, without Leah, and his wolf would be sated.

* * *

><p>Jane slammed the door so hard Alec would be surprised if it was still completely attached to the frame. He closed his book with a sigh, knowing he would not be finishing it any time soon.<p>

"Well, you're back before Caius so can I assume the plan succeeded, Sister?"

Jane glared at him. "Those … filthy dogs … those thrice cursed four legged animals … actually threatened me! Me! If Aro was here I would have been allowed to show them why vampires the world over cower at the very mention of my name…"

Alec raised an amused brow. "Are you really surprised, Sister? The last time we faced them, with Aro, we lost…"

"We lost nothing…"

"Except our reputation. Caius knows we must tread lightly with the Cullens now. They have put the vampire nation on notice that we were after them. If something were to happen to any of them… Not even the great Vulturi would survive a confrontation with an army of pissed off vampires united in their fear of us… fear that they would be our next victims."

Jane picked up a crystal vase off a small side table and flung it against a wall.

"Then how the hell are we going to retrieve Demetri and his wolf bitch?!"

Both siblings had been so focused on their conversation that neither noticed when Caius entered and leaned against the broken door frame with a serene expression.

"Dearest Jane, some say you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar… I say they're wrong. Nothing controls better than fear. By the time I'm done with Demetri, he will come to us."


End file.
